The Untamed: For the Love of Two Boys
by YenGirl
Summary: Everyone knew that Lan QiRen was very proud of the two nephews he had single-handedly brought up. Fate decided to test whether or not he loved them enough to defy tradition and the prejudices of a lifetime. Main pairing is WangXian, but there will be side pairings.
1. An Attack in the Night

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! I've gotten pretty fond of Lan QiRen after writing **Change of Heart** so here he is again, playing a slightly bigger role this time than just 'Fine, WangJi and Wei WuXian have my blessings to marry'. Enjoy :)

Dec 15 2019: My daughter helped me with some much needed editing in the fight scene so LXC & LWJ now read better than the totally lame cultivators I'd portrayed them to be :p

**Summary:** Everyone knew that Lan QiRen was very proud of the two nephews he had single-handedly brought up. Fate decided to test whether or not he loved them enough to defy tradition and the prejudices of a lifetime.

**Inspiration:** This story was inspired by **scifigeek14**'s The Massacre of The Yiling Burial Grounds.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for The Untamed. Angst. Fluff.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Untamed series is based on the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation novel which belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.

\- Story Start -

A week had passed since Lan WangJi's visit to Yiling where he met Wei WuXian and little A-Yuan, and enjoyed a meal with them.

The half moon was high in the sky by the time the two Jade Lans emerged from Lan QiRen's quarters in Cloud Recesses after a late night discussion with their uncle. The monochrome surroundings were peaceful and serene, the sea of white pebbles on the ground reflecting the soft glow of moonlight.

A slight movement caught WangJi's attention.

"Xiongzhang." He nodded at the Library Pavilion where a dark figure had just slipped inside the doors.

With no more than a glance, the two brothers followed. It would be too easy for either one of them to subdue a single intruder, but both were wary of damaging the newly restored and painted building, and the precious books and manuscripts stored within.

The intruder, holding up a burning talisman that shed a dim flickering light, swung around with a muttered curse when he realised he had been spotted. Unfortunately, he knew the two Jade Lans would be wary of destroying their surroundings and swung his sword in ever widening sweeps each time the brothers came within striking distance.

WangJi tried to attack him with a guzhin string but when the intruder ducked, he had to quickly yank it back. Even then, part of a bookshelf and half a book were pulverised.

"Surrender!" WangJi demanded, pointing the tip of Bichen at him.

The intruder uttered a whispery chuckle and kept close to the bookshelves, inching towards the entrance. His sword style wasn't familiar, but although he couldn't defeat his attackers, he could defend himself well enough. When he reached the end of the last bookshelf, both brothers felt their hearts plummet as the burning talisman in the intruder's hand drifted close to the polished wood. The dancing flames were inches away from precious manuscripts that had either escaped the fire or been painstakingly rewritten. The slightest breeze could set the first book alight, after which the rest of the library would undoubtedly follow suit.

"No!" Knowing firsthand of the sacrifices made to keep the manuscripts safe, and spurred on by hazy memories of roaring flames and white-clad cultivators falling to the ground with crimson splashed robes, XiChen lunged forward, Shuoyue aimed with the intent to kill.

A loud 'CLANG' echoed throughout the library as the intruder released the talisman to grip his sword with both hands, deflecting the killing blow with a grunt of effort. The burning paper drifted through the air before a second lash from Wangji's guzhin string sliced it neatly in half, dispersing the flame.

The two brothers' relief was cut short as the intruder whipped out a short black dagger and slashed a line across the back of XiChen's sword hand and up his arm. With a cry of pain, XiChen dropped Shuoyue and staggered backwards.

"Xiongzhang!" Stunned, Wangji rushed to his aid. As he blocked the follow-up sword strike with Bichen, he chanced a quick glance back to assess his brother's injury. His eyes widened at the wisps of black smoke escaping from the wound. Sensing his momentary distraction, the intruder attacked again, burying the dagger up to the hilt in WangJi's stomach before viciously yanking it out. Bichen clattered to the floor next to Shuoyue, its master collapsing beside it in a flurry of white robes with a rapidly growing crimson stain.

"WangJi!" XiChen cried in horror as the intruder escaped. A trail of fire burned up his hand and arm. The moonlight shining in from the window only served to highlight the tendrils of black smoke leaking from both of their wounds. The air was thick with the bitter, cloying tang of yin metal.

Fumbling for Liebing at his waist, XiChen raised it to his lips and blew a long sharp note.

\- o -

_Six hours later..._

Two cups of tea sat untouched on the low table at the Jingshi, their contents long since grown cold. The persons they were meant for seemed lost in their respective thoughts.

Lan QiRen, in particular, was as still as a statue, his unblinking gaze fixed on the unconscious figure on the bed. WangJi's usual porcelain complexion was strangely flushed, jagged red lines crawling up his neck.

If this had happened to anyone other than his two nephews, that person might already be dead. Just like the one they had brought back on the eve of the three month lecture a few years ago.

"Uncle," XiChen's voice broke into his thoughts. "I'm going to fetch him."

XiChen's injury was a mere scratch, but he was still poisoned by the yin metal. His right arm was bandaged, but although he was conscious and sitting up, his posture was more slumped than upright. His eyes were bright with fever and his pale skin as flushed as WangJi's. The early morning sun slanting in through the window played up the deep shadows under his eyes, the same shadows QiRen sported.

Neither of them had gotten any sleep.

"Him?" QiRen's tongue felt twice its usual size. "Who?"

"Who?" XiChen repeated in disbelief. "Wei WuXian, of course! Who else would I call? Who else _could_ I call?"

QiRen glared at him; XiChen had never raised his voice to him. Not once.

"No. I forbid it."

XiChen stared at him in astonishment.

"We don't have a choice! He's the only one who knows anything about the Yin Metal! I will fly to Yiling."

Picking up Shuoyue with numb fingers, he winced and dropped it to stare at his bandaged arm as if it had betrayed him.

"You are _not_ informing anyone, least of all that ingrate," QiRen insisted. "I forbid it!"

"Uncle, he's the only one who can help us now!" XiChen picked up Shuoyue with his other hand.

QiRen slammed both hands on the table, but while XiChen's head snapped up in shock, WangJi didn't even stir.

"What makes you think that he can? What if he can't?"

"WangJi could die," XiChen whispered.

QiRen uttered a harsh bark of laughter, pushing down his own fear with an effort.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He scolded. "WangJi is strong. He will survive this."

It was XiChen's turn to give a mirthless laugh.

"How?" He demanded. "You spent hours trying to extract the yin energy, but you couldn't!"

QiRen's jaw tightened.

"I will try it again." He stood up and grimaced, closing his eyes for a brief moment. It had been many years since he had pulled an all nighter.

"Uncle." XiChen shook his head in disbelief, at a loss for words. "Why are you taking such a risk?"

"It is not that big a risk," QiRen insisted. "WangJi is stronger than you think."

"I'm his _brother_," XiChen protested. "I know his strengths and he has many. I also know this is something he can't fight on his own. Not without help."

"No. He will fight this," QiRen insisted stubbornly. The Yiling Patriarch was the last person he would ask for aid.

"_No_, uncle. Look at him! He. Is. Dying!" XiChen's voice cracked at that last word.

Icy fear trickled down QiRen's spine and he had to clench his fists to ground himself.

"He is not dying!"

"He is and we're wasting time." XiChen jumped to his feet, swayed a bit.

"You can't fly in your condition." QiRen finally admitted to the fact that a mere scratch had robbed XiChen of his usual strength. "You could fall off your sword."

XiChen turned to him, face white under that feverish flush, eyes narrowed with determination.

"Then I will crawl to Yiling on my hands and knees."

QiRen opened his mouth and close it again.

"You are not fit to travel," he insisted.

"WangJi's life is at stake, I don't have a choice," XiChen insisted. "When have I ever put anything above his wellbeing?"

QiRen stared at him, his heart squeezing. XiChen glanced at WangJi and then back at him, eyes gleaming with determination.

"I am his older brother. I will do whatever it takes."

QiRen heard the implication in those words and closed his eyes in both pain and shame, feeling like he had failed his late older brother yet again.

The first was when he had failed to persuade him not to marry a rogue cultivator, one who had murdered his teacher.

The second when he had failed to prevent WangJi from befriending another, just as unsuitable person - Wei WuXian, the notorious Yiling Patriarch.

The third time was now, when WangJi and XiChen were attacked within the supposedly safe walls of Cloud Recesses.

He was a brother too. And an uncle.

Bowing his head in defeat, QiRen let out a sigh.

"I... I will go."

It was XiChen's turn to stare at him as if he had grown horns or worse, as if he just declared all the Gusu Lan three thousand plus rules null and void.

"You?" He whispered and then he laughed, a sound soft yet full of jagged edges. "Why? So you can kill Wei WuXian? Destroy the only means of saving WangJi?"

At any other time, QiRen would have XiChen whipped for such disrespect. But right now, all he felt was pain at having failed his nephews.

"No. I will bring him here. You are injured. I am not."

XiChen's expression didn't change.

"Forgive me, uncle. I fear I do not trust you, not in this matter."

"You have no choice." QiRen rose to his feet. "Stay here and guard WangJi. No one else can learn of this."

XiChen stared at him, unblinking.

"I will not harm Wei WuXian or the Wen survivors," Qiren promised. "I will bring him here, unharmed."

"And if he should refuse to come?" XiChen's voice was almost a whisper.

Pausing at the door, QiRen turned to look at him and then at the still figure on the bed.

"Then I will beg him if I must," he replied and left.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Fight scenes are _so_ not my forte. Everyone and their grandmother know that either Jade Lan wouldn't have any trouble taking down a single intruder even blindfolded with one hand tied behind their backs, but we wouldn't have a story then, would we? Please leave a review if you enjoyed. More angst to come :)


	2. Seeking Out the Yiling Patriarch

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy the next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

The Burial Mounds was a dark and dismal place, full of shrunken trees, scraggly bushes and deep shadows. Even the sun seemed to shun it, making it look like it was perpetual twilight when it was not yet noon. The air was heavy and chilly, and there was a dampness to it that clung to one's clothes.

Compared to Cloud Recesses or anywhere else, this was a forsaken place, full of oppressive and evil auras. QiRen's very skin crawled, as if there were a thousand eyes watching him from behind every tree, every shadow. He could not imagine anyone choosing to visit this place, let alone live here. The very air seemed to sap one's energy. It was depressing. More than that, it was _heartbreaking._

QiRen was no fool. He knew the Yiling Patriarch and the Wen survivors had nowhere else to go. At least the Burial Mounds, being on a hill, was one they could defend against intruders and remain relatively safe in.

Still, to be driven to such a place...

Unbidden, QiRen's thoughts flew back to his clean and peaceful rooms, surrounded by the serene beauty of Cloud Recesses that even the Wen fire couldn't destroy. The natural waterfalls of the Back Mountains, cool pure air and gently rolling hills, verdant forests as far as the eye could see...

He pulled his thoughts back, feeling somewhat guilty for even daring to compare his home to such a desolate area.

What had WangJi thought when he first laid eyes on this place?

It was obvious he had come to Yiling for the sole purpose of visiting Wei WuXian. No doubt he had walked past this very spot QiRen now stood on, perhaps even set foot in Wei WuXian's home.

What had he thought of Wei WuXian living here when he could be helping to rebuild Lotus Pier with his brother, young Sect Leader Jiang?

WangJi must have known that Wei WuXian would never leave the Wen survivors to fend for themselves. Not with his impulsive tendency to rush in blindly where others feared to tread, his ingrained beliefs to protect, defend and seek justice even if he was the only one against the world.

Like his mother ChangSe Sanren before him, Wei WuXian was nothing short of fearless. But while that outspoken bravado could easily earn a person's admiration, such as WangJi's, it could just as easily earn another's dislike, namely Jin GuangShan's.

A blind person could not have missed WangJi's growing regard for the Yiling Patriarch, and QiRen was not blind. He could guess at how much it must have cost his nephew to leave without Wei WuXian. And instead of commending him on trying to help a friend, QiRen had punished him for it, forced him to kneel for hours in the cold while holding weights in his outstretched arms.

How ironic that he himself should be standing here now, ready to ask for help, to beg if it came to it.

But enough stalling. There was no time to waste!

Steeling himself, QiRen strode forward... only to bounce off an invisible barrier half a dozen steps in. He tested it. It was powerful. No less than was expected of the Yiling Patriarch.

Planting his feet wide apart, QiRen filled his lungs with the cold, dank air. This wasn't the Cloud Recesses, and whatever rules Wei WuXian might have put in place here, not making noise couldn't possibly be one of them.

"Wei WuXian!"

His voice thundered out, strengthened with a touch - alright, more than a touch - of spiritual power. It ricocheted against the barrier and caused a shower of red sparks. It echoed all around, even rather painfully on his eardrums. The trees around him seemed to shrink back in fright.

A clattering sound made him spin around, hand flying to the hilt of his sword.

"Uhm... you don't have to shout. The Burial Mounds... really isn't _that_ large a place."

Two unblinking black eyes in a round white face stared at him while a pile of sticks lay on the ground.

"You - you're..." QiRen trailed off, not wanting to state the obvious. "You're Wen Ning!"

Wen Ning blinked as if he had forgotten his own name.

"Ah. Yes, I am," he agreed with a nod.

"I need to see Wei WuXian immediately!"

"Eh..."

"It's a matter of life and death!"

"R-right. But-"

"Go and fetch him at once!"

"No need. I'm here."

Even if Wen Ning's face hadn't lit up in relief, QiRen would have recognised that voice anywhere. He spun around as Wei WuXian passed through the barrier which shimmered a brief crimson, shiny black flute in hand. Now that he was face to face with the young man, QiRen found himself unable to salute him in greeting, even though he had promised himself that he would.

"Wei WuXian," he greeted instead.

The young man looked well, if thinner than before and very pale. He still favoured dark colours, his robes more peasant style now and looked, even in the dim light, rather worn. But he held himself with that same cocky air, eyes quickly darting around their surroundings.

"Master Lan," he greeted with a small, sardonic smile. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

QiRen cleared his throat and took a moment to recall the formally worded request he had rehearsed in his mind on the way here.

"WangJi is gravely injured!" He blurted out instead. "You must come at once!"

Wei WuXian froze, eyes going wide, so taken aback that the flurry of emotions flying over his face could be read like an open book. Disbelief. Shock. Horror.

"How? What happened?" He demanded, striding forward. "Who could've gotten the better of HanGuang Jun?"

QiRen knew a moment of relief. He hadn't planned on blurting it out like that, giving the other no warning at all. But it allowed him to see Wei WuXian's true feelings and that soothed a tiny, niggling doubt in his heart.

"We do not know his identity," he answered, his voice bitter with regret. "WangJi and XiChen confronted someone in the Library Pavilion last night. They - I will explain on the way. You must follow me back to Cloud Recesses at once!"

"I'm not a healer," Wei WuXian protested. "Surely Gusu Lan has-"

"They are suffering from Yin Metal poisoning."

Wei WuXian's eyes widened again.

"Yin Metal," he murmured. "Wait - surely you don't think that I-"

"Of course not!" QiRen struggled to control himself. "No. You are not someone who would resort to such underhanded tactics."

Surprised relief flashed over Wei WuXian's face before it grew blank.

"Then who could it be? And why should I believe you?" He had regained his previous calm, even folding his arms across his chest. "For all I know, this could be nothing more than an ambush."

"It's the truth!"

"I have to congratulate you, Master Lan, for quite the original idea. Using Lan Zhan to lure me out like-"

QiRen's eyes almost bugged out.

"I am _not_ lying! Lying is forbidden in -"

"This isn't the Cloud Recesses!" Wei WuXian shouted, eyes flashing anger and a tiny bit of crimson.

A rattling, cascading sound made them jump. Wen Ning had dropped his bundle of sticks again.

QiRen took a few deep breaths to control his anger.

"I am _not_ lying," he repeated through gritted teeth. "WangJi has been poisoned by Yin Metal. He is unconscious as we speak. XiChen is as well, although not as badly."

Wei WuXian stayed silent. One eyebrow was raised in suspicion, but his jaw was clenched tight, indicating he wasn't as unmoved as he seemed.

QiRen's chin went up.

"I would not... I would _never_ use either of my nephews to trick someone," he declared.

Now Wei WuXian started to look torn between wanting to believe him or not. QiRen wondered if shaking him would help to make up his mind. It had taken him three hours to fly here. It would take another three to fly back.

"Young M-Master Wei." Wen Ning stepped forward. "I will go with you."

Wei WuXian shook his head.

"Your sister needs that firewood to boil herbs," he said. "Go take it to her."

"We are wasting precious time!" QiRen shouted. "WangJi is _dying!_"

Wei WuXian stared at him, somehow turning as white as Wen Ning.

"Lan Zhan," he murmured before visibly gathering himself. "No, he can't be."

"Wei WuXian. Go."

Someone else stepped out from behind the barrier. Wen Qing nodded to QiRen, her posture as proud as a queen's despite her threadbare robes.

"Master Lan. If anything should happen to Wei WuXian while he is in your care, there is nothing on earth that will prevent me from sticking a hundred such needles into you."

She held up three deadly needles between two steady fingers.

"Noted," QiRen said in a crisp voice and turned to Wei WuXian. "Where's your sword? We don't have a second to lose!"

Wei WuXian cleared his throat.

"I... uh, don't have it with me."

QiRen clung to whatever patience he had left at this point, which was non-existent.

"I can see that," he hissed. "Go fetch it at once! Or have someone bring it here. Now!"

The expressions flying over Wei WuXian's face this time were too fast to decipher.

"I... can't." He sounded anguished.

QiRen just only managed to stop himself from tearing out his own hair.

"You _lost_ it?!" He roared. The late Jiang FengMian must be rolling in his grave.

"No! I have it. I-I just..."

QiRen could feel his blood pressure skyrocket, almost going cross eyed in frustration. With a snort, he stomped over, but Wei WuXian took a hasty step back.

What're you doing?"

"Bringing you back to Cloud Recesses. On my sword if I must!"

Wei WuXian's eyes widened again. He darted a look at the Wen siblings who were regarding him with a strange sort of sympathy on their faces. QiRen was too agitated right now to care what it could mean. It was probably the thought of Wei WuXian having to share his sword.

"WangJi is dying," he gritted out, each word a drop of pain. Righteous anger left him in a sudden rush, leaving him hunched and feeling far older than his years. "Please."

Wei WuXian stared at him, mouth opening and closing, suddenly all eyes in that thin, waif-like face of his. With a sudden absence of his usual bravado, he looked little more than a child despite his numerous, notorious accomplishments.

And WangJi was the same. Lying in bed without his usual stern demeanour, he had looked like the little boy QiRen had brought up. So still and pale...

"I swear this isn't a trick," QRen found himself babbling. "I swear this isn't some plot to harm you or the others while you are gone. _Please. _You are the only one who can help my nephews."

Again, Wei WuXian looked at Wen Ning and then his sister. They both nodded.

"Go." Wen Qing said, her voice softer. "We'll be fine."

"Go help HanGuang Jun and ZeWu Jun, young Master Wei," Wen Ning urged.

Nodding at them, Wei WuXian turned to QiRen.

"We'll use your sword," he said in a subdued voice. It sounded almost like a question as if he couldn't quite believe QiRen was offering to fly him to Cloud Recesses.

In answer, QiRen let his sword hover in the air and stepped onto it. He held out a hand. "Let's go."

Taking a deep breath, Wei WuXian grabbed his hand and pulled himself onto the sword. Then they were rising in the air and flying away from the Burial Mounds.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	3. Wei WuXian to the Rescue

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy the next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

The journey to Cloud Recesses seemed to take forever, but it wasn't due to the mode of travel. Wei Ying had no problems keeping his balance with one hand on Master Lan's shoulder. He would have slung an arm around the waist if it had been Jiang Cheng. Or better yet, Lan Zhan, for the sheer fun of getting an affronted glare in return. It wasn't as if Lan Zhan could avoid him while sharing the same sword.

Master Lan would be even less appreciative of such familiarity. Wei Ying thought it best not to provoke him, lest he ended up with an ignominious arrival at Cloud Recesses, slung over the older man's shoulder, unconscious and possibly drooling.

Avoiding his questioning was another matter altogether. They had flown fast, but at a speed which still afforded brief conversations now and again. Wei Ying had been hard pressed to avoid Master Lan's probing questions and even sharper gaze. Not about the Wen survivors or why was he helping them, but why wasn't he carrying Suibian with him.

Again, Wei Ying cursed his brief hesitation when Master Lan had asked him to get his sword earlier. He was still shaken by the news of Lan Zhan's injury and his mind had gone blank for a second there. When the older man gave up and decided to take him on his sword, Wei Ying had thought the matter forgotten. He should have known better; Master Lan was like a dog - oops, bad example - who had sunk his teeth in a juicy bone.

No wonder all the other disciples feared him.

"Wei WuXian, you should carry your sword with you at all times."

"The Burial Mounds is my home. I don't have to carry it around in my own home."

"What about the victory banquet at Nightless City? Or the one at Koi Tower? Young Sect Leader Jiang told you off both times. I know he wasn't the only one."

Lan Zhan's name was unvoiced but implied.

"Ah. I forgot."

"Twice? Hmph! It's not like you to forget such a thing."

"Well, I was-"

"You answered all my questions correctly in class that time. Your memory is _not_ poor."

Neither was Master Lan's and Wei Ying had to fight a grudging but genuine smile.

"Ahaha, true but-"

"What did you mean when you said you couldn't? You're not missing any fingers or thumbs as far as I can see."

Right at that instant, Wei Ying could and did appreciate Lan Zhan's annoying habit of keeping silent when faced with a question he didn't want to answer.

"Well?!"

Fingers tightening on the older man's shoulder, Wei Ying found himself looking away from that probing gaze.

"Master Lan," he finally said. "Please don't ask me anymore."

With a snort, the older man turned to face front again, making Wei Ying feel like he was back at the lecture and had just given a disappointing answer.

\- o -

Cloud Recesses finally came into sight, even more breathtaking when viewed from midair. Despite the constant worry over Lan Zhan gnawing away at his insides, Wei Ying could still admire its serene beauty, buildings and walkways cleverly tucked into the mountain sides. In the past, he had only cared about the vastness of the place for the fun and wild game it afforded him - fish in the river and pheasants in the forests.

But after Master Lan explained what happened last night, there was only one place there that occupied Wei Ying's thoughts - the building where Lan Zhan lay, called the Jingshi, or Quiet Room.

Why did it sound more like a library than someone's home?

As the main entrance came into view, they started to descend. By now, Wei Ying had a newfound appreciation for Master Lan's sword flying skills which he had never cared to know before. It wasn't easy to maintain a steady speed and height for so many hours let alone while carrying a passenger. In fact, he had flown faster than Wei Ying thought he would, and that said something about how worried the older man must be.

Of course, speed was nothing new to Wei Ying who had often boasted of his own flying skills in the past. He wouldn't have dared to call it 'smooth' though. It had been more about racing the wind while engaging in wild antics like zipping around tight corners and doing loop-de-loops. Poor shijie had gotten sick the one and only time she had flown with him, and a furious Jiang Cheng had threatened to tell Uncle Jiang on the spot.

As they flew closer to the ground, Wei Ying released Master Lan's shoulder and tumbled from the sword while they were still several feet in the air, stumbling and then righting himself.

"Idiot boy!" QiRen shouted at him from above. "Wait until we land properly!"

"Quick, take me to Lan Zhan!"

Lips pressed thin in exasperation, QiRen hopped down and motioned his sword back into its sheath with a flick of his wrist. He gave a curt nod to the bowing disciple guarding the entrance.

"Master Lan, welcome back. Isn't this-"

"He's with me," QiRen cut him off and grabbed Wei Ying's arm in a firm grip, propelling him through the barrier.

"Do _not_ mention WangJi's name," he hissed as they started up the slope. "No one must know of his injury. Or XiChen's."

"Fine. Where's the Jingshi?"

"Over in that - wait! Running is forbidden in Cloud Recesses!"

\- o -

"Lan Zhan!"

Wei Ying burst into the Jingshi and looked around. Spotting the bed set in a small alcove to one side and the figure lying there, he rushed to it at once, his heart lurching at what he saw. Even though he knew what to expect, seeing the marks on Lan Zhan was like something out of a nightmare.

"Lan Zhan, no," he whispered.

Master Lan hadn't exaggerated matters. Lan Zhan's pale skin had a mottled flush to it and thin jagged red lines ran up his long neck. They reached almost halfway up his cheeks with a tiny red starburst mark wherever they intersected. The marks were similar to the ones on the ghost puppet Wei Ying had seen on his first night here at Cloud Recesses, and the ones they had fought at Nightless City where Wen RuoHan met his death.

But Lan Zhan was still alive although his breathing was shallow and laboured, his face tight with pain. Wei Ying sank onto the bed and reached for his hand.

"Lan Zhan, I'm here. Can you hear me?"

But Lan Zhan's eyes remained closed.

"Do not touch him!"

Startled, Wei Ying looked up to see ZeWu Jun jumping up from the small table in the centre of the room, swaying a bit before hurrying towards him. He hadn't noticed the man sitting there earlier.

"Do not touch WangJi! You could be infect-" ZeWu Jun broke off, eyes widening when he saw Wei Ying's hand gripping his brother's.

"Infected?" Wei Ying shook his head. "I'm not afraid. But Lan Zhan is running a high fever."

"I know."

The weary voice prompted Wei Ying to take a closer look at ZeWu Jun, seeing the shadows under his eyes and the same flush to his skin, the bandaged arm he was cradling.

"ZeWu Jun, Master Lan said you were both hurt by the same weapon."

"Yes, but mine is just a scratch. Please attend to WangJi first."

Wei Ying looked back down. With Lan Zhan's sash removed and his outer robes lying open, he could see the outline of a bandage covering his stomach, under the white silk of his inner robe. He placed his hand over the bandage and closed his eyes, feeling the familiar dark energy swirling beneath it, the same one he could sense emanating from ZeWu Jun's arm. Even the air in the Jingshi had the same bitter tang.

"Lan Zhan was stabbed in the stomach?" He asked. "How many hours ago?"

"About fourteen hours." Master Lan entered the Jingshi, his sharp gaze going from Lan Zhan to ZeWu Jun. "How is he?"

"Uncle, thank you for bringing young Master Wei here." ZeWu Jun offered a brief salutation which Wei Ying thought was wholly unnecessary at a time like this. "WangJi is still unconscious, but his fever is higher. And the lines..."

"Yes. They were only at his neck when I left." Master Lan looked down at WangJi, his face bleak. Then he saw Wei Ying's hand grasping Lan Zhan's and his eyes almost bugged out.

"Wei WuXian! You shouldn't touch him!"

"Why not?" Wei Ying asked, perplexed. "I'm sure you did."

"Yes, but-but..."

Ignoring him, Wei Ying touched the folded white cloth on Lan Zhan's forehead. It was warm so he removed it and saw the forehead ribbon beneath. With an annoyed huff, he pulled it off. The metal cloud design was hot to the touch, the skin underneath it an angry red.

"This should have been taken off ages ago!" He exclaimed.

"You shouldn't touch that!" Master Lan looked appalled and ready to faint. Or explode.

Folding the ribbon carefully, Wei Ying laid it to one side before looking up at him, the picture of innocence.

"Why not?"

"Why not?!" Master Lan almost shouted. "Surely you know that our forehead ribbon is sacred! It represents restraint! Only parents and spouse may touch it!"

Wei Ying's eyes went to ZeWu Jun whose eyebrows were starting to pull together in a suspicious frown, and then back to Master Lan.

"It's fine," he said with admirable nonchalance, "I've touched it before."

"WHAT?!"

Master Lan swayed, eyes fluttering shut. There was a grey tinge to his skin.

"Uncle!" Alarmed, ZeWu Jun grabbed his arm to support him, almost losing his balance when the older man slumped heavily against him.

"I... I'm fine." Master Lan opened bleary eyes and struggled to stand upright before rounding on Wei Ying again. "You! When did you touch WangJi's-"

"Uncle, you need to rest," ZeWu Jun interrupted him in a firm voice. "You were up all night and you flew to Yiling and back. And you haven't eaten anything this morning."

Wei Ying bit his lip, feeling somewhat guilty now.

"Hmph! No need for food. I will rest here."

ZeWu Jun opened his mouth to protest, but Master Lan was already settling cross legged on the floor and leaning back against the wall. He darted a suspicious look at Wei Ying before closing his eyes.

ZeWu Jun exhaled softly and went to sit beside Lan Zhan's pillow, his expression resigned.

"Uncle can be... stubborn," he admitted in a low voice.

Wei Ying couldn't help the tiny smile that tugged at his lips as he glanced at Lan Zhan.

"It seems to run in the family."

"It does indeed," ZeWu Jun agreed, his tired eyes showing a brief glint of humour before it vanished. "Will you help WangJi?"

"Of course." Wei Ying was surprised the man even needed to ask. "I'll heal him and then you, don't worry. But I need to see his wound."

ZeWu Jun nodded and raised the hem of Lan Zhan's inner robe just high enough to reveal the thick bandage over his stomach.

"I have cleaned and stitched it up," he said as he carefully peeled back the bandage. "But as you can see, it's still infected."

Despite knowing what to expect, Wei Ying still swallowed hard at the sight of jagged red lines radiating outward from the gash, the skin around it swollen and angry. Faint wisps of black smoke drifted out from between the neat row of stitches. He might be familiar with Yin Metal, but he had never used it when he was suffering from a wound, never had it enter and poison his body like this.

"Lan Zhan, hang in there," he murmured and pulled Chenqing from his belt. "I'll heal you, I promise."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	4. A Shameless Setback

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! I'm not a doctor let alone a demonic cultivator so please excuse the oversimplified explanations on yin metal poisoning, infection and fever. Other than that, enjoy the chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

Placing Chenqing at his lips, Wei Ying hoped the tremors in his fingers weren't too noticeable. ZeWu Jun was staring at his flute with barely hidden trepidation, no doubt recalling the time at Nightless City when Wei Ying had used it to make the fierce ghost puppets turn on each other.

"It's alright," Wei Ying reassured him. "I'm not going to summon anything this time. I'm just going to use it to extract the Yin Metal poisoning."

He took a deep breath and played a series of low notes. Lan Zhan's reaction was immediate, face tightening in pain and long fingers grabbing at the sheets. Wei Ying alternated his attention between Lan Zhan's face and his stomach wound as he continued playing, the music as haunting as it was coaxing.

ZeWu Jun winced, clutching at his wounded arm with one hand although he didn't say anything. More wisps of black smoke began to emerge from Lan Zhan's wound, looking almost grey in the sunlight filtering through the painted blind. Its movement was sluggish as if it was tying to resist the music.

After a few minutes, Wei Ying frowned and stopped playing. He looked at ZeWu Jun.

"Please check Lan Zhan's temperature."

ZeWu Jun touched Lan Zhan's forehead with the backs of his fingers and inhaled sharply.

"He's burning up!"

Master Lan, seated a few feet away, was apparently not resting soundly enough for his eyes snapped open at once.

"What's happening?"

Wei Ying lowered Chenqing and bit his lip.

"Lan Zhan's spiritual core has been fighting the Yin Metal poisoning ever since he was injured, the way our bodies fight an infection. Hence, his fever. I'm trying to extract the Yin Metal energy, but it's resisting my efforts and trying to burrow even deeper. Lan Zhan's core is trying to keep it from spreading and that's pushing his fever even higher."

"What are you saying?" Master Lan demanded, struggling to stand up, his face pale. "That you can't extract it?"

Wei Ying reached for Lan Zhan's hand again.

"Of course I can," he said. "We just need to get his fever down first and keep it down while I'm extracting the poison."

ZeWu Jun exchanged a look with Master Lan.

"A cold bath is the fastest way," Wei Ying prompted when neither of them said anything.

"You plan to take him to the Cold Pool?" Master Lan asked uncertainly.

Wei Ying opened his mouth to retort something about how ridiculous that plan was when he noticed the older man's pallor and bit back his words.

"Since you don't want anyone to see Lan Zhan, it would be easier to carry some of that water here," he suggested.

"Agreed," ZeWu Jun said. "Uncle, could you please ask two of our trusted senior disciples to do that right now? And ask someone to bring us a late lunch. Neither of us have eaten since last night. I am sure young Master Wei could do with some food as well."

"We all could," Wei Ying agreed, trying to muster up some enthusiasm.

\- o -

In a few minutes, Wei Ying heard the sound of a door sliding open behind a three panel screen in the far corner of the Jingshi, followed by sounds of water being poured. He guessed that must be where the bathtub was. If anyone just peeked around the screen, they would be able to see him sitting on Lan Zhan's bed and holding his hand, but he wasn't too worried about that.

There were at least five rules forbidding the invasion of one's privacy in Gusu Lan's three thousand plus rules. The thought made him feel almost nostalgic for the carefree months he had spent here about three years ago.

"Young Master Wei, it will take a few minutes to get the bath ready. Please have something to eat first."

Wei Ying looked up to see ZeWu Jun placing a laden tray on the low table, the aroma of cooked vegetables and ginger reaching his nose. Despite being familiar with, and not too fond of, the bland, mostly vegetarian cuisine of Cloud Recesses, his stomach still gurgled.

Food was food, after all.

Still, he took a few moments to refresh the cloth on Lan Zhan's forehead.

"We'll cool you off in a few minutes, Lan Zhan. Hang in there," he said and squeezed the hot, limp hand resting in his. Then he stood up and went to the table.

Master Lan had already started on his meal and didn't look up, apparently determined to ignore him for the time being. Wei Ying was grateful for the reprieve; he had half feared that he would be subjected to another interrogation about Suibian.

"Thank you," he murmured when ZeWu Jun invited him to start eating.

He polished off a bowl of rice, some stir fried vegetables, a square of steamed tofu and a few cups of hot tea, his appetite matched by Master Lan's while ZeWu Jun only picked at his food.

By then, the bathtub was half filled with icy water from the Cold Pool. A stack of folded white towels sat on a nearby stool.

Wei Ying spelled a talisman onto Lan Zhan's bandage to make it waterproof. Less than half an hour had passed, but Lan Zhan's forehead already felt hotter than before.

"Right. Let's get him stripped and inside the tub," he said.

"Wait - surely you are not going to remove his clothes!" Master Lan objected.

Wei Ying gave him a disbelieving look.

"Is he supposed to undress himself? He's not even conscious! And we're wasting time!"

Master Lan's mouth opened and closed before he turned to glare at ZeWu Jun.

"Young Master Wei, perhaps it's better if I do it."

Wei Ying treated ZeWu Jun to the same disbelieving look.

"You're also injured and suffering from fever!"

"True, but WangJi is a very private person. We should not invade his privacy without -"

"He could die, is that better?" Wei Ying put his hands on his hips, past caring about diplomacy at this point. "Honestly! He's a man, right? So am I! What does he have that I don't?"

"But-"

Wei Ying threw up his hands before going to sit on the bed.

"I get it. He's HanGuang Jun, second Jade of Lan, famed beauty beyond compare!"

He could feel the heat rising from Lan Zhan's skin as he pulled free the ties of his inner robe.

"No doubt my self confidence will just crumble and wither away the moment I see-"

He broke off as he beheld the chiseled perfection of the chest now on display, impressive despite being marked by the jagged red lines.

"Ah." He cleared his throat, wondering if the heat of Lan Zhan's fever had suddenly transferred itself onto his face. "Ahaha, impressive as always, Lan Zhan! Wei Ying is suitably chastened."

"Enough!" Master Lan protested.

"Anyway, can't stop now," Wei Ying babbled and pulled free the ties of Lan Zhan's white trousers, fumbling a bit.

"Stop!" Master Lan shouted, reaching out a hand as if to forcibly drag Wei Ying away from further outraging the modesty of his unconscious and defenseless nephew.

"Enough, Uncle." ZeWu Jun held out his uninjured arm, his voice firm. "I will assist young Master Wei."

Master Lan glared at him, lips pressed tightly together. Then he snorted, glared at Wei Ying as if all this was his fault, and turned on his heel to leave.

ZeWu Jun turned back to Wei Ying, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Please don't apologise," Wei Ying said quickly, forcing a smile. "I am the notorious Yiling Patriarch after all. Here, help me with his trousers."

They tugged off Lan Zhan's outer trousers, leaving him with his inner silk ones, also tied at the waist.

"These too," Wei Ying said in a brisk tone and untied them.

This time, ZeWu Jun hesitated.

"Uncle raised us to be independent at an early age. WangJi was already performing his own ablutions when he was very young."

Wei Ying's mind immediately conjured up an image of a tiny, fiercely independent Lan Zhan.

"I'm sure he was," he agreed, his voice softening. Then he shook his head and looked up, a glint of mischief lurking in his eyes. "But I'm not going to look away."

ZeWu Jun bit his lip, but kept silent.

"After all, who knows when I'll get another chance like this again, right?" Wei Ying mumbled and tugged the inner pants down those firm thighs, his ears turning pink at the sheer manly perfection that met his eyes.

"Ah."

\- o -

Getting Lan Zhan out of bed was a struggle in itself. He was still unconscious, but resisted when ZeWu Jun and Wei Ying pulled him to sit upright. A pained frown pulled his eyebrows together when Wei Ying swung his legs to the floor, and deepened even more when they pulled an arm across their shoulders and hoisted him to his feet.

"Come on, Lan Zhan, we need to get you cooled off," Wei Ying told him.

But Lan Zhan seemed to want to return to his bed. He put up enough of a resistance that the three of them ended up swaying unsteadily across the room. Wei Ying winced when he hit his knee on a sharp corner of the table and then ZeWu Jun's elbow knocked the painted screen onto its side with a loud clatter.

By the time they got a struggling Lan Zhan inside the tub, they were half drenched themselves, splashed with the icy water.

"Are you always _this_ strong?" Wei Ying panted, wiping off his face with his sleeve as he knelt beside the tub, his other hand supporting Lan Zhan's head.

ZeWu Jun gave a weak chuckle as he rolled up two of the smaller towels and tucked them on either side of Lan Zhan's head to keep him upright.

Wei Ying stared down at Lan Zhan, still looking like a sleeping prince despite the ugly lines on his chest, neck and face.

"Lan Zhan," he whispered, "my apologies for being so shameless earlier. Don't hold it against me, alright?"

Then he tore his gaze away and took a resolute breath.

"ZeWu Jun, looks like I'll be healing you first," he said. "Let's go sit at the table. I saw your wound was affected when I played Chenqing earlier and I don't want Lan Zhan's wound to react now."

After sitting at the small table which had been cleared of the used dishes, Wei Ying removed the bandage on ZeWu Jun's arm. The long cut was little more than a scratch, but tiny wisps of black smoke rose from it and the same thin jagged lines crawled up the pale skin, reaching almost to the shoulder when Wei Ying pushed the loose sleeve as far as it could go.

"May I check your temperature?"

"You need not ask." ZeWu Jun leaned forward to allow Wei Ying to touch his forehead, carefully avoiding the sacred forehead ribbon.

"Alright, this shouldn't take too long," Wei Ying promised and raised Chenqing to his lips.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	5. Extracting the Yin Metal Poison

**Author Notes:** Seasons Greetings, everyone! Here's the next chapter as a Christmas gift :)

\- Chapter Start -

Before Wei Ying could play more than a dozen notes on Chenging, Master Lan reentered the Jingshi and sat at the low table beside ZeWu Jun. Without a word, he produced a Qiankun pouch from his robes and held it up in one hand. Only then did he look at Wei Ying, his expression both annoyed and expectant.

Wei Ying just nodded and continued playing. As tendrils of black smoke emerged from ZeWu Jun's wound, Master Lan guided them into the Qiankun pouch.

It was slow going though. After half an hour, Wei Ying estimated he had only extracted about a quarter of the Yin energy. He stopped to give both ZeWu Jun and himself a breather. Throughout it all, the former didn't say a word, but his face was tight with pain and both his hands were clenched into fists.

As soon as Wei Ying stopped playing, Master Lan got up and went over to the bathtub behind the screen. He came back after a moment to announce that Lan Zhan's body had cooled down considerably. Wei Ying lowered Chenqing at once, puzzled at the other man's renewed glare before realising that the Cold Pool water was so clear it couldn't obscure... well, _anything. _

When he and ZeWu Jun hurried over to the tub, they realised something else. Lan Zhan was conscious.

"WangJi, you're awake," ZeWu Jun said in relief.

Slowly, Lan Zhan's fever bright eyes focused on him.

"Xiongzhang," he said, forehead crinkling in confusion. "What happened? Why am I... bathing?"

Then his gaze went to Wei Ying and he jerked upright, hands coming out of the water to grip the edges of the tub.

"Wei Ying?"

Smiling, Wei Ying came forward and knelt beside the tub, his hand closing over Lan Zhan's nearest one.

"Lan Zhan, how do you feel?"

Lan Zhan stared at him, mouth opening and closing. Then his gaze dropped before snapping up again, eyes going wide.

"I'm naked. Why? Oh!"

Pulling his hand free from Wei Ying's grasp, he turned his upper body away, raising one knee as the tips of his ears turned pink.

"Hmph!" Master Lan's glare at Wei Ying intensified, his entire being radiating a silent yet powerful 'You shameless boy! I _told_ you stripping was unnecessary!'

Wei Ying ignored the admonishment, reaching out to touch Lan Zhan's bare shoulder. He froze when Lan Zhan turned away from him even more, that same shoulder hunching.

"I'm sorry," Wei Ying apologised at once, feeling guilty. "We had to get your fever down. But now you have to get out of the water."

Lan Zhan didn't move at first, head still lowered, and then he turned to glance over that same shoulder, looking both shy yet unbelievably... _hot_, despite those red lines marring his skin. Wei Ying felt a wave of heat traveling up his own face.

"Wei Ying, you're here. Why?"

Wei Ying gave him his best smile.

Because you need me."

Lan Zhan turned to face him a little more, his shoulder relaxing.

"Mn."

Wei Ying blinked in surprise. A slight cough made him realise that ZeWu Jun was kneeling on the other side of the tub, gazing at a spot over Lan Zhan's other shoulder. Then he saw that Lan Zhan was shivering and there was a bluish tinge to his lips and fingertips.

"Right. Come on, Lan Zhan, let's get you out of the tub."

"Don't feel guilty, young Master Wei," ZeWu Jun said in a low voice. "WangJi is used to soaking for hours in the Cold Pool."

Wei Ying nodded, knowing that Lan Zhan's fever would rise again the moment he tried to extract the poison. As he and ZeWu Jun took hold of a wet arm each and braced themselves to pull Lan Zhan to his feet, Master Lan spun around and hurried off, muttering something about getting more towels. Wei Ying grabbed two from the tall pile on the stool and couldn't resist raising one eyebrow at ZeWu Jun who just shook his head in resignation.

With ZeWu Jun standing behind Lan Zhan and supporting him, Wei Ying quickly towel dried the latter. Oddly enough, his hands were trembling so he kept his movements brisk and impersonal while his self-confidence took another blow, crumbling almost to dust at his feet. It wasn't that he was _lacking_ or anything, just that HanGuang Jun, even poisoned and ill and shivering, was still so...

"I'm sorry, Lan Zhan," Wei Ying muttered. "You can scold me all you want later, alright? Don't worry, your brother was here all the while to make sure I didn't do anything _too_ inappropriate..."

\- o -

By the time Master Lan reappeared with another stack of towels - Wei Ying hoped it wouldn't cause a shortage or questioning - Lan Zhan was back in bed, dressed in clean inner clothes with the lower half of his long hair still damp. Sitting beside him, Wei Ying glanced from one brother to the other. He wanted to heal Lan Zhan immediately, but it would be faster to heal ZeWu Jun. And yet-

"WangJi first," ZeWu Jun said firmly.

"How do you feel?" Wei Ying asked.

"Better," ZeWu Jun assured him. "Please attend to WangJi first."

Lan Zhan stirred and opened his eyes again.

"Xiongzhang? At the Library Pavilion..."

ZeWu Jun patted his shoulder.

"Later. For now, just relax and let young Master Wei heal you."

\- o -

If drawing out the Yin energy from ZeWu Jun was a slow process, then it was doubly so for Lan Zhan.

Wei Ying wasn't surprised. Lan Zhan had suffered a deeper, more serious wound and his spiritual core had to be quite worn down by now, trying to keep the poison from spreading. The extraction also looked like a painful process so Wei Ying paused after about an hour to give both of them a break, motioning to ZeWu Jun to check Lan Zhan's fever again.

So far, the cold bath proven quite effective. Lan Zhan's fever had risen again, but not to the point where he needed another soak.

"Let's rest for a few minutes," Wei Ying suggested, licking his numb lips and puckering them a few times to restore sensation. Lan Zhan's face relaxed at once and his long fingers uncurled from the sheets.

"It looks like it'll take a few..." Turning to the other two Lans, Wei Ying trailed off at Master Lan's renewed glare and ZeWu Jun's tightly pressed lips. "What?"

"Don't even _think_ about kissing WangJi! I don't care if you think that _that_ is necessary too!" Master Lan snapped.

"What?!" Lan Zhan and Wei Ying spoke in unison, the former's eyes springing open.

"Uncle." ZeWu Jun's lips were quivering despite his best efforts. "I can attest that playing any mouth instrument non-stop for an hour is tiring for one's lips. Young Master Wei was merely attempting to-"

"Hmph!" Thrusting the Qiankun pouch at him, Master Lan turned on his heel and went to sit at the table, his ramrod straight back facing them.

Wei Ying licked his now tingling lips and glanced at Lan Zhan, seeing a pink flush steal over those delicate ears. ZeWu Jun went to the table to bring two cups of tea, handing one to Wei Ying and placing the other at Lan Zhan's lips.

"Xiongzhang, I can-"

"Allow me in this very small matter, WangJi."

Wei Ying looked at them over the rim of his teacup before glancing over at the table. He wasn't the only witnessing this heartwarming moment.

\- o -

_Several hours later..._

Night had fallen over Cloud Recesses. Almost every building was dark and silent except for the Jingshi where two oil lamps continued to burn, and the same haunting melody of a flute played over and over, pausing for a few minutes after every hour or so.

The air was thick with the cloying tang of Yin metal as black smoke was painstakingly coaxed from the inflamed wound at Lan Zhan's stomach, at times emerging as a thick, continuous stream, and at others as thin wisps barely visible to one's eye.

When the final remnants disappeared into the Qiankun pouch in Master Lan's hand, Wei Ying stopped playing and lowered Chenqing to his lap with trembling arms. His mouth and jaw felt numb, his neck and shoulders were stiff, and his fingers cramped from playing for so long.

He was exhausted. Yet no matter how poorly he felt right now, Lan Zhan had to feel a hundred times worse.

Wei Ying had witnessed his high threshold for pain when they were punished for the liquor incident three years ago, but his respect for him was much higher now. Lan Zhan had endured the many hours of excruciating poison extraction without so much as a whimper; eyes screwed shut, hands curled knuckle white in the sheets, and jaw clenched so hard that Wei Ying had feared for the state of his teeth.

Flexing his fingers and thumbs, Wei Ying shook his hands several times to restore some feeling to them before reaching for Lan Zhan's hand.

"Rest now, Lan Zhan. I've extracted all the Yin energy so you'll be fine."

Lan Zhan didn't open his eyes, but gave a tiny nod and seemed to fall asleep instantly. The jagged red lines on his skin had mostly faded, leaving behind the flush of his fever.

Wei Ying smiled - or thought he did since he couldn't feel his lips - and looked up at Master Lan who was pulling shut the drawstrings of the Qiankun pouch and then at ZeWu Jun sitting beside Lan Zhan, seeing the stark relief in their faces.

"Thank you, young Master Wei," ZeWu Jun said, but Wei Ying just shook his head.

"Don't mention it. Lan Zhan's fever should start to go down, but it could take some time since his core is exhausted."

"Of course. I will clean his wound and watch over him," ZeWu Jun promised. "You need to rest."

"After I attend to your wound," Wei Ying argued, but ZeWu Jun shook his head.

"That can wait until after you eat something and rest," he said in a firm voice.

Wei Ying nodded, his esteem for ZeWu Jun increasing another notch. He gave Lan Zhan's hand a final pat and stood up, closing his eyes when the room began to revolve around him.

"Young Master Wei?"

Taking a deep breath, Wei Ying opened his eyes. It was ZeWu Jun who had called him, but it was Master Lan's hand gripping his arm.

"Ah. I'm fine. I guess I should eat something. Dare I hope there's some meat for my dinner?"

"This isn't an inn," Master Lan muttered and released his arm, but ZeWu Jun gave an apologetic smile.

"Would a steamed trout do?"

Wei Ying would have preferred red meat, but he smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good."

\- o -

An hour past midnight, Wei Ying finished extracting the rest of the Yin Metal poisoning from ZeWu Jun as well. Master Lan was quick to tie up the second Qiankun pouch as soon as Wei Ying lowered Chenqing to his lap.

"Thank you," ZeWu Jun said in relief as the last of the red lines faded from his arm.

"How do you feel now?" Wei Ying asked.

"Much better," ZeWu Jun assured him. "I have not felt this ill for as long as I can remember. You have my deepest gratitude."

"Mine as well," Master Lan spoke up, the first three words he had said in as many hours. "For XiChen and for WangJi."

"I'm glad to have been of help," Wei Ying replied, noting the lines of exhaustion on their faces and the faint gleam on ZeWu Jun's forehead and upper lip. "ZeWu Jun, you're starting to perspire already. That's a good sign."

As one, they all turned to look at the figure lying on the bed. Even after four hours of having the Yin energy extracted, Lan Zhan's fever remained.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	6. An Unexpected Confession

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! This chapter has a little less humour and a bit more angst. Hope you enjoy it :)

\- Chapter Start -

Wei Ying remained at the low table as Master Lan and ZeWu Jun fussed over Lan Zhan, refreshing the cloth on his forehead and checking his pulse. He was also worried about Lan Zhan's continued fever, but not as concerned as the other two.

He knew that Lan Zhan's body was strong, and his golden core exceptionally powerful. His broken leg had healed with no permanent damage three years ago despite being forced to walk for hours, suffering an injury at the same spot and then soaking it in the filthy, germ infested waters of the cave at Mount Muxi. Although his spiritual power was depleted now, Wei Ying was confident it would regenerate over the next day or so.

To be honest, he was more worried about the direction the conversation could go any minute now.

"I have never known his spiritual power to be this low," Master Lan fretted, two fingertips pressing lightly on Lan Zhan's wrist.

"It seems to have strengthened a little," ZeWu Jun replied with a frown, his hand hovering over Lan Zhan's torso.

"I will give him some of mine," Master Lan decided. "It should push his core to recover faster."

Wei Ying froze, refilled teacup halfway to his lips.

"No, uncle." ZeWu Ju sat up straight. "You haven't had a full night's sleep in the past twenty four hours. You should be at full strength before-"

"I can still spare more than you," Master Lan insisted, back straight and chin going up.

"I'm sorry. I can't allow that, uncle." ZeWu Jun's voice was equally firm, back just as straight and unyielding.

Wei Ying stopped breathing altogether, eyes darting from one to the other. This was the perfect time for him to jump in, volunteer his own spiritual energy and not take No for an answer. Both men, knowing him as they did, would expect it of him; would expect it of anyone who even remotely cared for Lan Zhan.

And Wei Ying did, so very much. Only he couldn't help. Not in this. Not anymore. His heart lurched when ZeWu Jun turned to him and smiled, no doubt expecting an eager offer.

"Ah. ZeWu Jun, I-"

"Young Master Wei, I know you want to help, but you need your rest too. I insist."

"I... oh. Yes, I suppose you're right." Feeling somewhat guilty yet grateful for the unexpected reprieve, Wei Ying put down his teacup and nodded, unaware of Master Lan's speculative gaze on him.

"Shall I bring in an extra mattress for you?" ZeWu Jun made as if to stand up, but Wei Ying quickly shook his head and propped his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand.

"Here's fine," he said, closing his eyes. He could even sleep on a roof so sitting at the table really wasn't a problem at all.

\- o -

_Sometime later..._

Wei Ying awoke with a start when something soft brushed across his face. Opening his eyes, he looked around his dim surroundings. There was a firm cushion under his cheek and a hard wood floor under his body. Slowly, he levered himself upright, wincing at the stiffness in his neck and shoulders.

It was still dark outside and he wondered what had woken him up. Master Lan was standing by Lan Zhan's bed, conversing in low voices with ZeWu Jun who looked like he hadn't moved from his spot.

Standing up, Wei Ying noted a light blanket falling to the floor at his feet and frowned before going over to the bed.

"How's Lan Zhan?"

ZeWu Jun gave him a wan smile.

"There's been little change, young Master Wei. Please go back to sleep. It's still night."

"I accidentally walked too close to him," Master Lan admitted and Wei Ying realised it had been the hem of his robes brushing his face earlier.

"It's fine," he said. "Since I'm up, I'll..."

"Please go back to sleep," ZeWu Jun repeated. "There's nothing you can do at the moment, but rest."

He wrung out the cloth and placed it back on Lan Zhan's forehead before wiping off the sweat on his own forehead with his sleeve. Seeing his forehead ribbon now slightly askew, Wei Ying had to bite his lip to avoid calling attention to it.

Right this minute, ZeWu Jun hardly resembled the poised and well groomed Lan Sect Leader with his crooked forehead ribbon, sweaty face, long hair sticking to his neck and wrinkled robes. He had to be more worried than he let on if he hadn't even bothered to change.

"ZeWu Jun, may I suggest that you change your clothes first to avoid getting a chill?" Wei Ying asked. "I can sit with Lan Zhan for a while."

"But you should be resting." Lan Zhan wasn't the only nephew who had inherited the Lan stubbornness.

"I'm sure I can hold out for a few minutes," Wei Ying persisted.

Master Lan cleared his throat and Wei Ying turned to him.

"With all due respect, Master Lan. You look like you could do with some rest too," he said and dared to give him a small smile. "Surely you can trust me with Lan Zhan for an hour or so? I promise not to do anything I shouldn't."

He placed three straightened fingers at his temple in a salute and nodded solemnly.

"You still look like you could fall sleep on your feet," Master Lan grumbled before turning on his heel. "One hour and no more. XiChen, your forehead ribbon is crooked."

"Yes, uncle." ZeWu Jun stood up. "I'll be back in an hour too, young Master Wei. Thank you."

"Take your time," Wei Ying told him and he meant it.

\- o -

ZeWu Jun was right. Apart from monitoring Lan Zhan's fever and refreshing the cloth on his forehead, there really wasn't much else to do. Wei Ying ran the wet cloth over Lan Zhan's arms as well before clasping a hot hand in his. It was the first time since he arrived that the two of them were alone together even if Lan Zhan was sleeping.

Yawning for the sixth or maybe seventh time, Wei Ying rubbed his heavy eyes, tipping his head from side to side to ease his tight shoulder muscles. He was still very tired and was quite sure he would fall asleep if he kept still for a minute so he started talking.

"Lan Zhan, do you remember A-Yuan? It's been a week and he still asks about you every single day. He wants to know when will Rich-gege visit again. He plans to hug your leg then so you can't leave. Can you believe that?"

Wei Ying smiled, thumb stroking over the soft skin on the back of Lan Zhan's hand.

"A-Yuan wants to play with his toys around you. He wants to sit on your lap and he wants you to buy him sweet porridge."

Wei Ying shook his head, his smile turning wry.

"I am the one who plays with him everyday. You just met him for a couple of hours! A meal, some toys, a few words of wisdom and he's all yours? That's not fair."

Wei Ying huffed out a laugh, but it sounded hollow even to himself.

"Well, you're HanGuang Jun after all. You excel in everything, even child rearing! But if you want to see A-Yuan again, then get well soon, alright?"

Despite knowing that Lan Zhan was sleeping soundly and couldn't hear him, Wei Ying still paused, some part of him wanting an answer.

"Did you hear me, Lan Zhan? Please get well." He sounded like he was pleading now, but Master Lan and ZeWu Jun weren't around so he couldn't bring himself to care.

Lan Zhan was lying so still, so silent.

"Please get well," Wei Ying repeated. "I'm sick of telling A-Yuan that you won't come back. I'm sick of telling him that you have your own home, your own family. You can tell him that yourself."

Lan Zhan's eyelids fluttered, making Wei Ying's heart skip a beat.

"Lan Zhan?"

The hand in his twitched, the pale lips parted.

"Lan Zhan, you're awake!"

"Miss... A-Yuan. Miss... Wei Ying."

Wei Ying froze.

Lan Zhan's eyelids fluttered again and then he was looking up at Wei Ying with fever bright eyes.

"Like A-Yuan. Like Wei Ying."

Wei Ying's mouth fell open in shock.

_What?_

Wait. Lan Zhan would never say such a thing if he was sober. So maybe feverish Lan Zhan behaved the same way drunken Lan Zhan did. Like admitting to things he normally wouldn't and then forgetting about them once he sobered up.

So maybe... maybe Wei Ying could humour him a bit without having to worry that whatever he said would be held against him.

"I like you too, Lan Zhan," he said and squeezed his hand. "We're good friends, remember?"

"Want to bring Wei Ying back to Cloud Recesses to hide him. To protect him."

Wei Ying's forehead crinkled. He knew that Lan Zhan wanted to bring him here to listen to cleansing or healing music, to counter his demonic cultivation. He didn't know anything about being hidden away or protected.

That was getting a bit... personal, wasn't it?

"Lan Zhan, you don't have to hide me. Or protect me. I can protect myself."

"Miss Wei Ying so much it hurts."

Wei Ying's eyes started to sting. His throat felt tight and it hurt when he swallowed. He must be more tired than he realised. Yes, that was it. That was why he felt like crying, of all things.

"I'm here so don't say that anymore, alright? You need to rest."

"Like Wei Ying so much. Also hurts."

"Stop it," Wei Ying told him, his voice shaking. He was tired. So tired of everything and Lan Zhan wasn't helping matters at all.

"Want to hide Wei Ying. Want to protect Wei Ying with everything I have."

"Stop it," Wei Ying choked out, his eyes burning. Tightening his grip on Lan Zhan's hand, he shook his head. He didn't want to hear such things. "Don't say anymore. Please. _Please,_ Lan Zhan."

Because it wouldn't change a thing. He could never walk the crowded, broad road in the sun anymore. For him, there was only a single plank bridge into the dark. _That_ was what his life had become.

"Want to be with Wei Ying."

"No. No, you don't." Wei Ying wanted to laugh, but felt even more like crying.

Why were they even having this ridiculous conversation in the first place?

Weren't they talking about A-Yuan?

Why did this sound like - they were just good friends. Soulmates. Not... not star crossed lovers or anything silly or dramatic like that. That was for novels. For dreamers.

This was reality. Wei Ying without a golden core, a bunch of people to protect and having to look over his shoulder every moment of his life.

"Love Wei Ying. Love Wei Ying _so much._"

No. Too much. Too much!

Wei Ying covered his mouth with a shaking hand, but it seemed like Lan Zhan had finally said all that he wanted to. With a soft, relieved exhalation, he closed his eyes, lips tilting up in a tiny smile.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	7. We're Just Soulmates

**Author Notes:** Hello again and Happy New Year, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

Wei Ying was still staring down at Lan Zhan's peaceful face when a strangled sound made him swing around. Master Lan and ZeWu Jun stood a few feet away; one looking absolutely furious while the other looked sorrowful.

"Ah! B-back so soon?" Wei Ying tried to scramble for words with a brain that was still frozen in shock. "I... I didn't do anything!"

It didn't work. The accusing glare from Master Lan said it was obvious he had, because why else would HanGuang Jun say something like that?

Wei Ying shook his head, unable to deal with what he had just heard, let alone explain it to the other two. Jumping up from the bed, he brushed past them and left the Jingshi at the same speed with which he had entered yesterday, not even hearing the crunch of pebbles under his shoes.

He was already out the small gate when they called to him.

"Wei WuXian!"

"Young Master Wei!"

Wei Ying stopped, but only because colourful spots were starting to dance in front of his eyes and he felt dizzy like he could fall flat on his face. With utmost reluctance, he turned around as Master Lan stomped over to him, looking far angrier than he had when Wei Ying had gotten Lan Zhan drunk. ZeWu Jun was just a few steps behind.

"You! Why did you have to ruin his life?!"

"What?" Wei Ying was still reeling from the bombshell Lan Zhan had dropped on his head. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did! You kept chasing after him, pestering him, annoying him. You refused to leave him alone. You kept wanting him to acknowledge you. Well, you succeeded!"

Wei Ying blanched.

"I... I just wanted to be his friend."

"Uncle, please. Now is not the time." A visibly upset ZeWu Jun grabbed Master Lan's arm, but he shook if off.

"WangJi is someone who will love only once in his life, like his father before him. He will never love another!"

Wei Ying gaped at him. He might have tried to trick himself into thinking that he had misheard Lan Zhan earlier, but hearing _that same word_ from Master Lan made it impossible now. He wanted to believe that the man was joking except that Master Lan didn't joke.

He did look like he could happily strangle him though.

Despite the threat of his imminent demise, Wei Ying turned to ZeWu Jun whose expression was more conflicted than shocked.

"You knew," he stated rather than asked.

ZeWu Jun nodded.

"I have suspected it for some time."

"Then _you_ should have put a stop to it when you realised!" Master Lan turned to glare at him.

"By then it was already too late," ZeWu Jun told him calmly.

It didn't matter. Wei Ying didn't want to hear anymore. Spinning around, he started running again, feeling like his heart was about to explode.

"Young Master Wei, wait!"

"Come back, you silly boy!"

But Wei Ying didn't stop nor did he look back. He just ran faster, trying to flee from all the confusion and shock and guilt choking him. He ran without direction or plan, without a single thought as to where he was going, knowing only that he had to get away. Faster and further, stumbling and catching himself, and running some more until he couldn't go another step and stopped, almost pitching forward.

With one hand braced against the trunk of a tree, he bent over, gasping for breath, dizzy from the sudden exertion on top of the exhausting work of extracting the Yin poison from the two Jade Lans.

For several minutes, he just focused on breathing, on not fainting or being sick. The night air was chilly on his sweaty skin, pulling a shiver from him. When the colourful spots finally faded and he no longer felt like he was going to throw up, he straightened up and looked around. He was standing at the edge of a small meadow. The sky was just starting to lighten and he squinted at some small blobs of white fluff on the grass until he realised what they were.

_Rabbits._

At least a dozen of them, scampering around on the grass, or nibbling at it in groups of two or three. Wei Ying dropped to his knees on the dew wet grass, still a bit lightheaded, but mostly overwhelmed. There was a stone lodged inside his chest and he didn't know if it was shock or guilt or wonder or a combination of all three.

He was used to keeping his problems to himself, to solving them on his own. Right now though, he desperately wanted to someone to talk to, only there was no one. At least, not here.

Shijie was at Lanling Jin getting ready for her wedding, the grand wedding he could never attend. She wasn't here to indulge him, to listen and smile, to pat his hair and reassure him. Jiang Cheng was at Lotus Pier, rebuilding the legacy he had almost lost. He wasn't here to roll his eyes, shove his shoulder and scold him for stirring up trouble for the thousandth time.

Wen Qing wasn't here either, to threaten to stick a thousand needles into him while looking like she didn't know why she bothered. Neither was Wen Ning, to comfort him as best he could while looking equally lost himself. And little A-Yuan wasn't here to hug his leg or grab his arm and look at him with the wise and compassionate gaze of someone far older than his years.

Lan Zhan missed A-Yuan too...

Wei Ying forced out a laugh, but the shaky huff sounded like anything but.

How on earth could the esteemed, highly respected and incorruptible HanGuang Jun be in love with the notorious Yiling Patriarch?!

Had the world turned upside down while he was cooped up at the Burial Mounds?

But now that Wei Ying could think a little, everything that he had vaguely wondered about in the past made some sort of sense.

Lan Zhan's continued persistence in warning him about demonic cultivation and urging him to accept his help.

Lan Zhan tying their wrists together with his forehead ribbon at the Cold Pool cave to save him from Lan Yi's Assassination Chord attack.

Lan Zhan not killing him for using his forehead ribbon to set his broken leg back at the cave in Mount Muxi.

Caves seemed to be the ideal place for such things apparently. Wait - that second incident was over three years ago!

Surely Lan Zhan wasn't in love with him since _then?_

A wave of heat traveled up Wei Ying's body, from the soles of his feet right to the top of his head. He shivered, skin prickling all over with goose bumps, and bowed his head at how blind, how oblivious he had been.

Had Lan Zhan really loved him since then? It was... unbelievable. _Impossible._

Wait. They were both males, so did that make Lan Zhan a cut-sleeve?

Or had Wei Ying turned him into one?

Either way, Master Lan was sure to blame him for that too.

\- o -

Wei Ying had no idea how long he knelt there, but by the time he heard footsteps, the sun was rising, there were three rabbits in his lap and two more nosing around his knees.

"Young Master Wei."

Wei Ying looked over his shoulder to see ZeWu Jun approaching him, walking with slow, measured steps as if he feared Wei Ying would bolt again.

"I see you found one of Gusu Lan's secrets."

"ZeWu Jun, I never meant to make Lan Zhan fall for me," Wei Ying said at once. "I just wanted to be his friend."

ZeWu Jun walked up to him, looking much better with a fresh set of clothes and forehead ribbon tied straight, although fatigue still showed on his face. He gave the grass at his feet a resigned look before crouching in front of Wei Ying.

"I know it wasn't your intention, young Master Wei. But you succeeded all the same."

Wei Ying blinked at him.

"Oh. But I'm not in love with him," he said, unaware that he sounded strangely regretful.

ZeWu Jun's smile widened.

"Young Master Wei, I believe you are even if you haven't realised it yet. I can see it. Uncle can see it too although he's trying very hard not to."

Wei Ying shook his head, too despondent to even smile.

"I'm not. I'd know if I was."

"You agreed to follow uncle here when you heard that WangJi was injured. You gave your all to help him," ZeWu Jun reminded him.

"Because we're friends!"

"You also wanted to see him without clothes on, yet you blushed when you did."

"Well, he's... he's..." He was blushing again.

ZeWu Jun smiled and then he sighed.

"Forgive me. I have no right to push you towards a decision one way or another. It's something only you can decide, not anyone else. Not even WangJi. But I hope you won't deny that, at the very least, you care for him. Don't you?"

Wei Ying smiled. This was a question he could answer without reserve.

"Of course! He's my soulmate. I-" He broke off, frowning in confusion.

"That you care deeply for him is all uncle and I need to know," ZeWu Jun said.

"ZeWu Jun," Wei Ying choked out, his eyes stinging again.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

"Call me XiChen," ZeWu Jun invited. "You have more than earned the right to."

Wei Ying stared at him and nodded, taking strength from the other man's steady gaze.

"XiChen-xiong." Raising his arms, Wei Ying tried to bow, but two arms, now stronger than his own, stopped him with ease.

"You just called me brother so there's no need for such formality."

Wei Ying shrugged, smiling a little.

"Lan Zhan still does."

"He has always been too formal," ZeWu Jun admitted. "I will depend on you to change that."

Wei Ying hesitated before nodding, too moved to even smile back.

"Shall we return to the Jingshi?"

Wei Ying nodded again. Even if Master Lan was sharpening his sword for him right this minute, he still wanted to see Lan Zhan again.

\- o -

They returned to the Jingshi half an hour later. Wei Ying took XiChen's advice in turn and put on one of Gusu Lan's white student uniforms after a quick dip in the Cold Pool.

Contrary to his dire predictions, Master Lan just ignored him. He got up from Lan Zhan's bed, muttered something about attending to overdue Sect correspondence and left without waiting for a reply. Wei Ying stared after his retreating back before turning to Lan Zhan, wondering if something else had happened.

But Lan Zhan was still sleeping and looked as if he hadn't moved at all.

"Please have something to eat, young Master Wei." ZeWu Jun gestured to the table where a tray held a bowl of rice congee and a pot of tea.

"Is your uncle alright?"

ZeWu Jun nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"I believe uncle might be regretting his earlier outburst. Please eat your breakfast before it gets any colder."

Well, that might explain the embarrassed vibes Wei Ying felt from the older man. With another glance at Lan Zhan, he went to sit at the table.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	8. A Game of Charades

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! A yishi (Chinese for medical master) OC is introduced in this chapter, but he's just a minor character :)

\- Chapter Start -

For the next few minutes, silence reigned in the Jingshi except for soft slurping sounds at the table.

XiChen sat opposite young Master Wei and sipped his tea, wondering if one, it was worth advising him to slow down lest he choke and two, if the many side glances he directed at WangJi acted as much needed seasoning for the bowl of admittedly bland congee.

In the end, he opted not to say anything. Sooner than expected, the thud of the empty bowl being set down and the clink of a spoon in it told him that the other was done with his breakfast. Without a word, XiChen refilled both their cups.

"XiChen-xiong?" Young Master Wei looked worried. "It's almost twelve hours since I extracted the Yin metal poison from Lan Zhan. You've more or less recovered, but his fever isn't abating at all."

"Uncle and I are worried too," XiChen admitted, glancing at his brother. "Now that there's no more trace of the Yin Metal, he will bring one of our Senior Healers here to check on WangJi."

Putting down his cup, he stood up and held out a hand when young Master Wei started to get up.

"Please finish your tea first. I need to relieve uncle of his duties."

\- o -

Lan Zhan's fever was indeed higher than before.

Wei Ying replaced the basin of now lukewarm water with the one he found beside the bathtub, freshly filled with icy water from the Cold Pool. He sponged Lan Zhan's face, neck and arms before rinsing the cloth and placing it on his forehead.

A bath would bring Lan Zhan's temperature down faster, but Wei Ying was reluctant to suggest it this time. Not because of Master Lan's wrath or XiChen-xiong's reluctance, but because something had changed since then.

He had found out about Lan Zhan's feelings for him.

Before, it was nothing more than a sneaky, underhanded tactic to get Lan Zhan naked, but it didn't seem right to take advantage of him now. Not to mention that Master Lan would almost certainly kill him for it this time.

Wei Ying settled for holding Lan Zhan's hand in his as the latter's words echoed in his mind, making him squirm a bit. He didn't hear the front door slide open and only looked up at the strangled sound he was starting to associate with Master Lan. There was someone else with him; an elderly man with a snowy, waist long beard, dressed in familiar white robes.

"What the - who are you?" He demanded, wrinkled eyes going wide with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm..." Wei Ying trailed off, forehead crinkling when Master Lan took a quick step back and clasped his own hands together. He had never seen such a salute before.

"Right. Please allow me to introduce myself," he continued even though he had been about to do just that. "I'm Wei..." he trailed off again, even more confused when Master Lan pulled his two hands apart and then repeated the clasping and jerking apart motions, face like a thundercloud.

Looking down, Wei Ying realised he was still holding Lan Zhan's hand and hurriedly released it.

"Ah. I was just..." He trailed off again at the next set of hand signals presented to him from behind the other man's back. A stern finger pointing first at him and then at the table in the middle of the room, accompanied by an abrupt jerk of Master Lan's head.

Well, there was no mistaking what _that_ meant. Resisting a childish urge to just stay put for the sheer fun of seeing what Master Lan would pantomime next - probably the slide of a finger across his neck - Wei Ying reluctantly got up and moved over to the table.

"Qiren, who is this?" The other man exclaimed. "Why was he holding-"

"That is not important, Chen-yishi. Please check on WangJi."

"Hmmph!" The Healer squinted at him before going over to the bed.

\- o -

The examination took almost twenty minutes to complete and included pressing and probing of Lan Zhan's wound, accompanied by vexed frowns and numerous 'tsks' which didn't bode well for the two witnesses' peace of mind. Neither did Lan Zhan's obvious discomfort, his face tightening with pain as his wound was checked.

Before five minutes had gone by, Wei Ying was standing beside Master Lan, unable to keep his distance with Lan Zhan in pain. At one point, he even took a step closer only to have Master Lan wave him back with a glare.

After completing his examination, Chen-yishi announced that Lan Zhan's deep wound had gotten infected despite ZeWu Jun's care, and that his spiritual energy was too low to combat the infection on its own. With another suspicious look at Wei Ying, he started firing rapid questions at an increasingly annoyed Master Lan.

"When did this happen? Almost twenty four hours ago? Why didn't you send for me then? Has WangJi been suffering all this while? What medicines has he taken in the meantime? None?!"

Wei Ying would have found Master Lan's sputtering almost amusing if he weren't so worried over Lan Zhan.

"Chen-yishi, we require your esteemed assistance. Please," he requested with a respectful bow, leaving out Lan Zhan's name.

"Hmmph! You should have sent for me immediately! What's your name, boy? I don't recall seeing your face before. And why were you holding WangJi's hand?!"

"Ah." Wei Ying blinked and shot an alarmed look at Master Lan.

"Chen-yishi, thank you for coming at such short notice." XiChen-xiong entered the Jingshi and offered a respectful salute.

"Sect Leader Lan!" The Healer rounded on him next. "What happened to your brother? Why wasn't I informed earlier?"

Without even needing to look at each other, Wei Ying and Master Lan both took a step back in tacit agreement to let the Sect Leader handle Chen-yishi.

\- o -

XiChen-xiong proved to be a master of diplomacy as he succeeded in keeping the source of Lan Zhan's injury a secret while getting the Healer's promise to prepare the necessary medications within half an hour.

"I will visit WangJi again this evening," Chen-yishi grumbled as he was escorted out, ignoring Master Lan and Wei Ying's bows.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Master Lan sank onto the bed beside Lan Zhan's pillow, Wei Ying copying him a moment later. Lan Zhan had fallen unconscious again due to his fever, but Wei Ying hoped that would be rectified soon.

For the next few minutes, neither of them said anything and then Master Lan cleared his throat.

"I should have asked him to examine WangJi last night, as soon as you extracted the Yin Metal poison," he admitted, the words as if torn from him.

Wei Ying gave him a sideways glance, taking in the tired slump of the older man's shoulders.

"I should've thought of that too," he replied. "But Lan Zhan is always so strong that, well..."

"That we thought he would get better on his own," Master Lan finished in a heavy voice.

Wei Ying nodded, folding his arms over his chest. The fact that they had actually agreed on something for once was not lost on him, but he didn't know what else to say to that. Perhaps it was just safer not to say anything.

Then after a couple more minutes, Master Lan spoke again.

"I plan on giving WangJi some of my spiritual energy this evening."

Wei Ying stilled, feeling like Master Lan had just flung down the proverbial gauntlet at his feet. He could feel the older man's stare boring into the side of his head.

"Is there a reason why Wei WuXian, ex-Head Disciple of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect and fearless Yiling Patriarch, has not yet insisted on doing the same?"

Shoulders slumping, Wei Ying took a deep breath and let it out. Then he turned to the older man.

"Master Lan, there's nothing I want more than to help Lan Zhan recover as soon as possible," he said, striving to keep his voice steady. "But I can't. Not in this."

"And why is that?" Contrary to how annoyed he had looked earlier, Master Lan spoke quietly.

Wei Ying swallowed.

"If you must know, it's because-"

"Thanks to Chen-yishi's diligence, WangJi's medicines are ready," XiChen-xiong announced as he entered the Jingshi with a laden tray in his hands.

Wei Ying jumped up at once, never before so thankful for the interruption. He took the tray and set it down, ignoring Master Lan's pointed stare which said that the matter was by no means over.

\- o -

Feeding a semi-conscious Lan Zhan medicine proved to be as challenging as getting him into the bathtub yesterday. He opened his mouth willingly enough, but the first taste of the foul tasting liquid had him clamping it shut again and shaking his head with obstinate resolution. Neither commands nor persuasive words nor threats could sway him.

After half of the first cup's contents ended up soaked into the pillow, all three of his caregivers exchanged frustrated looks. Then Wei Ying climbed onto the bed and motioned for ZeWu Jun to pull Lan Zhan up so that he was leaning against Wei Ying's chest.

"Lan Zhan, look at me."

Lips still tightly pressed together, Lan Zhan opened his eyes and turned his head. Wei Ying leaned forward and smiled at him as he took the cup from ZeWu Jun.

"Wei Ying?"

"That's right. Now, I know this medicine doesn't taste very nice, but-"

"Tastes bad."

"I know, but I want you to drink every drop of it. It'll make you better, I promise."

"Tastes very bad."

"I know," Wei Ying repeated patiently. The sight of Master Lan who had his head turned away while still attempting to steal glances at them awakened an imp of mischief inside Wei Ying.

"Please drink it all up, Lan Er-gege. Will you do that for me?"

He had to bite the inside of his cheek when the two older Lans turned away, one to hide a sudden smile and the other, a look of horror. But it worked and with some coaxing and patting of his shoulders, Lan Zhan swallowed his medicine, making a face that Wei Ying had never seen before after downing each one.

"Very good, Lan Er-gege," Wei Ying praised, handing the last cup back to Master Lan who promptly snatched up the tray and marched off, deciding he had heard enough. Wei Ying lowered Lan Zhan to lie back down on a fresh pillow.

"Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan's eyes were still bright from fever.

"I'm here," Wei Ying told him. "Rest now, alright?"

He waited until Lan Zhan's eyes closed and his breathing evened out before he stood up. Grabbing the basin of water, he swayed as the room started to spin around him.

"Young Master Wei!" The basin was taken from him and a firm hand pressed on his shoulder. "Sit down."

Sinking back onto the bed, Wei Ying opened his eyes to see XiChen-xiong holding the basin, saving the floor of the Jingshi from being flooded with water.

"You need rest as well, young Master Wei."

"I'm fine," Wei Ying mumbled, fighting off his dizziness.

"No, you're not." The older man's voice was firm. "WangJi is comfortable, there's nothing for you to do at the moment. I will get a spare mattr-"

"Here's fine." Wei Ying crawled back onto the bed and flopped down in the space between Lan Zhan and the blind at the window.

"But..."

"Just for a few minutes." With a huge yawn, Wei Ying curled up, resting his head on one arm while his other hand closed over Lan Zhan's. He was already asleep before a light blanket was placed over him.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	9. Manipulation is Against Lan Sect Rules

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

_At the Burial Mounds..._

By dawn the following day, the herbs had been boiled down into a thick dark liquid; a cure for fevers, coughs, digestive issues and mild food poisoning. Wen Ning had stayed up all night to make sure the fire under the big pot didn't go out, and to stir the contents once in a while.

It was almost noon by the time he finished straining and pouring the cooled liquid into clay jars. He was thankful he had brought back enough firewood yesterday since his sister forbade anyone from going beyond the barrier until young Master Wei returned.

Wen Ning reminded himself that ZeWu Jun and HanGuang Jun were the twin Jade Lans, famed for their high cultivation, while young Master Wei was the first and foremost - and only - expert on Yin Metal. Helping the two Lans shouldn't take more than a day or two.

Young Master Wei should be back tomorrow night at the latest... s_hould_ being the keyword, of course. Feeling a tug on his trouser leg, Wen Ning looked down.

"Ning-gege, where's Xian-gege? I want to play with him."

"Ah, A-Yuan. Xian-gege has gone on a short trip."

"Where to? He didn't tell me or Granny."

"Well, he was in a hurry. To... uh, help someone."

"Help who?"

Wen Ning scratched his head.

"Is it Rich-gege?"

Slowly, Wen Ning nodded.

"I like Rich-gege," A-Yuan said. "He bought me toys and sweet porridge that day. Xian-gege likes him too."

"How do you know that?" Wen Ning asked.

"Because Xian-gege kept smiling at him while we were eating. But then he looked sad when he was talking about his shijie."

"He did?" Wen Ning felt totally out of his depth.

"Yes. I also asked Rich-gege to stay for dinner since we had so many good things to eat, but Xian-gege said he couldn't because he had his own family to return to."

Wen Ning tried to smile as he patted A-Yuan's head.

"I'm sure he does," he said. "But now that I've finished making the medicine, maybe you can show your toys to me?"

"Alright."

Watching A-Yuan run off to get his treasures, Wen Ning found himself hoping once again that young Master Wei would return soon.

\- o -

_At Cloud Recesses..._

When Wei Ying next opened his eyes, the rays of sunlight streaming into the Jingshi had changed angle and softened. He felt a bit disoriented to find himself lying in bed, the scent of sandalwood on the sheets as familiar as it was comforting. Then he remembered what happened and bolted upright, looking down the slumbering figure beside him.

Lan Zhan was sleeping, but his breathing was deep and regular. His forehead felt a bit cooler than before, his cheek as well.

"Finally awake?"

Wei Ying yelped and snatched his hand back from where it was trailing down a long pale neck. Master Lan was sitting at the small table and facing him, back straight and face set in disapproving lines.

"Sleeping in the same bed!" He scolded. "What on earth was XiChen thinking?!"

Biting back a smile, Wei Ying quickly placed his hands together and bowed. He supposed the only reason why Master Lan hadn't dragged him from the bed by his ear was because he didn't want to disturb Lan Zhan.

"Wei Ying apologises for sleeping so long!"

"What did you expect? You used up a lot of energy last night to extract the poison, and thought you would be fine without resting?"

Wei Ying blinked which just seemed to irritate Master Lan even more, his voice rising.

"Are you going to just sit there now that you are awake?!"

"Oh!" Wei Ying scrambled out of bed, almost pitching headfirst onto the floor when his toes got caught on the side of a muscled thigh.

"Come here and eat your dinner. Apart from rest, your body also needs nutrition to recover."

Putting on a contrite expression, Wei Ying approached the table, nose twitching at another, equally familiar aroma. On a tray sat a bowl of rice, a dish of vegetables, another of hard boiled eggs, and - was he dreaming? - a small dish of pickled hot peppers and another of hot oil!

"For me?" He quickly seated himself and took a deep breath of the peppers - extra spicy, from the smell of it!

"Hmph! Who else would prefer heartburn and indigestion instead of a healthy, nutritious meal?"

This time, Wei Ying had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. He didn't know that his complaints about Gusu Lan's bland cuisine during his previous stay here three years ago had reached Master Lan's ears... and stayed in his mind.

"In that case, Wei Ying appreciates it," he declared with a beaming smile before grabbing the chopsticks. The dishes were still too lightly seasoned for his taste, but the hot oil and peppers made them much more palatable.

Unfortunately, Master Lan only allowed him all of ten minutes of peace before clearing his throat. Wei Ying froze at once, chopsticks halfway transporting a piece of carrot, glistening with hot oil, to his mouth.

"Now that XiChen isn't around to interrupt us, I have a few questions for you."

The carrot fell onto the rice.

"Ah. I thought that one shouldn't talk while eating?"

"Then please stop eating for a few minutes."

"Very well." Wei Ying carefully set down his chopsticks and curled his hands in his lap before meeting that stern gaze.

"You haven't carried your sword since before the Sunshot Campaign. You told me you couldn't when I asked you to fetch it at the Burial Mounds. You haven't tripped over yourself to offer spiritual energy to WangJi. Are all of these connected?"

Wei Ying felt a rueful smile tugging at his lips. So that was why Master Lan had added the spicy condiments, to lull him into a false sense of security. He debated whether or not to call him out on this.

"Wei WuXian. No evasions or excuses this time. I want the truth."

Still, Wei Ying took a moment to recognise the irony. He had sworn Wen Qing and Wen Ning to secrecy, to never tell anyone of what happened that day... yet here he was, about to do that exact same thing when he didn't even have to. After all, he wasn't a disciple of the Lan Sect so Master Lan had no right to demand anything from him. But he also recognised the fact that the older man cared enough to keep pestering him even if it was most likely borne out of curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, Wei Ying tipped his chin up.

"I haven't been carrying Suibian around because I can't use it anymore. And I haven't offered my spiritual energy to Lan Zhan because I... can't."

"You already told me that, but not the actual reason."

Wei Ying's gaze faltered.

"Right. And that's the crux of the matter, isn't it?" he said softly, unaware of the fading sunlight playing up the hollows in his too thin face.

"What is?"

Wei Ying bit his lip and shook his head.

"Wei WuXian! Answer me this instant!"

"It's because I don't have a golden core anymore!" Wei Ying almost shouted back. "I can't wield Suibian without it! And I can't give anyone spiritual energy when I don't have any in the first place!"

When Master Lan just stared at him, Wei Ying frowned at the lack of response.

Was this disclosure truly less of a shock compared to finding him sleeping in Lan Zhan's bed?

"Didn't... didn't you hear what I said?"

Now Master Lan looked annoyed.

"Of course I did! I'm not deaf!"

"Then..." Wei Ying huffed. "Why aren't you shocked? Wait. Do you and ZeWu Jun already know about this? Did you check for my core while I was sleeping?"

"Of course not!" Master Lan bristled. "Such an underhanded tactic is against our sect rules!"

"But you didn't look surprised," Wei Ying pointed out.

Master Lan took a moment to preen and stroke his goatee.

"XiChen and I suspected something similar from your evasive answers. Are you sure it isn't just sealed off or-"

"Of course it isn't! I'm not stupid!" Wei Ying bristled in turn, his voice rising despite himself. "It's gone for good!"

Master Lan remained quiet, but his raised eyebrows and stiff posture radiated a silent reprimand.

"Ah, my apologies." Wei Ying bowed.

Master Lan sighed.

"Wei WuXian, please start at the begin-"

He broke off at a choking sound coming from the bed and they both turned their heads. Lan Zhan was awake and leaning up on one elbow, coughing.

"Lan Zhan!" Wei Ying jumped up, his elbow almost sending the tray flying as he rushed to the bed. Sitting beside Lan Zhan, he grabbed his arms and pulled him upright. Lan Zhan coughed again and then he retched and vomited blood into the basin of water Master Lan grabbed just in time.

"That's it, get all the stale blood out," Wei Ying encouraged, pushing back Lan Zhan's long hair with one hand.

Lan Zhan tried to speak, coughed and spat out another mouthful of blood.

"Hush, don't talk now." Wei Ying took the wet washcloth Master Lan had the foresight to snatch from the basin earlier and wiped Lan Zhan's mouth and chin clean.

"Wei Ying-"

"Don't talk now," Wei Ying repeated. With Lan Zhan still feverish, the last thing Wei Ying wanted to hear right now was another declaration of love. Master Lan might very well upend the basin of dirty water over his head then.

"What happened?" XiChen-xiong asked in alarm as he entered the Jingshi, a laden tray in his hands. Wei Ying smiled at him, one hand patting Lan Zhan's back.

"Lan Zhan just coughed out some stale blood which is a good sign. Is that his medicine?"

"Yes, his second dose." Xichen-xiong frowned at the reddish water in the basin.

"Where is Chen-yishi?" Master Lan looked over his shoulder.

"I managed to persuade him to check on WangJi tomorrow morning," XiChen-xiong explained. "WangJi, how do you feel?"

"Wei Ying."

"Ah, Master Lan, let me throw away that water for you." Wei Ying tried to stand up only to have his hand gripped tight.

"Wei Ying. Wait."

"Don't talk now, Lan Zhan. You need to take your medicine." Wei Ying winced a bit when the grip on his hand tightened. "Ow."

"Wei Ying. Now."

Wei Ying huffed and tried to pull his hand free, but failed.

"How are you still this strong when you're sick?" He complained under his breath.

"What happened?" XiChen-xiong asked, his eyes moving from his stubborn looking brother to Wei Ying.

"I believe WangJi heard some of what Wei WuXian was telling me," Master Lan replied with a meaningful look.

"I see."

Wei Ying's heart sank as all three Lans turned to stare at him, one holding a tray, another holding a basin, and the third one holding his hand like he would never let it go.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	10. It Wasn't Your Fault

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! There's a fair bit of past event narration in the second half of this chapter so my apologies if it's boring. Other than that, enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

Looking at the three determined faces staring back at him, Wei Ying sighed and nodded, shoulders slumping in defeat. He was cornered, plain and simple. In fact, the timing was almost too perfect to be coincidental although Lan Zhan had probably woken up because of his and Master Lan's loud exchange.

"Alright," he said with a tight smile, patting Lan Zhan's hand with his free one. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Lan Zhan nodded, looking mollified and, to Wei Ying's eyes, just a little smug.

"Let go of my hand first."

Lan Zhan shook his head.

"It's time for your medicine," Wei Ying reminded him.

Lan Zhan uncurled his fingers, the tiniest side glare saying he was hoping Wei Ying would forget it. Wei Ying felt his lips twitch.

Who would have guessed that the always serious HanGuang Jun would behave like this when he was ill?

He guessed Lan Zhan had never been _this_ sick before.

"Young Master Wei is right, WangJi," XiChen-xiong quickly added. "There's a bowl of congee for you once your fever is down. You haven't eaten anything in two days."

"Not hungry." Lan Zhan gave him a mutinous look, complete with pursed lips.

"Wei WuXian, _you_ haven't finished your dinner either."

And whose fault was that?

Wei Ying pulled a similar expression even though it made the two of them look look like three year olds. Taking the first cup from XiChen-xiong, he placed it at Lan Zhan's lips.

Lan Zhan just stared at him. Wei Ying stared right back, daring him to voice out what he wanted.

Lan Zhan gave a tiny shake of his head and continued to stare expectantly at him. Wei Ying bit the inside of his cheek, wondering who would cave in first.

In the end, it was neither.

"Lan WangJi!" Master Lan had apparently mastered the art of a muted shout.

Startled, Lan Zhan opened his mouth and just as startled, Wei Ying tipped in the medicine. Lan Zhan swallowed, not even making a face this time.

"Very _good_, Lan Er-gege!" Wei Ying praised, determined not to be robbed of his entertainment.

Lan Zhan looked pleased and both of them studiously ignored Master Lan stalking to the other side of the room, basin in hand, to where the bathtub was. Grinning, Wei Ying exchanged the now empty cup with another, making sure to heap effusive praises on Lan Zhan after each one.

"Finally, a bit of honey to get rid of the bitter taste," a suffering XiChen-xiong said as he passed a smaller cup to Lan Zhan who took it without prompting.

With the medicines out of the way, Lan Zhan turned to Wei Ying, his eyes turning worried once more.

"Wei Ying. Now."

"You don't give up, do you?" Wei Ying sighed. "Very well."

He helped Lan Zhan to lean against the head rail with a couple of pillows at his back before going to sit at the foot of the bed, hands clasped around a bent knee and his other leg lying alongside Lan Zhan's. Long thin fingers closed over his ankle as if making sure he stayed right where he was.

Meanwhile, the two older Lans settled on cushions brought over from the low table and placed on the mat near the bed. With six expectant eyes focused on him once more, Wei Ying grimaced. He had never planned for anyone to find out about his golden core other than Wen Qing and Wen Ning. He couldn't imagine the looks on these three men's faces once they found out, and what they would think of him then.

That he was a fool for giving up the one thing that defined his place in the Cultivation World?

That he was a reckless fool for insisting on a never-before-done procedure that held, at best, a fifty percent rate of success?

That he was a reckless _and_ idiotic fool who put too much stock in the Jiang Sect motto and and left himself open to the disdain of others because of it?

More importantly, how would Lan Zhan feel, knowing that he had kept warning Wei Ying about demonic cultivation and scolding him for not carrying his sword?

"Wei Ying, you said your core was gone. How did that happen?"

The pain in Lan Zhan's eyes almost broke Wei Ying, as did his unspoken words of 'Why didn't you tell me?"

"Young Master Wei, losing your core... it's not something you should feel guilty about." XiChen-xiong's voice was equally gentle, his eyes almost as pained.

Wei Ying shook his head again, desperately trying to hold his tears at bay.

"It was Wen Zhuliu." Contrary to his two nephews, Master Lan's voice was harsh and accusing, his face white.

"No. No, it wasn't him," Wei Ying replied and took another deep breath. "Well, not directly."

"Wei WuXian, you will drive me to an early grave!" Master Lan glared at him. "Enough with the suspense! Start at the beginning!"

Wei Ying nodded. He had put it off long enough, but it wasn't going to be pretty. Or easy.

"Where to start?" He murmured. "Right, the burning of Lotus Pier. No, it actually started at Mount Muxi where we were taken as part of the Wens' so-called indoctrination. They insisted that Wen Chao killed the XuanWu of Slaughter, but it was actually Lan Zhan's doing."

"Wei Ying killed it," Lan Zhan objected.

Wei Ying smiled at him, recalling Jiang Cheng had said the same thing.

"Alright, we both did."

"Mn."

Wei Ying's smile widened, but it vanished a moment later.

"Anyway, Wang LingJiao, Wen Chao's woman, went to Lotus Pier to 'put me in my place', demanding that I be punished for defying Wen Chao in that cave."

He lapsed into silence again, his thoughts turning inwards.

Jiang Cheng had always thought it safer to keep a low profile, no matter what the provocation.

Madam Yu had always insisted that Wei Ying would bring them nothing but trouble.

But he had let their admonishments slide off his back like water each time since Uncle Jiang never failed to back him up. After all, Lan Zhan and even that proud peacock Jin ZiXuan had stood up to Wen Chao too. But maybe it was because Wei Ying had thrown Wen Mao's lines in Wen Chao's face to humiliate him and held a sword to his neck that LingJiao demanded retribution.

So all that had happened... _was_ his fault.

"Jiang Cheng always warned me not to play the hero, but I never listened," Wei Ying admitted, each word falling from his lips like a drop of pain. "And because of that-"

"No. Wei Ying, you did nothing wrong." Lan Zhan leaned forward, eyes glittering.

"I did."

"No. You gave us the courage to fight for our lives. You saved that girl MianMian from being branded on her face. You distracted the beast so that the others could escape. And you... you took care of my leg."

Lan Zhan's deep voice - almost angry at first - lowered with each sentence until that last one was barely above a whisper. It was like a caress on Wei Ying's skin, the look in Lan Zhan's eyes so tender it was almost too much. He felt like he was back at that cave with the damp air on his skin, and the crackling of the tiny fire in his ears, its glow playing over Lan Zhan's flawless skin.

"Well, when I got a fever after that, you took care of me too," he replied softly.

They both jumped a bit when Master Lan snorted.

"The Wens would have made up an excuse if there weren't any. For us, it was simply because we refused to give them our piece of Yin Metal."

"But maybe-" Wei Ying swallowed, blinking hard.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan interrupted him, his hand tightening on Wei Ying's leg. "They would have attacked regardless. They also attacked the Nie sect even though Nie HuaiSang didn't antagonise them. They didn't attack the Jin clan only because they outnumbered them. Your brother, Sect Leader Jiang, is a cautious man, but keeping a low profile wouldn't have changed anything."

Wei Ying stared at him, and for the first time in three years, felt the weight that had settled on his shoulders lighten.

"Then what happened?" XiChen-xiong prompted after a minute.

"Right." Wei Ying took a deep breath and soldiered on, about how Madam Yu whipped him with ZiDian a dozen times, but LingJiao had still considered it too light a punishment and insisted that she also chop off his right hand as a permanent reminder of his transgressions.

Lan Zhan uttered a distressed sound and leaned forward to grab Wei Ying's hand as if to check that it was still there.

"I'm fine, Lan Zhan," Wei Ying told him and turned to the other two. "I'll never know if Madam Yu would have gone through with it, but she turned on LingJiao when she revealed their plans to set up a Supervisory office at Lotus Pier itself."

A tiny smile curled Wei Ying's lips at that memory. He considered himself a chivalrous man, but he couldn't deny that seeing an enraged Madam Yu backhanding that conniving whore's face and pulling her up by her hair to scold her had been immensely satisfying.

"Then?" Master Lan prompted.

"She still managed to fire a distress signal so Madam Yu grabbed Jiang Cheng and myself and placed us on a boat and set us adrift. She even bound us with ZiDian and ordered us never to return."

Wei Ying started speaking faster - how they had met up with Uncle Jiang and shijie who were just returning to Lotus Pier, how Uncle Jiang had tied up all three siblings with Zidian and rushed back only to die beside his wife with both their golden cores melted by Wen ZhuLiu of the Core Melting Hand, how Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng had rushed back only to find their dead bodies.

Wei Ying took another shuddering breath, not even feeling the tears running down his face. His words came even faster now, some of them running together. How shijie had gotten a fever while they tried to hide from Wen soldiers hunting them, how they had taken a room at an inn in town, how he had gone to buy medicine and returned to find Jiang Cheng missing.

"It was Wen Ning who rescued Jiang Cheng and brought all three of us to the Supervisory Office in Yiling where his sister Wen Qing was in charge. She was the one who found out that Jiang Cheng's golden core had been melted as well."

Wei Ying stopped for breath and saw the exact moment his audience realised what had to have happened after that... because Jiang Cheng could still wield both Sandu _and_ Zidian, whereas Wei Ying no longer carried anything but a black flute.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	11. Secret of the Core

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! This chapter is mostly angst and dialog with a bit of fluff, but I wanted to get most of the explanations out of the way. Enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

Wei Ying watched with resignation as the three Lans came to the same realisation within seconds of each other. Palming away the tears on his face, he waited for the inevitable explosion.

"You mean Sect Leader Jiang..." XiChen-xiong trailed off and shook his head, unable to finish his sentence.

"Impossible!" Master Lan declared. "Such a thing cannot be done!"

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan's hand tightened on Wei Ying's painfully. "Jiang WanYin took your golden core?"

"No! No, he didn't take it," Wei Ying said. "I _gave_ it to him."

But that only brought another baffled round of silence where they looked at him as if...

"I'm not crazy," Wei Ying quickly added.

"But why did you do that?" XiChen-xiong wanted to know.

"How is it even possible?" Master Lan demanded.

Lan Zhan just stared at Wei Ying with sad tears in his eyes. At least, Wei Ying assumed they were sad until-

"What did Jiang WanYin say or do to force-"

"Force?" Wei Ying exclaimed. "No, he didn't force me to do anything! Lan Zhan, trust me. He doesn't even know it's mine. _Was_ mine."

But that only made matters worse.

"He doesn't _know?_ You two fought. He used your core against you. He cast you out of Yunmeng Jiang sect!"

Wei Ying blinked.

"Ah. That was... a staged fight."

When Lan Zhan turned pale, Wei Ying winced. Oops.

"You didn't tell me it was staged," His voice was so low, his words barely audible. "Why?"

Wei Ying's throat hurt when he swallowed.

"That night, when I took the Wen survivors from QiongQi path, I thought you never wanted to see me again."

Right this instant, neither cared about their audience nor saw the guilty look on Master Lan's face. Lan Zhan was squeezing Wei Ying's hand so hard the bones were grinding together.

"It was raining. You said you wouldn't fail Wen Ning again. You said it wouldn't be a shame if you died by my hand."

"It still wouldn't," Wei Ying assured him, trying not to wince.

Lan Zhan swallowed.

"Wei Ying, killing you... would be like killing myself."

Wei Ying blinked before alarm bells started going off inside his head. They were approaching dangerous ground again. He leaned back, tried to pull his hand free, but Lan Zhan was faster and clasped it in both of his.

"Ah." Wei Ying continued tugging without success. "Well, that didn't happen so that's good, right?"

"I never said I didn't want to see you anymore. We had a meal with A-Yuan in Yiling just last week. I visited Burial Mounds with you."

"I knew it," Master Lan muttered, drawing their attention at last.

"Wei Ying, tell me everything," Lan Zhan insisted, sparing his uncle no more than a glance.

Wei Ying exhaled and gave up trying to free his hand. There was no way he could escape telling them what happened next. But not right now, not when he was feeling so raw inside.

"I will," he promised, "but ah... your fever should be down by now. You should eat something first."

Lan Zhan breathed out through his nose and shook his head.

"Wei _Ying."_

Despite hearing that little growl in his name, or perhaps because of it, Wei Ying managed a tiny smile. He even dared to shake a finger at Lan Zhan.

"Ah ah ah, Lan Er-gege, you're not feverish anymore so you can't get away with that."

Lan Zhan glared at him, the tips of his ears turning pink again.

"I'll tell you after you eat your congee, alright?" Wei Ying promised with the air of bribing a young child with a treat.

"WangJi, young Master Wei is right," XiChen-xiong added. "It is a lot for us to take in and even more so for him to reveal."

Slowly, Lan Zhan released Wei Ying's hand and leaned back. Hiding a smile, XiChen-xiong got up to fetch the congee.

"Wei WuXian, finish your dinner too," Master Lan said.

"Oh, but..." Looking up from massaging his cramped fingers, Wei Ying saw Lan Zhan accept the bowl of congee with steady hands, not looking at him.

It looked like Lan Zhan's sense of decorum had returned with the absence of his fever. Too bad, Wei Ying wouldn't have minded - squashing that thought, he got up to sit at the low table. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Master Lan getting up to sit beside Lan Zhan.

Staring down at the cooled remains of his dinner, Wei Ying wrinkled his nose, stomach roiling at the thought of eating, even with the hot peppers and hot oil. He had a sudden craving for something warm and comforting instead... like shijie's pork rib lotus root soup. But that only reminded him of her wedding which should be very soon.

Something he could never attend.

The low murmur of voices made him look towards the bed, wondering if they were discussing how best to kick him out of Cloud Recesses now that Lan Zhan was recovering. But Lan Zhan was sitting there too, eating his congee with precise spoonfuls and no change in expression, as if he wasn't tasting it, while XiChen-xiong directed a continuous stream of spiritual energy at his torso.

Something Wei Ying could never do, not anymore.

With a despondent sigh, he dropped his gaze and didn't see Master Lan looking at him in turn with a conflicted frown between his eyebrows. Despite his long nap, Wei Ying still felt tired. A headache was fast building up behind his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to hide somewhere quiet, where there were no questions to answer or explanations to give or actions to defend.

He didn't know how long he stared at the piece of discarded carrot in his rice bowl, glistening like a red gem in a bed of white pearls before someone cleared their throat.

"Young Master Wei?"

Looking up, Wei Ying saw that Lan Zhan had finished eating and all three Lans were giving him expectant looks again. The part of him that was exhausted couldn't help wishing that they would leave him alone, at least for tonight. But the other, bigger part of him was touched that they cared enough to ask.

With a wry smile, he got up and approached the bed. Wearing the white GusuLan student uniform made him feel like he was back at the Orchid Room again, being lectured. He couldn't help remembering his brash idea of harnessing resentful energy back then, and shot a swift glance at Master Lan, wondering if he still remembered.

He probably did.

Master Lan relinquished his place on the bed and, with a put upon look, sat back on his cushion once more. Settling at the foot of the bed again, Wei Ying was pleased to see more colour in Lan Zhan's face after his simple meal, his lips twitching when thin fingers closed around his again.

Taking a deep breath, Wei Ying started speaking, briefly describing how apathetic Jiang Cheng was after he regained consciousness, knowing he would never be able to get revenge for this parents, knowing he would never be able to lead the Jiang Sect or do anything, in fact.

"Then I remembered Wen Ning telling me his sister had once written an essay on core transfer."

"Such a thing has never been done," Master Lan said at once.

"That's correct," Wei Ying agreed, "since there was no opportunity to test it out."

He winced when Lan Zhan's grip on his hand tightened.

"So she agreed to do it because she had found a test subject?!" Master Lan looked furious.

"No!" Wei Ying's eyes widened. "No, she insisted it was mostly conjecture on her part and she had even been ridiculed for it. She scolded me and threatened to stick a hundred needles into me. But I persisted. I asked her to do it again and again, and finally, she gave in. So I told Jiang Cheng that I knew where Baoshan Sanren lived and that she could repair his core."

"In other words, you lied." Master Lan's voice was flat.

"I had no choice!" Wei Ying protested. "Jiang Cheng would never agree to such a thing."

As Master Lan snorted and rolled his eyes, Wei Ying continued, speaking rapidly to cover the events of those two days in as few sentences as possible. There was no point dragging up all those agonising hours, something he would much rather forget if he could.

When he stopped for breath, Master Lan and XiChen-xiong looked even more stunned while Lan Zhan... a tear slipped down his cheek, followed by another.

"Lan Zhan?" Taken aback, Wei Ying reached over to blot them with the hem of his sleeve. "It's fine. it's all in the past now."

Lan Zhan shook his head, still looking distressed.

"Was it painful? Removing your core?"

Wei Ying forced a smile.

"It's in the past," he said. "There's no point-"

"Was it painful?"

Wei Ying looked away and shrugged, wincing when Lan Zhan's hand tightened.

"It wasn't the most comfortable of procedures..."

"How painful?"

"What were the chances of success?" Master Lan asked.

For a moment, Wei Ying wasn't sure which question was worse. Then he shrugged again.

"Fifty percent," he mumbled.

"Fifty!" Master Lan's eyes almost popped out of his head. Shaking his head, he exhaled loudly. "Wei WuXian!"

"What?" Wei Ying asked in a tone that might be described as sulky, but with good reason - Master Lan looked like he was about to tear him a new one.

"You live up to the Jiang Sect motto in ways that FengMian could never have comprehended! How could you even think...! Giving your golden core to someone else! It... it's unheard of!"

Wei Ying bristled at once.

"I had good reason to! Jiang Cheng is my brother and the Jiang Sect heir! Cultivation is his life! How could he be Sect Leader without being able to cultivate?"

"Young Master Wei."

"I'm just someone Uncle Jiang adopted into the family and brought up! If it weren't for his kindness, I wouldn't have learned how to cultivate! It was the least I could do. I promised Madam Yu I'd protect Jiang Cheng with my life! I don't regret it, not even a bit!"

Too late, Wei Ying realised he was almost shouting and Master Lan looked... well, apoplectic.

"Young Master Wei," XiChen-xiong repeated. "Uncle wasn't reprimanding you."

Wei Ying's eyes went to him, and then to Lan Zhan who had frozen in place, and then back to Master Lan who immediately turned away with a 'Hmph!', arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh," Wei Ying said in a small voice and pulled his hand free from Lan Zhan's to offer a deep bow. "Uhm. Master Lan, Wei Ying deeply apologises for his rudeness."

Master Lan shifted on his cushion, chin going up, but still refused to look at him.

Biting his lip, Wei Ying turned to Lan Zhan who just reached for his hand again, eyes still wet, but determined.

"Sect Leader Jiang and Maiden Jiang should know about this."

Wei Ying's eyes widened in alarm and he snatched his hand away.

"No!" His voice was sharper than he intended. "No. They can't know. It must remain a secret."

He glanced at the other two Lans to include them before turning back to Lan Zhan.

"You can't tell them, Lan Zhan. It would destroy Jiang Cheng. Besides, there's no point in telling him or shijie, is there?"

"No point?" Lan Zhan's voice was low but his eyes flashed with anger.

Wei Ying quickly gave him a placating smile.

"It's for the best, trust me. Jiang Cheng needs it more than me and he's making good use of it. Only Wen Qing and Wen Ning know of this, and now you three. Please keep it that way."

"Very well," XiChen-xiong said.

"If you insist," Master Lan grumbled, still not quite meeting Wei Ying's gaze.

Lan Zhan didn't say anymore, but he didn't look happy either.

"Lan Zhan?"

Slowly, Lan Zhan nodded.

Wei Ying smiled in relief.

"Right. It's past nine so - bedtime?" He suggested. His head was throbbing and his throat sore as if he had spoken for hours.

XiChen-xiong stood up at once.

"Agreed. We all need rest."

"I will retire to my quarters," Master Lan announced to no one in particular and left before the others could say anything. Wei Ying bit his lip, still feeling guilty at his earlier outburst.

I should see to uncle," XiChen-xiong said, looking worried and then he paused. "After I find a spare mattress."

"No need," Lan Zhan and Wei Ying said together.

XiChen-xiong stared at them.

"In that case, I will go to uncle," he said and left as well.

Lan Zhan looked almost smug as he patted the space beside him, near the window. Without hesitation, Wei Ying crawled over and lay down, giving a huge yawn which immediately set Lan Zhan off only he did it properly with his mouth covered.

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan was still holding his other hand as if he couldn't bear to let go, something Wei Ying found rather endearing.

"Not now," he said tiredly and patted the arm nearest to his, feeling like he had spoken enough for a week. "Go to sleep, Lan Zhan."

Yawning again, he pillowed his head on his other arm and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	12. He's Just a Boy

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

QiRen left the Jingshi as fast as he could without breaking into a run. He wasn't running. He was... _hastening. _It was nowhere near fast enough to outrun his actions in the past.

He had known Wei WuXian was trouble the moment he laid eyes on him. That boy was too much like his mother - friendly and outgoing, talented and intelligent, energetic, exuberant, persistent and reckless and determined to break every rule in existence!

He had engaged WangJi - the gold standard the other disciples looked up to - in a fight on his first night here, and had even gotten him drunk a few nights later. Hearing his beloved nephew admit to his mistake was a mark of shame QiRen would never forget. He had been worried then, even before he saw how quickly WangJi's opinion of Wei WuXian was changing.

From distant annoyance, to baffled interest, to genuine regard... all seemingly in the blink of an eye.

Unlike XiChen, WangJi had always been an introvert and a loner, shunning people and their hesitant attempts at friendship. If Wei WuXian continued to dance around him without fear or favour, like a dazzling comet circling the moon, that friendship would only deepen. How far and in what manner, QiRen couldn't say, save to fear that once WangJi considered Wei WuXian his friend, nothing would sway his mind.

And should that friendship one day cease for whatever reason, it was _WangJi_ who would be shattered. With that knowledge in mind, QiRen had tried his best to nip it in the bud.

He had punished WangJi for letting Wei WuXian escape from QiongQi Path with the Wen survivors.

He had punished him again for visiting the Burial Mounds last week.

He had made sure to impress upon WangJi how disappointed he was each time he caught his nephew flouting Gusu Lan's rules like they were nothing, particularly rule fifty two, 'Strictly prohibit association with evil.'

And yet, WangJi continued to defy him. Not openly but with that absolute obstinacy he had shown since young, even stealing into the Forbidden Room of the Library Pavilion despite being ordered not to do so. But after hearing his confession to Wei WuXian yesterday, QiRen knew it was too late.

WangJi was already in love. Which meant that everything QiRen did from now on would either support that love or oppose it. But after learning what Wei WuXian had done... that boy was truly impossible!

"Uncle! Uncle, please wait."

QiRen thought about not stopping, but he had already hesitated so he stopped and waited for XiChen to catch up before holding up a hand.

"XiChen, it is late. Whatever you want to say can wait until tomorrow."

He saw XiChen about to open his mouth and shook his head.

"Now that WangJi is recovering, he can attend the important event we have been invited to."

When XiChen's expression didn't change, QiRen sighed.

"I know you are thinking about Wei WuXian. I believe I have even more things to think about than you. Please grant me some time."

XiChen's eyes showed relief as he bowed and wished him goodnight. QiRen continued on to his quarters, but the adrenaline of earlier had disappeared, leaving him feeling tired and older than his years. He had a feeling he would be awake for most of tonight, just trying to come to terms with what he had learned.

\- o -

Wei Ying awoke in slow degrees, rising from a deep sound sleep to gentle fingers combing through his hair.

"Shijie," he mumbled. Struggling to open his eyes - they felt like they were glued shut - he saw nothing but white. Frowning, he turned his head, following that sea of white, up and up until he realised it wasn't Jiang YanLi sitting cross legged on the bed and looking down at him.

"Lan Zhan!"

Eyes snapping open, Wei Ying sat up, ignoring the stiffness in his shoulders to press the back of one hand to that high, pale forehead. The skin was cool and damp.

"Your fever's gone," he said and smiled, partly because he was stating the obvious and partly because, "that's great!"

"Mn."

Wei Ying blinked and stared a bit more. Lan Zhan always looked so immaculate and perfect, like an ice prince come to life. In the past couple of days, he had been less so, but the combination of dewy, flushed skin, long, disheveled hair and crumpled inner robe made for a strangely enticing image.

"Uh..." Wei Ying's face felt hot, but he was unable to look away.

"Wei Ying, how do you feel?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine." Wei Ying's headache had disappeared and he felt a whole lot better. Glancing at the sunlit blind behind him, he guessed he had slept for around... ten to twelve hours?!

"Is it noon already?"

"Mid morning."

"Did I really sleep that long?"

"We both did."

The smug tone in Lan Zhan's voice made Wei Ying smile again... until he remembered what happened last night and ducked his head. Lan Zhan knew everything now, as did XiChen-xiong and Master Lan.

"Wei Ying."

Wei Ying stiffened, dreading what Lan Zhan would say next. He didn't want to hear anymore questions or reprimands or apologies or anything at all. In fact, he wished he hadn't caved in last night. He wished he hadn't said anything.

"Don't, Lan Zhan," he said. "Don't say anything."

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan sounded almost like he was pleading, but Wei Ying shook his head.

Seconds passed and then Lan Zhan shifted on the bed and exhaled.

"How long was I sick?"

Wei Ying looked up, surprised and relieved at the change in subject. He pretended not to see the reproachful look in Lan Zhan's eyes.

"Today's the third day. What do you remember?"

Lan Zhan frowned, reaching for Wei Ying's hand automatically.

"After the attack in the Library Pavilion that night, not much. Pain, like something inside me was burning... darkness... and then your voice and flute music."

"It was yin metal poisoning," Wei Ying clarified.

"It didn't want to be extracted."

This time, it was Wei Ying who gripped Lan Zhan's hand tightly.

"I know. I'm sorry it took so long to get it all out."

Lan Zhan shook his head.

"You saved xiongzhang and me." His eyes had softened to a tenderness that made Wei Ying squirm. "We owe you our lives."

"Friends don't owe each other anything," Wei Ying said quickly. "You've saved my life before, remember?"

Lan Zhan's lips tilted the tiniest bit and he squeezed Wei Ying's hand. They stayed silent for a minute or two, just enjoying the quiet of the Jingshi and each other's company. Then Lan Zhan spoke again.

"Wei Ying, did I say anything when I had fever?"

Wei Ying's eyes widened and he looked away.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing important!" Wei Ying forced a laugh and snatched his hand away. "You just - it was nothing!"

Lan Zhan grabbed his hand again, gaze sharpening.

"You said something about... A-Yuan," he said slowly as if trying to remember.

"A-Yuan? Uh, he misses you."

"I miss A-Yuan too."

"I know. I mean, he's cute, isn't he? Just like me! Uhm, rabbits are cute too! Oh, did you know that there are still rabbits at Cloud Recesses?" Wei Ying knew he was babbling. He was frantic to change the subject, his eyes darting everywhere except at Lan Zhan. He tried to tug his hand free, failed and turned to get off the bed.

Lan Zhan shifted and blocked him, their knees now pressing against each other's. Grabbing Wei Ying's chin, he tipped it up, not roughly, but purposefully until their eyes met again.

"Wei Ying, what did I say?"

Wei Ying swallowed, his heart thundering in his chest as though he had been flat out sprinting. Which he hadn't. Reaching up, he grabbed Lan Zhan's wrist with his other hand just as the door slid open.

"WangJi? Are you awake?"

Startled, they turned their heads to see Lan XiChen and Chen-yishi entering the Jingshi.

"Oops," was as far as Xichen-xiong got before Chen-yishi rounded on him, hands on hips.

"Sect Leader Lan! I was right, WangJi _is_ married! Who is this boy? And why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" He looked aggrieved.

"Wedding?" Lan Zhan and Wei Ying chorused in unison before the latter jerked himself free and scrambled down from the bed, face turning red.

"XiChen-xiong, Chen-yishi." He offered a deep bow which they returned.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Chen-yishi, xiongzhang." Lan Zhan managed a graceful bow while still sitting on the bed, the tips of his ears already pink.

"Ah, WangJi, you look much better. Chen-yishi, please examine his wound." XiChen-xiong lost no time in urging the Healer forward as Wei Ying backed away.

\- o -

After a thorough examination punctuated with approving nods and murmurs, Chen-yishi announced that Lan Zhan's fever was gone, his infection much reduced, and his golden core regenerating faster than expected.

"No doubt being given spiritual energy helped," Chen-yishi concluded and turned to Wei Ying standing at the foot of the bed. "You look like you could keel over. Don't give too much next time!"

"Oh... er, I'm fine." Wei Ying took a step closer to Lan Zhan.

"Since I'm here, I should make sure you haven't overtaxed yourself," Chen-yishi continued. "What's your name?"

Wei Ying shot XiChen-xiong a look of alarm.

"Come on, I haven't got all day." Chen-yishi beckoned him to sit on the bed with an impatient motion of his hand. "Stop acting like you're a pregnant female!"

Wei Ying, the notorious Yiling Patriarch, supposedly as shameless as one could possibly get, gaped at him, mouth open and face going a bright red again.

"I'm not!" He squeaked.

"Although he did give birth to his son," Lan Zhan murmured _sotto voce_. Wei Ying turned to glare at him.

"Chen-yishi, that's enough." Master Lan entered the Jingshi, looking annoyed.

"Why? Is there something I should know about?" Far from being cowed, the Healer just waited, one eyebrow up.

The three Lans exchanged looks before XiChen-xiong nodded and turned to the Healer.

"Chen-yishi, this is Wei WuXian. Please forgive us not introducing him before."

When Chen-yishi's eyes widened in shock, Wei Ying wondered if this was the moment when he would be kicked out. He tensed, eyes flicking to Chenqing which he had left on the low table.

"Wei Ying, it's fine." Lan Zhan's fingers closed around his wrist.

"The Yiling Patriarch? But... but he's just a boy!" Chen-yishi took a few steps closer, sharp eyes probing. "And a skinny one at that!"

Wei Ying opened his mouth to protest, but Chen-yishi hadn't finished speaking.

"He doesn't look like he could harm a fly! This is why I never believe gossip, but seek the truth for myself," he declared, turning to Master Lan who had frozen in place. "Do you not agree, QiRen?"

The sight of Master Lan looking like he might go into Qi deviation at any moment was both amusing and gratifying to Wei Ying. A part of him felt justifiably vindicated, but the other part, who appreciated all that the older man had done recently, felt the need to say something.

Turning to Chen-yishi, he bowed low.

"If Wei Ying is lucky enough to receive a marriage proposal in this lifetime, Chen-yishi would be one of the first to be invited," he promised with a warm smile.

"Mind you do that," Chen-yishi replied.

"Ah, I believe WangJi only needs two more rounds of medication?" Once again, XiChen-xiong took over the conversation and steered the Healer to the door. "I will go with you."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	13. Two Unexpected Proposals

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! You guys are so awesome, here's the next chapter earlier than expected. Enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

As soon as XiChen-xiong and a reluctant Chen-yishi left, Wei Ying's smile disappeared. He liked the old Healer with his brisk, no nonsense approach that somehow reminded him of Wen Qing... except for her penchant of threatening people with her needles.

Still, he shouldn't have made another promise he couldn't fulfill. Perhaps once he left Cloud Recesses, Chen-yishi would forget about him.

"Wei WuXian."

"I didn't say or do anything!"

"What about sharing WangJi's bed again, and for an entire night this time?" If Master Lan's voice was any drier, it would catch fire.

Wei Ying darted a sheepish look at Lan Zhan who looked supremely unconcerned.

"Ahaha, but we didn't do anything! I mean-"

_"Enough."_ With a martyred sigh, Master Lan moved to the low table. "Sit down. We have something to discuss."

Wei Ying's embarrassment turned to dismay. That sounded ominous. Like a lecture about the dangers of resentful energy, or a few hours of calming music.

"Master Lan, while I appreciate your concern, I'm not in danger of losing control or-"

"That isn't what I mean."

"Oh. I don't need to listen to a lecture? Or music?"

"Of course you do, to both!" Master Lan looked annoyed. "But not now. Sit down."

Pouting, Wei Ying took a step forward only to turn back at a movement from the bed. Lan Zhan was swinging his legs to the floor.

"Lan Zhan, what're you doing?"

"Getting up. Enough of lying down."

Wei Ying helped him to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist. They had just settled down at the table, Lan Zhan with perfect posture, and Wei Ying... not, when the door opened again. Seeing XiChen-xiong balancing two trays, Wei Ying jumped up to help him, catching a whiff of ginger from one of the trays.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold," XiChen-xiong suggested and smiled to see Lan Zhan sitting at the table. "WangJi, your medicine."

Wei Ying, never one to pass up an opportunity for mischief, held out the first cup of medicine to Lan Zhan just as Master Lan took a sip of tea.

"Lan Er-gege, be a good boy for me?" He purred.

Master Lan's tea promptly went down the wrong tract.

"Wei-" coughs "-WuXian!"

As XiChen-xiong reached over to pat his choking uncle on the back, Wei Ying winked at Lan Zhan and took the empty cup from him.

\- o -

Lunch was vegetable congee with soft boiled eggs for the three Lans and an omelette for Wei Ying which smelled like it had a ton of ginger in it. He wasn't fond of that spice, but it was still preferable to the runny eggs which didn't even have a drop of soy sauce on them to add flavour.

With his appetite restored by sufficient sleep and good humour restored by teasing, Wei Ying finished eating first and cleared his throat.

"It's time I returned to Yiling," he announced. He was loathe to leave Lan Zhan's side, but Cloud Recesses wasn't his home. The Burial Mounds was.

The three Lans stopped eating at once.

"Wen Ning and Wen Qing are sure to be worried," he added.

"Please stay a few days more, young Master Wei," XiChen-xiong urged. "I sent a message yesterday to inform them that you are well. Maiden Wen sent back a reply that they would manage."

"Thank you, XiChen-xiong," Wei Ying replied, chagrined he hadn't thought of doing that himself. "But our food supply was already running low and I told them not to go anywhere until I returned."

XiChen-xiong smiled, glancing at Master Lan.

"According to uncle's suggestion, we also delivered some rice and vegetables. It should be enough for a few days."

Putting his hands together, Wei Ying bowed low.

"Wei Ying thanks you for your kindness," he replied. He didn't like accepting aid, but it would be churlish to refuse when he was being fed here. Besides, the food had already been delivered.

"Wei Ying, you wish to visit them?" Lan Zhan looked worried.

"I live there," Wei Ying reminded him. "I thought my visit here wouldn't take more than a couple of days."

Lan Zhan pressed his lips together before giving a reluctant nod.

"Return soon." His eyes were as solemn as his voice as he reached for Wei Ying's hand.

Dropping his gaze, Wei Ying blinked hard. Even with the three thousand plus rules governing this place, he had never felt less like leaving. He looked up when Master Lan cleared his throat.

"How many Wen survivors are there in total? Twenty? Thirty?"

Wei Ying stared at him in surprise.

"Around twenty."

"And they are children, women and the elderly?"

"Yes."

"The guest quarters of Cloud Recesses can house up to eighty people."

Wei Ying's heart skipped a beat.

"Master Lan, what are you trying to say?" He didn't dare assume anything.

"Are you dense, boy?" Master Lan snapped. "They can stay there!"

For a moment, Wei Ying thought he still hadn't heard right, but a glance at Lan Zhan showed he looked just as shocked. Turning back to Master Lan, he chose his words carefully.

"For now long can they stay?"

"For as long as you do."

The words 'You're joking' danced on the tip of Wei Ying's tongue, but he held them back. Instead, he dragged up a smile. It felt fake. Brittle.

"We've already put down roots there. Our efforts are beginning to bear fruit."

Too much effort for too meagre results... but that land, as godforsaken as it was, was all they had.

"I can't bring them here only to uproot them again when I leave."

"You are being deliberately obtuse!" Master Lan looked more and more annoyed by the minute. "I already said they can stay as long as _you_ do!"

Wei Ying smiled again, feeling something strangely akin to fondness for this grumpy man.

"Master Lan, you should know better than to make me an offer like that," he chided gently. "My skin is thick enough that I might decide to stay forever."

"Wei WuXian! Are you-"

"That is exactly what uncle and I are hoping for," XiChen-xiong cut in with an apologetic look at Master Lan. "I am sure WangJi feels the same way."

Wei Ying stared at him and then his gaze traveled to Master Lan who gave a curt nod and then to Lan Zhan who looked as shocked as Wei Ying felt. But when Lan Zhan turned to meet his gaze, his eyes were shiny.

"Wei Ying, stay here. Forever."

"Wha-what're you..." Wei Ying couldn't say anymore. His heart had lodged in his throat, making it hard to breathe. His hand was trembling in Lan Zhan's grasp. Or perhaps Lan Zhan's was.

Master Lan was gripping the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles showed white. His face looked like it was set in stone as he took a careful breath.

"I offer the Wen survivors a safe home at Cloud Recesses for as long as Wei WuXian stays, providing they abide by our rules and a few additional ones. I promise they will not be extreme."

Again, Wei Ying's stunned gaze went from him to XiChen-xiong who nodded and smiled.

"As Sect Leader, I authorise this invitation and hope it will be received by the Yiling Patriarch and all the Wen survivors under his care."

Sanctuary for all the Wen survivors!

Was he dreaming?

Lan Zhan squeezed his hand and he turned to see those eyes already brimming.

"Wei Ying, say yes. Stay here with me."

Wei Ying's vision blurred in response. He took a deep breath and shook his head, forced down the hope that surged inside him.

"The other Sects will never agree to it," he said shakily. Freeing his hand, he placed both of them together and bowed, first to Master Lan and then XiChen-xiong.

"Wei Ying thanks you for this most gracious offer, but the Lan Sect will be looked on as an enemy for harbouring us."

"Not if they are family," Lan Zhan said.

"Family? What family?"

Lan Zhan shifted to face Wei Ying fully and grabbed both his hands again.

"Ours."

_"What?"_

"Wei Ying, you address them as your relatives - A-Yuan, Granny, Fourth Uncle, Sixth Uncle. You consider Wen Qing and Wen Ning as close friends, maybe even siblings. Am I right?"

Wei Ying nodded.

"You consider them family."

Wei Ying nodded again.

"They can become mine as well."

Wei Ying opened his mouth to speak although his mind was a blank. But Lan Zhan wasn't finished yet, his hands tightening on Wei Ying's.

"I remember what I told you when I had fever. Like Wei Ying."

"No. No, you didn't say-"

"Love Wei Ying. Love Wei Ying _so much."_

Lan Zhan's hands were trembling and the tips of his ears a bright pink; yet Wei Ying had never heard his voice so resolute, his gaze so steadfast.

"Wei Ying, marry me."

"What - you're joking!"

"No. Marry me. Be my cultivation partner."

Wei Ying's heart, halfway on its impromptu journey to the stars, plummeted right back to earth.

"I can't," he said, his voice cracking.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't cultivate with a sword anymore!"

Wei Ying tried to pull his hands free, but Lan Zhan's strength didn't allow it. He pulled harder, his breathing coming out in stuttering sobs, ignoring the pain.

"Wei Ying, _stop_. Stop struggling."

"Let me go."

"No."

Let me go!"

Lan Zhan shook his head, looking so sorrowful as if someone had died. His eyes were wet before but now, so were his cheeks.

Wei Ying froze at once. Lan Zhan had already shed tears for him when he learned about his golden core. Once was enough. More than enough.

"You're crying," he whispered.

Lan Zhan shook his head.

"Yes, you are." Gently, Wei Ying tugged one hand free and this time he succeeded. He brushed away the wetness with trembling fingertips.

"HanGuang Jun should never cry," he said.

"Neither should Wei Ying." Lan Zhan reached over to wipe his face in turn.

I'm not crying."

"Wei Ying is crying."

"I'm not. _Lan Zhan_ is crying."

A familiar 'Harrumph!' cut their arguments neatly in two. They turned to see a hugely vexed Master Lan glaring at them.

"You are _both_ crying," he said testily. "Stop this nonsensical arguing at once!"

"Ah. My apologies, uncle."

But Lan Zhan didn't look in the least bit apologetic. For some reason, Wei Ying found that hilarious. He started laughing, but it sounded like a sob and he stopped.

"Wei Ying?"

It was too much. Knowing he had to leave this place... being invited to stay... and then getting a _marriage proposal_ on top of it.

Wei Ying felt like his brain would explode from the combination of all three. Jumping to his feet and almost tripping as his knee caught on the side of the table, he fled the Jingshi again. Just like that day, he only managed to sprint past the small gate before two voices followed, loud enough to break any rule in existence.

"Young Master Wei!"

"WEI WUXIAN!"

Just like that day, he didn't stop running. He shouldn't have told them last night. Then they wouldn't have known, and they wouldn't have made those offers because they were nothing more than charity.

And the last thing that Wei Ying, Wei WuXian, the notorious Yiling Patriarch wanted from a sect that prided itself on Righteousness... was pity.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Apologies for that tiny cliffie. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	14. No Regrets

**Author Notes:** Hello and a Happy & Prosperous Lunar New Year to everyone! Enjoy the next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

Wei Ying wasn't surprised to find himself at that same meadow again. Either his stamina only lasted this long while running, or he was unconsciously heading for this place all the while. Stopping by the large tree, he took a moment to catch his breath before sinking onto the grass. A smile tugged at his lips when two rabbits came over to nose at his knees. With nothing else to do but stroke their soft fur, Wei Ying had no choice but to come to terms with what he had done.

Namely, fled.

Embarrassing. Was he the feared Yiling Patriarch or what, running away each time someone got too close to him?

Because they had, all three of them. XiChen-xiong... Master Lan... and Lan Zhan, who despite being unconscious and very ill for most of his visit, still managed to smash through Wei Ying's 'We're just friends and soulmates!' denials and burrowed deep inside his heart and soul.

How long had Lan Zhan been in love with him?

And how long had Wei Ying felt the same way?

Was it when he caught his first glimpse of the beautiful Second Young Master Lan outside the Cloud Recesses gate three years ago?

Or when they clashed swords on the rooftops that same night and he realised he had met his equal?

Or when they met Lan Yi at the Cold Pool cave, or went on night hunts together with Nie HuaiSang, or bonded in the XuanWu cave when they were alone?

Wei Ying couldn't pinpoint the exact moment. He just knew that he had never tried so hard to be close to someone before, to the extent of teasing and pestering them and trying to stick close to them whenever possible.

Master Lan was right to accuse him of doing all that and more. He was more astute than Wei Ying thought, more caring than Wei Ying gave him credit for. Of course, that caring was solely for his two nephews. Wei Ying was under no illusions that the offer of sanctuary was made only because of Lan Zhan's love for him. But it was precisely because of that love that he had to turn it down.

How ironic to realise he held Lan Zhan's heart in his hands when he no longer felt worthy of it. He couldn't accept that selfless love or that romantic proposal even with the accompanying advantages.

There was very little that Wei Ying wouldn't do to ensure the safety and well-being of the Wen survivors. They _were_ his family as Lan Zhan had said. They depended on him for their very lives. In turn, he depended on them to feel needed, to have his existence validated. They were the proof that he was doing something good, something _useful._

Cloud Recesses may be willing to open its doors to them, to offer them protection, safety and a better quality of life... but what were they getting in return?

What could Wei Ying give them to be able to hold his head up high?

What did he even have?

_Nothing._

No golden core. No spiritual energy - at least none that would make a difference. No sword skills. Not even a Lan-esque attitude. Just a talent for breaking rules, for doing the unexpected and for harnessing resentful energy. In short, everything that the most righteous sect in the world abhorred.

A pariah with no money or background or reputation to boast off, whose very name was blacklisted and notorious.

How could he accept Lan Zhan's proposal and turn HanGuang Jun into the laughing stock of the Cultivation World?

\- o -

Again, Wei Ying had no idea how long he knelt there, surrounded by rabbits until soft footsteps caught his attention. Looking up, he froze. All three Lans were walking up the path, Lan Zhan flanked by his uncle and brother, both of them supporting him.

Slowly, Wei Ying picked up the snoozing bunnies on his lap and placed them on the grass. Then he got up and moved away from the fluffy pile, absently brushing at his white robes even though any stray fur couldn't be seen.

"Lan Zhan, you didn't have to come all the way here. I... I was going to go back soon anyway."

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan seemed at a loss for words as he stared at him like he was an apparition.

"Let me speak first," Wei Ying said, the words coming to mind as though he had already rehearsed what to say. "A marriage should bring advantages to both sides. You of all people, deserve to have a partner who can match your skill or bear you children. I can do neither. I can't cultivate with my sword. I can't donate any spiritual energy."

Lan Zhan's face turned paler than before, but his eyes glittered. Even though he didn't say anything, Wei Ying held up a hand, not wanting to be interrupted until he was done speaking.

"If you marry the Yiling Patriarch, Cloud Recesses would become everyone's enemy. Your own reputation would be dragged through the mud."

Lan Zhan's expression didn't change except for the tiny lift of one eyebrow. Wei Ying couldn't help huffing a bit at that.

Had he honestly expected Lan Zhan to retract his offer after just a few words?

Then Lan Zhan took a step forward.

"Wei Ying, you are not powerless without your golden core. You have kept a group of people safe. You are still a genius at creating spells and talismans. You have invented a whole new way of cultivating with music."

Wei Ying found himself tearing up.

"Wei Ying, you always give the best of yourself in everything you do. Any sect you affiliate with will only grow stronger. I want it to be Cloud Recesses. Anyone you marry will only feel blessed. I want it to be me."

It was one of the longest speeches Lan Zhan had ever made. Wei Ying's tears spilled over.

"I won't stop you using your chosen path," Lan Zhan promised, his eyes bright. "Just allow me to help you and support you. Even if you don't love me. Even if you think of me as just a friend."

The tears came faster as Wei Ying shook his head, unable to say a word.

"Y-you're wrong," he finally choked out.

"About your principles? Your skills?"

Wei Ying shook his head as he wiped at his cheeks.

"I'm aware of all that."

Master Lan sniffed and folded his hands across his chest.

"Such pride," he muttered.

Wei Ying's lips twitched, but he didn't look away from Lan Zhan.

"You're wrong to think I don't love you. I do... for as long as I've known you."

Lan Zhan inhaled sharply, suddenly seeming taller now. More awake. More alert.

"Wei Ying. Marry me. Be my cultivation partner."

The words resonated within Wei Ying's soul and unfolded as a sweet ache inside his chest. Giving a shaky laugh, he wiped his eyes again.

"If you're very sure, Lan Zhan. I don't want you to regret this."

"No regrets." Lan Zhan took a step forward.

Wei Ying did the rest and fell into Lan Zhan's arms like he belonged there.

"Love Wei Ying so much," Lan Zhan's voice shook.

"Love Lan Zhan even more."

"Alright, that will do."

"Want to be with Wei Ying every day. Every night."

"Want to be with Lan Zhan every day and every night too."

"I said that is _enough_."

"Want to go night hunting with Wei Ying."

"Want to go night hunting with Lan Zhan too."

Wei Ying framed Lan Zhan's face with trembling hands.

"Wait - no kissing before marriage!"

But they both ignored Master Lan because their lips were already _so close. _Surely one kiss, just one brush of their lips wouldn't do any harm?

Oh. It felt good. One more then, just one more kiss.

"Stop! That's enough!"

\- o -

QiRen was beyond relieved when the two shameless lovebirds finally stopped weeping and professing their love for each other as if reenacting a dramatic scene from a play. Until they started kissing and he was hard pressed not to march over there and forcibly pull them apart before they went any further.

To his everlasting relief, they stopped after half a dozen kisses which he monitored out of the corner of one squinting eye while glaring at XiChen, who was of no help at all, looking as pink faced and dewy eyed as the other two.

QiRen had to clear his throat a few times, each 'Harrumph' gaining in volume until he finally had their undivided attention.

"Wei WuXian, we should move all the Wens to Cloud Recesses tomorrow."

The Yiling Patriarch just blinked at him as if his shameless behaviour had burned all his brain cells to ash.

"What's the rush?"

"We are attending a wedding ceremony at LanLing Jin Sect the day after tomorrow. It is too early to announce your engagement to WangJi, but we can show you are with us."

Wei Ying stared at him with round eyes and then he turned to Lan Zhan who was holding his hand.

"Shijie's wedding?" He whispered. "I... I can see her get married?"

The almost fearful hope in his face was more painful than QiRen expected. He had seen Wei WuXian pick a fight with Jin ZiXuan when the latter slighted his sister during the lantern festival three years ago. He had heard how Jiang YanLi's demand for an apology on her brother's behalf at the Phonenix Mountain had reduced Wei WuXian to tears.

What must he have felt, knowing that the course he set for himself would ostracise him from his siblings and exclude him from every happy event they partook in?

For the hundredth time since learning the truth, QiRen chastised himself for being so blind. Although to be fair, Wei WuXian was so adamant in keeping his secret that even WangJi had failed to read the signs.

"Master Lan, Wei Ying accepts your offer with the deepest and utmost gratitude!"

The smiling, still tearful Yiling Patriarch placed his hands together and bowed, WangJi copying his move. QiRen didn't realise he was already moving until he found himself supporting their hands with his own, stopping them from going any lower.

"Enough," he grumbled. "Let us return to the Jingshi."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	15. Reminiscing at the Cold Pool

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone! The response for this story has been simply amazing, thank you so much again! I'm glad everyone wants to see Wei Ying attend his shijie's wedding, but a couple of things have to fall into place first. Meanwhile, enjoy some WangXian :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

The walk back to the Jingshi took less time than before. Either Wei Ying's feet didn't touch the ground the whole way back since he felt like he was floating on air, or they used a shortcut since he didn't recall crossing a small bridge that overlooked the Cold Pool.

Either way, he was content to walk beside Lan Zhan and exchange smiles, or tender looks in Lan Zhan's case, as the two older Lans walked on ahead, conversing in low voices. They were already waiting inside the Jingshi when he and Lan Zhan entered.

"I need to write to Master Jin and Maiden Jiang at once," XiChen-xiong announced. "They would be the best persons to inform Sect Leader Jin that you are attending their wedding."

Wei Ying fell back to earth with a thud, the smile slipping off his face. He had ruffled quite a few feathers a couple of years ago when he gatecrashed the feast at Koi Tower, arguing with Jin ZiXun in front of all the sect leaders, and demanding to know where the Wen survivors were being held prisoner.

Wei Ying had never cared much for etiquette and diplomacy, especially towards bullies who threw their weight around. Despite shijie's advice to be more tolerant, he had placed more importance in doing what he felt was just and right. It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing he had perhaps ruined his one chance to see her get married.

"Is it better if I do not attend?" He forced himself to ask only to have Lan Zhan's fingers tighten around his.

"Wei Ying has every right to see his sister get married."

"WangJi is right. This is the best time to show everyone you are allied with us."

"Thank you, Master Lan." Wei Ying bowed in relief and gratitude, his eyes stinging again.

Master Lan huffed and quickly turned to the door.

"I am going to send a letter to Maiden Wen. She will need time to arrange things for tomorrow."

"Oh! Let me write a quick note for you to enclose with your letter."

Hurrying over to the table where Lan Zhan did his correspondence, Wei Ying scrawled a few lines on a piece of paper. He blew on it before handing it to Master Lan with both hands.

"Wen Qing may still think you've forged my writing though," he said with a bright smile.

Master Lan snorted, eyeing the note with disdain.

"I doubt anyone could forge this chicken scratch!"

"I will also write to Sect Leader Jiang," XiChen-xiong said. "We do not want him surprised tomorrow."

Wei Ying bowed his thanks. He didn't just miss shijie, he missed Jiang Cheng too.

"Do not worry, young Master Wei. We should receive their replies latest by tonight." XiChen-xiong gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, let us not waste time," Master Lan said a brisk voice and turned to leave again.

"Need a bath," Lan Zhan announced.

"Me too," Wei Ying said at once, perking up. "And a change of clothes."

"And a change of clothes," Lan Zhan agreed, plucking at his outer robe with a tiny frown. He must have thrown it on earlier.

Already at the door, Master Lan gave them a suspicious look.

"XiChen, write your letters here," he said. "I will send someone over to collect them."

With another stern look at Wei Ying who just blinked at him, and at Lan Zhan who looked equally blank, he left. They turned to XiChen-xiong who sighed.

"Uncle appears to have forgotten that the Sect Leader seal is on my table," he said. "I will have someone deliver clean water for your baths."

"Do not trouble yourself, xiongzhang," Lan Zhan said. "The Cold Pool will suffice."

Wei Ying nodded.

"It promotes healing, right?"

"Indeed." XiChen-xiong turned to leave as well. "Keep our rules in mind, WangJi."

Wei Ying stared after him with a frown before turning to Lan Zhan.

"Which of the three thousand rules does he mean?"

"No sexual relations outside of marriage," Lan Zhan replied without hesitation.

Wei Ying gaped at him, cheeks turning red.

"Wait. He thought you'd forget?"

"Maybe... ignore?" Lan Zhan gave Wei Ying a side glance that was half shy, and regretful.

Wei Ying laughed and reached for his hand, linking their fingers together.

"We only _just_ got engaged, Lan Er-gege! But kisses are fine, right?"

"Can kiss Wei Ying," Lan Zhan agreed and proceeded to do just that.

\- o -

A short while later, Lan Zhan and Wei Ying made their way to the Cold Pool hand in hand, two sets of towels and clean robes tucked under Wei Ying's arm. It was around noon but they didn't run into anyone, making Wei Ying wonder if XiChen-xiong had had a hand in it.

After stripping down to their inner wear, Wei Ying knelt down and removed the bandage around Lan Zhan's stomach. He examined the healing cut carefully, making sure the skin had knitted together before strong arms yanked him to his feet.

"Lan Zhan! I was just checking-"

"Wei Ying was too close," Lan Zhan said abruptly.

Wei Ying blinked at him and then he glanced down and up again, his face growing warm.

"Right."

Grabbing his hand, Lan Zhan stepped into the pool, paying no mind to Wei Ying's protests that the water was _freezing._ They waded to the far bank where a large tree with overhanging branches provided welcome shade and sat down. The water reached just below their collarbones when they leaned back against the smooth rocks.

"Does the water ever g-get warm?" Wei Ying spoke through chattering teeth.

"It is called the Cold Pool for a reason," Lan Zhan replied, glancing at him with amused eyes.

Wei Ying wrinkled his nose at him. Taking a deep breath, he bent forward and submerged his head underwater, almost giving himself brain freeze, before surfacing again with his hair in his face.

"Brr!" He pushed his hair back and shivered. "But it feels great!"

Lan Zhan eyed him primly before wetting his own head, only he shifted forward and tilted his head back so that his hair remained in place even when wet. Smiling, Wei Ying moved closer to him until their shoulders touched.

"Troubled Wei Ying these past few days," Lan Zhan said after a while.

"No t-trouble at all," Wei Ying assured him, still trying to keep his teeth from chattering. Even sticking to Lan Zhan didn't help much.

"Troubled Wei Ying a lot. Healing me, caring for me and..." Lan Zhan trailed off, staring straight ahead.

Wei Ying leaned forward to look at him.

"And?"

"Stripping me naked, putting me in the tub."

"Ah." Wei Ying gave a sheepish grin. "My apolo-"

"Nothing to apologise for."

"Oh." Wei Ying relaxed. "Well, I couldn't pass up the opportunity of seeing you naked, you know."

A tiny bloom of colour appeared on the tips of Lan Zhan's pretty ears as he glanced at him.

"Did Wei Ying find it pleasing?"

Wei Ying laughed out loud, feeling ridiculously happy.

"Very pleasing," he agreed. "HanGuang Jun is a perfect specimen of male beauty. I no longer dare to remove my robes for fear of shaming myself."

"Wei Ying has already removed his robes."

"Well, my inner wear then."

Lan Zhan's eyes warmed.

"Wei Ying has nothing to be ashamed of."

Wei Ying pursed his lips.

"Well, for fear of being found wanting then."

Lan Zhan shook his head.

"Wei Ying need not fear he will be found wanting in any way."

Wei Ying sat up straighter only to freeze when Lan Zhan's gaze dropped to his chest. He didn't have to look down to know what Lan Zhan was staring at - the triangular scar on his chest, visible through the thin wet cotton of his inner robe.

"I do have this though," he said, keeping his voice matter of fact. He also had a few small ones on his elbows and knees from growing up, but those were negligible. To be honest, he didn't mind this scar or the one on his abdomen, but with Lan Zhan so perfect...

When Lan Zhan pressed a wet palm to the scar, Wei Ying knew he was thinking back to that time in the Mount Muxi cave.

"You said a man should have scars."

"But you don't."

Lan Zhan's lips twitched a bit.

"Not yet," he agreed and traced the ridged tissue with tender fingertips, drawing a shiver from Wei Ying. "You thought I liked Mianmian."

Wei Ying pressed his lips together before he chuckled and covered Lan Zhan's hand with his own.

"I was an idiot," he admitted.

"Not an idiot. I should have said something." Lan Zhan looked regretful.

"Maybe you should've," Wei Ying agreed. "You just stared at me and I didn't get it at all!"

Lan Zhan looked even more regretful.

"Didn't dare to be anymore direct," he admitted and turned his hand to capture Wei Ying's, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"What would you have said?" Wei Ying asked. If Lan Zhan _had_ confessed to him then, he might have run out of the cave screaming, XuanWu or no XuanWu, but he sensed Lan Zhan needed to say it, even three years later.

"Don't like Mianmian. Like Wei Ying. Love Wei Ying," Lan Zhan replied at once.

Wei Ying beamed at him.

"Don't like Mianmian. At least not that way," he amended. "But I like and love Lan Zhan very much!"

Lan Zhan rewarded him with a scorching kiss. Just as well they were submerged in freezing water, Wei Ying thought as he looped wet arms around Lan Zhan's neck.

\- o -

When they returned to the Jingshi an hour later, they were met by Master Lan, XiChen-xiong and Chen-yishi.

"At last," Chen-yishi said impatiently. "I was beginning to think you two had eloped!"

"Chen-yishi, please!" Master Lan glared at him.

Releasing Wei Ying's hand, Lan Zhan placed his hands together and bowed in greeting, Wei Ying following his example.

"Chen-yishi, my apologies for keeping you waiting," Lan Zhan said and went to lay down on the bed, wet hair and all.

Chen-yishi bent over him and started prodding his abdomen, nodding and muttering to himself.

"Very good, WangJi. Your spiritual energy is recovered and your wound almost healed, but no strenuous activities for two weeks at least."

Wei Ying pretended not to see the meaningful glance in his direction or the mortified expression on Master Lan's face.

"Thank you, Chen-yishi," Lan Zhan said and sat up.

"Your turn, WuXian." Chen-yishi beckoned to Wei Ying who froze, as did the other three Lans. He clicked his tongue impatiently when no one moved or said anything.

"Well? I haven't got all day!"

It was Master Lan who spoke first.

"Wei WuXian, please allow Chen-yishi to examine you."

"But I thought-" Wei Ying broke off, feeling cornered.

"I believe Chen-yishi has your best interest at heart, young Master Wei," XiChen-xiong said with an understanding smile.

Wei Ying turned to Lan Zhan who stood up and reached for his hand.

"Chen-yishi has taken care of xiongzhang's health and mine since we were small."

"He has been my Healer for the same number of years," Master Lan added. "You can trust him."

Seeing as he had no other choice, Wei Ying bowed to the old Healer.

"Wei Ying is honoured, Chen-yishi."

"Onto the bed then."

Wei Ying nodded and went to lie down on the bed with Lan Zhan hovering nearby.

Chen-yishi pressed two fingertips to Wei Ying's inner wrist and then he frowned and pressed harder, uttering a 'tsk'. He placed his other hand on Wei Ying's abdomen in search for something the others knew he would never find.

Wei Ying saw Chen-yishi's face go blank with shock before he tore his sash loose, pulled open his robes and yanked up his inner robe as if wanting to confirm with his eyes what he had felt, even though he couldn't. The scar from Wei Ying's fight with Jiang Cheng was there though, a thin line about two inches long.

Chen-yishi frowned at it and then he caught sight of the lower part of the brand scar and pulled the inner robe higher still to expose it fully.

"How did you get this, boy?" He asked, his voice harsh. "Were you a prisoner of the Wens?"

Wei Ying saw Master Lan and XiChen-xiong peering over Chen-yishi's shoulders and sighed. Gently pushing the healer's hands away, he pulled his robes straight and sat up, swinging his legs to the floor.

"Master Lan, XiChen-xiong, could I please trouble you to answer Chen-yishi's queries?" He requested. "Lan Zhan, you need to take your medicine and I... want some tea."

What he desperately wanted was a few jars of Emperor Smile, but tea would have to do.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	16. Glad Tidings

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! The pace starts to pick up at last. Enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

The four people sitting around the low table didn't say a word as they stared at the cooling cups of tea before them. ZeWu Jun had returned from escorting a still stunned Chen-yishi back to the Healers quarters.

It was Wei Ying who broke the silence at last.

"Do you think me a fool?"

He was slumped forward with his head resting in one hand. He had a headache after answering the barrage of questions Chen-yishi threw at him even though Master Lan and XiChen-xiong intervened and answered most of them on his behalf.

Chen-yishi's indignation at the destruction of Lotus Pier and the deaths of Jiang FengMian and Yu ZiYuan was gratifying, but his open mouthed shock at Wei Ying's decision to sacrifice his golden core made it clear he now thought of him as a complete lunatic, one unsuited to be HanGuang Jun's cultivation partner.

Wei Ying couldn't help agreeing with that even though the other three Lans jumped to his defence.

"A fool? For giving your golden core to Sect Leader Jiang?" Master Lan's voice was sharp. "Of course not! You already gave us your reasons for doing so."

Wei Ying raised his head and blinked, having expected a resounding 'Yes!' or something along the lines of 'About time you realised!' and maybe 'Copying our three thousand plus rules a few more times might help'.

"Young Master Wei, you are impulsive and a little reckless, but not a fool," XiChen-ge added and smiled. "Don't forget, I am an older brother too."

"And I had an older brother," Master Lan added. "Family should stick together."

Wei Ying straightened up, guessing from the two brothers' surprise that their uncle didn't make a habit of saying such things.

"Thank you, Master Lan," he said in a voice he tried to keep steady, feeling an inexplicable fondness for the grumpy man.

"Young Master Wei-"

"Xichen-xiong, please don't be so formal." Wei Ying gave him an apologetic smile for his interruption.

"WuXian, then. Chen-yishi is at the age where he speaks his mind without regard for his words or his audience. Be assured that he means well."

"And that he likes Wei Ying." Lan Zhan reached over to grasp his hand.

Wei Ying's eyes stung, but he huffed out a soft laugh.

"I hope so. I like him too." He pressed his sleeve to his eyes as discreetly as he could, grateful that none of them chose to point it out.

\- o -

_At the Burial Mounds..._

It was mid afternoon when Wen Qing made her way to the kitchen, a simple lean to structure attached to a bigger one where they ate their meals. She didn't look right or left, her mind occupied in adding and removing items from a never ending list of tasks.

They now had enough medicine to last maybe two weeks, but only a bit of healing ointment left for cuts and scrapes. There was enough food for a few days, but firewood was running low. The next crop of radishes would be ready soon so Wei WuXian could accompany Wen Ning to sell them... once he was back.

Wen Qing exhaled sharply at that, her strides lengthening. When she and Wen Ning waved Wei WuXian off four - _four!_ \- days ago, it was with the understanding that he would return as soon as possible.

Wen Qing wasn't a stranger to the evil effects of yin metal. She had seen the ghost puppets Wen RuoHan had created. She knew that yin metal poisoning wasn't a trivial matter. But ZeWu Jun's letter, which she had received yesterday, said that Wei WuXian had already healed the Twin Jades.

So why did he need to stay on any longer?

Because of HanGuang Jun, of course. Wen Qing had seen the looks they exchanged when he visited the Burial Mounds last week. She had seen how well they worked together to calm Wen Ning down when he awoke. She had seen how worried Wei WuXian was when Lan QiRen told him about HanGuang Jun being poisoned.

She just wished her mind would stop picturing a carefree Yiling Patriarch gallivanting around Cloud Recesses with a completely healed HanGuang Jun, perhaps catching fish in the river, or going on night hunts together instead of getting his skinny rear back here.

She was going to put her needles to Very Good Use if that was the case. But only because she was annoyed and not terrified that he had perhaps-

No.

Wei WuXian would never forget about them. He had burned his bridges to rescue them from QiongQi path two years ago. He had even staged a public fight with Sect Leader Jiang to break his ties to Yunmeng Jiang sect. He was the only reason why she and her people were still alive and had a place to call home, however dismal, and food to put in their mouths, however little.

She shouldn't begrudge Wei WuXian a few days' stay in a place so much nicer than here, where he could spend time with the person he liked. Of course, she would never tell him _that_ in case he decided make the visit permanent.

Too bad Sect Leader Jiang wasn't as understanding when he visited the Burial Mounds two days ago. He had hollered for Wei WuXian until Wen Qing walked through the barrier and then he had shut his mouth with a snap. After an awkward silence in which he had just stared at her, Wen Ning appeared and the three of them exchanged stilted greetings.

Sect Leader Jiang's expression had morphed from impatience to disbelief and then to anger when he learned that Wei WuXian had gone to Cloud Recesses and wouldn't return for a few more days. Wen Qing had kept a wary eye on the crackling spiritual weapon around his right wrist as he fought down his anger. Then with a snort, he turned to stalk back down the mountain without saying anything else.

Wen Qing had no idea what that was all about, but she had her own problems to think of.

"Jiejie! Jiejie! Another letter from the Gusu Lan sect!"

Startled, Wen Qing turned to see Wen Ning hurrying towards her with a scroll in his hand. Her heart skipped a beat.

Another letter?

From Cloud Recesses?

Two Lan Sect disciples had visited the Burial Mounds yesterday to deliver the first latter, standing just outside the barrier. Despite their confident demeanours, she had seen them glancing around with ill-concealed unease. They had looked relieved when she passed through the barrier, and then nervous again when Wen Ning followed her through.

As soon as they handed her a scroll, Wen Qing had lost no time in ripping apart the seal in her haste to read the letter, her eyes flying over the graceful script. ZeWu Jun informed her that Wei WuXian had healed HanGuang Jun and himself of yin metal poisoning, and would return in a few more days. Meanwhile, they had brought her some basic provisions which they hoped would be of use.

Wen Qing had requested the disciples to convey her thanks to ZeWu Jun before going back up the mountain, Wen Ning toting the heavy baskets with ease. She had been thankful for the unexpected provisions, but now she felt something akin to dread as her brother rushed up to her.

"They didn't wait for any reply this time," Wen Ning said and held out a scroll with the familiar cloud design on the seal.

With trembling fingers, Wen Qing broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. A smaller piece of paper fell out which Wen Ning picked up. Wen Qing read the letter, her mouth falling open in disbelief. Then she grabbed the other piece of paper from Wen Ning and read that too before staring at the untidy signature at the bottom. She then read both letters. Twice more.

"Isn't that young Master Wei's handwriting?" Wen Ning asked, looking over her shoulder. "It's always so hard to read."

"Yes! He has the worst calligraphy in the world!" Wen Qing didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

"Jiejie, are you alright? You're smiling... but you're also crying."

"I'm fine! And I'm not crying!" Wen Qing looked around. "We have to get everyone together. Now."

"Now? Why?" Wen Ning looked around as well.

"I have something important to announce."

"But everyone is still doing their chores."

"Tell them to stop."

"We also need to prepare dinner."

Wen Qing stared at him and then she gave a small laugh.

"Fine. We're going to have an early dinner because I have an announcement to make."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out later." Wen Qing patted his hand.

"Is it about young Master Wei?"

"Yes! I'm going to kill him for scaring me like this."

"But jiejie, you always say you're not afraid of him."

"I'm not! Go, Wen Ning. I'll be along shortly."

As soon as she had read each letter a dozen times more to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She knew Wei WuXian enough to believe that he would never joke about something like this. She had also met Master Lan and knew he took his promise very seriously.

Which meant that this news could only be true.

\- o -

_Around the same time at __Lotus Pier..._

Jiang YanLi was in her room, but she wasn't resting like she had promised A-Cheng she would. She was standing in front of her wedding robes, staring at the intricate gold and red embroidery without seeing it.

Two days ago, A-Cheng had brought her to Yiling so that A-Xian could see her in her wedding finery. She had even cooked his favourite pork rib lotus root soup, only to find that he had gone to Cloud Recesses and wouldn't return until a few days later.

By then, it would be too late. She would already be married.

Throughout the carriage ride back, A-Cheng had fumed and raged, swearing he would break his brother's legs the next time he saw him for wasting their time and effort, but all YanLi could think of was the dark and dismal place she had glimpsed from the carriage window, that A-Xian now called home.

It was heartbreaking.

The red and gold flowers blurred and YanLi felt something warm escape her eyes. She started when someone knocked on the door.

"Miss Jiang, are you still awake?" Her maid called out.

Hurriedly wiping her face, YanLi went to open the door.

"What is it, A-Yin?"

"Sorry to disturb your rest, but a letter just arrived for you from Cloud Recesses."

YanLi frowned in puzzlement as she accepted the scroll.

"Sect Leader Jiang also received a letter from Cloud Recesses."

YanLi stared at her and then she broke the seal and unrolled the scroll with trembling fingers. By the time she finished reading the letter, more tears were running down her cheeks, but she was smiling.

"Miss Jiang? What is it? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I am!" Brushing past her concerned maid, YanLi fairly flew down the corridor, scroll gripped in one hand. "A-Cheng! A-Cheng!"

It was a good thing that the wedding entourage from LanLing hadn't arrived yet or they would have seen their future mistress running through her home like a child, hair loose over her shoulders, laughing and crying at the same time.

Less than an hour later, two golden butterflies flew out from Sect Leader Jiang's room window, one heading for Cloud Recesses, and the other for Koi Tower at Lanling City.

\- o -

_Two hours later at Koi Tower..._

Jin ZiXuan stood at the open windows of his room, ignoring the late afternoon sun glinting off the nearby rooftops and into his eyes. He needed a break from going over the never ending list of wedding preparations with his mother and Jin GuangYao. As his mother scolded GuangYao for the fifth time in the past hour, ZiXuan glanced over his shoulder, feeling a twinge of sympathy for his half brother.

He was thankful that he was the only legal son and rightful heir of the Jin Sect. He had grown up in the lap of luxury, secure in his father's approval and his mother's love. GuangYao, on the other hand, was nothing more than a servant to their father, forced to endure verbal insults from ZiXuan's mother and almost everyone else at LanLing who knew about his late prostitute mother.

It never failed to amaze ZiXuan how patient, soft spoken and diplomatic his half brother remained. GuangYao continued to smile at both superficial compliments and barely veiled insults alike, day after day, as he tried his best to earn his father's approval... approval ZiXuan knew he would never get.

Trying to tune out his mother's insistence that GuangYao had somehow messed up the guest list, ZiXuan turned back to the window only to blink at the golden butterfly fluttering towards him.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I couldn't find much info on the Jin golden butterflies used to carry messages in The Untamed drama, but as YanLi is engaged to the Sect Leader's heir, I assume she was given the same privilege. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	17. Off to a New Home

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

_Twelve hours later at the Burial Mounds..._

The sun was just rising in the east, but the Wen survivors had been up and about for the past two hours. They were all gathered in a large clearing halfway down the mountain, their meagre valuables tied up in cloth and slung over their shoulders. They chatted among themselves, torn between excitement and trepidation.

A large bundle lay at Wen Ning's feet, comprising of talismans, notes and gadgets in various states of completion, all collected from the Demon Subduing Cave and packed rather haphazardly. Wen Qing knew they hadn't packed everything. Hopefully, Wei WuXian could seal up the cave and return at a later date to collect the rest.

An excited A-Yuan was holding onto Wen Ning's hand, chattering about Rich-gege and Xian-gege. Fourth Uncle mourned the jars of fruit wine he had made while Sixth Uncle fretted about the radishes that were almost ready to harvest. Wen Qing knew they were trying to make themselves feel better in case no one turned up.

Then Fourth Uncle gave a shout and pointed at the sky where a group of cultivators, mostly dressed in white, were flying towards them on their swords. One of the two cultivators in front carried a passenger who had a black clad arm around his waist while waving the other so enthusiastically it was a miracle the sword still held steady.

"Is that young Master Wei?"

"It is! It's young Master Wei!"

"Xian-gege!"

A loud cheer rose when the Gusu Lan cultivators came in to land. The Yiling Patriarch hopped down from HanGuang Jun's sword, beaming.

"Wei WuXian!" Wen Qing stood her ground, head held high and hands on hips. "You'll be the death of me! What do you mean by coming back on the fifth day?"

The Yiling Patriarch had the grace to look abashed.

"Ahaha, Wei Ying offers his deepest apologies. It's good to see you again, Wen Qing, Wen Ning. And everyone too!"

"Xian-gege! Rich-gege!"

"A-Yuan!" Laughing, Wei WuXian swept him up in his arms. "Did you miss Xian-gege? Tell me you missed me."

"I miss Xian-gege," A-Yuan replied solemnly.

"Good boy! I knew-"

"I miss Rich-gege too."

With a dramatic sigh, Wei WuXian turned to HanGuang Jun.

"I told you he misses you, didn't I? I wasn't lying."

"Wei Ying never lies," HanGuang Jun replied as solemnly as A-Yuan.

"Exactly."

"Wei Ying only omits to tell the truth."

"Hey!"

With a loud sigh, Lan QiRen brushed past them and approached Wen Qing who placed her hands together and bowed, Wen Ning and the others following suit.

"Master Lan, HanGuang Jun, we accept Gusu Lan's kind and generous offer with our deepest gratitude. We take the Lan family name as our own and we swear to honour and respect it."

"Very well." Lan QiRen took a moment to preen before clapping his hands. "Alright, let us not waste time."

He looked over his shoulder at Wei WuXian who was now squatting on the ground and rooting through a large bundle. HanGuang Jun looked on with faint curiosity while carrying the child in his arms. Frowning, Master Lan started to say something and then he shook his head.

Wen Ning tugged on Wen Qing's sleeve.

"Jiejie, there are only twelve Lan cultivators and twenty of us. HanGuang Jun is strong enough to carry two persons, but I don't think the others-"

"Look over there!"

Another group of cultivators were flying towards them, dressed in blue robes except for their leader who wore purple.

"It's Jiang Cheng!" Wei WuXian yelled in a voice loud enough to raise the dead. Probably not a good idea seeing as where they were. He jumped to his feet and waved his arms. "Jiang Cheng!"

Hopping off his sword, Sect Leader Jiang flicked it back into its sheath and scowled at him, a vein pulsing in his temple.

"Wei WuXian! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Wei WuXian's smile faltered, chased away by a guilty look as he placed his hands together and bowed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you brought shijie to show me her wedding dress."

Sect Leader Jiang blinked, the wind taken out of his sails.

"You should be," he scolded. "She went to all the trouble of getting dressed up!"

"I know. How did she look?" Wei WuXian's voice caught. "I bet she looked gorgeous."

Sect Leader Jiang nodded, looking a bit mollified.

"Yes, she did."

"Of course." Wei WuXian huffed out a soft laugh. "That lucky peacock. He'd better worship the ground she walks on or I'm going to beat him up!"

"We both will."

That brought startled smiles to their faces, but only for a moment or two.

"She also cooked a pot of soup for you."

"I know. I missed that."

Sect Leader Jiang cleared his throat, his eyes going to the two silent Lans behind Wei WuXian.

I guess you won't be coming back to Yunmeng anymore."

Wei WuXian stared at him.

"I... I can?" He sounded incredulous.

It was Sect Leader Jiang's turn to look uneasy, his gaze flicking to Wen Qing and her family. She tipped her chin higher. She didn't need his help or his protection. Not anymore.

"I can visit," Wei WuXian offered quickly. "I'm sorry, Jiang Cheng. I know I promised to stay by your side to help you run Lotus Pier."

For some reason, that only made the two Lans glower even more at Sect Leader Jiang.

"I always knew you'd make Cloud Recesses your home one day," he muttered, "despite the thousands of rules you said would kill you."

"No, I never - that is, I didn't..." Wei WuXian trailed off, self conscious now and trying not to look at the silent HanGuang Jun beside him. His hand twitched as if wanting to reach out. In the end, it was HanGuang Jun who reached for his hand and grasped it tightly after putting A-Yuan down. Wei WuXian beamed at him.

"I knew it!" Sect Leader Jiang's mouth twisted as if he had eaten something sour. "A-jie will be at Koi Tower and you at Cloud Recesses."

"Jiang Cheng." Wei WuXian looked even guiltier. "I - Lan Zhan and I will visit often, I promise. Shijie and the peacock will too, I'm sure. And so will-"

"Wei WuXian!" Wen Qing snapped when those bright eyes dared - _dared!_ \- to glance her way. Three needles appeared between her fingers like magic.

"Ah," Wei WuXian mumbled and stared at his shidi. "But if Yunmeng Jiang ever calls for aid..."

"Then Gusu Lan will answer," Lan QiRen promised.

"Yes, we will!" Tugging his hand free, Wei WuXian rushed forward and threw his arms around Sect Leader Jiang who staggered back, arms windmilling. The other Jiang disciples started cheering and chorusing 'Wei-xiong!', 'Young Master Wei!' and 'We missed you!'

"What're you - let go of me this instant!" Sect Leader Jiang roared.

"Not until you hug me back," Wei WuXian had the cheek to inform him. "Shijie said you promised to."

"I did not! And your HanGuang Jun looks like he's going to kill me!"

The shameless Yiling Patriarch let go of him so fast, the two of them almost lost their balance.

"Enough," Master Lan ground out. "We should leave as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Sect Leader Jiang said, tugging his robes straight and looking over at the Wen survivors, his eyes skating over Wen Qing and her brother. "We have enough people to transport everyone now."

The others cheered, but Wen Qing pressed her lips together and tipped her chin higher. Wei WuXian forgave too easily, but she didn't.

\- o -

It didn't take long to pair everyone up. Wei WuXian and A-Yuan would ride with HanGuang Jun, Granny with Master Lan, Wen Qing with Sect Leader Jiang (she could happily kill Wei WuXian for this alone) and so on. Even Wen Ning had a ride from a young Jiang disciple who stared at him in awe. Only two Lan cultivators didn't have passengers.

"Master Lan," Sect Leader Jiang said, "what if there's an ambush?"

"Already taken care off." Master Lan looked smug as he stroked his goatee.

"How?"

"Wait and see."

The spiritual weapon on Sect Leader Jiang's right wrist gave off purple sparks as he scowled.

In less than a minute, another shout went up. More cultivators were flying towards them from yet another direction. They were all clad in grey, except for one of the two cultivators in front who wore blue robes.

"Is that ZeWu Jun with Sect Leader Nie?" Sect Leader Jiang asked in disbelief before exchanging alarmed looks with Wei WuXian. HanGuang Jun had already moved to stand in front of Wei WuXian as the newcomers landed.

After bows of greetings between the different sects, HanGuang Jun turned to ZeWu Jun.

"Xiongzhang."

ZeWu Jun smiled.

"It's alright, WangJi," he said and turned to Wei WuXian. "I took the liberty of disclosing a few facts to my da-ge, WuXian. I apologise for not informing you beforehand."

Wei WuXian gave a wary nod and stood his ground as Sect Leader Nie approached him.

"Your action is not something I condone, young Master Wei," he said, his strict gaze going over the Wen survivors. "However, I appreciate the fact that you had no choice."

"Thank you for your understanding, Sect Leader Nie." Wei WuXian bowed, HanGuang Jun following him.

With a curt nod, Sect Leader Nie turned to Master Lan.

"Master Lan, are we ready to leave?"

"Yes, we are."

In a matter of minutes, groups of cultivators were rising from the ground. The two Lan disciples who didn't have passengers were tasked with carrying the large bundle of the Yiling Patriarch's belongings between them. The Nie Sect disciples surrounded everyone and kept a strict lookout for any signs of attack.

With one hand on Sect Leader Jiang's shoulder, Wen Qing looked back and nodded when Wen Ning waved at her. Her family members were craning their necks for a last glimpse at the dark place that been their home for the past two years. She didn't give it more than a passing glance. Looking to the front, she saw Wei WuXian standing behind HanGuang Jun with both arms around his waist while a giggling A-Yuan was being carried by HanGuang Jun.

As if feeling her gaze on him, Wei WuXian turned to look at her, his happy smile giving way to a smaller, sadder one. The two of them had shared a bigger burden than the others. She forced a smile which Wei WuXian returned before A-Yuan tugged on his hair and he turned back.

She shouldn't feel sad, Wen Qing told herself. They were going to a much better place now. Not only would they be under the protection of one of the four great sects, they also had the support of two others, the Jiang Sect and the Nie Sect.

It was more than she could ever ask for.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	18. What's Mine is Yours

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

Beta: JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

It was almost noon by the time they arrived at Cloud Recesses. The journey from the Burial Grounds had taken close to five hours as some of the disciples were unused to ferrying passengers on their swords and for such a long distance.

Midway through, they took an hour's break to rest and have something to eat. Tea and steamed buns or _mantou_ with red bean filling were passed around with the promise of a hot meal once they reached Cloud Recesses.

To everyone's huge relief, the trip was uneventful with no ambushes or attacks. Sect Leader Nie was even starting to look put out.

The only excitement came when a flock of suicidal ducks crashed into them, causing some of the cultivators to break formation, swaying on their swords as they spat up feathers. Under the stern eyes of the three Sect Leaders, Master Lan and HanGuang Jun, they quickly righted themselves.

A-Yuan giggled at the excitement while Fourth Uncle and Sixth Uncle were delighted at the prospect of fresh meat after hearing about the vegetarian cuisine at Cloud Recesses. They stashed their feathery gifts inside their bags while exchanging sheepish grins.

Ignoring Lan Zhan's stoic expression, Wei Ying chuckled along with some of the younger disciples. It wasn't as if they had deliberately set out to kill the ducks...

\- o -

Cloud Recesses came into view at last, the sight drawing impressed 'oohs' and 'aahs' from those who hadn't seen it before, and relieved sighs from the others. Wei Ying smiled, feeling like he had come home despite spending only a few days here, discounting his first stay three years ago.

"Wei Ying, we're home," Lan Zhan said over one shoulder, the other occupied by a sleeping A-Yuan.

"Feels like it," Wei Ying replied with a smile. He would have snatched a kiss if it weren't for Master Lan and Granny flying beside them, the former giving the impression he was monitoring them while staring straight ahead. Throwing caution to the winds, Wei Ying tilted his head and touched his lips to the tender spot beneath Lan Zhan's ear, smirking when said ear turned pink and Bichen dipped an inch before recovering.

Master Lan's sword dipped several inches, startling an 'Aiyah!' from Granny as she grabbed him tighter around the waist. Wei Ying turned the other way, shaking with laughter as he felt a furious glare boring into the side of his head.

As they flew closer, his amusement gave way to trepidation. ZeWu Jun had obtained the Lan elders' approval and announced the Wens' stay at Cloud Recesses to everyone, but Wei Ying couldn't help wondering how welcome they would be. He didn't think anyone would dare question his presence once his engagement to Lan Zhan was made known, but he didn't know if that would extend to the Wens even if they were considered his family.

To his surprise, there were no hostile looks or nasty remarks when they landed outside the main entrance and passed through the barrier with their hosts. Not everyone had a beaming smile or warm words of welcome, but Wei Ying counted it as a win.

They were brought to a large hall which had two rows of individual tables up front for the Sect Leaders, and several bigger tables at the back for the others. Holding A-Yuan's hand in his, Wei Ying entered the hall with Lan Zhan and then he stopped, unsure of where he should sit until Master Lan beckoned him forward.

Wei Ying passed A-Yuan to Wen Qing before following Lan Zhan to the front.

Once everyone settled down, ZeWu Jun gave a warm smile and made a short announcement. He thanked the Nie and Jiang Sects for their valuable assistance and welcomed the Yiling Patriarch's family members to Cloud Recesses as permanent residents. They would stay at the guest quarters for the next two weeks while their new homes were built on one of the numerous plots of land Cloud Recesses owned. The fertile land was suitable for growing most crops so they would be self sufficient and left in peace. If their skills or services were required, they would be paid accordingly.

The Wens were overwhelmed by the good news, shedding happy tears as they stood up as one and bowed in gratitude. Wen Qing conveyed their thanks and A-Yuan stole everyone's hearts when he piped up "Thank you, First Rich-gege! Thank you, Rich-uncle! Thank you, everyone!"

Blinking back happy tears, Wei Ying saw ZeWu Jun's smile widen. Even Master Lan's lips twitched before he controlled himself and gave a benevolent nod. ZeWu Jun concluded his announcement by reiterating that the Wens had taken on the Lan name and were to be treated no differently from the other sect members.

Lunch was served right after and everyone tucked in, hungry from their long trip.

After the meal, the Jiang and Nie sects took their leave and the newest Cloud Recesses members were escorted to the guest quarters. They were delighted to find food provisions, comfortable beds and clean clothes had been provided for them.

Wei Ying and Lan Zhan went along to make sure they were settling in before going back to the Jingshi for a well deserved rest.

\- o -

_A few hours later..._

"Wei Ying."

Wei Ying was too deep in slumber to pay any mind to that voice even though the softness and timbre were both familiar and alluring. His shoulder was gently shaken.

"Not now," he mumbled.

"Wei Ying."

With utmost reluctance and some effort, Wei Ying cracked an eye open until he could focus on a white silk expanse that rose and fell slowly. He opened the other eye and was even more reluctant to move when he realised he was cuddled up against Lan Zhan's side and sharing his pillow.

"Wei Ying sleeps like a child."

Wei Ying smiled and slowly retracted his arm and leg from where they were draped over Lan Zhan's body.

"Ah, sorry."

"I will get used to it."

That pleased Wei Ying enough to crawl on top of Lan Zhan to bestow a sound kiss, which quickly turned into several open mouthed ones, hands roaming to previously untouched places.

"Enough!"

They froze mid-kiss before turning to the table where a very displeased Master Lan sat, eyebrows pulled together and back ramrod straight. Wei Ying quickly tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Master Lan."

"Get down from WangJi at once!"

"Right." Wei Ying slid off of Lan Zhan's body, taking care to brush over several sensitive spots that had Lan Zhan's fingers curling tightly into the sheets.

"WangJi, you will sleep on the spare bed in my rooms until you two are married."

"Master Lan, we really didn't-"

"Yes, uncle."

Wei Ying pouted until he noticed Lan Zhan taking several controlled breaths before sitting up and pulling on his outer robe. Perhaps Master Lan did have a point... not that Wei Ying was going to acknowledge it.

"Make yourselves presentable," Master Lan continued scolding. "WangJi, your forehead ribbon is crooked. XiChen is bringing a tailor here to take Wei WuXian's measurements. We are running very short on time."

"Measurements?" Wei Ying parroted.

"Do you plan to attend your sister's wedding in those rags or in one of WangJi's spare robes?" Master Lan sniffed. "You must be dressed appropriately."

"Ah." Wei Ying blushed, biting his lip when he remembered he didn't have a coin to his name. A hand closed over his and squeezed.

"Wei Ying, whatever I have and whatever I can give you is already yours."

"Thank you." Wei Ying gave his best smile and saw the tiny tilt of Lan Zhan's lips.

"No need for sorry or thank you between us."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Thank-"

"Wei Ying."

"Oh. Right."

Snatching up the teapot, Master Lan began pouring tea at a high angle, as though hoping to drown out their words.

"Oh!" Wei Ying clutched at Lan Zhan's arm, ignoring Master Lan's snort as tea splashed on the table. "I forgot about a wedding gift!"

\- o -

After dinner, the two of them went over to the guest quarters again.

The warm glow of lit oil lamps was visible from the open windows while sounds of quiet laughter and chatter drifted out from within. Although each quarters was equipped with a kitchen, it looked like they had decided to use just one to cook dinner for everyone to share.

For a few minutes, Lan Zhan and Wei Ying just stood there and watched, fingers entwined. Wei Ying had feared he would be questioned as to why Gusu Lan were helping them, but it seemed ZeWu Jun had beaten him to it. On the walk to the hall, Wen Qing had reminded him that everyone was expecting the announcement of an engagement between him and HangGuang Jun very soon, to which the thick skinned Yiling Patriarch turned a most becoming shade of pink.

Right now, it felt a little strange to not rush about and be at the forefront of things. To relax and not worry about a hundred different matters, and - for the first time in a long, long while - to not be the one everyone turned to for help.

It felt good and yet... perhaps he just wasn't used to it. With a sigh, Wei Ying turned to the silent man beside him.

"Lan Zhan, when you visited the Burial Mounds last week, I asked how could I keep these people safe. You've given me a way and I... I can't think of anywhere or anything better. Thank you."

"There is no need for thanks between us," Lan Zhan reminded him, his eyes tender.

Wei Ying could stare at him all day, reading in those eyes the same quiet joy he felt in his heart. He moved closer.

"Rich-gege! Xian-gege!"

They both jerked back as A-Yuan waved at them from the window of Fourth Uncle's quarters.

"Do you remember saying that you'd given birth to him?"

Wei Ying felt his face grow hot and he laughed, but Lan Zhan looked very serious.

"Since he is your son, he will be ours when we marry."

Wei Ying stared at him in shock.

"Do you not want him as your son?" A tiny furrow had appeared between Lan Zhan's perfect eyebrows.

"Of course I do... but you can't mean that you-"

Lan Zhan's forehead relaxed as A-Yuan came running up to them.

"Then that settles it. He is our son."

Wei Ying beamed at him.

"And uncle won't be able to say we haven't given him an heir." With those smug sounding words, Lan Zhan swung A-Yuan up in his arms.

Wei Ying gaped at him before chuckling.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, who knew you could be so sneaky?" He murmured, wrapping an arm around Lan Zhan's waist.

"What's 'sneaky', Xian-gege?"

"Oh. Nothing."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. The next chapter takes us to Koi Tower :)


	19. The Morning of the Wedding

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

Jin ZiXuan was up at dawn despite a restless night. He was much too excited to sleep. He hadn't seen A-Li for a whole week now and he had missed her every minute of it. But there were six more hours to go before the bridal procession arrived around noon.

It was hopeless.

_He_ was hopeless.

Hopelessly in love with her and he didn't care if the whole world knew it.

Putting on his outer robe, he left his room, deciding that a long walk would calm him down and help to pass the time. It was early enough that he only met one or two servants, bowing a quick greeting to him before hurrying about their tasks. His footsteps took him through the many corridors of Koi Tower until he came to Glamour Hall where the wedding reception would take place. Even though he had come here yesterday and almost every day before that, he couldn't resist stepping inside once more.

The large hall had been transformed over the past month, with something new added almost every day. The ocean waves and carp motifs on the pillars, walls and ceiling were now hidden; the teal and gold decor almost buried under a sea of crimson. A red carpet ran the entire length of the hall, from the doors right up to the long, lavishly decorated table for the host and bridal couple. Two rows of individual tables for the guests faced each other on either side of the carpet. Yards of crimson fabric shot with gold thread hung from the ceiling in graceful waves and clothed each pillar. There were small bronze pots of incense placed along the walls, ready to be lit to perfume the air. Bunches of fresh white and pink peonies decorated the long table, their fragrance discernible even from the entrance.

In short, the entire thing... was overkill.

ZiXuan would have preferred a simpler ceremony with a lot less grandeur, but he knew how much his parents had looked forward to this day, and the immense pressure GuangYao was under to make sure nothing went wrong. As long as A-Li didn't mind then he wouldn't either.

A movement near the front caught his eye. GuangYao was already here, walking between the tables, bending to adjust a teacup or a plate as he smothered a yawn.

ZiXuan walked up to him, a frown pulling his eyebrows together. GuangYao's pale skin looked almost ashen in the reddish glow of the morning sun and there were dark shadows under his eyes. A-Li wouldn't be happy if she saw him now, not after her efforts over the past three weeks...

When the wedding date was fixed a month ago, Madam Jin insisted that A-Li stayed on to 'assist her with the planning'. It was just an excuse to have her around. She doted on A-Li and had grown even more protective of her after the death of Madam Yu, her best friend and A-Li's mother. The real job of organising the wedding fell to GuangYao who had accepted it without protest. It wasn't an easy project to handle by itself, let alone on top of the other responsibilities he had taken on.

A few days later, ZiXuan and A-Li had gone to the kitchen for some tea after a late night stroll in the gardens. A-Li had refused to disturb the servants, saying she was more than capable of making a pot of tea. They had found GuangYao sitting there with a plain bun and a cup of water. Somewhat flustered, he had explained that by the time he finished going through the accounts for the day, there was nothing left from dinner.

Touching the half eaten bun, A-Li had exclaimed it was cold and forbade him from taking another bite. She had made a fresh pot of tea and steamed some lotus paste buns with the excuse that ZiXuan wanted some supper. A quick smile from her had ZiXuan sitting down beside his half brother and trying to look anticipative.

Two days later, he had found himself going in search of GuangYao after A-Li cooked her signature pork rib lotus root soup. His suggestion that they get a servant to deliver the soup was met with a reproachful look that instantly reminded him of what happened at the Unclean Realm, and how his mistaken _(read: stupid)_ assumptions and rash _(stupid) _words had almost ruined things between them. A-Li may have forgiven him for that incident, but he knew Wei WuXian hadn't.

Truth be told, he hadn't either.

A-Li had set a bowl of soup and another of rice before the confused GuangYao and said he wasn't to get up until he had finished both. The look on his face had been priceless... while the look on A-Li's face made ZiXuan realise that for whatever reason, GuangYao reminded her of Wei WuXian.

"GuangYao?"

Startled, his half brother swung around, the delicate teacup almost slipping from his fingers. He quickly set it down.

"Young Master Jin, why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Too excited?" GuangYao dared to tease.

ZiXuan smiled and suddenly realised he had forgotten about A-Li's request to get GuangYao a gift for organising their wedding. Luckily, his robes had the new money pouch he had bought for himself while in Yunmeng and he pulled it out.

"A small token of appreciation from A-Li for all your hard work."

The fixed smile that always stayed on GuangYao's face morphed to wide eyed wonder as he stared down at the gift.

"Young Master Jin, this is too much! I can't accept such a beautiful gift."

"A-Li bought it for you," ZiXuan lied without batting an eye.

Swallowing hard, GuangYao accepted the pouch, tracing the delicate silk embroidery with trembling fingertips. Then he frowned.

"I think there's some money inside."

"It's lucky money," ZiXuan lied again, and on his wedding day too.

GuangYao's eyes grew shiny as he put his hands together and bowed.

"Please thank Maiden Jiang for her kindness and generosity. I will treasure this gift."

"She will be happy to know that," ZiXuan replied and made a mental note to update A-Li as soon as he could.

GuangYao admired the pouch again before slipping it inside his robes. Then he took a deep breath and gave a wide smile.

"Please go and get ready, Young Master Jin. This is your special day. You must look your very best!"

"I will," ZiXuan said, something prompting him to add, "you need to rest more."

GuangYao's smile slipped at that.

"Once this is all over, I will take a very good rest."

For some reason, those words stayed in ZiXuan's mind as he left the hall.

\- o -

The sword journey to Koi Tower took less than three hours with Master Lan and the Twin Jades employing considerable speed.

Wei Ying, already nervous and excited before leaving Cloud Recesses, was a bundle of nerves by the time they arrived. With one arm around Lan Zhan's waist, he looked down, scanning the half mile long carriage path that led to the main entrance of Koi Tower even though it was too early for the bridal procession to arrive.

"I can't wait to see shijie," he said, probably for the fifth time.

"Mn."

"Too bad I won't be able to see her face because of the bridal veil."

"We are staying the night. Wei Ying can see her tomorrow."

"Do you think she'll like my gift?"

"She will like anything from Wei Ying."

"You're biased," Wei Ying told him happily and kissed his cheek.

"Hmmph! We are here," Master Lan announced.

Wei Ying just grinned at him and ZeWu Jun. They were dressed in formal blue and white silk robes while Lan Zhan wore the same light blue robes as when he had tracked down the yin metal after the Gusu Lan lectures. Wei Ying's new robes were almost the exact shade of blue as the ones he had worn on that same trip with Lan Zhan. This time, his inner wear was white, and the only red was his hair ribbon.

Master Lan had eyed the latter with pursed lips this morning, but Lan Zhan looked approving as he carefully affixed one of his silver hair accessories over the ribbon. It was a silent proclamation of their engagement and Wei Ying felt ridiculously pleased and rather self conscious about it.

He had spent a good six hours last night carving two pendants from a block of top quality sandalwood that Lan Zhan had, polishing them and adding safety and good luck charms. He had wanted to thread them with red string, but alas, that wasn't a common colour in Cloud Recesses, so he had used white ribbons instead.

At the entrance of Koi Tower, they hopped off their swords and were politely escorted to the main courtyard where a huge flight of stairs led up to Glamour Hall.

Two years ago, a distraught Wen Qing had begged Wei Ying to find out where Wen Ning had been taken. Wei Ying had walked up these very steps, jaw clenched and back stiff with indignation. He had caused quite the ruckus, arguing with Jin ZiXun until he discovered that the Wen survivors were being held prisoner at QiongQi path. When he left, he knew there had been many faces black with anger.

Jin ZiXuan had promised ZeWu Jun they would be as welcome as the other guests, but Wei Ying couldn't help wondering how Sect Leader Jin GuangShan and Jin ZiXun would look at him today.

"Wei Ying?" A hand closed around his and squeezed.

Wei Ying turned to see ZeWu Jun and Master Lan already standing at the foot of steps, waiting for him.

"Ah, sorry. Let's go." He squeezed Lan Zhan's hand in return before releasing it, wishing he could hold on to its warmth.

Too bad he wasn't _quite_ that shameless.

\- o -

When they reached the top of the stairs, Wei Ying barely stopped himself from taking a step back which might have sent him tumbling down again. Glamour Hall was... unrecognisable. He mourned the fact that Jiang Cheng wasn't beside him right now so that they could exchange raised eyebrows and silent snickers.

A smiling Jin GuangYao hurried forward to greet them.

"Senior Lan, Er-ge, HanGuang Jun, Young Master Wei. Welcome to Koi Tower and welcome to Young Master Jin and Maiden Jiang's wedding reception."

He gave a deep and formal bow to each of them, but ZeWu Jun stepped forward to intercept him when it was his turn.

"A-Yao, you look tired," he said with a frown. "Surely you have people helping you with the preparations?"

GuangYao's smile widened.

"Of course, Er-ge. But I still have to make sure everything is perfect."

"You've lost weight," ZeWu Jun chided. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I will, Er-ge. Thank you for your concern."

He did look paler and thinner than Wei Ying remembered from two years ago when he had tried to defuse his argument with Jin ZiXun.

"I'm sure Sect Leader Jin appreciates your invaluable help," he said impulsively.

Jin GuangYao looked startled at the unexpected praise, a shadow crossing his face before he smiled again.

"Young Master Wei is too kind. Please, everyone, come this way."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	20. A Crimson Celebration

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Here's the wedding ceremony at last. Or part of it since this whole chapter is in Wei Ying's POV. I've massacred the actual wedding customs since the groom should fetch the bride from her home to his, for one thing, but oh well... enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

Red was a colour Wei Ying was comfortable with. It was a bold, in your face colour that said a lot about one's character, and he knew he looked good in it. He still needed a moment to steel himself before stepping inside Glamour Hall, and noted with amusement a similar hesitation from Master Lan and ZeWu Jun.

Lan Zhan, however, walked right in as if the almost solid sea of crimson had no effect whatsoever on him. Wei Ying had to bite his lip to keep his smile from turning too sappy.

The four of them walked up the carpeted length to the long table where Sect Leader Jin, Madam Jin and the Peacock were seated. All three hosts stood up at their approach. Jin GuangShan greeted the three Lans and thanked them for coming with hearty smiles and affable words. Madam Jin echoed his greetings, and the two of them ignored Wei Ying.

Wei Ying saw the tiny frown between Lan Zhan's perfect eyebrows and caught his eye, giving a small shake of his head. He wasn't here to see the Jin Sect Leader and his wife, but to witness shijie get married to their Peacock. That was the only thing that mattered.

Still, Madam Jin's startled gaze traveling from his silver hairpiece, down to his silk robes done in the Lan style, and then up again to his hair made him bite back a grin.

"Senior Lan. ZeWu Jun. HanGuang Jun. Young Master Wei." Jin ZiXuan, resplendent in red and gold, greeted all four with a very formal bow which was returned with equal politeness.

Jin GuangYao then stepped forward and very politely ushered them to their tables which were the first four on Jin GuangShan's right. Master Lan and ZeWu Jun sat in the first row while Lan Zhan and Wei Ying sat behind them. Wei Ying suspected the four empty tables directly opposite them were for the Nie sect. The next four tables after those were occupied by the disagreeable Jin ZiXun, ZiXuan's hotheaded cousin, and three of his cohorts. Wei Ying gave a little smirk at the glares directed at him before ignoring them.

In less than a minute, Sect Leader Nie MingJue, Nie HuaiSang and two of their disciples entered the hall. After exchanging greetings with their hosts, they turned to greet the Lans. ZeWu Jun quickly stood up to greet his Da-ge. Wei Ying gave a little wave to Nie HuaiSang who didn't look surprised to see him, but waved back happily.

The Jiang Sect entered next, the familiar purple and blue robes bringing a smile of nostalgia to Wei Ying. Jiang Cheng stared straight ahead, but glanced at Wei Ying as he neared the front, as if he couldn't help himself. His eyes widened at Wei Ying's hair before he looked straight ahead again. After greeting his hosts and receiving an effusive welcome in return, Jiang Cheng turned to exchange greetings with the Nie and Lan sects before taking his seat. It was too bad that as Sect Leader, he sat beside Master Lan while Wei Ying sat diagonally behind him. Still, the grins and whispers of 'Wei-xiong!' from the other three disciples helped to make up for it.

The smaller sects arrived next. Sect Leader Su of the white clad MoLing Su Sect piqued Wei Ying's curiosity when Master Lan and Lan Zhan ignored his greeting while ZeWu Jun gave a distant nod. Sect Leader Su looked shocked to see Wei Ying and almost bumped into his own disciple. Wei Ying just raised an eyebrow, feeling an immediate dislike of him solely based on the Lans' reaction.

Guess he was biased too.

He nudged Lan Zhan, but only received a 'Later' which made him more curious.

Sect Leaders Yao and Ouyang seemed equally stunned to see the notorious Yiling Patriarch seated with the Lans. Mouth opening and closing, Sect Leader Yao actually pointed a shaking finger at him before realising that no one was running around and screaming in panic. Looking nonplussed, he allowed Sect Leader Ouyang to urge him to his seat. Wei Ying had to remind himself again that he was here to see shijie get married, and nothing else.

As soon as the tables were all occupied, Jin GuangYao announced that the bridal procession had just been spotted entering the carriage path and would arrive shortly. Everyone broke out in smiles, chatter of anticipation, and even laughter when an anxious ZiXuan knocked over his cup as he jumped up. Madam Jin just shook her head as her son exited the hall with eager strides.

In a few minutes, firecrackers were heard in the distance, followed by the faint strains of music which grew louder and louder. The chatter in the hall grew correspondingly. Jiang Cheng even looked over his shoulder to exchange a tight smile with Wei Ying.

When ZiXuan finally reappeared, his anxious expression had given way to a beaming smile. A slender figure in matching red and gold robes stood beside him with a veil of thin red silk covering her head and shoulders.

Wei Ying forgot to breathe and would have bet everything he owned (which admittedly wasn't much) that Jiang Cheng was just like him. His throat felt tight and he had to blink away the annoying moisture gathering in his eyes.

The bridal couple made their way up the carpet and slowed down when they were abreast with the Jiang sect, the bride turning her head towards them. The light from the nearest window fell on her veil just then, rendering it translucent. Wei Ying saw red lips curve in a smile which made Jiang Cheng and his disciples straighten their backs even more.

Then shijie turned towards him and all he could see were her smiling eyes and lips. He didn't see her fingers tightening on the Peacock's arm or his hand patting hers. Blinking back happy tears, Wei Ying smiled and blew her a kiss. Her smile widened under the veil, but she shook her head in a tiny reprimand before turning to face front again.

Jin GuangYao who had stood to the side, now came forward again and bowed. Apparently, he was also the wedding announcer.

"I now invite Sect Leader Jin, Madam Jin and all our honoured guests to witness the three prostrations. The first prostration is to the Heavens and Earth to pay respect to the gods and ancestors."

ZiXuan and YanLi got down on their knees and bowed until their foreheads touched the carpet and then they stood back up, ZiXuan assisting his bride.

"The second prostration is to the parents to thank them for their care."

Again, the couple got down on their knees and bowed before getting up. Jin GuangShan nodded a few times, all smiles, while beside him, Madam Jin dabbed at her eyes.

"The third prostration is to each other to show mutual respect."

The bridal couple turned to each other and bowed a final time before getting up, ZiXuan looking like he was about to cry from joy.

Jin GuangYao's smile widened even more as he nodded to them.

"Congratulations to the bride and groom! They will now proceed to the bridal chamber for the next set of rituals there."

Everyone started applauding as the couple exited the hall. Jiang Cheng looked over his shoulder to nod at Wei Ying, both of them ignoring the wet sheen in each other's eyes.

"And now, we will have a toast before the feast," Jin GuangYao announced.

Female servants in pale peach robes glided forward and started pouring wine from the bottles in their hands. Wei Ying recognised the label of the best liquor in LanLing and grinned in anticipation only to pout when he saw the servant beside ZeWu Jun holding a teapot. A quick glance at his table and Lan Zhan's showed only teacups, but each Jiang Sect table had a teacup and a wine cup. Then the servant in charge of the Jiang Sect approached him and filled his teacup with wine.

"By Sect Leader Jiang's request," she said in a low voice.

"Ah. Thank you," he told her.

"If everyone has been served," Jin GuangYao continued, "please stand-"

"Wait a minute! There's been a big mistake!"

Startled, everyone looked up as Jin ZiXun jumped to his feet. His face was twisted in a scowl as he stepped out from behind his table and crossed the red carpet.

"Young Master ZiXun, what's the matter?" Jin GuangYao's smile looked strained.

"Need you even ask?" ZiXun sneered. "You have served liquor to a sect renowned for their righteousness. How careless of you."

Murmurs started up as everyone began craning their necks to take a look.

"But I didn't." A brief look of distress flitted across GuangYao as he started scrutinising the four tables in question. His eyes widened when he saw the liquid in Wei Ying's teacup, a darker shade of amber compared to the pale contents in the three Lans' teacups.

Wei Ying exchanged a resigned look with Jiang Cheng before turning to the servant who looked terrified as she backed away, one hand still clutching the wine bottle, the other pressed to her mouth.

"It's not your fault," he told her.

"The Yiling Patriarch is right for once," JiXun said as he stopped in front of them. "It's not anyone's fault but his!"

"No, it's mine." Jiang Cheng's voice was clipped as he stood up. "I was the one who told her to pour wine for _my brother_."

The emphasis on those two words was unmistakable. ZiXun paused, taken aback, and Wei Ying shot a quick look at Jin GuangShan who was watching them, looking faintly amused. It was Madam Jin who looked vexed at the disruption.

"If memory serves me right," Wei Ying spoke up, "you tried to force Lan Zhan to drink liquor in this very hall two years ago."

ZiXun glared at him and then he made a sharp gesture to the servant holding the teapot.

"Get the Yiling Patriarch a clean cup and pour him tea!" He ordered. "Anyone from Gusu Lan should drink nothing stronger since they are capable of protecting outlaws and Wen dogs even when sober!"

In the stunned silence that followed, Lan Zhan's knuckles cracked and whitened on the handle of Bichen. ZeWu Jun exchanged grim looks with Master Lan. Purple sparks crackled on Jiang Cheng's right wrist. Lan Zhan made as if to get up and Wei Ying grabbed his arm.

"Lan Zhan, it's alright," he said in a low voice. "I don't mind, I'm used to this."

His voice carried in the silence and ZiXun rounded on him at once.

"Indeed, why should _you_ mind? Waltzing in here as bold as you please! This is the second time you have crashed a gathering at Lanling Jin! How shameless of the Yiling Patriarch, to show up when-"

"Jin ZiXun, that is _enough!_" Madam Jin stood up, her face white with anger. "Have you forgotten what day it is, and why we are gathered here?"

"Aunt, I speak nothing but the truth!" ZiXun protested. "We do not have to entertain scum like-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

To everyone's shock, it wasn't Jin GuangShan or any of the other Sect Leaders' voice that thundered through Glamour Hall, amplified with a touch of spiritual power that fluttered the crimson drapes hanging from the ceiling.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Don't kill me, I plan to update the next chapter this weekend, but please leave a review if you enjoyed this one :)


	21. One of Us

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

Lan QiRen rose to his feet.

"Hold your tongue, you ill mannered boy! I have never seen such disrespectful behaviour, let alone at an auspicious occasion like this one!"

He flicked his sleeve in annoyance as he spoke, his words so sharp that everyone half expected to see a bloody cut appear on ZiXun's face. As the latter opened and closed his mouth several times with no sound coming out, Wei Ying bit his lip to keep from grinning outright. He couldn't see Master Lan's face as he sat behind him, but he could well imagine it. The teacher in that man was unable to tolerate rude behaviour no matter where it happened.

Everyone else was staring at Master Lan with almost identical expressions of shock and awe, but Jiang Cheng and Sect Leader Nie' faces also held grim amusement. Nie HuaiSang's eyes were huge, peeping over his trembling fan while XiChen-xiong and Lan Zhan looked almost smug. On the other hand, Jin GuangYao looked about ready to faint. Wei Ying felt another twinge of sympathy for him, but ZiXun gave a snort, drawing his attention once more.

"Disrespectful, Senior Lan? Disrespectful is bringing _him_ here!" ZiXun pointed at Wei Ying.

"ZiXun, you are embarrassing us all!" Madam Jin shot a furious look at her husband who remained seated and looked even more amused than before.

But ZiXun was too far gone in his anger to stop.

"If anyone is embarrassed, it should be the Yiling Patriarch!" He shouted. "Do you know what happened yesterday? My men saw a group of cultivators leaving the Burial Mounds and flying towards Cloud Recesses!"

Amidst a chorus of startled 'What?' from the others, Madam Jin nodded.

"Yes, we know. ZiXuan told us yesterday," she said. Sect Leader Jin still kept quiet.

"But... but... uncle, surely you are aware of what that means?!"

Sect Leader Jin sighed as if the only thing he found annoying was being forced to speak.

"ZiXun, do you remember what day today is?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you remember why we are all gathered here?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then control yourself."

It wasn't even a slap on the wrist. Sect Leader Nie's eyebrows shot up and Jiang Cheng's Zidian gave an extra loud spark. Madam Jin looked like she could happily murdered her husband with the chopsticks in front of her, never mind the number of witnesses looking on.

"They are harbouring an outlaw and the Wen dogs!" ZiXun looked and sounded incensed. He was a hairsbreadth away from drawing his sword.

"And I told you to HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

Master Lan stepped out from behind his table. Despite his rage, ZiXun took an involuntary step back. Turning to Wei Ying, Master Lan beckoned him over with an impatient gesture.

Wei Ying hesitated. He had never been one to shun an audience or shy away from attention both good or bad, but this was different. This was _shijie's wedding_. He appreciated Master Lan's intervention more than he could say, but Gusu Lan had already risked much in bringing him here. He couldn't... _shouldn't_ do anything else to jeopardise their reputation.

A hand closed over his left wrist and squeezed. He turned to see Lan Zhan looking at him with knowing eyes.

"Wei Ying. Do not keep uncle waiting."

Huffing a bit, Wei Ying nodded and patted his hand. Then he stood up and went to stand beside Master Lan, jumping a bit when a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"As an elder of the Gusu Lan Sect," Master Lan announced, keeping his eyes on Sect Leader Jin, "I give my word that we are not harbouring an evil person, an outlaw or dogs of any kind. We have, however, recently welcomed a heroic young man and his extended family, consisting of women, children and the elderly."

Wei Ying's head snapped to him so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Master Lan's eyes were steady on him, filled with all the things the older man wanted to say, but couldn't right now. Or perhaps wasn't willing to.

It didn't matter.

Wei Ying's throat was suddenly so tight he couldn't breathe. His chest was aching, his eyes were watering, and he prayed that Master Lan wouldn't say anymore otherwise the shameless Yiling Patriarch would be latched onto his neck and sobbing like a baby. Then Master Lan broke their gaze.

"Jin ZiXun, do you have any objection to that?"

ZiXun opened his mouth and closed it again, his eyes going to his aunt and uncle, and then to Wei Ying, still struggling to hold back his tears, and then back to Master Lan.

"Well? Are you hard of hearing? Have you been struck dumb?" Master Lan demanded as he released Wei Ying's shoulder. "I asked you a question!"

There were a few titters although some people shifted in their seats as though reminded of past lectures in Cloud Recesses. Finally, Sect Leader Jin got to his feet.

"ZiXun, answer Senior Lan."

ZiXun's face turned white.

"No objection," he muttered.

"Then apologise to him at once!" Madam Jin was on her feet as well, her voice still sharp with anger.

ZiXun's face turned red. A vein pulsed in his temple. Turning to Master Lan, he placed his hands together and sketched a short, jerky bow.

"Apologies," he muttered.

Master Lan didn't bat an eye.

"It wasn't me alone you have offended, but also Young Master Wei, his family and all of Gusu Lan."

Again, ZiXun's mouth opened and closed without any words coming out, face going from red to white and back to red.

"Apologise now or leave this hall." Sect Leader Jin's tone was final.

ZiXun's eyes went to Wei Ying who had recovered enough to raise an eyebrow at him, and then his face contorted and he spun on his heel.

"We are leaving," he growled to his cohorts who quickly got up and hurried after him.

The atmosphere in the hall remained tense and uneasy as voices broke out among the smaller sects in light of Master Lan's disclosure. Then a hearty laugh broke it.

"Ahaha, the youth nowadays are so hotheaded!" Sect Leader Jin shook his head, still laughing. "Anyway, he's apologised so let's forget all that and have a toast to celebrate ZiXuan's wedding!"

Master Lan stayed silent, affronted disapproval radiating from every inch of his stiff figure until Sect Leader Jin's smile started to slip. Seeing the Twin Jades' calm expressions, Wei Ying took a deep breath and nudged Master Lan's arm with his elbow.

"Master Lan, I thought you'd use the silencing spell on ZiXun," he said in a low voice.

"Hmmph." Master Lan gave him a sideways glance. "That would only stop him from continuing to make a fool of himself. And I wouldn't get to announce that you, Wei WuXian, are now one of us."

Wei Ying huffed out a soft laugh and shook his head, blinking more tears away.

"I think I could hug you right now," he whispered, only half joking.

Master Lan's eyes widened in alarm.

"Don't you dare!"

But he didn't look nearly as shocked as he should. Still, now wasn't the time to put his forbearance to the test. And as much as Wei Ying enjoyed making Sect Leader Jin sweat and wait, he also didn't want shijie and the Peacock to walk in on this. Reaching out, he caught a fold of Master Lan's sleeve between two fingers and gave a light tug.

"But the longer we stand here, the more I feel like I should."

"Shameless boy!" Master Lan hissed and snatched his sleeve free.

In the next moment, he was seated behind his table once more, leaving Wei Ying blinking and standing there alone. Biting back a smile, he returned to his seat and winked at Lan Zhan whose lips twitched the tiniest bit.

"Wei WuXian." Although Sect Leader Jin was still smiling, his eyes were not. "As Cloud Recesses is now your home, I trust you will not object to participating in the toast with tea?"

The servant holding the teapot quickly hurried forward with a clean cup. Madam Jin pressed her lips together but didn't say anything. Seeing the frown forming between Lan Zhan's eyebrows again, Wei Ying smiled.

"I don't mind, Sect Leader Jin," he replied politely. "I'm sure I will have other opportunities to sample the finest liquor in Lanling."

The side glance Lan Zhan gave indicated he would buy Wei Ying a whole crate of it if he asked. Or even if he didn't.

"My apologies, Sect Leader Jin." Jiang Cheng stood up and everyone's gaze snapped to him. "We are not at Cloud Recesses now so my brother may have the Jiang Sect's share."

Going over to the female servant who still hadn't said anything, he plucked the bottle from her hands and set it down on Wei Ying's table before going back to his seat.

"Jiang Cheng?" Wei Ying whispered.

"Shut up," Jiang Cheng growled.

Everyone stared from him to Wei Ying to Sect Leader Jin. Then someone chuckled, low and amused.

"Sect Leader Jiang, even I know that one bottle isn't enough for Young Master Wei. I'll give him the Nie Sect's share as well." With those words, Sect Leader Nie came over to thump another bottle on Wei Ying's table before walking back to his seat.

This time, everyone stared at him and then at Nie HuaiSang whose face was hidden behind his fan and then at Sect Leader Jin whose face seemed carved in stone.

For a long, long moment, no one dared to say a word. Then one of the female servants standing at the doors made a frantic signal with her hand.

"Ah! The bride and groom have completed their bridal chamber ceremony," Jin GuangYao announced, his voice too loud in the silent hall, and his smile as brittle as glass. "They will now join us for the feast."

That seemed to be the signal for Sect Leader Jin to throw back his head with an even heartier laugh.

"Ahaha, how can I allow the Nie Sect and Jiang Sect to make a toast with tea? The Lanling Jin Sect would never live down this shame! GuangYao, quickly now!"

Jin GuangYao had already anticipated his order and more servants began circulating with hall with bottles of liquor. Beaming as though the past few minutes hadn't happened at all, Sect Leader Jin held up his cup with both hands, Madam Jin copying him.

"Thank you again for coming here to witness this happy occasion! While we wait for ZiXuan and A-Li to join us, let us drink a toast to their happy marriage!"

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter :)


	22. Enter the Paperman

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! There's a small time skip in this chapter otherwise we'll never get to the next subplot. But we will meet the bride and groom again before the visit to Koi Tower is over. Enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

Almost twelve hours later, close to midnight...

The celebrations inside Glamour Hall were still in full swing after a sumptuous feast that held far too many courses to count, dances by exquisitely dressed ladies, and acrobatic performances by skilled artists. At this late hour, what remained of the food had been cleared away, and the entertainers retired to rest. What was left was little more than a drinking session with more liquor poured down the front of fine robes than into gaping mouths. The air was stuffy and overheated, rich with the sweet smell of liquor and the sour tang of sweat.

In contrast, the two buildings housing the guestrooms at the other end of Koi Tower were dark and quiet, especially the furthest room reserved for the Lan Sect guests. But not all of them were asleep. The door opened and someone in dark robes emerged, looking around before closing the door with care. The figure walked along the corridor and down the steps into the small courtyard before looking around again. At the wave of a fan from the neighbouring rooftop, he nodded and spread his arms to rise into the air.

"Here at last," Jiang Cheng noted in a dry voice. "We didn't expect you to leave the feast when your boyfriend and his family did."

Sitting cross legged on the roof tiles, Wei Ying accepted a bottle from him and nodded his thanks.

"It was too bright, too noisy, too... much."

There was a time when he would have thought nothing of drinking half the night away with Jiang Cheng by his side, laughing and teasing each other. That time had long since passed. For over two years, he had lived at the dark and silent Burial Mounds where everyone turned in early to save on precious candles. Even when Wei Ying stayed up late, and that was more often than not, he did his work quietly and in the semidarkness of his cave. The only night sounds were Fourth Uncle's snores, Granny's sleepy reprimands to A-Yuan to settle down and go to sleep, and the occasional grinding sounds from the kitchen when Wen Ning had herbs to crush to make medicine.

When Master Lan and the Twin Jades got up to leave Glamour Hall as soon as good manners allowed, Wei Ying decided to join them. The bridal couple had already left and so had Madam Jin. Wei Ying could have stayed on, for the liquor was free flowing, no one dared to bar him from it, and Jiang Cheng and the Nie brothers were still there. But so was Sect Leader Jin and the disagreeable Jin ZiXun and his friends who had returned to enjoy themselves. Besides, the tipsy laughter and increasingly ribald jokes grated on Wei Ying's nerves and gave him a headache.

He had enjoyed the quiet walk back to the guestrooms a lot more, exchanging the stuffy atmosphere of the hall for the cool night air and holding hands with Lan Zhan behind Master Lan and ZeWu Jun's backs.

"Wei-xiong, why didn't you come out sooner?" HuaiSang asked. "I thought you'd gone to bed already."

Wei Ying chuckled.

"I don't plan on going to bed early even after I'm married," he said with a mischievous glance at Jiang Cheng, "unless Lan Zhan makes it worth my while, of course."

"Wei WuXian!" Jiang Cheng growled through gritted teeth, his face turning red as HuaiSang snickered behind his fan.

Also blushing a bit, Wei Ying caught the bottle of liquor flung at his head and feigned a look of horror.

"Jiang Cheng, are you crazy?! What if I hadn't caught it?"

"Serves you right for being so shameless!"

"I was just teasing you. Lan Zhan and I haven't done anything... well, except kiss and even then Master Lan-"

"Enough! Enough already!"

"Shh, you two," HuaiSang begged, waving his fan in agitation. The two siblings had been whisper-shouting, but if anyone walked by, they could still be heard.

Grumbling to himself, Jiang Cheng took a swig from his bottle and the other two copied his example.

"The best liquor in Lanling still can't compare to Gusu's Emperor Smile," HuaiSang commented, apparently deciding that a change in subject was due.

"True. So," Jiang Cheng jerked his chin at Wei Ying, "what took you so long if you weren't sleeping? I'm sure the other three are."

Wei Ying sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"ZeWu Jun and Lan Zhan fell asleep almost at once, but Master Lan kept tossing and turning, muttering about how he would drum all of Gusu Lan's three thousand plus rules into Jin ZiXun's head if it was the last thing he did. Only I'm sure that idiot wouldn't dare set foot in Cloud Recesses after this."

That brought amused chuckles and a spate of fond recollections about this afternoon's incident.

"I'll never forget Master Lan's dressing down," HuaiSang declared with a shiver and a dramatic pose with his fan. Then he closed it and grinned at Wei Ying. "He likes you now."

"Surprise of the century considering he threw a book at him during class that one time," Jiang Cheng deadpanned and received a poke in the ribs from said fan.

"Well, Wei-xiong saved his nephews from yin metal poisoning."

"So all's well that ends well, huh?"

Wei Ying saw the morose look on Jiang Cheng's face, but chose not to comment on it.

"I'm glad I got to see shijie get married," he said instead.

"Yeah. I wonder how she's doing now." Jiang Cheng stretched out one leg and bent the other so he could rest his arm on his knee.

"Oh? Who's being shameless now?" Wei Ying asked at once. "It's her and the Peacock's wedding night. What do you think they're doing?"

He received a shove that almost sent him tumbling off the roof as HuaiSang squawked, torn between alarm and amusement.

"I said how not what!" Jiang Cheng hissed, his face turning red again as he shuddered. "You idiot! Now you've made me imagine-"

"Well, you were the one who brought it up!"

"I didn't mean that! Ugh!" Jiang Cheng shook his head violently as if trying to dislodge unwanted images. "I meant being part of the Jin clan. With Jin GuangShan for a father-in-law and that jerk ZiXun for a cousin-in-law."

"They're your relatives now too."

"Shut up!"

"Jiang-xiong, please keep your voice down," HuaiSang implored, looking around. "This isn't Lotus Pier, you know."

"I feel sorry for Jin GuangYao," Wei Ying said. "He seems to be nothing more than their servant. Has he always looked so rundown?"

The other two shrugged.

"Must be the stress of organising the wedding," Jiang Cheng said in a dismissive tone. "All I know is the Peacock had better take good care of A-Jie, that's all."

Jiang Cheng was really making it too easy for him to tease, Wei Ying thought, but refrained from it this time.

"Hear hear," he said.

The three of them clinked their bottles together and drank some more.

\- o

It was HuaiSang who heard the voices after about fifteen minutes. Frowning, he held a finger to his lips and soon, they saw two servant girls crossing the courtyard, one of them carrying a tray with two bottles of liquor on it.

Wei Ying frowned when he saw them heading for the last room at the end.

"Don't they know the Lans sleep early?" He made as though to stand up, but Jiang Cheng grabbed his arm with a hissed "Wait."

The girls knocked on the door which was opened by a sleepy looking ZeWu Jun minus his forehead ribbon, outer robe thrown on and hastily belted. He nodded at their bows and accepted the liquor with a smile of thanks. The girls bowed again and left.

"Peace offering from Jin GuangShan?"

The sardonic note in Jiang Cheng's voice made Wei Ying frown.

"Might as well bring them here since the others don't drink," HuaiSang suggested. "We've already finished what we brought."

"If you don't come out in five minutes, we'll assume Master Lan caught you trying to sneak out," Jiang Cheng added helpfully.

"ZeWu Jun might have discovered Wei-xiong's missing already," HuaiSang pointed out.

"Very funny," Wei Ying told the two of them.

"Wait. Look over there," HuaiSang whispered, pointing.

Someone else had appeared, wearing a mask and dark robes. They looked around and crept from shadow to shadow before making their way to the last door, moving with extreme caution. Instead of knocking, they crouched down to slide a piece of paper under the door and then went off with rapid footsteps.

The three looked at each other.

"I'll go see who that is," Jiang Cheng said.

"No. I'll go." Wei Ying slipped a hand inside his robes and brought out one of his paperman talismans. "You find out what that note says."

"Master Lan will drum the rules into me for interrupting his sleep," Jiang Cheng muttered.

"You're a Sect Leader now," Wei Ying told him. "He wouldn't dare."

"After that smack down he gave? I'm sure he would."

Wei Ying smiled, feeling again that tiny burst of pride when Master Lan defended him against ZiXun.

"Hurry, he's getting out of sight," HuaiSang urged.

"Right." Wei Ying laid the paperman flat on his left palm and looked at Jiang Cheng. "Take care of my body, won't you?"

It was an exercise in trust after all the things that had happened between them. Jiang Cheng swallowed and nodded.

"I will."

"Thanks." Wei Ying smiled at him and transferred his soul into the paperman. Jiang Cheng caught his arm when he slumped forward, slinging that arm around his own shoulders.

"Be careful," he said to Paperman!Wei Ying who looked up at him and nodded.

"Wei-xiong, that's awesome!" HuaiSang said and stood up as well. "I'll go tell Da-ge about this."

Paperman!Wei Ying waved at him before gliding off the roof, heading in the direction of the masked person. Jiang Cheng wrapped his free arm around the unconscious Wei Ying's waist and floated down from the roof before heading for the Lan Sect's room. HuaiSang followed him down and strode off in the opposite direction.

\- o -

The masked figure was shorter than Wei Ying and very familiar with Koi Tower, judging from the many shortcuts he used without hesitation, turning right and left and ducking behind a wall or pillar whenever he heard footsteps. Paperman!Wei Ying was hard pressed to keep him in sight as he dared not fly in the open in case he was spotted.

In a few minutes, he realised they had reached the back of Glamour Hall where the merriment inside could still be heard. After another quick look around, the figure removed his mask.

It was Jin GuangYao.

His habitual smile was missing and his thin face looked pinched and anxious. He shrugged off his dark robes, revealing the pale gold Jin Sect robes he wore underneath. Bundling up the mask and dark material, he stuffed them deep inside one of the rubbish bins in the corner. Then he dusted off his hands, plastered a wide smile on his face and took a step forward, only to jerk to a halt, eyes widening in shock.

The edge of a long and familiar looking sword was pressed to his throat. Wei Ying had only seen that sword once, but he recognised it on sight.

Jiangzai, belonging to the infamous young murderer Xue Yang.

"Sect Leader Jin suspected you might try to warn them. Turned out he was right." The light, amused voice was exactly as Wei Ying remembered.

"Xue Yang? What're you talking about?" Jin GuangYao was smiling again, sounding indulgent as if Xue Yang was merely playing a game with him.

"You can plead your innocence in front of your father."

"But I don't understand. I did exactly as he told me to."

"Let's go. He's waiting for you."

"But he's still entertaining our guests inside Glamour Hall."

"Not anymore. Walk."

"Then where is he?" Jin GuangYao sounded calm, but he was no longer smiling. Fear was painted on his face which Xue Yang, standing behind him, didn't see.

"In his rooms, of course. Start walking."

As the two of them moved off in a different direction, Wei Ying hesitated.

He wanted to follow them to find out what was going on, but he also wanted to get Lan Zhan and Jiang Cheng first. He was much faster in his paperman form, but he couldn't talk or fight.

The sound of someone running up the long flight of stairs at the front of the hall caught his attention. HuaiSang appeared after a moment, face red from exertion. He was puffing for breath, one hand gripping his fan and the other clutching his side. He staggered a bit, clearly winded, before rushing inside the hall.

Paperman!Wei Ying launched himself into the air and started flying, faster than he had ever flown before.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	23. The Real Traitor

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

Paperman!Wei Ying flew as fast as he could in the direction of the guestrooms. Nie HuaiSang getting Sect Leader Nie's help was good, as was Jiang Cheng informing the Lans. In fact, the more people knew about this, the better.

It wasn't Wei Ying's usual style of doing things, but who did he have to call on in the past?

He flew out in the open, in a straight line instead of sticking to the roofs and walls. It was risky since he was vulnerable in this form, but he didn't have a choice. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew Jin GuangYao's life was in danger. He didn't even know why he cared, but he did.

Maybe it was because he knew what it was like to have no one to turn to for support, like when he had chosen to help the Wen survivors.

Maybe it was because he too, had faced suspicion and distrust from everyone, even Lan Zhan, when he started carrying Chenqing instead of Suibian.

Maybe it was just what Jiang Cheng called his 'hero complex' acting up again, meddling in things he shouldn't.

But now, Wei Ying had the support of so many influential people - Lan Zhan, Master Lan, ZeWu Jun, Jiang Cheng, even Sect Leader Nie.

Who did Jin GuangYao have apart from maybe ZeWu Jun who had seemed concerned for his well-being?

Spotting the two long buildings up ahead, Paperman!Wei Ying flew even faster. Then the door of their room at the far end opened and Lan Zhan stepped out, followed by ZeWu Jun and Jiang Cheng.

Paperman!Wei Ying would have raised his eyebrows if he had any. Despite the short time that had passed, both the Twin Jades were fully dressed, forehead ribbon in place and hair done up. He swooped under the roof of the walkway as they strode towards him.

"Wei WuXian!" Jiang Cheng exclaimed by way of greeting or explanation. Probably both.

"Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan's eyes widened a bit and then softened as he held out a hand, palm up. Paperman!Wei Ying sped up, covered the last twenty feet, and collapsed face down on his palm. "Wei Ying, are you alright?"

Paperman!Wei Ying jumped up and nodded, turning sideways to point behind him.

"He can't talk in this form," Jiang Cheng explained and frowned at Paperman!Wei Ying. "Get back to your body first."

Paperman!Wei Ying shook his head and pointed again.

"I don't know paperman language!" Jiang Cheng snapped.

"Wait. This is Jin GuangYao's handwriting." ZeWu Jun held up a paper which had a few scrawled words on it. "Is he in trouble?"

Paperman!Wei Ying nodded and pointed again, trying to convey as much urgency as he could.

"Is he in danger?" ZeWu Jun asked next.

Paperman!Wei Ying nodded again, jumping up and down in Lan Zhan's palm.

"A-Yao," ZeWu Jun whispered, his face turning pale. Then he turned to Jiang Cheng.

"Sect Leader Jiang, please go with WuXian and WangJi. Since HuaiSang is fetching Da-ge, I will wait for them here."

The door opened again and Master Lan poked his head out, forehead ribbon missing and long hair tumbling over his shoulders.

"What is going on?" He demanded. "Is that Jin ZiXun troubling our WuXian again?"

Wei Ying suffered a disconcerting moment when he didn't know whether to blush or laugh at Jiang Cheng's appalled expression as he mouthed '_our_ WuXian'?

"Please go now," ZeWu Jun repeated before turning to Master Lan. "I will explain everything, uncle."

\- o -

It wasn't until they had left the guestrooms behind them that Wei Ying realised something else - he had no idea where Sect Leader Jin's rooms were. He smacked his head with one hand, causing both Lan Zhan and Jiang Cheng to stop and stare at him, one in surprise, the other in growing suspicion.

"Wei WuXian, don't tell me you don't know where-"

The door behind them opened and someone stepped out.

"HanGuang Jun? Sect Leader Jiang?"

They turned around, Lan Zhan's hand still outstretched.

Jin ZiXuan stood before a building that was adorned all over with red decorations and cutouts of auspicious words. He had on a loose sleeping robe, the vermilion mark was missing from his forehead, and his hair looked like someone had run their fingers through it. Repeatedly.

Paperman!Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng exchanged looks, the latter's face turning red with mortification.

"What's going on?" Jin ZiXuan demanded. Then he grimaced and peeped inside the door before closing it quietly.

"What's going on?" He repeated in a low voice which he tried to make polite. "Can I help you? Where're you all-"

He broke off and frowned at Paperman!Wei Ying who waved at him.

"I _told_ you to get back to your body first!" Jiang Cheng hissed at his brother before turning to ZiXuan.

"Jin ZiXuan, please excuse us. We're looking for Jin GuangYao. We believe he may be in danger."

ZiXuan glared at him and took a step forward. He was barefoot.

"Danger? If this is nothing more than the liquor talking-"

Paperman!Wei Ying shook his head so hard he almost lost his balance.

"Wei Ying!" Lan Zhan's fingers curled into a protective half fist.

"_That's_ Wei WuXian?!"

"Shh!" Jiang Cheng darted a glance at the closed door.

"How dare you-"

"Master Jin," Lan Zhan finally spoke up. "Two female servants brought liquor to our room not too long ago. Then a note written by Jin GuangYao was slipped under our door, warning us not to drink said liquor."

ZiXuan opened and closed his mouth again. Then he gathered himself.

"Right. Where is he now?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Jiang Cheng said in a dry voice, glaring at Paperman!Wei Ying who took a step back and promptly bounced off of Lan Zhan's thumb.

Then inspiration struck.

Paperman!Wei Ying pointed at ZiXuan's chest and moved his hand up until he was pointing at his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jiang Cheng glared at him.

Paperman!Wei Ying repeated the gesture and then ZiXuan's eyes widened.

"My father? He's with my father now?"

Paperman!Wei Ying nodded and gave a little jump.

"Isn't he still at the feast?"

Paperman!Wei Ying shook his head.

"Then he should be in his rooms."

"I know where that is," Jiang Cheng said. "The four Sect Leaders met earlier this evening outside his rooms."

"Please go ahead. I'll get dressed and catch up with you all," ZiXuan said. When he turned to open his door, the loose neckline of his robe slipped and Paperman!Wei Ying saw something that would have made his eyebrows shoot up if he had any.

"Gah!" Jiang Cheng grimaced as he turned away. It looked like he too, had seen the same darkening mark on the Peacock's fair skin.

\- o -

They had only covered a short distance when ZiXuan caught up with them, hair still down, but wearing a proper robe and shoes. He took the lead, utilising several shortcuts until they came to what had to be the very heart of Koi Tower, a large courtyard with a beautiful garden, and an elaborate building labeled Fragrance Hall.

"Master Jin," greeted one of the two guards, looking surprised to see the four of them.

"Is Sect Leader Jin in there?"

"Yes, but-"

"Let us pass."

Looking confused, the guards stood aside. ZiXuan took a deep breath and gave Lan Zhan and Jiang Cheng a measured look before going in. Wei Ying's respect for him rose, knowing he was risking his father's regard just on their words alone.

There was no one in the large, lavishly decorated hall, but ZiXuan didn't hesitate. Holding a finger to his lips, he took them down a long, carpeted corridor on the right. One of the double doors at the end was slightly ajar and they could hear familiar voices coming from inside.

"GuangYao, I trusted you. Why did you have to warn them?" It was Jin GuangShan.

"Father, I didn't!"

"You were seen."

"By me." Xue Yang's voice floated out.

"I can't believe it. Betrayed by my own flesh and blood." Jin GuangShan sounded sorrowful.

"Father, I've been loyal to you," Jin GuangYao protested. "I did everything you asked. ZiXuan's wedding, it was perfect."

"Was it?" There was an edge to Jin GuangShan's voice. "How can it be perfect when I was embarrassed by ZiXun's outburst?"

"B-but... how was I to know he'd make a fuss?" Jin GuangYao sounded like he couldn't believe he was being blamed for this.

"Not only ZiXun, but that righteous Lan QiRen as well." Jin GuangShan's voice hardened.

"But surely that wasn't my fault."

"You were the one who added the Yiling Patriarch's name to the list of guests. You welcomed him here."

"But ZiXuan told me to add his name," Jin GuangYao protested.

"Because of your doing, ZiXun created a ruckus and I lost face. At my own son's wedding."

"Father, please... that wasn't my fault," Jin GuangYao sounded close to tears.

"Poor GuangYao," Xue Yang said with a laugh. "Someone with your background will always be blamed when something goes wrong."

"Now, XueYang," Jin GuangShan said. "Perhaps I shouldn't lay all the blame at his feet... but he did warn the Lans."

"Father, please!"

"Two bottles of liquor wasted. Thanks to your warning, Wei WuXian won't die tonight."

Paperman!Wei Ying might have been crushed by Lan Zhan's fist if he hadn't hopped up to his wrist. He ran up the white clad arm to the shoulder and leaned in to pat a remorseful Lan Zhan on the cheek.

"But he's Young Madam Jin's brother," Jin GuangYao protested. "She'd be heartbroken if anything happened to him."

"She has ZiXuan." Jin GuangShan's voice was dismissive. "This matter must never come to light. Luckily I have one more bottle. XueYang, fetch it for me."

"Of course, Sect Leader Jin."

"Father? Wait, what-"

There were the sounds of a scuffle and what sounded like a punch being thrown.

"I am not your father. XueYang, pour GuangYao a cup."

"Father, please, what're you-"

"It would be my pleasure, Sect Leader Jin."

Those standing outside the doors exchanged looks of alarm and rage.

"Absolute obedience. Unquestioning loyalty. Were those too much to ask for?"

"Father, no, please!" Jin GuangYao's voice shook. "I did everything you asked!"

"Enough!" Face like a thundercloud, ZiXuan stepped forward and flung open the doors. They stared at the sight before them.

Jin GuangYao was kneeling on the carpet, hands tied behind his back, his face white and streaked with tears. Blood was trickling down the side of his mouth. XueYang stood in front of him, holding a cup to his lips and an open bottle in his other hand. Jin GuangShan was looking down at the two of them with a look of grim satisfaction on his face.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter :)


	24. The Clock is Ticking

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

For several tense seconds, no one spoke. Those who burst in couldn't believe their eyes even after what they had overheard. Those who were surprised were too taken aback to say anything.

"Young Master Jin!" GuangYao cried. "Please help me!"

Jin ZiXuan stared at him, eyes still wide with shock. Then he looked up at Sect Leader Jin.

"Father, what's going on?"

Paperman!Wei Ying would have rolled his eyes if he had any. Did the Peacock even _need_ to ask with such an incriminating scene before them?

Sect Leader Jin forced a smile.

"ZiXuan, it's your wedding night," he chided. "Shouldn't you be making A-Li happy? Why are you here?"

Then he spotted Lan Zhan and Jiang Cheng behind ZiXuan and his smile vanished.

"HanGuang Jun. Sect Leader Jiang. What are you-"

"Father, why is GuangYao tied up?" ZiXuan interrupted him. "What's going on?"

"Young Master Jin!" GuangYao tried to shuffle towards him on his knees. "I didn't do anything wrong! Please!"

Xue Yang dropped the bottle and grabbed GuangYao's shoulder. He spun him around before seizing his jaw, fingers digging into his flesh. GuangYao struggled, but Xue Yang's grip was like a vice, holding him in place and prying his mouth open.

"Stop that this instant!" ZiXuan demanded, taking a step forward.

Wei Ying thought he heard voices in the corridor, but he couldn't even spare a glance. His horrified attention was riveted on a smiling Xue Yang emptying the cup into GuangYao's mouth before kicking him in the stomach. GuangYao's face scrunched up, but he kept silent until another vicious kick made him gasp in pain. Coughing, he fell onto his side, unable to break his fall with his hands tied behind his back.

"A-Yao!"

"GuangYao!"

The breeze from two tall bodies rushing past almost blew Paperman!Wei Ying away. Clinging to Lan Zhan's thumb, he saw ZeWu Jun drop to his knees before GuangYao.

"A-Yao, are you alright?"

"Sect Leader Jin, what's going on?" Sect Leader Nie stood beside ZiXuan, stance firm and gaze steady despite the amount of alcohol he had drunk earlier.

"What have you done to A-Yao?" ZeWu Jun demanded. He untied GuangYao's hands and helped him up.

"Nothing that concerns any of you," Sect Leader Jin replied in a voice he tried to keep pleasant. "Just a small matter between me and that traitor."

"Traitor? A-Yao's your son!"

"What's going on?" Sect Leader Nie repeated.

"Why is Xue Yang here? Is this where he's been hiding since escaping from Qinghe Nie?" Jiang Cheng pushed forward, Zidian crackling around his right wrist.

Sect Leader Jin took a step back, looking at them with assessing eyes, his expression turning calculative.

Paperman!Wei Ying looked over his shoulder to see four guards hovering at the entrance to the corridor, awaiting orders. Sect Leader Jin wouldn't want to cause a scene now, not with three other Sect Leaders and his own son and heir present, not to mention the other wedding guests still at Koi Tower.

Sure enough, when he turned back, Sect Leader Jin had a broad smile on his face.

"My fellow Sect Leaders, I have not even asked why are you all-"

"A-Yao?" ZeWu Jun's worried voice caught everyone's attention. GuangYao's face was whiter than before, his breathing shallow and pained.

"Er-ge, I've been..."

"Fatally poisoned," Xue Yang finished for him, smirking.

ZeWu Jun stared at him in horror and turned back to GuangYao who was grimacing, a hand pressed to his stomach.

"Why is it taking effect so fast? I wanted something slow acting," Sect Leader Jin muttered to Xue Yang.

Xue Yang just laughed, his gaze on GuangYao.

"I just added a little something," he said.

"What's supposed to be slow acting?" Sect Leader Nie demanded, his jaw tight with anger.

"Da-ge. Er-ge." GuangYao's eyes were tightly closed. He swallowed. "I... I'm dying."

"No, you're not!" Sect Leader Nie glared at him.

"You're going to be fine." ZeWu Jun's voice shook as he slid an arm around GuangYao's waist.

"No, he won't." Xue Yang's voice held both certainty and amusement. "He might have had twenty four hours, but now he only has three. Maybe two."

"Two hours?" ZeWu Jun turned as white as GuangYao. "What did you give him? Tell me!"

Xue Yang laughed, looking delighted.

"Nah, I don't think I will," he replied in a pleasant voice, as if declining a cup of tea.

No one saw Lan Zhan move, but Bichen was suddenly unsheathed, its tip a scant inch from Xue Yang's throat.

"Tell him."

Xue Yang just smirked at him, unafraid.

"There's no point. There's no antidote, you see."

"No antidote," ZeWu Jun repeated before turning to Sect Leader Jin. "How could you poison your own son?!"

"He is no son of mine." Sect Leader Jin's smile vanished and his voice was cold. Final. "He betrayed me."

ZeWu Jun glared at him, a muscle ticking in his jaw. Then he nodded.

"In that case, we of Gusu Lan Sect claim Jin GuangYao as our own," he declared.

"Do as you will. He is nothing to me," Sect Leader Jin replied.

"Er-ge..." GuangYao's eyes fluttered open.

"It's not too late. You're going to be fine." ZeWu Jun wiped his face with his own sleeve.

"Two hours and ticking," Xue Yang added with a smirk.

"Sect Leader Jin," Jiang Cheng stepped forward. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Sect Leader Jin's expression smoothed out and he gave a careless shrug.

"GuangYao asked me to give him a home, that's all. As a gesture of goodwill, I will let Sect Leader Nie decide on Xue Yang's sentence. I will not oppose whatever it is."

Xue Yang's smirk vanished.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, ignoring the sword at his throat. "You ordered me to study the yi-"

"I have no idea what you're babbling about, Sect Leader Jin cut him off.

"Liar!" Xue Yang screamed. Pushing aside Bichen with his arm, he shoved past Sect Leader Jin with a burst of spiritual energy, escaping through the half open door behind the large and ornate desk. Caught off guard by his speed, no one attempted to stop him.

"After him!" Jiang Cheng yelled.

Sect Leader Jin quickly signalled to his guards in the corridor.

"No need," he replied calmly. "That door leads to my bedroom which opens out into the main hall. He won't be able to escape."

It wasn't so much the choice of words as the calm authority in his voice that made Jiang Cheng pause. They soon heard shouting and the clashing of swords out in the main hall, followed by the sound of at least a dozen arrows being shot. Then silence and the ominous sound of something being dragged off.

No one said anything until Sect Leader Jin's triumphant expression turned to barely veiled alarm. They spun around to see Madam Jin striding towards them, fully dressed with her hair still down.

"What's happening?" She asked and caught sight of her son. "ZiXuan, what are you doing here? You should be with A-Li, it's your wedding night!"

"Mother, I-"

She swung to Sect Leader Jin.

"What happened? What's urgent enough for ZiXuan to be dragged from his wedding bed?"

Seeing a thunderous scowl forming on Jiang Cheng's face, Paperman!Wei Ying glided to his shoulder, intent on stopping him before he could-

"It's already past midnight!" Jiang Cheng exclaimed.

"A-Li's already sleeping!" ZiXuan blurted out at the same time.

They turned to each other, faces turning red as Paperman!Wei Ying face palmed.

"You'd better not have hur-mpf!"

Paperman!Wei Ying squished Jiang Cheng's lips together with all his strength and prayed he wouldn't get bitten in half. Then he reached one arm up and slapped as hard as he could. Alas, he only succeeded in delivering a tap to the end of Jiang Cheng's nose.

"Get off!" The snarled out words made him hop back to Lan Zhan's shoulder, feeling slightly damp from Jiang Cheng's spit.

Lan Zhan sighed and looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. Badly. Undeterred, Paperman!Wei Ying tenderly stroked his cheek while looking back at Jiang Cheng who snorted.

"Sect Leader Jin, what about this liquor delivered to the Lan guestroom earlier?" Sect Leader Nie held up two bottles.

"Why would you deliver liquor to the Lans?" Madam Jin stared at her husband in surprise. "Only Wei WuXian drinks-" She broke off, eyes narrowing in sudden suspicion.

"A mere gesture of goodwill," Sect Leader Jin told her before leveling a stare at ZeWu Jun. "But I stand by what I said this evening - Gusu's kind action in welcoming the Yiling Patriarch and Wen dogs will backfire upon us all."

"Wei Ying is my fiance." Lan Zhan stepped forward, Paperman!Wei Ying quickly slipping behind his ear to hide.

"_And_ my brother," Jiang Cheng added, not to be outdone.

"He cultivates resentful energy. He will bring nothing but evil," Sect Leader Jin insisted.

GuangYao started coughing, sweat beading on his forehead as he leaned against ZeWu Jun.

"A-Yao, hang on. We'll find the antidote."

"Antidote?" Madam Jin repeated and took a closer look at GuangYao.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, madam," Sect Leader Jin told her. "It's late, please return to your rooms."

"But what antidote?" Madam Jin was nothing if not tenacious.

"GuangYao just ate something that disagreed with him," Sect Leader Jin insisted. "There is nothing wrong with that liquor."

ZiXuan grabbed one of the bottles from Sect Leader Nie and turned to his father, his fair skin flushed with anger.

"In that case, Father, why don't I take a drink?"

"No!" Sect Leader Jin looked alarmed.

"Why not?" ZiXuan asked, chin going up in a silent challenge.

Madam Jin looked between her husband and her son and then she rounded on the former.

"What's in the bottle?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"It's just liquor, isn't it?" Jiang Cheng said, glaring at Sect Leader Jin. Zidian crackled louder.

"Just liquor," Lan Zhan said in an icy voice.

Sect Leader Nie just raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Tell me!" Madam Jin demanded, her voice going up an octave.

Sect Leader Jin looked around, face mottled with barely suppressed rage. Then he exhaled loudly.

"I forbid you from drinking that, ZiXuan."

Madam Jin quickly snatched the bottle from ZiXuan.

"But why would you do that? Wei WuXian is A-Li's younger brother!"

"He's also the evil Yiling Patriarch," Sect Leader Jin insisted.

"Evil is trying to poison one of your guests," Lan Zhan stated, face and voice glacial.

"Where's the antidote?" Sect Leader Nie demanded.

"There isn't one." A smug note crept into Sect Leader Jin's voice. "And I have no idea where Xue Yang got it from."

Everyone turned to look at GuangYao who was leaning heavily on ZeWu Jun, eyes closed.

"How long does he have?" Madam Jin asked, her voice a little more subdued.

"Two hours."

"Two hours?! I demand you send for your best Healer right now." Sect Leader Nie's voice was shaking with barely repressed anger.

"I'm afraid they're all sleeping," Sect Leader Jin replied, smiling.

Sect Leader Nie drew himself to his full height.

"The four great sect leaders are in this room, and the leaders of the others sects are still Koi Tower. If word of this got out, that you tried to kill the fiance of HanGuang Jun..."

"You have no proof!"

"We heard everything," Lan Zhan said.

Sect Leader Jin's eyes flicked around the others, a vein pulsing in his temple.

"What do you suggest then?" He bit out.

"Swear to us," Sect Leader Nie said. "Swear to us that Lanling Jin Sect will no longer directly or indirectly pursue or prosecute Wei WuXian and his extended family, the Wen survivors."

Jiang Cheng stared at him in shock and then at Sect Leader Jin.

"That's it?" He asked in disbelief, his eyes going to Paperman!Wei Ying who shook his head at him.

Of course it was nowhere near enough. Wei Ying knew that. For trying to poison GuangYao alone, Jin GuangShan deserved a much, much heavier punishment. But he was the leader of the largest sect in the Cultivation World, and the most experienced of the four Great Sect Leaders. He was cunning, politically savvy and influential.

In contrast, Jiang Cheng was still inexperienced, ZeWu Jun diplomatic but also young, and Sect Leader Nie more used to battling with swords, or sabers, than words. Even combined, they couldn't hope to force a confession from Sect Leader Jin especially in his own home.

Extracting this promise from him was as good as it would get. For now.

Sect Leader Jin appeared to be struggling with his emotions before the rage in his face smoothed out.

"Very well," he said coldly.

"We all bear witness to your word," Jiang Cheng added, his voice equally icy.

"Fine. It has been a long day. I wish to retire."

"A-Yao needs a Healer!" ZeWu Jun insisted.

"They are all resting," Sect Leader Jin was immovable. "Goodnight."

"ZeWu Jun, please bring him to my-" ZiXuan began only for Madam Jin to hold up a hand.

"ZiXuan, you need to return at once. If A-Li wakes up, she will wonder where you are."

Then she turned to her husband.

ZeWu Jun will bring GuangYao to _my_ rooms. I trust you have no objection to that?"

Again, Sect Leader Jin visibly fought down his anger.

"None whatsoever, madam."

"Very well. I bid you goodnight." Spinning around, Madam Jin led the way. "ZeWu Jun, please follow me."

ZeWu Jun slung GuangYao's arm over his shoulders, but when the younger man groaned and sagged against him, he lifted him in his arms and followed Madam Jin down the corridor. The others fell in line, Paperman!Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng glancing back at the glowering Sect Leader Jin.

There were a few guards standing in the hall, but they didn't stop them from leaving.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe :)


	25. Seeking a Healer

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

"Where can we find a healer?" ZeWu Jun demanded once they were in the courtyard.

"You'll have to seek elsewhere," Madam Jin replied bitterly. "The healers here are loyal to my husband."

Paperman!Wei Ying looked at Jiang Cheng and jumped up and down, waving an arm.

"What - who's that?" Madam Jin asked.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan replied.

"Wei WuXian," Jiang Cheng replied at the same time.

As Madam Jin's eyes widened, Paperman!Wei Ying jumped up and down again.

"Do you mean Wen Qing?" Jiang Cheng asked, staring hard at him.

Paperman!Wei Ying gave a pleased nod; Jiang Cheng understood paperman language after all!

"One of the Wens you rescued?" Madam Jin asked, frowning. "Is she at Cloud Recesses?"

Paperman!Wei Ying nodded again.

"That's a three hour journey by sword!" She exclaimed.

"A little over two hours is possible." Lan Zhan's worried gaze went to ZeWu Jun who was cradling a softly groaning GuangYao in his arms.

"By the time she gets here it'll be too late." It was Sect Leader Nie who voiced out what they were all thinking, his eyes glittering with some unnamed emotion as he stared at his two sworn brothers.

"No! There must be something we can do." ZeWu Jun sounded desperate. He looked down when GuangYao clutched at his robes.

"Da-ge... is right," GuangYao said, his face screwed up in pain. "Too... late."

"No, A-Yao! You're going to be fine." ZeWu Jun looked up, despair etched on his pale face. "Can we fetch her here now?"

"I will go," Lan Zhan and Jiang Cheng said at the same time and then the latter frowned.

"Second Young Master Lan, you need to return my brother to his body."

"Agreed. And please update uncle on what's happened," ZeWu Jun added.

"I will go with Sect Leader Jiang," Sect Leader Nie offered.

"Thank you, Da-Ge." ZeWu Jun gave him a wan smile.

"ZiXuan, return to A-Li now."

"She's sleeping and GuangYao needs our help," ZiXuan protested.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Madam Jin asked with raised eyebrows.

"I... uh... " Glancing around at the others, ZiXuan ducked his head, looking abashed.

Madam Jin sighed.

"Have you forgotten that I am skilled at acupuncture? I cannot heal him, but I can buy him some time."

"Madam Jin, I would be grateful for any assistance," ZeWu Jun said fervently.

"Please help him, Mother," ZiXuan said. "A-Li... she's fond of GuangYao."

"I know," Madam Jin said, "but there isn't anything you can do here so go back to her."

She reached up to place her hand against his cheek, her lips curving in a sad smile.

"My son, never let your wife worry about your whereabouts."

Paperman!Wei Ying peeped at Jiang Cheng to see him looking as uncomfortable as he felt.

ZiXuan's expression hardened.

"I will never be like _him_," he bit out. "A-Li is the only woman for me."

Turning to Lan Zhan, he placed his hands together and bowed low.

"HanGuang Jun, Young Master Wei, words cannot express how ashamed and disgusted I am at my father's actions tonight. Please accept my deepest apologies."

Paperman!Wei Ying placed his hands together to bow back, but when Lan Zhan did the same, he almost toppled off and had to quickly straighten up.

"Not your fault," Lan Zhan said.

"Rest assured the Lanling Jin Sect will remain a staunch ally to the other three great sects," ZiXuan promised, still bowing. "I hope we will continue to support one another."

Then he turned to ZeWu Jun and bowed even lower.

"GuangYao, I'm so sorry. ZeWu Jun, please take care of my brother."

ZeWu Jun nodded, his face still tight with worry.

"As WangJi said, it wasn't your fault."

Just then, they heard some voices and a group of people hurried inside the courtyard.

"Sect Leader Nie!" The two Nie cultivators bowed. "Second Young Master Nie told us to come here immediately."

"Sect Leader Jiang!" The three Jiang cultivators bowed. "Second Young Master Nie told us to come here as well."

As they bowed to the others, Madam Jin turned to her son.

"Very well, mother. I will return in the morning with A-Li," he promised and left.

\- o -

When Lan Zhan and Paperman!Wei Ying entered the Lan guest room, Master Lan was pacing in the main area while a nervous looking HuaiSang perched on Wei Ying's bed and fiddled with his fan. They both turned around when the door opened.

"Second Young Master Lan! Wei-xiong!" HuaiSang jumped up from the bed.

"WangJi, what took so long?" Master Lan demanded.

"Uncle, please allow me to return Wei Ying to his body first."

As Lan Zhan strode towards the beds, Paperman!Wei Ying gave Master Lan a cheery wave only to get a glare in return.

\- o -

When Wei Ying opened his eyes once more, the first thing he saw was Lan Zhan sitting beside him and HuaiSang's anxious face hovering behind. He tried to sit up and grimaced when his stiff muscles protested.

"Ow."

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan helped to pull him upright, looking worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Wei Ying assured him, rolling his shoulders and flexing his arms and legs. He gave Lan Zhan a quick smile because the latter still looked worried.

"I'm fine, Lan Zhan. I'm sure Jiang Cheng didn't drop me on my head or anything, ahaha..."

"This is no laughing matter!" Master Lan glared down at him.

"Uncle." WangJi stood up and bowed.

Wei Ying jumped up to do the same and swayed a bit, HuaiSang grabbing his arm to steady him.

"Wei-xiong, did the Nie and Jiang disciples find you all? Where's Da-ge? And-"

"Wei WuXian, you will be the death of me!" Master Lan interrupted. "I recognise that talisman from three years ago. You used it to disturb WangJi in class!"

"Oh, you remember that?" Wei Ying beamed at him. "Back then, I just transferred a bit of-"

"I know what you did! This time, you transferred your entire soul, and in your condition, no less!"

"Con-condition?" HuaiSang echoed, turning to stare wide eyed and open mouthed at Wei Ying who turned a bright red.

"Master Lan! Please don't make it sound like I'm-"

"What if the talisman was damaged? Or destroyed? What would happen then?"

Wei Ying bit his lip, glad that Jiang Cheng wasn't here to witness this. He didn't dare look at Lan Zhan so he glanced at HuaiSang who mouthed 'He _does_ like you!' from behind his fan. Wei Ying's lips twitched and he looked down, rubbing the side of his nose.

"Uncle," Lan Zhan said as soon as Master Lan stopped for breath. "Allow me to update you on what happened."

\- o -

Nie MingJue and Jiang Cheng flew to Cloud Recesses in silence, long hair streaming behind them and robes whipping in the wind.

The speed they were traveling at made speaking almost impossible for which Jiang Cheng was grateful. He wasn't in the mood for conversation, polite or otherwise, not when his brain felt like it was about to explode with all that had happened during the past couple of days. His emotions were still all over the place, see-sawing between relief, guilt, regret and anger.

Relief that Wei WuXian was now safe with someone - make that a few someones - who would protect him.

Guilt that it wasn't the Yunmeng Jiang Sect.

Regret that he had lost the one person who had promised to help him run Lotus Pier.

And anger - yes, that never went away - that Wei WuXian had chosen the Wen survivors over him, obtained sanctuary for them, gotten engaged to one of the Twin Jades of Lan, and been publicly lauded a hero by Lan QiRen, no less.

Once again, Wei WuXian had attempted the impossible. Once again, he had succeeded.

Jiang Cheng snorted and Sandu dipped a bit. Catching Sect Leader Nie's side glance, he shook his head to indicate he was fine.

He _wasn't_ fine. He would be seeing Wen Qing again soon. Wen Ning was sure to insist on coming along. Jiang Cheng's stomach twisted at the possibility of having the Ghost General share his sword instead of his sister. He felt the same set of emotions churning in his gut.

Relief that Wen Qing was safe... guilt that it wasn't because of him... regret that whatever chance he might have had with her was long gone... and anger that she had chosen her family over him.

Shame prickled, hot and sharp, making him swallow hard.

No. He would have thought less of her if she _had_ abandoned her family to save herself. In fact, he respected her even more now for her courage, her principles and her devotion to her family. They were proof that she too, was a better person than he was. Jiang Cheng wasn't angry at her, not like he was at Wei WuXian even though it was thanks to him that Wen Qing was still alive.

It was complicated. And it wasn't fair.

Wei WuXian had been Head Disciple of the Yunmeng Jiang sect, but not the Jiang Sect heir. He never had the responsibilities Jiang Cheng had. He never had dead parents to avenge (his parents had died during a night hunt), a sect to rebuild, disciples to look after, and a legacy to continue.

He could play the hero in every story, every play.

And he was _still_ doing that, with the result that two sect leaders were risking their lives right this minute, flying at breakneck speed through the night just to save Jin GuangYao's life.

A voice inside Jiang Cheng's mind whispered that GuangYao had risked his own life to save Wei WuXian, but Jiang Cheng squashed it flat. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about what a narrow escape the three of them, including Nie HuaiSang, had had tonight.

Jin GuangShan had implied the liquor contained a slow acting poison which meant they would only suffer the consequences after leaving Koi Tower. It was a smart move. Jiang Cheng fisted his hands, Zidian giving off purple sparks. They needed to find a way to bring that man down, if only because he had tried to kill Wei WuXian.

For now, their mission was to save Jin GuangYao's life even though Jiang Cheng barely knew him. ZeWu Jun and Sect Leader Nie knew him better, being sworn brothers and all. Jiang Cheng was aware of how differently they each treated Jin GuangYao, but he didn't care to know why. It wasn't his problem.

He also didn't want to think about A-Jie and that Peacock either. Just the tiny hints that they had been intimate tonight was... gah, more information than he wanted to know. _Ever._

It was Wei WuXian's fault. All of it!

Jiang Cheng shook his head hard, causing Sandu to sway again. He shouldn't think of anything right now, but what he was doing. He would go crazy if he continued to worry about things he couldn't control or wish for things he could never have.

Taking a deep breath, he blinked a few times. They were flying so fast that the wind was drying to his eyes. That was the only reason why they were watering, of course.

Like everything else, that was Wei WuXian's fault too. Jiang Cheng would go to his grave swearing it.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Writing from Jiang Cheng's POV is... hard. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and stay safe :)


	26. Race Against Time

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

Jiang Cheng and Nie MingJue made good time, reaching Cloud Recesses in under two and a half hours. Despite the very early hour, there were half a dozen cultivators at the main entrance. Jiang Cheng wasn't surprised since the Twin Jades and a noted elder were away. He too, had ordered a tighter guard around Lotus Pier in his absence.

The brief note HanGuang Jun had dashed off, each word annoyingly picture perfect, and stamped with the Lan seal, was enough to sent two female cultivators hurrying off to the guest quarters.

With no elders in sight, the others crowded around and started asking questions about what happened, why were they asking for Wen Qing and not one of their own healers, and who needed her help. Jiang Cheng ignored them all, forcing an impatient Nie MingJue to answer one or two questions before insisting that the rest was confidential.

That caused a somewhat awkward silence with the Lan cultivators exchanging peeved glances despite their polite expressions.

Wen Qing and Wen Ning appeared a few minutes later, the former looking alert despite being woken up in the middle of the night. Paying no mind to the curious cultivators crowding around them once more, Nie MingJue gave a brief explanation of what happened.

Wen Qing's delicate eyebrows went up at the mention of an unknown, fast acting poison and a resigned sigh left her lips at how it was originally meant for Wei WuXian.

"Let's go," she said. "Every minute is precious even with Madam Jin's assistance."

When Jiang Cheng and Nie MingJue hovered their blades in the air, she held out her hand to the latter. Jiang Cheng pressed his lips together and ignored the pang in his heart.

"Sect Leader Jiang?"

Stepping onto Sandu, he turned to scowl at an uneasy Wen Ning.

"If you fall off, I won't stop to rescue you," he warned. "We are racing against time."

"Ah. Of course."

"In that case, Wen Ning," Wen Qing spoke up, "make sure you hold on _very tightly_ to Sect Leader Jiang."

Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth, ears burning as he rose into the air with Sect Leader Nie and two Lan cultivators who would escort them for the first half of their journey to Lanling.

\- o -

An hour later, after their Lan escorts left them to return to Cloud Recesses, Jiang Cheng felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It wasn't due to Wen Ning's hands tightening on his shoulder and waist, but the feeling that they were being followed.

The hand on his shoulder tightened a little more.

"Sect Leader Jiang, look behind you," Wen Ning said in his ear.

Turning his head, Jiang Cheng saw a group of black figures tailing them on swords, each one armed with bows and arrows. His stomach twisted at the sight. He should have known that Jin GuangShan wouldn't give up so easily.

"Out fly them?" Nie MingJue called. It wasn't a question.

Jiang Cheng nodded.

"Hold on," he told his passenger, too keyed up to feel anything at the sight of Wen Qing wrapping both arms around Sect Leader Nie's waist.

Forcing a burst of spiritual energy into their swords, they shot forward. Wen Ning yelped and clutched Jiang Cheng much the same way as his sister. Jiang Cheng refused to let that register in his mind either.

They left their pursuers behind, but Jiang Cheng soon heard a sound that made his blood run cold and his heart stutter in his chest - the 'twang' of several taut bow strings being released.

For an unforgivable instant, he was relieved that the Ghost General was standing behind him and would provide protection with his dead body. Then he realised it also meant that Wen Qing was Nie MingJue's shield, and relief turned to gut churning fear.

If they couldn't out fly their pursuers, they would have to land somewhere to fight. Jiang Cheng wasn't looking forward to it, not when they were so pressed for time and the two siblings were unarmed.

"A-jie!"

Jiang Cheng's head whipped around. Despite carrying a heavier passenger, he had pulled ahead of Nie MingJue by several feet. Nie MingJue's cleaver Baxia was both heavy and cumbersome, and unlike Jiang Cheng, he hadn't spent days on end racing swords with a daredevil like Wei WuXian.

It was only a matter of time before they were hit.

True enough, Nie MingJue gave a grunt of pain, body jerking as an arrow embedded deep in his right shoulder, just beside Wen Qing's hand. With a small scream, she snatched her hand away and flailed - Jiang Cheng's heart attempted to vault out of his throat - before grabbing Nie MingJue's left shoulder.

"Faster!" Jiang Cheng roared. Oh, this wasn't good. They didn't have arrows to shoot back. They were standing on their only weapons. Well, he had Zidian. Fortified with spiritual energy, it could easily lash out thirty feet - right now, he felt he could make it a hundred with all the rage and panic building up inside him.

But they would still need to land first.

Scanning the ground below for an optimal place that would provide some cover, he didn't register Wen Ning's grip tightening on his shoulder or the legs tensing behind his own. It wasn't until Sandu wobbled that Jiang Cheng whipped his head around again. His soul almost left his body at the sight of Wen Ning launching himself into the air, snatching two arrows aimed at Wen Qing's back and kicking away a third heading for Nie MingJue's head.

Jiang Cheng's short lived horror turned to relief and then back to horror again when Wen Ning, still gripping the two arrows in his hand, plummeted head first to the ground. Catching a glimpse of Wen Qing's white face, eyes huge and mouth opened in a silent scream of terror, Jiang Cheng cursed and pointed the tip of Sandu in a steep, almost vertical drop that would have made Wei WuXian green with envy if he had witnessed it. He reached out his left arm and flooded spiritual energy down it and into his legs as he braced himself.

As soon as his hand closed around the back of Wen Ning's robes, they jerked to a jarring halt, Jiang Cheng's shoulder burning with the added weight. Gritting his teeth, he slowed his descent until they landed on the ground in a small forest. Wen Ning stared owlishly at the arrows in his hand before looking up at Jiang Cheng.

"Sect Leader Jiang, I'm already dead. Why did you-"

"Shut up!" Jiang Cheng barked at him. His legs were trembling. He hadn't thought. He had allowed panic to govern his actions. One look at Wen Qing's face and he had - stupid! It was lucky he hadn't injured himself or it would have been doubly stupid.

Nie MingJue and Wen Qing landed just moments later, the latter taking several stumbling steps to throw herself at her brother. Jiang Cheng tore his gaze away from them.

"Sect Leader Nie, take Wen Qing and go. They'll need a few minutes to find us. I'll give you two cover."

"I'll help," Wen Ning volunteered, patting his sister on the back.

Nie MingJue shook his head.

"I will hold them off," he insisted. "You take the healer to Lanling."

Jiang Cheng shook his head as well.

"I have Sandu _and_ Zidian," he tried again.

Nie MingJue hefted Baxia with a single hand.

"My Baxia will suffice," he growled.

Wiping her cheeks, Wen Qing turned to stare at them before looking at Wen Ning who gave a nervous smile and shrug.

"Sect Leader Nie, Zidian is better suited for medium range attacks," Jiang Cheng tried again.

"There are trees all around us. Baxia won't fail me," Nie MingJue insisted. Indeed, the enormous cleaver seemed eager to taste blood, its softly vibrating blade now encased in a dull red hue.

"Neither will Sandu," Jiang Cheng said, exasperated.

"Men," Wen Qing muttered, rolling her eyes.

"They will catch up to us in a minute. Go!" Nie MingJue ordered.

Jiang Cheng huffed and gave up. Sect Leader Nie gave a new meaning to the word _stubborn. _Letting Sandu hover in the air once more, he stepped onto it and held out his hand to Wen Qing. Then he realised that she would still be vulnerable to arrows if she stood behind him.

"Stand in front of me," he told her.

"I can't maneuver a sword. I'm a Healer," she replied as if to a dense child.

"I know," Jiang Cheng snapped. "I will direct us. You just put your arms..." The rest of the words refused to come out. He gestured to his own chest, ears heating up when Wen Qing's round eyes turned to the size of saucers.

"What?! Her voice went an octave higher.

"Maiden Wen, please," Nie MingJue spoke up with barely held back impatience. "GuangYao's life is at stake."

Eyes narrowing, Wen Qing tipped her chin up and held out her hand. Jiang Cheng shifted back a step and pulled her onto Sandu, facing him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and saw her roll her eyes again.

"Tell this to anyone and I'll stick a hundred needles into you," she warned.

"Of course."

"I'm only agreeing to this because Jin GuangYao saved Wei WuXian from poison."

"Of course."

She squinted suspiciously at him before inching closer and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her hair smelled like flowers. Gah, now was _not_ the time to think of such things!

"They're here, go!" Sect Leader Nie snapped.

Sandu rose into the air and an arrow flew past, tearing Jiang Cheng's sleeve. Cursing, he sent them zooming upward at a speed that made Wen Qing shriek. As soon as they cleared the treetops, he pointed Sandu in the direction of Lanling. Another arrow flew past, missing his arm by inches. He heard Nie MingJue's roar below them followed by Wen Ning's and found himself praying... that they would be fine... that they would arrive in time to save Jin GuangYao... that he would always feel Wen Qing's arms around-

"Oi, Jiang Cheng!"

Jiang Cheng blinked. That was _not_ what or who he had prayed for although the sight before him was one that made him weak kneed with relief.

HanGuang Jun stood on Bichen, white robes fluttering in the wind, expression as stony as ever despite the speed with which they were traveling. Wei WuXian was wildly waving an arm behind him, his other arm around his fiance's waist.

"Jiang Cheng, we're here!"

"Wei WuXian!" Jiang Cheng snapped. "What took you so long?!"

"Where's Sect Leader Nie? Is that Wen Qing? What happened?"

They drew closer and slowed down, almost drawing abreast.

"Wen Qing, are you injured? Are you sick? Jiang Cheng didn't show off any flying tricks, did he?"

"Idiot," Jiang Cheng growled. "Who was the one who got A-Jie sick when he took her for a ride on Suibian?"

"That was only once," Wei WuXian protested and squinted. "Then why are you hugging Wen Qing?"

"Idiot!" Jiang Cheng's face felt like it would catch on fire. "Can't you see that _she's_ hugging _me?_ Gah!"

That earned him a hard shove in the chest that almost made both of them topple right off Sandu.

"Whoa, no lover's quarrel while in midair, please!"

"Shut _up!_"

"Sect Leader Jiang, there's no time to lose," HanGuang Jun spoke up with a long suffering air. "Where is Sect Leader Nie?"

"Holding off a dozen masked assassins with bows and arrows below us," Jiang Cheng replied. "He insisted that we go on ahead."

"Wen Ning is with him," Wen Qing added.

Jiang Cheng blinked when he realised she was now standing behind him. Wait - when had she edged around him?

"Go help them," he said. "We'll be fine."

Grinning, Wei WuXian shook his head.

"I have faith in Wen Ning. They'll be fine. Our job is to make sure Wen Qing gets to Koi Tower in one piece. And you too. Come on, let's go!"

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and stay safe :)


	27. Overflowing Manliness

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! I'm no poisons expert so sorry for oversimplified explanations and a lot of dialog. Enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirl

\- Chapter Start -

They reached Koi Tower in little over an hour. Jiang Cheng couldn't remember much of the trip, save for the euphoria of having Wen Qing pressed against his back with her arms around his waist, and the sobering presence of HanGuang Jun and Wei WuXian behind them to guard their backs.

When they landed in the main courtyard, he half expected them to be surrounded by armed guards on Jin GuangShan's orders. To his surprise, the four who stood there merely greeted them before Madam Jin's female servants led them to her quarters.

Master Lan and Nie HuaiSang were sitting in the main hall, but they only paused for hasty greetings before continuing on to one of the guestrooms.

Jin GuangYao lay on the bed. He was sweating profusely, his breathing laboured and shallow. Someone had removed his hat, boots, sash and Jin Sect gold robes. Madam Jin sat beside his pillow while a tense ZeWu Jun sat facing him, directing a small stream of spiritual energy at his chest. They looked up when the others entered.

Wen Qing didn't hesitate to go over to the bed.

"Sect Leader Lan, Madam Jin," she greeted briefly, dispensing with the usual salutations.

They stood up at once, ZeWu Jun stopping the flow of energy as a relieved smile spread over his face.

"Maiden Wen, thank you for coming at such short notice."

Sitting down in his place, Wen Qing cast an experienced eye over the fine needles embedded in Jin GuangYao's pale forehead and chest. Then she placed two slender fingertips on Jin GuangYao's wrist and closed her eyes.

"Maiden Wen," Jin GuangYao spoke up. "Thank you for-"

"Hush," she said without opening her eyes.

Jin GuangYao's eyes then went to ZeWu Jun standing beside Wen Qing.

"Er-ge, I'm so-"

Wen Qing opened her eyes.

"Hush means no talking," she said sternly.

"Oh. Right."

Closing her eyes again, Wen Qing sat still for another minute before looking at him again.

"How do you feel?"

"I find it a bit hard to breathe. My arms and legs were tingling earlier like they had gone to sleep, but now I can't feel them."

He swallowed again, looking young and terrified.

"I can't feel them anymore," he repeated.

Wen Qing nodded and looked at ZeWu Jun who had gone to sit beside Jin GuangYao's pillow.

"The poison is attacking his body, starting with the nervous system. That explains the numbness in his limbs. This type of poison is typically not a fast acting one, but something is acting as a catalyst and speeding up its effects. Madam Jin managed to slow it down, but not completely."

"Xue Yang said he added something earlier," Wei WuXian said. "Could be why he's already suffering the symptoms."

"Maiden Wen, can you heal him?" ZeWu Jun's voice shook. "His golden core - can it help?"

Wen Qing shook her head.

"His golden core isn't powerful enough, unlike yours or HanGung Jun's. It's attempting to stop the poison, but it can't."

"I've been giving some of my energy to him. Won't that help?"

"You're only supporting his core, it's still not strong enough to tackle the poison on its own."

"Then what about an antidote? Can you make one?"

"I'm quite sure I can, given enough time," Wen Qing replied patiently. "But he doesn't have that."

"Then A-Yao-"

When she held up a hand and shook her head, ZeWu Jun fell silent.

"Jin GuangYao only drank a mouthful of the wine, maybe less," Wei WuXian said. "Right, Lan Zhan?"

"Mn."

"Just a mouthful?" Wen Qing repeated.

"Yes! Maybe even less since he choked on it. Does that help?"

The sound of pounding footsteps made them turn around as Sect Leader Nie and Wen Ning burst into the room. Looking rather annoyed at the growing crowd, Madam Jin uttered a 'tsk' and left.

"How is he?" Sect Leader Nie demanded without preamble. "Can he be saved?"

"A-Jie, what will happen to him if left untreated?" Wen Ning asked.

Wen Qing seemed to brace herself for imparting bad news, her slender shoulders squaring beneath her robes.

"If not for that component speeding it up, the symptoms would only manifest after several hours, slowly numbing the body until it's completely paralysed. The victim would be unable to move or talk, but would remain alive as long as they're fed and kept hydrated. The poison will then target the golden core and the internal organs, causing them to shut down one by one."

The explanation was delivered in a monotone voice, yet rendered all the more dire for it. As Wen Qing got up and went to her brother, Jiang Cheng turned to Wei WuXian, feeling the same horror mirrored in those eyes.

"I was going to share that liquor with you and HuaiSang," Wei WuXian said. "If not for Jin GuangYao's warning, I would've poisoned the three of us and we wouldn't even know it."

"And by the time the symptoms manifested..." Jiang Cheng swallowed.

"It would be too late to draw out the poison," Wen Qing concluded in a crisp voice. She glanced around the room before saying rather pointedly to Wei WuXian, "and _you _would be the first to die."

No one looked surprised at her words. Jiang Cheng frowned, reminded of ZeWu Jun's letter to him two days ago - that Wei WuXian's golden core had been compromised, but Jiang Cheng wasn't to broach the subject. It didn't stop him from having questions though.

Wei WuXian knew where Baoshan Sanren lived. He was the one who had told Jiang Cheng where to find her.

So why hadn't he sought her help?

She had repaired Jiang Cheng's golden core so she should be able to repair Wei WuXian's too, right?

Was it because Jiang Cheng had introduced himself as Wei WuXian and by doing so, robbed his brother of that same opportunity?

Jiang Cheng swallowed the bile rising in his throat. Unwilling to think further on that right now, he watched as ZeWu Jun sat facing Jin GuangYao again and reached for his hands.

"Er-ge, it's too late. I'm sorry."

"No. You can't leave me now. I..." ZeWu Jun trailed off and shook his head.

"Er-ge, I'm so sorry." Tears leaked from Jin GuangYao's eyes and soaked into his hair.

Jiang Cheng saw Wei WuXian wince and look down at his hand, clasped in HanGuang Jun's white knuckled grip.

"Maiden Wen, isn't there anything you can do?" Sect Leader Nie's voice was gruff and his eyes wet.

Wen Qing was looking inside a black silk pouch she had taken from Wen Ning.

"I have some knowledge of golden cores and spiritual pathways," she replied, her eyes flicking to Wei WuXian for the briefest of moments. The answering quirk of his lips made Jiang Cheng frown.

Did _she_ know of Baoshan Sanren repairing his core?

"Since Jin GuangYao didn't take much of the poison," Wen Qing continued, "I can try to neutralise it with spiritual energy."

"Then do it!" Sect Leader Nie ordered, tacking on a hasty "please" when she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm a healer, Sect Leader Nie. My golden core is also average."

"Then use mine!"

"Then use mine!"

"Then use mine!"

Blinking, she took a step back as Sect Leader Nie and the Twin Jades spoke at the same time.

"Oh, use mine too!" HuaiSang popped up beside Wei WuXian, creating a mini wind with his fan that ruffled their hair and robes.

Sect Leader Nie rounded on him at once, scowling.

"You barely have enough for yourself! Your core is probably weaker than GuangYao's! That's what you get when you don't cultivate with your sword everyday!"

Wide eyed, HuaiSang shrank back and bumped into Wei WuXian who bumped into HanGuang Jun who steadied both of them with no change in expression. Then HuaiSang gave a loud gasp.

"Da-ge! Did you know you have an arrow in your right shoulder?!"

The others turned to stare at him in alarm except for the Wen siblings.

"Da-ge, you're injured?" ZeWu Jun asked in concern.

Sect Leader Nie waved a hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Please attend to GuangYao first."

Wen Qing sighed and shook her head.

"But Da-ge, how can you even think of donating any-" HuaiSang subsided when his brother glared at him.

Wen Qing cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"If you three pour your energy into me at the same time, I'll end up fried to a crisp. Jin GuangYao too. I need a strong constant flow, not a tsunami wave."

"In that case, use mine," ZeWu Jun said at once.

"I saw you giving him spiritual energy earlier. For how long?" She asked.

"A... few minutes."

"An hour at the very least," Madam Jin countered in a dry voice as she entered the room with Master Lan.

ZeWu Jun ignored her.

"Lan XiChen!" Master Lan looked appalled at his nephew's barefaced lie.

"Ah, Master Lan, it probably seemed like just minutes to him."

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at Wei WuXian's attempt to smooth over the situation.

"Maiden Wen, use mine," HanGuang Jun said.

"WangJi, you flew on Bichen for over two hours with WuXian as your passenger," ZeWu Jun protested.

"An... hour, maybe a bit more."

Wen Qing raised an eyebrow at that.

"It took us almost an hour to reach here from where you found us in the forest. What about your journey from here to there?"

HanGuang Jun ignored her.

"Lan WangJi!" Master Lan looked appalled all over again.

"Ahaha... Master Lan, Lan Zhan just meant that the journey didn't seem long, that's all!"

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes again.

"It is thanks to Jin GuangYao's note that Wei Ying didn't drink the poisoned liquor," HanGuang Jun insisted.

"In that case, I will donate my energy," Master Lan said, not to be outdone.

"After me," Sect Leader Nie growled.

"Da-ge, what about your shoulder?!" HuaiSang looked like he wanted to stamp his foot.

"What _is_ it with all these men?" Wen Qing muttered to Madam Jin who looked liked she wanted to roll her eyes as well.

The worst thing was, Jiang Cheng agreed with them. Not that he would ever say that aloud, of course.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I meant for this to be a serious chapter - JGY's been poisoned! His soul is about to fly out! - but midway the boys hijacked the chapter and just ran away with it. We will get back to seriousness in the next chapter, I promise. Meanwhile, please leave a review if you enjoyed it and stay safe :)


	28. An Excruciating Procedure

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Apologies for the oversimplified explanations on poisoning. I'm sure the real Wen Qing could explain it better. Anyway, enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Wen Qing cleared her throat a couple of times, but couldn't make herself be heard above the ensuing babble of arguments. One of it was which used more spiritual energy - sword flying with a passenger, or donating it directly to someone. Another was whether or not one's skewed perception of time could be considered an outright lie. The third - and loudest - was why should a mere arrow wound exclude one from donating his spiritual energy.

With a deeply annoyed look, Madam Jin stepped forward.

"Gentlemen, _please!_"

All arguments ceased at once. Lan QiRen looked mortified to realise he was included in the reprimand.

"I have a question," Jiang Cheng spoke into the resultant lull, barely stopping himself from raising a hand. "What's the difference between one of us giving Jin GuangYao spiritual energy and a healer doing it?"

To his relief, Wen Qing nodded as if his question had merit.

"A cultivator who is poisoned should be able to use their golden core to neutralise the poison, _provided_ the amount is small, hasn't had a chance to spread, and their core is powerful enough.

"Jin GuangYao may have drunk a small amount of poison, but his core isn't powerful enough to neutralise it. At least four hours have passed and the poison has already affected his nervous system. Even ZeWu Jun feeding him energy didn't help. As a healer, I can sense the flow of the poison and how far it has spread. I can also direct the energy to it and prevent it from entering his spiritual pathways and corrupting his golden core."

Everyone digested this in silence. Madam Jin looked impressed, Wei WuXian looked smug, and Wen Ning looked fit to burst with pride.

A shaky breath from the bed drew everyone's attention.

"A-Yao, don't get up!"

Jin GuangYao struggled up onto one elbow despite ZeWu Jun's attempts to stop him.

"M-Maiden... Healer Wen, can you do that?"

"I will do my best," Wen Qing said, her expression softening a little.

Jin GuangYao's smile was a pained grimace as he attempted to bow his head.

"Thank you, Healer Wen."

"It will be a painful process so don't thank me yet," she warned him.

Jin GuangYao clenched his jaw.

"Whatever it takes. I'm not afraid of pain."

Wen Qing nodded in approval and went to sit beside him again, ZeWu Jun getting up to give her room.

"Maiden Wen, please take as much energy from me as you need," he said.

"If you need more then take mine," HanGuang Jun added.

Wen Qing held up a hand to forestall anymore selfless offers.

"We will start with you two," she decided and narrowed her eyes at Sect Leader Nie as he opened his mouth. "I will _not_ take from an injured person."

"Agreed," Madam Jin said and turned to Sect Leader Nie. "One of my servants is a junior healer, but she's familiar with arrow wounds. Lan QiRen, please come as well."

Ignoring their protests, Wen Qing turned to the others.

"I need two persons to hold down Jin GuangYao. Forcing energy into his nervous system will cause severe discomfort."

"Can't you use anesthesia?" Sect Leader Nie demanded even as Madam Jin ushered him out, tut-tutting about the drops of blood he was leaving on her carpet.

Wen Qing shook her head.

"Anesthesia affects spiritual energy, making it more difficult to control and direct."

Again, Jiang Cheng saw her glancing at Wei WuXian and the shrug he gave. That uneasy feeling took root in his stomach once more. It was obvious Wen Qing knew about Wei WuXian's core being 'compromised' as ZeWu Jun put it. She must have healed whatever injuries he had also gotten at that time.

Had she tried to heal his core and been unable to use anesthesia?

"Let's get started," Wen Qing said briskly, taking out several needles from her black pouch and handing it back to Wen Ning. "ZeWu Jun, stand behind me and place your hand on my right shoulder. HanGuang Jun and Sect Leader Jiang, please hold down Jin GuangYao so that he doesn't struggle."

"Hey, I can do that!" Wei WuXian took an eager step forward.

"Me too!" Nie HuaiSang followed.

Wen Qing shook her head.

"You two need to leave. The less people crowding around, the better. I need to focus."

"Sorry, Young Master Wei," Wen Ning apologised.

"What about Jiang Cheng?" Wei WuXian protested.

"He can stay."

"Why is that?" Wei WuXian demanded as Jiang Cheng smirked at him.

Wen Qing narrowed her eyes, displeased at being questioned.

"Because you two can't donate any energy, but he can."

Jiang Cheng's smirk disappeared.

\- o -

Wei Ying and HuaiSang emerged from the guest room to see Sect Leader Nie sitting at a low table with a servant attending to his shoulder while Madam Jin looked on.

"Kicked out by the healer?" Master Lan asked in a dry voice. He was sitting at another low table with a teacup in hand.

Wei Ying felt a smile tugging at his lips as he went over, ignoring the urgent hand pulling on his sleeve and the whispered 'Wei-xiong, let's go sit with Da-ge!'

Sitting beside Master Lan, Wei Ying poured tea for HuaiSang and himself. His gaze went back to the closed door and he pouted, feeling the same as when he and Lan Zhan saw how well the Wens were settling in the guest quarters at Cloud Recesses.

Unnecessary. Superfluous. Redundant.

Master Lan cleared his throat.

"Don't you think you have played the hero enough?" He asked, a note of weariness in his voice.

Startled, Wei Ying turned to meet those knowing eyes.

"'If others win over you, do not envy'," Master Lan recited.

Wei Ying huffed, recognising one of the many, many rules he had copied a few years back.

"True, but what about 'Perform acts of chivalry'?" He countered as HuaiSang quietly opened his fan and hid behind it.

Master Lan's eyes took on a gleam.

"Which doesn't apply to just yourself."

Wei Ying rubbed the side of his nose.

"True," he said reluctantly.

Master Lan nodded and took a sip of tea before his smug expression turned pensive. He was silent long enough for HuaiSang to peep at him over his fan.

"I was reminded of a few rules very recently. Two of them in particular." Master Lan gave Wei Ying a pointed look.

Halfway lifting his cup to his lips, Wei Ying stilled.

"Which ones?"

When the other man just raised an eyebrow, Wei Ying put down his cup.

"Master Lan, surely you do not expect me to guess out of the three thousand plus rules?" He asked, softening his words with a smile.

Master Lan stared at him, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Three thousand plus rules," he repeated and shook his head, muttering, "How did we end up with so many?"

Wei Ying glanced at HuaiSang who shrugged, still half hidden behind his fan. Then Master Lan cleared his throat.

"'Uphold the value of justice' and 'Help the underprivileged'." He looked away after he spoke, lips tightening in either embarrassment at his admission or at what it implied about his past actions.

Wei Ying stared at him, feeling that same tightness in his chest as when Master Lan defended him against Jin ZiXun earlier. Admitting to one's failures, even indirectly, especially to someone younger took courage. And courage was something Wei Ying respected.

"Well? Cat got your tongue?" Master Lan turned to glare at him.

Wei Ying huffed out a soft laugh and shook his head.

"'Do not argue with your family, for it doesn't matter who wins'," he recited, his voice unsteady.

Master Lan's eyes widened in shock.

Wei Ying's smile faltered as he wondered if he had overstepped his boundaries in claiming that familial bond. He wasn't married to Lan Zhan yet. But that was one of the rules he remembered copying back then. It reminded him of Uncle Jiang and Madam Yu's constant squabbles, and his own small disagreements with Jiang Cheng.

To his surprise and relief, Master Lan nodded at him.

"WuXian, you continue to surprise me. I can see why WangJi-" He broke off abruptly and looked away again.

Feeling pleased and somewhat embarrassed, Wei Ying glanced at HuaiSang who grinned at him. Master Lan turned back after a few moments, composed once more.

"I see that making you copy all those rules three years ago was a good idea."

This time, Wei Ying couldn't help chuckling outright, feeling that same rush of fondness for this man. Reaching for the teapot, he topped up his tea for him.

\- o -

It took almost three hours to neutralise the poison.

Wen Qing kept one hand on Jin GuangYao's torso, over his golden core, and moved her other over his body as she directed the flow of energy. She kept her eyes closed most of the time, opening them only to shift her needles from one meridian point to another.

As soon as Wen Qing directed ZeWu Jun's spiritual energy into Jin GuangYao, he went rigid, teeth clamping hard on the folded silk handkerchief Wen Ning had placed between his lips and tied around his head. His shallow breathing turned harsh as his nervous system, already ravaged by the poison, was flooded with energy. Although he tried to keep still, his numb limbs jerked from time to time, requiring Jiang Cheng and HanGuang Jun to hold him down.

Fifteen minutes in, he broke down and started sobbing in pain. Another fifteen and his sobs escalated to gasping screams. It was awful for all of them to hear, but Jiang Cheng who had the misfortune - or lack of foresight - to hold down his arms and was therefore closest to his face, could bear it no longer.

"Use your Lan silencing spell," he begged HanGuang Jun who stood on the other side of Wen Qing and was holding down Jin GuangYao's legs.

"No!" ZeWu Jun objected at once, eyes widening in alarm. "That spell is only used when one speaks out of turn, and to get them to reflect on their actions. Not for this. A-Yao would force his lips apart and that would cause severe injuries to his mouth and throat."

Jiang Cheng scowled and thought about knocking Jin GuangYao unconscious, but Wen Qing opened her eyes to glare at him as if hearing his thoughts.

"I do _not_ need anymore injuries to heal," she warned.

Pressing his lips together, Jiang Cheng looked away from Jin GuangYao's white face and the tears streaming from his tightly shut eyes. He wished he could cover his ears to shut out the sounds, but it was all he could do to keep the other man's arms still. He looked at the others.

HanGuang Jun's face was pale and his features tight with tension, but he didn't look away.

Was he recalling his recent bout with yin metal poisoning which Wei WuXian had healed him from?

Or the fact that it could so easily have been Wei WuXian lying there and screaming?

Only it wouldn't because they wouldn't have detected the poison in time. The three of them including Nie HuaiSang would have been in the same boat. They owed Jin GuangYao their lives. In fact, if ZeWu Jun hadn't promised him a home at Cloud Recesses, Jiang Cheng would.

_Oh? You would?_ Asked a voice inside his head. _You would take him in, no questions asked, but not your own brother? _

His stomach twisted.

_Shut up! That was different. Wei WuXian refused to come alone. Besides, __my sect is stronger now. _I_ am stronger now._

_But Wei WuXian needed you then and not now, _the voice pointed out._ He has HanGuang Jun now. He has the whole of Gusu Lan now._

_I know! Shut up! _

_Jin GuangYao doesn't need you either. He has ZeWu Jun now._

Once again, the most righteous sect in the cultivation world had beaten Jiang Cheng into offering sanctuary.

Once again, Jiang Cheng was a step behind.

"Hold him still!" Wen Qing's sharp voice startled him from his thoughts.

He tightened his grip on Jin GuangYao's arms and saw HanGuang Jun do the same for his legs. They would leave bruises, but that couldn't be helped. Jiang Cheng darted a glance at ZeWu Jun who had tears running down his face as he murmured a never ending litany of "A-Yao, shh, you're going to be fine. Just a little longer, shh." He looked and sounded distraught but the steady stream of energy he fed into Wen Qing never wavered.

Despite his annoyance at Gusu Lan as a whole, Jiang Cheng's respect for the Twin Jades' mental strength rose a notch.

A couple of minutes later, another scream tore from Jin GuangYao's throat and he fell unconscious. The sudden, deafening silence and utter lack of movement startled all of them. Jiang Cheng felt the same horror that was painted on the Twin Jades' faces, but Wen Qing just nodded.

"He's finally passed out," she murmured in relief. Sweat was beading on her forehead, but she just wiped it with her sleeve. "I can go faster now. Don't let go of him. Even unconscious, he can still lash out."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)

\- The rules were taken from a kind soul's translation of the Wall of Discipline in The Untamed.

\- My beta JeanGirlMY has posted the first chapter of AU crack scenes for this story so please go check it out :)


	29. The Wrong Time for Snark

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy the next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

True to her word, Wen Qing stepped up the pace, requiring ZeWu Jun to increase the flow of his spiritual energy. Within an hour, HanGuang Jun saw his face turn as white as paper and called Wen Qing's attention to it. She took one look at ZeWu Jun and told him to stop. Then she took two more needles from Wen Ning and inserted them in JinGuang Yao's shoulder before ordering ZeWu Jun to sit down at the small table behind them. A servant had brought in hot tea and steamed buns a while ago.

HanGuang Jun insisted on donating his energy next and motioned for Wen Ning to hold down Jin GuangYao's legs. Meanwhile, Wen Qing extracted some of the poison and stored it inside a small bottle Wen Ning handed her.

"To come up with the antidote," she explained briefly.

An hour after that, Jiang Cheng decided that HanGuang Jun was close to achieving the same shade of white and that it was his turn to contribute. The last thing he wanted was for Wei WuXian to demand why hadn't he stepped in when his fiance was about to faint.

ZeWu Jun, looking a little better after some tea, took over Jiang Cheng's place and told his younger brother to rest. Jiang Cheng was more concerned for Wen Qing. If they were exhausted then she had to be even more so. She was drenched in sweat and wisps of long hair stuck to her forehead and neck. Channeling the powerful spiritual energy from both Jades and focusing it to neutralise the poison was taking its toll on her.

Wen Ning urged her to take a break but she shook her head.

"I just need another thirty to forty minutes. If I stop now, we'll just be dragging it out."

"A few minutes won't hurt," Wen Ning persisted and when she shook her head, gave Jiang Cheng a helpless look.

"Maiden Wen," Jiang Cheng said. "I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but you need to, uh... hydrate."

"He's right, jiejie. At least drink some tea?"

Looking very annoyed, Wen Qing snatched the two needles Wen Ning held out and stabbed them into Jin GuangYao's thigh with a force that made her audience collectively flinch. However, she adjusted them immediately afterwards before taking the two cups of tea from Wen Ning, gulping them down one after the other.

"Thank you," she told him and looked up at Jiang Cheng, her face composed once more.

"Let's finish this, shall we?"

"You're amazing," he told her and felt his face grow hot when she raised an eyebrow.

"No need for praise, Sect Leader Jiang."

"Call me Jiang Cheng." The words slipped out without his permission, having bypassed his brain completely. He blamed it on a sleepless night. On all the things that had happened. On standing so close to her.

Startled round eyes blinked up at him.

"I... if Jin GuangYao survives," she said and frowned as if she hadn't meant to say that. Perhaps her words had skipped past her brain too?

"If? I thought you're more confident than that." Jiang Cheng was horrified anew at the words leaving his mouth. Now was NOT the time for snark. ZeWu Jun was staring at him. So was Wen Ning. He could even feel HanGuang Jun's eyes on his back without looking.

Where was his brain and why wasn't it trapping his words?

Was he mad?!

"When," Wen Qing corrected herself and glared up at him. "Let's continue."

Jiang Cheng gave a tight nod, pressing his lips tightly together to avoid saying anything more.

\- o -

It was almost seven in the morning by the time Wen Qing finished neutralising all the poison in Jin GuangYao. By then, the others had trooped back in, anxious to see how they were doing.

Jiang Cheng could appreciate how thorough she was when he saw Jin GuangYao's skin and fingernails, blackened by the poison, turning a healthy pink once more. Much to their relief, the latter remained unconsciousness despite the occasional jerking of his limbs and the grimaces on his face.

When Wen Qing removed all her needles at last, her hands were trembling. Jiang Cheng had already stopped feeding her energy, but his hand remained on her shoulder. Her entire body was trembling.

"There, all done."

"The poison's all gone? He's going to be fine?" The words tumbled from ZeWu Jun in a hurried rush.

Wen Qing gave him a wan smile. Jiang Cheng wondered if she was equating the composed and impeccably dressed Lan Sect Leader with this anxious man with the haggard face and anguished eyes, untidy hair and crooked forehead ribbon.

"Yes, the poison is gone, but his body is weakened and his core depleted. Another reason why the poison spread so fast is his rundown state, like he hasn't eaten enough or slept much this past week. He's going to be very sensitive to pain for the next few days until his nervous system heals."

ZeWu Jun stared at her before turning to look at Jin GuangYao, his pale face still lined with pain.

"I saw that A-Yao had lost weight. I just didn't realise it would put his life in danger."

He paused to swallow.

"But he will recover? Completely?"

Wen Qing gave that same tired smile again.

"Yes, he will."

A tear slipped down ZeWu Jun's face followed by another. He bowed his head.

"I will personally take care of him. Thank you, Maiden Wen. I am forever in your debt."

"As am I," Sect Leader Nie declared, standing beside him with a hand on ZeWu Jun's shoulder.

"Didn't I say that Wen Qing is the best healer?" Wei WuXian piped up. He was standing beside HanGuang Jun with a proud grin on his face.

"She is indeed," Wen Ning agreed, nodding.

"And I'll fight anyone who disagrees," Jiang Cheng declared before almost face palming himself. Ignoring Wei WuXian's raised eyebrows, he looked at Wen Qing who ignored him in turn.

"We all need to rest," she said and stood up abruptly. Then she swayed, eyes fluttering shut.

Wen Ning reached out to grab her arm, but he was standing at the foot of the bed, his way blocked by HanGuang Jun and Wei WuXian. It was Jiang Cheng who slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. Her robes were damp with sweat.

Startled eyes flew up to his, Wen Qing's mouth parting in surprise. Then she cleared her throat and stepped away.

"I'm fine, Sect Leader Jiang."

"Call me Jia-"

"Alright!" Madam Jin bustled inside the room. She was fully dressed and looked much better after a few hours' rest. "Breakfast is served outside so please help yourselves. You all look like you're about to fall over."

No one dared to protest. Sometime during the night, her standoffish Sect Leader's wife persona had given way to a more motherly one which no one minded, not even Sect Leader Nie.

"I have prepared two rooms for you all to rest in since you were up all night. None of you are in any condition to fly anywhere, least of all GuangYao."

When no one said anything, she sighed.

"My husband hasn't emerged from his rooms. I have people keeping watch. You will be safer here than in the other guest rooms."

Master Lan stepped forward, placed his hands together and bowed, the others quickly following.

"In that case, we accept your kind hospitality with gratitude, Madam Jin."

"I have already rested so I will stay with A-Yao," ZeWu Jun said at once.

"I too have rested so I will stay with you," Master Lan said.

Wei WuXian stepped forward, looking a bit anxious.

"Madam Jin, I would... I would like to see my shijie."

Jiang Cheng's heart leaped.

"Me too," he added.

Madam Jin gave them a reproving look.

"Newlyweds are not to be disturbed so soon," she said.

"But Jin Zi-"

She sighed and held up a hand.

"I know. ZiXuan promised to bring your sister here. In fact, they're already here."

They both blinked at her.

"Wait - shijie's here?" Wei WuXian asked, a slight catch in his voice.

Madam Jin nodded.

Wei WuXian turned to beam at Jiang Cheng, as excited as a child.

"Lan Zhan, please excuse me!" With a distracted pat on HanGuang Jun's arm, he hurried out of the room, dodging a servant carrying in a basin of hot water and clean cloths. The girl yelped in surprise.

"Wei WuXian, wait for me!"

The servant quickly pressed herself against the wall as Jiang Cheng charged after his brother.

"Well, there goes our youngest Sect Leader," Nie MingJue observed in an amused voice.

"And the Yiling Patriarch," Master Lan added.

\- o -

The two siblings rushed out of the room and looked around. Jiang YanLi and Jin ZiXuan were sitting at the large round table in the far corner, both dressed in matching pale gold robes. YanLi jumped to her feet at once, the smile on her face widening.

"A-Xian! A-Cheng!" She hurried out from behind the table, Jin ZiXuan jumping up to follow her.

Wei WuXian dropped to his knees and placed his hands together in front of his face.

"Shijie, XianXian is sorry he wasn't there to greet you when you took the trouble to travel to Yiling." He bowed until his forehead touched the floor.

"A-Xian, what are you doing? Get up!" YanLi knelt down and tugged at his hair.

Turning his head, he peeped up at her with one eye and she shook her head, smiling.

"Get up."

With a sheepish smile, he straightened up and shook back his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You wore your wedding robes, you made your delicious soup and your worthless brother wasn't there to appreciate it."

"Don't forget, I was the one who brought her there and back," Jiang Cheng inserted.

"I know and I already apologised to you."

"It's alright, A-Xian. ZeWu Jun explained everything."

Wei WuXian froze at once, his expression turning wary.

"Everything?" He repeated.

YanLi nodded, smiling.

"You saved his and HanGuang Jun's lives," she explained and placed a loving hand against his cheek. "My A-Xian is so amazing!"

Wei WuXian gave her a relieved smile.

"Aww, shijie, you're making XianXian cry." His attempt at looking shy made YanLi laugh and Jiang Cheng roll his eyes.

"And you're wearing my wedding gift!" Wei WuXian pointed to the good luck charm hanging from her sash.

"We both are," YanLi assured him. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"They smell good too! They're sandalwood. Lan Zhan-"

Jiang Cheng had heard enough.

"Idiot! How long are you going to make A-jie kneel on the floor?" He scolded as he helped her to her feet.

YanLi turned to him.

"A-Cheng, you look tired. How much did you sleep last night?" Her smile made Jiang Cheng feel like he could run up a mountain and still have energy to spare.

"I'm fine. You made a beautiful bride yesterday," he said, blushing a bit.

"The most beautiful bride in the world!" Wei WuXian butted in and then he gave a side glance and dropped his voice to a loud whisper. "Are you happy, shijie? Is the peacock treating you right?"

"Hey!"

YanLi glanced at her husband before frowning at Wei WuXian although Jiang Cheng detected a twinkle in her eyes.

"He treats me very well and you should address him properly."

"Ah. Of course." Wei WuXian dipped his head and attempted to look contrite.

"Are you sure? Is the peacock really treating you well?" Jiang Cheng asked, not to be outdone.

"Hey!"

"A-Cheng!" YanLii shook her head, smiling a bit. "_Yes_, he is. Please address him properly."

With a put upon look, Jin ZiXuan stepped forward and offered a formal bow.

"Sect Leader Jiang. Wei WuXian."

"Young Master Jin." They quickly sobered up and bowed in turn.

"Our apologies for dragging you from your marital bed last night," Wei WuXian added cheerfully. Stepping forward, he clapped a startled ZiXuan on the shoulder. "At least your neck is covered up now."

The bride and groom stared at him and then at each other, faces going bright pink at once.

"Wei WuXian! Have you no shame at all?!" Jiang Cheng groaned.

"What's there to be ashamed of?" Wei WuXian smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "It was their wedding-"

"Shut _up!_"

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	30. Family New and Old

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! So JGY survives and JC may not be the lonely grape for long. Enjoy the next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY (who also came up with the rest of the chapter titles :))

\- Chapter Start -

For a while, everything felt fine, wonderful even, as if the past three years had never happened. Wei Ying was teasing Jiang Cheng; that never grew old because his brother never failed to rise to the bait. He was poking fun at the Peacock, ditto; and shijie was mediating with that sweet, indulgent smile of hers.

"A-Xian, A-Cheng. That's enough."

Except that she wasn't smiling now. Her cheeks were still pink, but something in her gaze and voice brought Wei Ying up short. She wasn't just their older sister anymore. She was also a married woman and the wife of a Sect Leader Heir who, by extension, also deserved their respect. At least, until he proved himself unworthy of it, which he hadn't.

"Wei Ying apologises for his poor manners," Wei Ying said in a serious tone and bowed his head to them.

Jiang Cheng, about to lit into him again, snapped his mouth shut and bowed as well.

YanLi smiled, indulgent once more, and turned to ZiXuan.

"You haven't explained why we're here and so early too," she said.

"Ah." The uneasy look on his face said he had no idea how to tell her what happened last night. Luckily for him, a discreet throat clearing saved him from having to explain.

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng spun around to see the three Lans approaching them.

"Master Lan, ZeWu Jun, HanGuang Jun." ZiXuan and YanLi bowed in greeting.

They were greeted with equal politeness.

"Young Master Jin and Young Madam Jin, congratulations once again on your nuptials," ZeWu Jun said with a warm if tired smile. He looked a bit better with his hair tidied and his forehead ribbon straightened.

"Thank you, ZeWu Jun," ZiXuan replied and straightened up.

YanLi bowed even lower.

"Please accept my deepest gratitude for giving A-Xian and the Wen survivors a home at Cloud Recesses."

Wei Ying blushed and shot the three Lans an awkward smile, but YanLi wasn't finished.

"I saw the Burial Mounds for the first time that day. I didn't set foot on it, but even from a distance it looked... when I realised A-Xian had lived there for two years..." she shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Shijie, it's fine," Wei Ying mumbled.

"A-Xian is impulsive and reckless, but he has a heart of gold. He is very dear to me," YanLi continued, paying him no mind. "Please take good care of him."

"Shijie...!" Wei Ying protested, his blush deepening.

"No thanks necessary, Young Madam Jin. We consider it our gain," ZeWu Jun assured her.

"Wei Ying will want for nothing," Lan Zhan promised with a tender look at Wei Ying.

Master Lan nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I'm right here," Wei Ying said weakly, vexed to find himself tearing up. Must be due to the excitement of the past few hours.

"In turn, Young Madam Jin, please accept our apology," Master Lan spoke up, also paying him no mind. "We asked WuXian to stay on longer in Cloud Recesses and that was why he missed your visit."

Placing his hands together, he bowed, causing mouths to fall open all around. YanLi darted forward and arrested his bow, her arms far stronger than they looked.

"Master Lan," she said and shook her head, smiling, "anyone, _anyone_ who cares for my A-Xian and has his best interests at heart, need never, _ever_ bow to me. I consider them family."

Wei Ying blinked frantically, but it was too late to stop the tears running down his face. It was just like that day at Phoenix Mountain when shijie, gentle and soft spoken, yet as unmoving as a mountain, had demanded an apology from that jerk Jin ZiXun. Pressing his lips tightly together, Wei Ying gulped and willed himself not to make a sound.

What had he done to deserve a big sister like Jiang YanLi?

He had no idea, but he wished he did because he wanted to do more and more of it until he was finally worthy of her regard.

As YanLi bestowed the same smile on the twin Jades, Master Lan stared at her as if trying to equate her with the quiet, unassuming girl who had sat in the front row of his lectures three years ago. Then he blinked and rounded on ZiXuan.

"You have won yourself a priceless treasure, young man. Make sure you treat her as such!"

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng gaped at him and then at a discomfited looking ZiXuan and then at each other.

"Rest assured, I will cherish A-Li everyday for the rest of my life, Master Lan," ZiXuan promised and bowed again.

Wei Ying palmed away his tears and sniffed.

"Yeah, mind you do that or else," he said, the threat of his words nullified by how stuffy his voice sounded.

"Right," Jiang Cheng added almost as an afterthought.

"I'm sure he will," YanLi assured them with a small laugh and turned back to ZiXuan.

"So this is why you brought me here? To meet A-Cheng and A-Xian and his new family?"

ZiXuan was spared having to think of a reply when Madam Jin emerged from the room.

"Ah. Please excuse me, I have to get back to A-Yao," ZeWu Jun said.

"A-Yao? You mean GuangYao?" YanLi asked. "Is he here too?"

Madam Jin walked up to them.

"Sit down and have your breakfast, all of you," she said. "I'll explain everything to A-Li."

\- o -

_A few hours later..._

Most of the wedding guests left Koi Tower by noon, but the Gusu Lan, Yunmeng Jiang and Qinghe Nie guests waited for everyone to leave before gathering at the main courtyard, at the foot of the massive staircase leading to Glamour Hall.

They were relieved and a little surprised that Jin GuangShan still hadn't made an appearance, but Madam Jin assured them he usually slept in after an excess of rich food and liquor. She, ZiXuan and YanLi were there to see them off.

During breakfast, she had told A-Li that Jin GuangYao was taken ill, likely due to a combination of rich food and stress from organising the wedding. A few glances and raised eyebrows were exchanged by the others, but no one corrected her.

When ZiXuan and YanLi went to see him, GuangYao was already asleep from exhaustion and the strong anesthetic Wen Qing had administered. YanLi wanted to take care of him, but ZeWu Jun said he would bring GuangYao back to Cloud Recesses to nurse him back to health. He invited them to visit whenever they wanted, something YanLi accepted at once with a smile.

Even now after a few hours' sleep, GuangYao still looked very pale, cradled in ZeWu Jun's arms. The anesthetic was starting to wear off, leaving him half awake. Its effects would last for a couple more hours after which he could only be given milder ones while his body healed.

When Madam Jin approached them, GuangYao attempted to scramble down from ZeWu Jun's arms, startling an 'A-Yao, stop moving! from him.

"Madam Jin, I am indebted to you for your assistance and skill." GuangYao bowed his head, pink with embarrassment. "I owe you my life."

Madam Jin nodded with a pensive gaze.

"Why did you warn them about that wine? All this while, whatever you have said or done was to please Sect Leader Jin and no one else."

GuangYao's eyes went to the newlyweds who were talking to Wei WuXian and Sect Leader Jiang.

"Young Madam Jin has always treated me with the greatest kindness. She adores her brothers. I could not abide seeing her enjoy her wedding only to attend a funeral after."

Madam Jin nodded again. It was for that exact same reason that she hadn't disclosed her husband's involvement to YanLi.

"A-Li is very dear to me," she admitted. "I am grateful and I wish you a speedy recovery."

GuangYao's eyes grew shiny and he attempted to bow again, causing ZeWu Jun to tighten his grip with a murmured 'Stop moving'. When the others joined them, Madam Jin decided a change in subject was due.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a carriage?"

"Very sure," ZeWu Jun replied. "Traveling on land will take five to six hours, but we can fly to Cloud Recesses in less than three."

"But how will you maneuver your sword while carrying him?" Madam Jin asked.

"I will manage," ZeWu Jun replied.

"Wei Ying and I will fly beside him," HanGuang Jun added.

Wei WuXian grinned at him.

"Thereby leaving Jiang Cheng free to take Wen-"

"Shut up!" Sect Leader Jiang growled as Healer Wen approached Lan QiRen to ask him for a ride.

"Looks like Wen Ning's your passenger again," Wei WuXian noted cheerfully. "Nie-xiong, are you coming with us?"

Nie HuaiSang shook his head, looking regretful.

"We're going back to Qinghe," he said, his gaze on ZeWuJun who was carefully stepping onto his sword, HanGuang Jun holding him steady. "But Da-ge and I will visit Er-ge and San-ge soon, I promise."

"Great! The three of us can have another part-" Wei WuXian broke off and rubbed his nose, seeming to feel Lan QiRen's eyes at the back of his head. "Anyway, we'll see you then."

In a few minutes, they were all rising into the air and heading for Cloud Recesses except for the Nie group. Seeing YanLi happily waving to her brothers, Madam Jin waited until their guests were out of sight before speaking.

"You two should go back to your room to rest. It's been an eventful morning and you woke up so early."

"I should look in on Father first," ZiXuan said. Madam Jin was pleased to note the reluctance in his face.

"I'll come with you," A-Li said at once.

"I checked on him earlier so you two can see him at dinner," Madam Jin said firmly. "Meanwhile, make sure you work up a big appetite!"

"Mother!" ZiXuan looked sandalised as he and YanLi went a bright pink.

Madam Jin chuckled.

"I just meant that you two hardly ate anything at last night's feast, especially A-Li."

She kept the indulgent smile on her face until they had walked off hand in hand and then she pressed her lips together. When she visited Jin GuangShan early this morning, she realised, with no small amount of shock, that something had happened during the night without any of them realising.

There wasn't anything they could do for him now, not that she would allow it even if there was.

At first, she had decided against telling A-Li the whole story, not wanting her to know what her father-in-law had attempted to do to her brother. But it wasn't fair to play down GuangYao's part either. To be honest, she didn't much care for him or Wei WuXian, but A-Li did.

"Ah, ZiYuan," she murmured with a sigh. "You were always so proud of how A-Li turned out, but she would've been just as sweet regardless of who brought her up. She's already softened me up so much."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! We'll find out what happened to Jin GuangShan in the next chapter. Any guesses in the meantime? :)


	31. An Unexpected Revelation

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Morning sunlight filtered through the painted blind, silhouetting two figures on the bed. One was lying down while the other sat beside him.

Jin GuangYao was still sleeping, but the deep slumber of the past eight or so hours had given way to a more restless one. Every so often, his delicate features tightened in discomfort, indicating the anesthetic was wearing off.

When they returned to Cloud Recesses yesterday evening, he was already in pain. He had held out for a few more hours until it got too much and then he had started pleading for relief. Wen Qing had no choice but to give him another dose of the same anesthetic to allow him, ZeWu Jun and herself to get some rest.

ZeWu Jun stared down at the smaller hand resting in his palm. With his bed occupied, he had spent most of last night sitting beside it and meditating. His arms were still a bit sore from carrying A-Yao for three hours straight, but that was nothing compared to what A-Yao would continue to suffer for the next few days.

No more, he vowed to himself. A-Yao would never suffer again after this, he would make sure of that.

The fluttering of long eyelashes and a soft sigh drew his attention.

"Er-ge?"

"A-Yao, how do you feel?"

"Don't mind me. What about you?"

"How can you say that?" ZeWuJun chided gently. "I promised to take care of you and I will."

A-Yao's cheeks flushed pink.

"You already carried me all the way here. You didn't have to do that much."

Neither of them heard the door of the Hanshi slide open nor saw the three persons standing there.

"Er-ge, I was the one who harboured Xue Yang at my father's command so that he could work on the Stygian Tiger Seal. I was the one who told him to find a slow acting poison for Wei WuXian."

"I know how much you wanted his approval. I blame him, not you," ZeWu Jun said, his voice hard.

"Ow."

"Ah, sorry!" He loosened his grip on A-Yao's hand.

"Er-ge, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Neither have you, so stop apologising," ZeWu Jun told him.

"You apologised last, not me."

ZeWu Jun felt his brief exasperation, and heart, melting at a flash of those dimples.

"Anyway, your place from now on is here with me."

"With... you?"

A-Yao's flush deepened and ZeWu Jun felt his own face grow hot.

"A-Yao, we have known each-"

A careful cough made them both blink and turn to the side, Jin GuangYao wincing at the movement.

"Forgive our interruption, xiongzhang." WangJi bowed, the other two copying him.

The deadpan look on his face reminded ZeWu Jun of the numerous times he, uncle and even Chen-yishi had barged into the Jingshi earlier this week and caught WangJi and WuXian in the midst of some tender interaction.

"It's fine. Consider it poetic justice," he replied with a wry smile which made WangJi's lips twitch a bit before he bowed again.

"Please excuse me. Wei Ying and I will drop by later."

"And I would like to examine my patient if we're done with the mutual apologies." Wen Qing looked just as deadpan.

"Healer Wen, I'm so sorry," A-Yao said at once. "If there's anything-"

"My question was rhetorical," Wen Qing grumbled and made shooing motions at ZeWu Jun to get him to move away. Sitting down in his place, she pressed two fingertips to A-Yao's wrist.

\- o -

Wei Ying drifted up from a deep sleep, opening his eyes only to squeeze them shut again. It was morning, mid-morning, judging by how brightly lit the blind beside the bed was. Thanks to Master Lan's vigilance in whisking Lan Zhan back to his own quarters last night, Wei Ying had slept in the Jingshi alone. Again.

"Wei Ying."

Wei Ying's pout morphed into a surprised smile as he twisted around to see Lan Zhan sitting beside him, fully dressed, with a tiny smile on his lips. He bolted upright, feeling both eager and shy, one hand sweeping back his messy hair.

"Lan Zhan! How long were you sitting here?"

"A few minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Wei Ying needed sleep."

"Well, why didn't you join me?"

"Already awake."

"So?"

"Uncle is awake too."

Wei Ying's gaze darted around the Jingshi before he realised that Lan Zhan just meant Master Lan could walk in on them anytime. Looking at Lan Zhan, he smiled.

"But he's not here now."

"Mn. Can kiss Wei Ying."

"You read my mind." Rising onto his knees, Wei Ying laughed when two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, his laughter cut off by the press of warm lips against his own.

\- o -

By the time Lan Zhan remembered their breakfast, the rice congee and soft boiled eggs had cooled somewhat. He earned Wei Ying's undying devotion and another smacking kiss when he produced a small bottle of spiced chilli powder from his sleeve.

On their way to the Hanshi, they saw Master Lan and Chen-yishi in the distance, also heading in the same direction. Wei Ying thought of pulling his hand free, but Lan Zhan tightened his hold at once.

"Chen-yishi heard what happened last night," Lan Zhan said in a low voice as they approached the two older men.

After exchanging greetings, Chen-yishi nodded at Wei Ying.

"I'm glad to hear you weren't the one injured," he said. "I should've known that WangJi wouldn't be at QiRen's place if you were."

Wei Ying smiled.

"It's thanks to that injured person that I'm not at death's door now," he said.

"In that case, I insist on being his Healer," Chen-yishi replied.

Wei Ying glanced at Lan Zhan, wondering what would Wen Qing have to say about that.

\- o -

When they reached the Hanshi, Wen Qing was inserting several needles into GuangYao. She explained that she would use acupuncture during the daytime to make him more comfortable and administer painkillers only at night.

GuangYao thanked her, looking a bit overwhelmed by so many people crowding around him. Master Lan had gone to sit at the low table, but Chen-yishi hovered near the bed.

"That's it for now," Wen Qing told Wen Ning who nodded and carefully pulled tight the strings on her needle pouch.

"That pouch!" Chen-yishi's voice caught everyone's attention especially when he grabbed it from Wen Ning who was too surprised to do anything. He stared at the tiny red flowers embroidered on the black silk before his gaze snapped up to Wen Ning.

"Where did you get this?" He demanded.

Wen Qing's eyebrows drew together in a frown.

"I know this pouch. Where did you get it?" Chen-yishi demanded again.

Wen Ning darted a nervous glance at Wen Qing.

"It was our mother's," he replied at last.

"Your mother's," Chen-yishi repeated and shook his head as if he couldn't believe it. "Her name, was it Wen Yin?"

"Yes." Wen Qing's voice was clipped. "Did you know her?"

Chen-yishi nodded, his eyes growing moist.

"She was my niece and the best acupuncturist in our family. I was the one who bought that pouch for her. She always kept her needles in it."

He handed the pouch to Wen Qing, his hand trembling a bit.

"The two of you must resemble your father, but you, girl, you have your mother's eyes."

Wen Qing swallowed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Then you must be our grand uncle Chen."

\- o -

Everyone gathered around the low table except for ZeWu Jun who was helping GuangYao with his breakfast. Wei Ying grinned at how Master Lan was monitoring them out of the corner of his eye with a very familiar expression on his face.

It turned out that Chen-yishi had a falling out with his family when he married into the Gusu Lan clan.

"Why a falling out?" Wei Ying asked curiously. "It should be an honour."

Master Lan stroked his goatee and preened.

Chen-yishi glanced at him, eyes twinkling.

"My cultivation partner was a male."

Surprised, Wei Ying glanced at a serene Lan Zhan and then at Master Lan who was now staring into his teacup as if it held the secrets of the universe.

"I see." Wei Ying smiled at Chen-yishi. "I would be honoured to be introduced to your partner."

The twinkle in Chen-yishi's eyes dimmed.

"He was twenty years my senior and passed away eight years ago. I... was unable to heal him."

Wei Ying's smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, bowing his head. "In that case, I would like to say a prayer for him."

Chen-yishi nodded.

"WangJi can bring you to our Ancestral Hall. Lan Zhong, my partner, would've liked you."

"Of course," Master Lan muttered. "He was loud and broke at least three rules a day."

Suppressing a snicker, Wei Ying gave a regretful sigh instead.

"I'm sure I would have liked him too," he said gravely and ignored Master Lan's snort which he hurriedly turned into a cough.

Chen-yishi turned to Wen Qing and Wen Ning.

"Speaking of meeting, I would like to meet the rest of your family," he requested.

Wen Qing nodded, her eyes still shiny.

"We can go see them now," she said.

"They're your family too, grand uncle," Wen Ning added.

Nodding, Chen-yishi turned back to Wei Ying.

"I owe my thanks to the notorious Yiling Patriarch for reuniting me with my family."

Wei Ying smiled, but his eyes widened in alarm when Chen-yishi placed his hands together.

"Please don't embarrass me, Chen-yishi. I don't want your grand niece to use me as a pincushion!"

Chen-yishi lowered his hands but bowed his head.

"I apologise for my blunt words the other day," he said in a low voice. "I never imagined that anyone would be so selfless as to donate their golden core."

Wei Ying just smiled.

"There's nothing to apologise for. Since I'm already getting another uncle soon," he flashed a bright grin at Master Lan who ignored him, "I'd love to have a grand uncle too!"

"Grand uncle to the Yiling Patriarch." Chen-yishi stroked his long beard and raised an eyebrow at Master Lan. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Only you would think so," Master Lan grumbled at him.

Wei Ying chuckled, an imp of mischief rising in him again.

"In that case, I'll go to Chen-yishi whenever Master Lan scolds me in future."

"That is what the older generation is for," Chen-yishi agreed, "although I can tell QiRen already dotes on you."

Master Lan snorted and inched his cushion further away from him.

"I do not! Besides, why does he need to go to you for sympathy when he already has WangJi? That boy adores him!"

"Love Wei Ying. Adore Wei Ying," Lan Zhan agreed without hesitation.

"Love and adore Lan Zhan too!" Wei Ying beamed at him.

"Shameless!" Wen Qing and Master Lan hissed at the same time.

"My family is growing everyday," Wei Ying said happily. "Brothers and sisters and uncles, a grandma and now a great uncle!"

"Mn. Don't forget our son."

"And A-Yuan, of course!"

"That little boy is yours?" Master Lan looked as bewildered as Chen-yishi.

Lan Zhan reached for Wei Ying's hand.

"Ours," he confirmed.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Couldn't fit JGS into this chapter so we'll find out his fate in the next one. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and stay safe :)


	32. Just Desserts

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Later that afternoon, ZeWu Jun wrote to Madam Jin, thanking her again for her kind assistance during their recent visit, and expressing the hope that her generous hospitality hadn't caused her any trouble in return.

The answer via a golden Jin butterfly came that evening. Madam Jin brushed aside his thanks and apologised for all the inconvenience they had suffered while at Koi Tower. She also assured him that all was well.

Wei Ying noted the thoughtful expressions on all three Lans's faces once ZeWu Jun finished conveying the message.

"Something has happened," he ventured a guess.

"Mn." Lan Zhan nodded.

"Agreed," ZeWu Jun said. "Despite Sect Leader Jin's promises, I cannot envisage him taking this lying down."

"Are you still expecting a retaliation of some sort?" Master Lan asked.

"If there is, it won't be immediately," Wei Ying replied. "Shijie and the pea- ah, her husband are visiting tomorrow. Jin GuangShan won't do anything while they're here, right?"

"You have a point," ZeWu Jun agreed and gave a small smile. "What a coincidence, Da-ge and HuaiSang are visiting tomorrow as well."

"That's great! Jiang Cheng is coming the day after so it'll be just like old times! Right, Lan Zhan?"

"Mn." Lan Zhan's expression didn't change, but his ears turned pink as if recalling an embarrassing memory.

Master Lan sighed.

"'Alcohol is forbidden inside Cloud Recesses'," he recited, sounding more resigned than anything.

\- o -

The Nie brothers arrived the next morning and were brought to the Hanshi by the Twin Jades and Wei Ying. Sect Leader Nie dismissed ZeWu Jun's concern for his shoulder wound, saying he had already forgotten about it. Behind his back, HuaiSang made a face at Wei Ying and shook his head.

GuangYao was sitting up in bed, clad in white guest disciple robes. Wen Qing had already examined him earlier with the result that several of her long needles were now stuck in his temples and neck to keep most of the pain at bay. Looking both pleased and nervous, GuangYao thanked them for coming to see him and for their help in saving his life. When he bowed, the silver accessory keeping his hair in a ponytail was visible, and both Nie brothers did a double take.

Wei Ying hid a grin. He had another of Lan Zhan's hair accessories affixed to his red ribbon today. It looked like ZeWu Jun had taken a leaf out of his younger brother's book.

"San-ge, how are you doing?" HuaiSang went to perch on the bed, holding his fan in one hand and clasping GuangYao's hand in the other. Wei Ying recalled HuaiSang's shock when Jin GuangYao (then Meng Yao) left the Nie sect three years ago. They must have been close once.

When Sect Leader Nie cleared his throat, HuaiSang reluctantly squeezed GuangYao's hand and got up. A flash of trepidation crossed GuangYao's smiling face and he quickly bowed again when Sect Leader Nie strode forward.

"Da-ge, please accept my deepest apologies for not getting up to receive you. Thank you for all the trouble you undertook to fetch Healer Wen."

Sect Leader Nie nodded.

"I'm glad you survived the poison," he said.

"It is thanks to everyone's efforts. I am forever in their debt," GuangYao replied.

Sect Leader Nie regarded him in silence until GuangYao looked nervous again.

"Da-ge?"

"GuangYao, despite your role as spy during the Sunshot Campaign, despite you killing Wen RuoHan, and XiChen vouching for you, I still have my doubts. You know why."

"Yes, Da-ge." GuangYao's voice was low, his eyes downcast.

"Da-ge, why are you bringing up the past again?" ZeWu Jun protested, but Sect Leader Nie paid him no mind.

"When Wen Chao came to the Unclean Realm to taunt me, you killed my Captain because he'd caught you in the act of freeing Xue Yang."

GuangYao swallowed.

"I... yes."

HuaiSang looked devastated as he exchanged a look with Wei Ying who had been there at that time together with Jiang Cheng.

"San-ge, is that true?" HuaiSang asked. "Is that why Da-ge sent you away?"

When GuangYao nodded without looking at him, HuaiSang turned to Sect Leader Nie.

"Then why did you spare his life that day? It's not like you to be... well, merciful."

Sect Leader Nie exhaled, his broad shoulders slumping.

"I was about to kill him for treachery when Wen Zhuliu tried to stab me. GuangYao threw himself in front of me and saved my life. I spared his in return."

"That would account for his injuries that day," Wei Ying commented. "Jiang Cheng tried to speak to you on his behalf-"

Sect Leader Nie turned to glare at him.

"Regardless, he had killed my Captain and he had freed that murderer Xue Yang."

With a suddenness that caught everyone by surprise, GuangYao flung back the blankets and scrambled out of bed, almost falling to the floor.

"A-Yao, what are you doing?!" ZeWu Jun crouched beside him.

"Forgive me, Da-ge!" Kneeling on the floor, GuangYao bowed until his forehead touched the floor. A needle fell out from his neck, falling to the floor with a 'plink'.

"Get up, A-Yao," ZeWu Jun urged and pulled him upright, but he continued to keep his head bowed.

"Get up, XiChen, this doesn't concern you," Sect Leader Nie said in exasperation.

ZeWu Jun shook his head.

"Whatever concerns A-Yao also concerns me."

Sect Leader Nie's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"GuangYao, you were lauded as a hero in the Sunshot Campaign and you won your father's acknowledgement. But what do you have now?"

"Nothing," GuangYao said at once.

"No," ZeWu Jun declared. "He has me and all of Gusu Lan."

"You were always too kind, XiChen." Sect Leader Nie gave a pointed look at the silver accessory in GuangYao's hair before he sighed. "GuangYao, I know you have no other recourse now except to accept his help. I just don't know if I can trust you with his well being."

GuangYao's head snapped up. He looked horrified.

"I will never hurt Er-ge. I swear it!"

"A-Yao, I believe you. You don't have to promise anything," ZeWu Jun protested.

"Yes, he does," Sect Leader Nie insisted. "Swear it. Swear on your late mother's name that you will never directly or indirectly, harm or plot to harm, XiChen and the Gusu Lan Sect, regardless of what they do or say."

"I swear it," GuangYao said at once.

Sect Leader Nie nodded.

"Very well. That was to ensure the safety of your new home and the people in it. But to prove your loyalty to the cultivation world at large..."

GuangYao licked his lips.

"Name it," he said, his voice hoarse.

Wei Ying exchanged a look with Lan Zhan, wondering if Sect Leader Nie would demand a sacrifice of a limb or something similar.

"Clean up your own mistake. Bring me the head of Xue Yang."

\- o -

_At Koi Tower..._

After lunch, Madam Jin made her way to Jin GuangShan's rooms, accompanied by two of her maids. She left them in the main hall and entered the master bedroom alone, closing the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, husband," she said and glided to the visitor chair beside the enormous bed. "You look like you didn't sleep well."

Jin GuangShan was awake and aiming a venomous glare at her. Smiling, she seated herself and arranged her silk robes to her satisfaction.

"Don't look at me like that," she chided. "ZiXuan knows what happened that night so of course I had to tell A-Li. Consider yourself lucky she didn't stab you with a chopstick last night. No one would blame her!"

Her voice hardened at the last few words and she looked away, taking a moment to calm down before smiling at him again.

"After all, a husband should never keep secrets from his wife, don't you agree?"

When ZiXuan and A-Li joined her for dinner yesterday, she had explained that her husband wouldn't be joining them, but they could visit him after dinner. She had bided her time, urging ZiXuan to pick choice morsels of each dish for A-Li and enjoying the loving glances they traded. She had even waited for another half an hour after dinner before breaking the news. It had been painful to watch A-Li's happy face lose all colour as she pressed a trembling hand to her mouth, looking like she would throw up whatever she had eaten. ZiXuan had wrapped his arms around her, apologising repeatedly for what hadn't been his fault.

After she had calmed down and heard the whole story including the part GuangYao played, A-Li straightened up. Her face was still pale but composed as she requested to see GuangShan.

Madam Jin hadn't forgotten how A-Li had demanded an apology from ZiXun for Wei WuXian at Phoenix Mountain two years back. She had intervened that time, trying to persuade A-Li to back down. This time, she stood to one side as A-Li denounced GuangShan as the worst father-in-law anyone could hope for and vowed never to pay him any respect or speak to him again for attempting to kill her beloved younger brother.

It was very satisfying to see GuangShan lying there, completely paralysed by the poison, and unable to utter a single word in his defence as A-Li spun on her heel to leave, head held high.

Smiling at the memory, Madam Jin examined her nails for a moment, aware of the glare still directed at her. She had already compensated and dismissed all his personal guards and servants, and replaced them with her own. She had also given orders that no one was to enter his rooms without her consent. Her most trusted maids would take turns to care for his daily needs and feed him liquid foods, but pay no attention to him otherwise.

"In any case, I promised I would keep you updated," she continued after a while. "GuangYao is recovering from his ordeal thanks to ZeWu Jun and Healer Wen's care. I dare say he will make a complete recovery by the end of the week. In fact, ZiXuan and A-Li left a few minutes ago to visit him and of course, Wei WuXian. When they return, we will announce that you have suffered a major stroke after the excesses of the wedding feast. ZiXuan will be appointed as your successor."

Jin GuangShan blinked urgently a few times as if trying to convey an urgent message, but Madam Jin just patted his hand.

"Of course I'll let him know you're as proud of him as I am. He will make a fine leader," her eyes hardened, "and a fine husband who knows what fidelity and loyalty means!"

Again, she struggled with her anger and then she exhaled, her eyes just as hard as his.

"Trust me, dear husband, I have thought about killing you many, many times throughout our marriage. But now that I can, I won't. I refused to mar ZiXuan and A-Li's marriage with a funeral. At least, not until they have their first child. I'm sure it won't take too long. Your golden core should be strong enough to keep you alive until then."

She held up her needle pouch of pale gold silk.

"And if it isn't, I will do everything in my power to make sure you last that long."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and stay safe :)


	33. Words Sharper Than Needles

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

As soon as Jiang Cheng stepped past the barrier guarding the main entrance of Cloud Recesses, he was accosted by a familiar voice.

"Jiang Cheng!" A grinning Wei Ying darted forward and threw an arm around his shoulders in a side hug. He was in a good mood after having breakfast with Lan Zhan which included far more utterances of 'Lan Er-gege' and 'Mn' than anyone cared to know about.

"Get off, you already hugged me at the Burial Mounds last week," Jiang Cheng complained. "Where's A-Jie?"

"On a tour of Cloud Recesses with the peacock," Wei Ying answered. "You know, revisiting their old dating spots."

"He didn't like her then."

"He does now. Come on, let's go see GuangYao."

"Is he at the infirmary?"

"No, he's staying at the Hanshi where ZeWu Jun lives."

"He's well enough to be moved there?"

Wei Ying's eyes twinkled.

"He's been there all this while, sharing ZeWu Jun's bed."

"What?!"

"Wei Ying."

"Fine. ZeWu Jun sleeps in the Hanshi's guest room. I think."

\- o -

GuangYao was sitting up in bed. He greeted his latest visitor with a smile and a bow from the waist.

"Sect Leader Jiang, thank you for coming to visit me, and for your assistance in getting Healer Wen to Koi Tower. I am forever in your debt."

"Don't mention it. I'm grateful for the warning note since Nie HuaiSang and I could've drunk the poisoned wine too."

The sight of ZeWu Jun and GuangYao's smiles slipping sideways, and Lan Zhan's growing frown made Wei Ying snicker.

"Never mind about me, right? Diplomacy was never your strong suit."

"Shut up," Jiang Cheng said, scowling at him. He looked rather ill at ease.

Wei Ying didn't know if it was because of Wen Qing and Wen Ning's presence, or the significance of the silver accessory securing GuangYao's hair in an elaborate bun, leaving several tendrils to frame his face. Wei Ying made a mental note to persuade Lan Zhan to try something similar soon. He certainly had the cheekbones for it.

In the silence, Wen Qing placed her hands together and bowed.

"Please excuse us," she said and turned to leave without waiting for a reply.

"Maiden Wen, please wait a-" Jiang Cheng broke off when Wen Qing left the Hanshi, giving no indication she had heard him. Wen Ning sketched a hasty bow and hurried after her.

Rolling his eyes, Wei Ying patted Lan Zhan's arm and followed them out, ignoring Jiang Cheng's urgent 'Wei WuXian, get back here!'

"Wen Qing, Wen Ning, wait up!" He called.

They were almost at the small gate by now, but they stopped and turned around.

"We don't want to intrude on family, Young Master Wei," Wen Ning said.

"But you two are my family too," Wei Ying argued.

Wen Qing's eyes softened until she looked behind Wei Ying and pressed her lips together.

Turning around, Wei Ying saw Lan Zhan and Jiang Cheng emerge from the Hanshi. Looking straight at Jiang Cheng, he tipped his head at Wen Qing in a 'Go on, say something!' way.

Jiang Cheng's glare intensified when the Nie brothers appeared from another direction.

"Jiang-xiong, you're here!" HuaiSang waved his fan happily and then he frowned, his eyes darting around. "What's going on?"

"Lover's quarrel?" Sect Leader Nie guessed and held up his hands when Wen Qing glared at him. Wei Ying snickered only to be glared at in turn.

"Wei WuXian, stop it!" She snapped.

"But-"

"Sect Leader Jiang doesn't care about me."

"Of course he does," Wei Ying said at once. "He offered to protect you, didn't he? And he gave you that comb too."

"How did you know that?" Jiang Cheng demanded, his face turning as red as Wen Qing's.

"She told me," Wei Ying replied.

It was over a week ago when Lan Zhan visited them at the Burial Mounds. After dinner, Wei Ying and Wen Qing had started rambling, thanks to Fourth Uncle's potent fruit wine. According to Wen Ning, Wei Ying had gone on and on about Jiang Cheng, YanLi, the peacock and Lan Zhan. Not necessarily in that order.

"Shut up!" Wen Qing barked at him. "He only offered to protect me, not my family."

"I'm sure he wanted to," Wei Ying said in a placating tone.

"Shut up!" Jiang Cheng barked at him. "You don't have make excuses for me."

"I'm not," Wei Ying protested. "It's the truth."

"The truth was that _you_ chose to protect all of us, not just A-Ning and myself." Wen Qing said.

"Well... a few more didn't matter, right?" Wei Ying replied. "But you can't compare me with Jiang Cheng. He couldn't act on his own like I could. He had responsibilities. I had none."

"Wei WuXian," Wen Qing interrupted him. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What _don't_ I get?" Wei Ying was starting to feel a bit exasperated. "Jiang Cheng didn't help us because he _couldn't_. Not because he didn't want to. He had been left a sect to manage, as young and inexperienced as he was. I don't blame him for it, I never did."

He glanced at Jiang Cheng whose glare had diluted somewhat as he swallowed.

"Besides, I was the one who deserted him," Wei Ying continued. "I promised to stay his side. I didn't."

"Wei WuXian!" Wen Qing looked madder than ever, eyes flashing fire. "You still don't get it!"

"Get what?" Wei Ying was utterly bewildered.

"It wasn't that _you_ didn't stand with Sect Leader Jiang. It was that _he_ didn't stand with you!"

"I already said he couldn't!" Wei Ying protested.

"Hey, I can speak for myself!" Jiang Cheng cut in.

The both ignored him.

"Argh! How can you be so brilliant yet such an idiot at the same time?" Wen Qing seethed, hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Jiejie, not so loud please," Wen Ning protested, glancing around. Even ZeWu Jun had appeared at the doorway of the Hanshi.

"You succeeded in bringing my brother back to me!" Wen Qing ignored him. "You single-handedly rescued _and_ took care of all twenty of us! You succeeded in cultivating with something no one had thought of or dared to do. You _are_ brilliant! But when it truly, truly mattered, you thought not with your head, but _with your heart."_

Her voice was shaking and she was tearing up, but she also looked like she could deck Wei Ying one before turning him into a pincushion.

"I... well..." Wei Ying's slightly panicked gaze went to Lan Zhan who just nodded at him. Like there was nothing wrong with Wen Qing chewing him out in front of Jiang Cheng _and_ ZeWu Jun _and_ the Nie brothers.

"You've already proven your loyalty to us ten times over!" Wen Qing ranted on. "You'd die for us! We'd do the same for you - A-Ning, Granny, Fourth Uncle, Sixth Uncle, everyone! We'd all die for you!"

Wei Ying was terrified of her _and_ her words. He took a step back.

"Please don't, not after all I've done to keep you alive. Well, most of you." He gave Wen Ning an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, Young Master Wei. Jiejie?"

"What?" Wen Qing snapped, spinning around to face him.

"You're scaring him." Wen Ning's whisper was as loud as a shout.

"Good!" Wen Qing's eyes still sparkled with angry tears. "It's about time he recognised his achievements!"

She swung back to Wei Ying.

"Do you see now?"

The confused look on his face made her roll her eyes.

"If you had stayed by Sect Leader Jiang's side, Yunmeng Jiang Sect would be invincible but all of us would have died. If he had accepted you _and_ all of us, Yunmeng Jiang would still be strong... and all of us would still be alive."

She paused for breath, tears running down her face. She kept her eyes on Wei Ying and refused to look at Jiang Cheng.

"Do you see what I'm getting at now?" Her voice shook. "It wasn't that you didn't stand with Sect Leader Jiang. It was that _he_ didn't stand with _you. _With _us._"

Wei Ying gulped, feeling now rather teary eyed himself. He glanced at Jiang Cheng whose face had gone white and then at Lan Zhan whose eyes were sympathetic. Nie HuaiSang looked about ready to burst into tears.

No one seemed to know what to say. With her head held high, Wen Qing marched off, Wen Ning following after giving a quick bow that included everyone, even Jiang Cheng.

After a minute of silence, Wei Ying cleared his throat.

"Ah, Jiang Cheng, Wen Qing's just stressed out. Don't take it-"

"Wei WuXian," Jiang Cheng interrupted him, eyes glittering and jaw clenched. "Let A-Jie know I... I will see her and the peacock another time. Everyone."

He sketched a stiff bow and spun on his heel.

"Jiang Cheng, wait! " Wei Ying went after him.

"Get away from me!" Jiang Cheng's strides were long, fast and angry.

"Please don't be angry. Wen Qing's just needs some time-"

Jiang Cheng stopped abruptly and turned to glare at him, face going from white to red again.

"Time for what?" He snapped. "Time to decide if she'll let me court her? The brother of her saviour who was too cowardly to rescue her family?"

Wei Ying winced. He wouldn't have put it quite _that_ way.

"Jiang Cheng, forget what she said. You couldn't have protected all of us then. You had to think of Lotus Pier, I know that."

"But does she?" Jiang Cheng demanded. He was breathing hard, his eyes darting here and there. Then his shoulders slumped and all of his anger seemed to vanish.

"No. She's right," he admitted. "I wanted to protect you, but _only_ you."

"Uhm. Well..."

Jiang Cheng looked at him with something akin to despair on his face.

"I also wanted to protect her, but _only_ her. What does that say about me except that I didn't have the courage to protect her and her family? I even... even tried to stab her brother as he lay there defenseless in that cave. I _would've_ stabbed him if you hadn't stopped me."

He gave a bitter laugh.

"I never wanted to be a hero. I never wanted to attempt the impossible, to right the world's wrongs and protect the weak and help the innocent."

He swallowed.

"I just want my family back again. A-Die and A-Niang smiling instead of sniping at each other all the time. A-Jie admonishing us like she always does. And you and me, training our disciples and when A-Die and A-Niang retire, running Lotus Pier together."

Wei Ying huffed a soft laugh, his eyes wet.

"That... that would've been nice. I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am." Jiang Cheng shook his head and turned to leave.

Wei Ying bit his lip. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and turned to see YanLi standing there, looking solemn. Lan Zhan and Jin ZiXuan stood a few feet behind her.

"Shijie?"

"A-Jie?" Jiang Cheng's head whipped around so fast Wei Ying almost expected to hear a crack.

YanLi smiled at them.

"A-Cheng, A-Xian, let's go someplace where we can talk," she suggested and looked around.

Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Lan Zhan nodded and even inclined his head in the direction of the Jingshi. Wei Ying smiled his thanks, but then inspiration struck and his smile widened.

"I know the perfect place."

\- o -

_Half an hour later..._

"She hates me."

Those were the first three words said after the initial exclamations of delight when they arrived at the meadow filled with rabbits. The three of them had lost no time in kneeling in the grass and picking up a bunny each to cuddle, even Jiang Cheng.

It was reminiscent of their last day here at Cloud Recesses after the three month lecture ended.

"Of course she doesn't," YanLi said, smiling.

"Shijie's right," Wei Ying said. "Who could hate such a crotchety, unsmiling person like you?"

For a moment, he wondered if Jiang Cheng would fling the rabbit in his hands at him.

"A-Xian, you're not helping."

"Sorry."

"No, he's right. I... I can't remember the last time I smiled," Jiang Cheng muttered.

"A-Cheng, you've had to shoulder a lot of responsibilities and you've done very well. Our parents would be proud of you. I know I am." YanLi smiled at him, a gentle hand on his arm.

"For what it's worth, I am too," Wei Ying added. "Give Wen Qing some time. She'll come around, I know she will."

Sudden hope flared bright in Jiang Cheng's eyes before he looked away, his throat working as he swallowed.

"Ever the optimist," he scoffed.

"A-Xian is right," YanLi said firmly. "I'm sure she will change her mind."

"Just because you two are happy," Jiang Cheng muttered but he looked a bit better. He even smiled when a rabbit tried to hop up his leg only to slide back down, looking very surprised.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Been wanting to share this scene for quite a while now :) I love JC, but the road to true love is never easy. I also wanted someone to tell him what JGY taunted him with towards the end of the drama series. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care!


	34. Biased Perceptions

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Wen Qing marched along the path, dashing away her tears with angry movements. Wen Ning trotted by her side and wisely kept quiet. It wasn't until the Hanshi was out of sight that he deemed it safe enough to speak.

"Jiejie?"

Wen Qing breathed out through her nose before turning to him, still walking.

"What?"

"Didn't you like Sect Leader Jiang?"

Her lips tightened, but she didn't snap at him to mind his own business. Wen Ning knew she didn't have anyone else to confide in. Granny and the others looked up to her too much, and as for Young Master Wei... well, he was the one who had started this. Not that Wen Ning blamed him for it. Young Master Wei had finally found happiness with his HanGuang Jun, of course he would want everyone else to be happy too.

"I _did_." The word 'then' was unvoiced but implied.

"Why?"

Wen Qing stopped walking and turned to frown at him, mouthing 'Why'.

"Why did you like Sect Leader Jiang?"

She stared at him, still frowning.

"He was reserved and careful," she said at last. "He would think before acting. He would look at a scenario and consider all the pros and cons before making a decision."

"Just like you?"

Her startled look made him smile. Or try to.

"You scolded me when I gave your medicine to Young Master Wei when he was thrown in with Wen Chao's monster dog. You also scolded me when I brought the Jiang siblings to the Yiling Supervisory Office after Wen Chao attacked Lotus Pier."

"Of course I did!" Wen Qing snapped. "The only reason we were safe was because Wen RuoHan valued my skills as Healer. That would count for nothing if he found out we were helping the enemy!"

"I know," Wen Ning said solemnly.

She glared at him for a moment longer before shaking her head.

"If I'm more like Sect Leader Jiang then you're more like Wei WuXian."

Oops. Wrong thing to say. Now Wen Ning looked like she had paid him the highest compliment possible.

"That is _not_ a good thing!" She hurriedly added. "He challenges everyone and everything! Do you remember how reckless and impulsive he was? How he didn't even consider his own safety if someone else was in danger?"

She stopped short and frowned as if realising she had praised Wei WuXian for listening to his heart a few minutes ago only to criticise him for doing the exact same thing now.

Wen Ning schooled his expressionless face to look even more blank, but received a glare nonetheless.

"A-Ning, what are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing."

When she raised an eyebrow at him, Wen Ning decided he had nothing to lose. It wasn't often that he knew more than her, or even dared to offer his opinion or advice. But in this matter at least, he felt he could see things clearer. Maybe because she was involved and he wasn't.

"Jiejie, Sect Leader Jiang _isn't_ Young Master Wei. You can't expect them to react the same way."

"I don't!"

"Every situation is different and everyone reacts to it differently."

"I know that!"

"Young Master Wei has been impulsive all his life," Wen Ning continued. "Sect Leader Jiang must have tried to hold him back all _his_ life, to keep him safe and to not cause trouble. That would be his priority. I think... that would always be his priority. Keeping his family safe."

Wen Qing exhaled, lips pursed.

"Yet he still chose to include you as a priority," Wen Ning reminded her.

Now she looked cross again.

"I never said he didn't try to protect me," she said. "I just said..."

"You said a lot of things back there and in front of everyone."

"He deserved to know!" Wen Qing's cheeks flushed with sudden colour. Then she exhaled. "But not in public."

"So... are you still angry with him?"

She gave him a sideways look.

"Are you on his side too? He tried to kill you, back when he visited the Burial Mounds."

"I know. But I'm already de-"

A trembling hand covered his mouth.

"Don't say that!"

Wen Ning gently pulled her hand away.

"Jiejie, he also saved me that night on the way to Koi Tower, remember? Even though I'm already de-"

The same hand covered his mouth again.

"I told you not to say that! Anyway," Wen Qing tossed her head, "enough chatter. We have to help Granny prepare lunch. And don't tell any of this to anyone. Especially Wei WuXian and Sect Leader Jiang."

"Of course," Wen Ning agreed and they started walking again towards the guest quarters.

It wasn't that he liked Sect Leader Jiang all that much. His love and loyalty would always, after Jiejie, be with Young Master Wei. But Wen Ning could relate to Sect Leader Jiang. He knew what it was like to be less talented and less noticed; the one always standing in the shadow of their more brilliant sibling.

Wen Ning didn't mind being compared to Jiejie and found lacking. She was talented and he was not, it was as simple as that. He was enormously proud of her, and no one had ever pinned any expectations on him anyway. But it couldn't have been easy for Sect Leader Jiang, the only son and heir of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, brought up with the expectation of becoming leader one day, yet always remaining a step behind the brilliant and charismatic Young Master Wei.

At least Jiejie hadn't said she hated him so perhaps... perhaps he still had a chance.

\- o -

Jiang Cheng flew back to Lotus Pier that same day. It wasn't until he reached home that he realised he had forgotten to quiz Wei WuXian about his compromised golden core. In fact, apart from visiting Jin GuangYao, chatting with A-Jie and patting a rabbit or two, he hadn't gotten anything else accomplished except for-

His mouth tightened and he flushed, feeling hot and cold all over. When Wen Qing returned his comb just before he left the Burial Mounds, she had been distant yet polite. When their paths crossed again because of Jin GuangYao, she had been the same... more or less. He had no idea she resented him so much all this while, not just on her family's behalf, but Wei WuXian's as well.

So that was it then. He had burned his boats as far as she was concerned. He should stop mooning over her and focus on making his sect stronger instead.

But A-Jie had never stopped loving that peacock and she had ended up marrying him. Wei WuXian had never stopped pining for HanGuang Jun and he was about to marry him.

So if Jiang Cheng's stupid heart still ached for Wen Qing, did that mean he still had a chance?

Or was he, like everything else in his life, once again too late?

\- o -

_A few days later..._

GuangYao slid open the door of the Hanshi and pulled in a deep breath of the cold morning air. Although the sun was already up, mist shrouded the distant hills surrounding Cloud Recesses. He shivered a bit, dressed only in a silk inner robe, his feet bare and his hair falling loose over his shoulders. Er-Ge had already left, but would return later.

Over the past week, they had developed a routine of sorts. Er-Ge would bring him breakfast and sip tea while GuangYao ate. Then he would take out his impressive collection of silver hair accessories, some inlaid with precious stones, to do up GuangYao's hair. He seemed to delight in trying out new hairstyles on him. Blushing, GuangYao would protest that he was troubling him with such an intimate and menial task, but Er-Ge would bestow a smile that made his insides squirm and insist it was his pleasure.

Once GuangYao was presentable, Healer Wen would drop by for a check up, raise an eyebrow at his latest hairstyle, and use her needles to numb his nerves for the day.

After that, if Er-Ge had other duties to handle and GuangYao was alone, he would spend a few hours in the Library Pavilion, voraciously going through the collection of books there, each a delight in itself. Otherwise, he would chat with whoever visited him - Han GuangJun and Young Master Wei had dropped by a few times, Young Master and Mistress jin had visited and of course, HuaiSang.

It was like being a celebrity, even more so than when he was hailed a hero after the Sunshot Campaign.

In fact, this place with its three thousand plus rules, with its beautiful and serene surroundings, already felt like home in a way the garish gold and noise of Koi Tower never had. It had been impossible to completely let down his guard there, even in the small room he slept in. Not because of the responsibilities they had heaped on him, but the judgmental eyes, malicious whispers, fake smiles and subtle insults following him everywhere he went.

Here, there was only ZeWu Jun's unfailing kindness, Wei WuXian's genuine smiles, Healer Wen's professionalism and Wen Ning's quiet presence... despite the fact that GuangYao had ordered the latter two's family to be taken to QiongQi path. He could say in his defence that he had had no idea how they would be treated there, but truth of the matter was, he did.

And yet, Healer Wen had saved his life. She may have felt obliged to repay Er-Ge for his gift of sanctuary, but she had done it without any hesitation. It was... all of it was so much more than GuangYao deserved. He was almost fully recovered by now, just the occasional twinge here and there, a small price to pay for being alive. Still, having smashed his second teacup this week when his fingers spasmed, he hoped it wouldn't be permanent.

As for the promise he had made to Da-Ge, Er-Ge assured him that he wasn't alone in this, that they would work together to find Xue Yang. The angry gleam in his eyes warmed GuangYao's heart. He appreciated the support and help, but he hoped to take down Xue Yang himself.

It wasn't all that difficult to guess where he had been hiding this past week. In fact, it was the only logical place he could be.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I know not much happens in this chapter (except for a silver lining for JC), but I'm hard at work on the next one which will have a lot more action. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and stay safe :)


	35. Confrontation at Burial Mounds

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone and thank you again for your awesome comments and support! You have no idea how many edits this chapter has gone through, fight scenes aren't my thing. Anyway, enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Two days later, the leaders of the four great sects met again. Jin ZiXuan had an urgent matter to discuss and requested to meet at Cloud Recesses as YanLi wanted to visit Wei WuXian and GuangYao.

ZeWu Jun welcomed his fellow leaders to his office with a warm smile. After the usual exchange of bows and pleasantries, with Sect Leader Nie stepping forward to stop ZeWu Jun's bow, they settled down to hot tea and a plate of sweet cakes.

Jin ZiXuan placed a gold Qiankun poch on the table and withdrew from it a box sealed with talismans.

"I found these in the Jin treasure room yesterday," he said without preamble.

Despite the seals, the box resonated with a familiar, unpleasant energy that made the others wary.

"The yin metal shards?" ZeWu Jun guessed.

"Yes. Three of them."

"How do you know there are three?" Sect Leader Nie asked.

"I took a quick peep inside," Jin ZiXuan admitted, looking a bit sheepish.

"That was risky, Sect Leader Jin," ZeWu Jun told him. "Before we go any further, let me send for my uncle and WuXian. WangJi too."

\- o -

It didn't take long for Master Lan, Wei Ying and Lan Zhan to arrive at the Sect Leader's office as all three were at the same place - chatting with GuangYao and YanLi at the Hanshi.

With the others watching, Wei Ying removed the protective talismans from the box and allowed the yin metal shards to float out. Master Lan turned to Jin ZiXuan at once with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Sect Leader Jin, you took a big risk carrying them here! Why didn't you have this meeting at Koi Tower?"

"I appreciate your concern, Master Lan, but the box was sealed and in a Qiankun pouch."

"What if you were attacked? Who would protect Young Madam Jin if you were engaged in a fight?"

"I would."

"Hmmph!" Master Lan was just getting started. "You would be distracted and she would be in danger! She could have been injured! She could have fallen off your sword!"

Jin ZiXuan's increasingly discomfited look had Wei Ying raising his eyebrows at Jiang Cheng, both of them trying not to snicker out loud.

"Uncle, Sect Leader Jin is perfectly capable-" ZeWu Jun began.

"I think Senior Qiren is right. Risky move there, Sect Leader Jin," Sect Leader Nie drawled, ignoring the reproving look from ZeWu Jun.

"We didn't come alone," Jin ZiXuan bit out. "ZiXun and a senior disciple accompanied us here."

"Oh? Your cousin Jin ZiXun?" There was a sudden, sharp glint in Master Lan's eyes. "Where are they now?"

"Waiting near the main entrance."

Wei Ying glanced at Jiang Cheng again.

"That's where the Wall of Discipline is," he said in a casual tone.

"Convenient," Jiang Cheng said, equally deadpan.

"Indeed it is," Master Lan said with satisfaction. "I believe I will see you off later, Sect Leader Jin."

"We will too," Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng chimed in with matching smiles.

Jin ZiXuan nodded, now looking a bit perplexed.

"Anyway," he continued. "I thought my father had collected all four pieces but one is still missing."

"According to A-Yao, Xue Yang has the fourth piece," ZeWu Jun, directing a meaningful look at Lan Zhan and Wei Ying.

"And I have the Stygian Tiger Seal," Wei Ying announced and blinked when everyone turned to stare at him. "What? Surely you all haven't forgotten about that?"

"Where _did_ you get that?" Jiang Cheng demanded.

"I forged it from an iron sword I found in the XuanWu of Slaughter's shell. It was full of resentful energy."

"I remember." Jiang Cheng's eyes narrowed. "You were clutching that sword when we brought you out from the cave."

"I remember that too," Jin ZiXuan said. "Where is the seal now?"

"In the Jingshi," Wei Ying replied. Everyone turned to look at Lan Zhan who stared serenely back.

"So there are five pieces in total?" Master Lan asked.

Wei Ying nodded.

"That is a problem," ZeWu Jun admitted. "I was going to propose that the four great sects be responsible for sealing one piece each."

"It's not a problem at all," Wei Ying said. "I can destroy the Stygian Tiger Seal so that we're left with the original four pieces."

As everyone stared at him, Lan Zhan reached for his hand.

"You didn't want to destroy it before," he said quietly.

Wei Ying smiled, reading the silent hope in his eyes.

"I know, but you're right. It's too powerful and difficult to control. Besides..."

Lan Zhan stepped closer.

"Besides?"

"I don't need it anymore. I have you."

Lan Zhan's eyes softened.

"Wei Ying has me. Always."

Wei Ying leaned in.

"What you two _lack_," Jiang Cheng bit out, looking very annoyed, "is a room."

Master Lan shook his head, Sect Leader Nie snorted with amusement, and both ZeWu Jun and Jin ZiXuan smiled

"WuXian, a lot of people would do anything to get their hands on something that powerful," ZeWu Jun said.

"Like my father," Jin ZiXuan muttered.

"Exactly," Wei Ying agreed, "which is why it should be destroyed."

"In the Mingshi with all the proper barriers and precautions in place," Master Lan added.

"Agreed," Sect Leader Nie said with an approving nod.

"Agreed," Jiang Cheng echoed.

"I would be happy to assist in any way," Jin ZiXuan offered. "Just let me know when."

"After we track down a certain murderer," ZeWu Jun told him. "A-Yao intends to fulfill his promise first."

"Not alone, I hope," Sect Leader Nie said, leaning forward in concern.

ZeWu Jun shook his head.

"A-Yao has me now. He will never be alone," he vowed.

"Not _again_," Jiang Cheng groused under his breath.

\- o -

Later that evening, Wei Ying, the Twin Jades, GuangYao and Wen Ning flew to Yiling Town. GuangYao borrowed a bow and quiver of arrows from the Lan armoury while Wei Ying was armed with Chenqing as usual.

The shops were already closed when they arrived, the streets empty of people.

"It's very quiet," GuangYao remarked.

"True." Wei Ying looked around, frowning. "Wen Ning and I only come here during the day."

"I'm not sure if this is connected, but Sect Leader Jiang has a team investigating reports of missing people," ZeWu Jun said.

They went past the town and took the winding path up to the Burial Mounds. Wei Ying and Lan Zhan took the lead, followed by ZeWu Jun and GuangYao. Wen Ning brought up the rear.

Wei Ying looked around him as they walked. He was used to wandering the Burial Mounds at night when he couldn't sleep, making sure the barriers he had put up were still sound, and the resentful energy kept to a minimum. But even with the full moon above them, it looked so much darker and far more depressing than he remembered.

He had spent two whole years here, compared to only two weeks at Cloud Recesses, but the memories of trying to eke out a living in this dismal place were already starting to fade. The others were also looking around them with various degrees of trepidation while Wen Ning just looked lost. Smiling, Wei Ying reached out a hand to clap him on the shoulder.

"We have a much better life now, don't you think?"

Wen Ning nodded fervently and attempted to smile.

"Much better, Young Master Wei."

"Was this really your home for two years, Young Master Wei, Young Master Wen?" GuangYao looked pained. "Forgive me, I was the one who ordered the Wen survivors to be taken to-"

"Enough," Wei Ying told him. "You've apologised enough."

"But-"

"Young Master Wei is right. It won't change anything," Wen Ning cut in.

"Well said!" Wei Ying smiled at both of them. "Now, let's go find Xue Yang so we can leave this place, alright?"

"What about the rest of your things from the cave?" Wen Ning asked.

"Leave them," Wei Ying said.

"The radishes?"

"Leave them too." Wei Ying wrinkled his nose.

"Fourth Uncle's fruit wine?"

"Ah."

"Wei Ying."

"Right. Leave those. Lan Zhan will get me Emperor Smile, won't you, Lan Zhan?"

"Mn. As much as Wei Ying wants."

Wei Ying beamed at him and they walked on for a while more before he stopped and held up a hand.

"The barrier is just up ahead. I refreshed it before everyone left for Cloud Recesses."

Pulling Chenqing from his belt, he tapped the air in front of him, resulting in a shower of bright green sparks.

"Not bad," he commented and looked over his shoulder at the others. "Xue Yang took mine down and put up another. Good... but not good enough."

He played a single, shrill note on Chenqing that made the others wince. The barrier glowed bright green before fizzling out.

"Won't that give away our presence?" GuangYao wondered, but Wei Ying just laughed.

"He's already expecting us. I can sense quite a crowd of ghost puppets up ahead."

\- o -

Xue Yang stood outside the Demon Subduing Cave, arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.

"What took you all so long? Surely you weren't admiring the scenery?"

"Of your new home?" Wei Ying asked.

Xue Yang laughed.

"I should thank you for the cosy set up. Vegetable garden, fruit wine, works in progress." He kicked at a few items strewn on the ground.

Wei Ying had sealed the cave before they left, but Xue Yang had been here a week. He had had ample time to dismantle the barriers.

"I am honoured by such distinguished guests," Xue Yang continued. "The Yiling Patriarch, ZeWu Jun, HanGuang Jun, LianFang Jun... even the Ghost General."

"I will handle this," Wei Ying said. "The four of you, please stand back."

"Well, so much for pleasantries," Xue Yang said and snapped his fingers.

A cold wind blew, rustling the branches of the scraggly trees around them and the dry leaves on the ground. The stomp of a hundred feet echoed through the clearing as ghost puppets began to appear from every direction; emerging from the cave, marching out from behind the trees and rocks, and flying in from above. They surrounded the area in a thick circle, armed with swords, knives and gardening tools.

"So many," GuangYao whispered as the five of them shifted so that their backs faced each other, weapons drawn except for Wen Ning who held up his fists.

"How do you like _my_ welcoming committee?" Xue Yang taunted. "I'm afraid they can't speak since I've removed their tongues."

The chilling statement explained the black blood on the ghost puppets' chins, contrasting with their chalky white skin.

"Young Master Wei, isn't that the vegetable seller from Yiling Town?" Wen Ning asked.

"Yes. And that's the one who tried to sell me rotten potatoes." Wei Ying pointed out another.

"The toy seller too." Lan Zhan's voice was icy with anger.

"You killed innocent Yiling citizens?" ZeWu Jun sounded just as furious.

Xue Yang gave a negligent shrug, a smile playing on his lips.

"I can't build an army out of thin air, ZeWu Jun," he said. "But don't worry, these are only half the townspeople."

Wei Ying's fingers clenched around Chenqing. That would account for the dark shops and inns, the deserted air.

"If you had come a week later though," Xue Yang continued, his smile widening. "I _would_ have killed them all. Men, women and children."

He snapped his fingers again. With their mouths opening in wordless roars, the puppets began to run towards the five.

"I will handle this," Wei Ying repeated and began playing Chenqing.

The ghost puppets continued running towards them, but their speed began to slow.

Wei Ying continued playing as he strolled around the other four, fingers dancing on Chenqing. Black smoke began to coalesce around him and the puppets slowed down even more.

Xue Yang's smirk disappeared. He snapped his fingers once more, the resultant crack clear and sharp.

But Chenqing was still trilling and Wei Ying's eyes were taking on a reddish hue. One by one, the puppets slowed down and stopped moving and then they turned en masse to face Xue Yang.

Taking a step back in surprise, he snapped his fingers again. When they started running towards him instead, he cursed and moved away from the cave entrance, flinging out his right arm as he went. Jiangzai materialised in his grasp and he started cutting down the encroaching puppets with wide sweeps of his sword.

Wei Ying just continued playing, calling more puppets to the clearing.

Cursing, Xue Yang swung his sword again and again, but more came to take the place of those fallen. He looked up, face twisted in a snarl as he raised his arms and soared up to the roof of the nearest hut.

The puppets stopped and looked around. When they spotted him, they began running towards him again.

"Jin GuangYao, you should be thanking me!" Xue Yang shouted. "You should _all_ be thanking me for poisoning Jin GuangShan's tea that night!"

The puppets began tearing at the walls of the hut with their weapons, some with their bare hands.

"Did you forget that you poisoned me too?" GuangYao stepped forward, an arrow already nocked in his bow.

"Yet here you are, still very much alive." Xue Yang's eyes narrowed. "Looks like I'll have to thank a certain Healer from the Wen clan."

Wei Ying's eyes glowed a deeper red as his fingers danced even faster over Chenqing, her song shrill and deafening, filling the surroundings and inciting the puppets.

Xue Yang staggered when one of the puppets, climbing atop the shoulders of the others, reached out and grabbed his ankle. As the hut began to collapse under their combined weight, Xue Yang reached inside his robes and pulled out a talisman paper.

Bichen and an arrow raced towards him at the same time, but it was too late. Xue Yang vanished in a puff of smoke. The arrow disappeared while Bichen sliced through half a dozen puppets before spinning around to return to Lan Zhan's hand.

Wei Ying stopped playing, panting softly as the hut collapsed under a pile of flailing ghost puppets. The others paused, disoriented when they couldn't find their prey anymore.

With the sudden silence pressing against their eardrums, the five turned to each other. Wen Ning stepped forward, his eyes were wide with worry.

"Young Master Wei, my sister's in danger."

"I know. Lan Zhan and I will fly back to Cloud Recesses right now," Wei Ying told him. "XiChen-xiong, can you please-"

"I'll go with you," GuangYao said. "I promised Da-Ge I'd kill Xue Yang!"

"Wen Ning needs help," Wei Ying told him. "You and ZeWu Jun-

"I will handle everything here," Wen Ning insisted. "Young Master Wei, everyone, please go save my sister!"

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope that wasn't too lame :)

I couldn't find much info on who was keeping how many yin metal shards after the Sunshot Campaign so decided to take some liberties here. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it and take care!


	36. A Second Chance

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Gosh and I thought the previous chapter was hard to write. This took way longer than expected. I'm very grateful for my beta's help. Enjoy! :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

The full moon was beautiful.

Wen Qing didn't bother looking at it. She had seen her fair share of full moons from the Burial Mounds, each one bigger and brighter than this one, each one marking another thirty days of having survived in that godforsaken place. It would be a long while more before she could look at the night sky and just appreciate its beauty instead of wondering about what tomorrow would bring and if they had enough for everyone to eat.

Huffing to herself, she jumped up from the small table and went to the window. It was past midnight and everyone was fast asleep. She could even hear Fourth Uncle's snores from a couple of doors away. Yet here she was, wide awake with nothing to occupy her hands or her thoughts except for past events and regrets.

Like how was it that Wen Ning could see what she couldn't?

Because if nothing was more important to her than her precious baby brother, then nothing mattered more to Jiang WanYin than his siblings. The way she had spoken out against him in front of so many people still shamed her... even two days later.

It was Wei WuXian's fault for trying to push them together! Just because he was happy with his HanGuang Jun, he thought he could start pairing everyone up!

Well, Jiang WanYin was sure to keep his distance from her after this. No self respecting male would come back for a second helping after having his pride stomped in the dust.

With another huff, she turned from the window. The latest handful of Gusu Lan Sect rules forbade them from leaving the guestrooms after curfew, but perhaps a short walk was still fine.

She took a step towards the door and froze as it opened from the outside.

\- o -

It was the same thing over and over again. Lotus Pier going up in flames, crimson and yellow tongues licking at the familiar roofs, turning beautifully crafted wood to cinder; soot and ash falling from the sky.

It was a scene he had suffered through a thousand times. It never got any less painful.

He was always rooted to the spot, unable to help or move, even with no Wei WuXian by his side to hold him back. He could only watch in horror, with the heat of the blaze singeing his skin, and the agonising screams of his fellow disciples ringing in his ears. It didn't last that long. When it was over, and both flames and screams died down, he would see A-Die and A-Niang lying among the dead bodies littering the bloodied courtyard.

It was a nightmare. He knew that. He tried, he _tried_ to wake himself up from it each time. He couldn't. He was always forced to watch until the end.

Tonight's nightmare was different. It started the same way, but halfway through, small licks of flames began to float upward, swirling around each other to form a small golden orb against the soot blackened sky. When it floated away from his burning home, he stood up to follow it, surprised that he could move this time. He followed it past the deserted market stalls and the empty town, going out onto the road and then up a barren mountain.

There were no signs anywhere, but somehow he knew he was retracing his steps of two years ago, heading for the home of the immortal Baoshan Sanren. This time, he wasn't blindfolded. He could see where he was going, but there was nothing much to see and no one around.

When he reached the top, he heard her voice, low and commanding. He swung around. There was no one there, but her voice sounded again, demanding that he identify himself. He told her he was Wei WuXian of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. She asked him the same thing at least half a dozen times. He gave the same answer each time. Then her voice vanished. The golden orb floated closer and closer to him until it entered his body, warming and strengthening him.

The feel of it was oddly familiar. Nostalgic.

Jiang Cheng awoke with a start, eyes flying open. He was sweaty and his heart was thudding away... but instead of being on the verge of screaming, he felt confused.

Why had he dreamed about the time Baoshan Sanren repaired his core?

Was it because he still hadn't managed to corner Wei WuXian?

He had planned to do so after the sect leader meeting ended. They had followed Jin ZiXuan and Master Lan to the main entrance where they had been entertained by Master Lan reciting a good number of the Lan Sect rules to Jin ZiXun who was red faced and glowering under the Lan Silencing Spell, while a baffled Jin ZiXuan and A-Jie looked on.

When the Jins left, ZeWu Jun invited Sect Leader Nie and Jiang Cheng to stay the night. By the time Jiang Cheng remembered his plan and turned back, Wei WuXian and HanGuang Jun had disappeared. That was the only reason why he had accepted ZeWu Jun's invitation. That, and the look in his eyes which said he knew about Wei WuXian's core. Which of course, meant that HanGuang Jun also knew about it.

Jiang Cheng wouldn't be surprised if Master Lan knew about it as well. He hadn't forgotten how the older man had defended Wei WuXian at A-Jie's wedding banquet and called him a hero.

Sitting up, Jiang Cheng exhaled and ran a hand down his face. From past experience, he knew he wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight. If he were back at Lotus Pier, he would grab Sandu and Zidian and head for one of his training fields to exhaust himself. Here at Cloud Recesses... he grimaced. Instead of breaking dummies and wooden posts, he would be breaking about a hundred rules instead.

It would be him being chastised before the Wall of Discipline next.

Jiang Cheng pressed his lips together. Perhaps a walk would - he froze at the sound of a high pitched scream.

Who was that?

Then he remembered the bigger guestroom he was in was near the ones he had stayed at three years ago with A-Jie and Wei WuXian... now occupied by Wen Qing and her family.

The scream sounded again. It was Wen Qing, he was sure of it!

Leaping out of bed, he grabbed Sandu and rushed out. The guestrooms were set about two hundred feet away from the main buildings. The door to the nearest one was ajar. He moved closer on silent feet.

Wen Qing stood behind her bed, confronting an armed intruder whose back was towards Jiang Cheng. The moonlight slanting in the half open window fell on her white face as the intruder raised his sword.

Still at the doorway, Jiang Cheng lashed out with Zidian, curling it around the blade and pulling _hard_, yanking the sword from its master's grasp. The intruder spun around to see Jiang Cheng catching his sword in his free hand.

"Give that back!"

It was Xue Yang.

"What're you doing here?" Jiang Cheng demanded. His thoughts were spinning.

Why was Xue Yang here when Wei WuXian, HanGuang Jun and the others had gone to the Burial Mounds to find him?

"Surprised to see me?" Despite his anger, Xue Yang smirked. "Gave your friends the slip."

"Whatever." Jiang Cheng tightened his grip on both sword handles. He had three weapons now including Zidian while Xue Yang had none. He wasn't about to be play fair though, not with Wen Qing still here. She had grabbed something from her bedside table and was inching around the bed.

Jiang Cheng's expression must have given him away for Xue Yang spun around and grabbed Wen Qing's wrist as she tried to slip past, pulling her tightly against him. His other arm went around her neck.

"Let go of her!" Jiang Cheng demanded, Zidian crackling around his wrist.

"Nah, I don't think I will," Xue Yang said, smiling. "A life for a life. She saved Jin GuangYao so she has to pay. No, it should be many lives for one. She saved his life so she _and_ her family will pay."

"Are you insane?!"

Xue Yang just smiled, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Wen Qing didn't say anything. Jiang Cheng noted her free hand was fumbling with something by her side. Jiang Cheng's attention was caught again when Xue Yang pulled out a dagger. There was a sudden tang in the air, familiar and nauseating.

"What the hell is that?"

Xue Yang gave a smug smile as he glanced at the weapon in his hand.

"Something I'd been playing with for a while."

"The last piece of yin metal?"

Instead of answering, Xue Yang raised the dagger. Jiang Cheng's body tensed, muscles bunching to leap forward... when Wen Qing's free arm rose and fell, her hand slamming against Xue Yang's thigh.

"Ahh!" Cursing, Xue Yang staggered and Wen Qing struggled free of his grasp.

Jiang Cheng's heart almost stopped when Xue Yang raised the dagger again, preparing to plunge it into her back. With his heart in his throat, he dropped Jiangzai and leaped forward, flinging his free arm around her, and using the momentum to swing them around as Xue Yang brought the dagger down.

The blade sank deep into his right shoulder, sending fire through his body.

"Jiang Cheng!" Wen Qing cried.

He pushed her none too gently towards the door.

"Get out of here!" He shouted.

She shook her head as two needles appeared between her fingers. Jiang Cheng wanted to cry in exasperation. He grunted instead as Xue Yang wrenched the dagger from his shoulder and lunged after Wen Qing.

"No, you don't!"

Jiang Cheng lashed out with Zidian again, forcing Xue Yang to abort his attack. Gritting his teeth against the burning in his shoulder, he swung Zidian again and again, keeping an increasingly frustrated Xue Yang at bay.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Xue Yang snarled and left.

Breathing hard, Jiang Cheng fell to his knees.

"Jiang Cheng!" Wen Qing knelt beside him.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

"Stabbed him with my needles," she said with a little smirk. "After so many threats, it was nice to finally carry it out."

"You're amazing," he told her fervently.

She rolled her eyes a bit as she stood up.

"Your shoulder is bleeding." Her voice was matter of fact once more.

"That can wait."

"It's yin metal poisoning."

"It doesn't matter! I have to find that little murderer!"

Stay still!"

Jiang Cheng stopped trying to get up. His brain was chattering at him, one part insisting that he rush after Xue Yang, another part telling him to enjoy Wen Qing's touch while it lasted (painful though it was), and a third reminding him that he was under dressed. The rest of it was just trying to cope with the pain he was in.

"Why weren't you sleeping?" He asked, noticing she was fully dressed.

"I was... busy."

Jiang Cheng sniffed.

"I'm not hurting you too much, am I?"

Jiang Cheng scowled at once. It hurt like hell but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Do you smell smoke?" He asked.

She frowned and started sniffing and then she hurried to the door and peeked out.

"It's on fire."

Jiang Cheng struggled to his feet, swaying.

"What is?"

"Our rooms! I have to warn everyone!"

He grabbed her arm.

"I'll do that. You go get help."

She looked back at him in disbelief, eyes huge with alarm.

"They're _my_ family. I will warn them. _You_ get help."

Jiang Cheng shook his head.

"I said I will."

"You're injured."

"I said I _will!_"

Wen Qing stared back at him and her chin went up.

"Fine. We both will."

\- o -

A wall of heat greeted them when they stumbled out. Fire was encroaching on the first few guestrooms, the flames spreading hungrily over the wooden structure. Several inhabitants emerged, wide-eyed with fear and confusion. Shouts of panic could be heard from the other rooms.

Jiang Cheng froze, sweat dotting his brow.

Burning heat on his skin...

Lotus Pier consumed by yellow and crimson...

Everyone lying there dead... dead... dead...

"...Leader Jiang! Pull yourself together!" The vice-like grip on his arm snapped him back to the present and he turned to see Wen Qing gazing at him, her expression stern but understanding.

He nodded. Now was not the time to be wallowing in the past. His parents and those Jiang fellow disciples were gone, but it wasn't too late for the Wens.

"Lady Wen, what's going on?" An elderly man approached them from one of the nearer rooms.

"Fourth Uncle! The place is on fire! We have to get everyone out!"

"O-of course!" He gasped and hurried off.

\- o -

What happened after that was a blur to Jiang Cheng as he and Wen Qing started banging on doors, hollering and ushering the Wen survivors to safety. He gritted his teeth against the pain of his right shoulder and ignored the blackness creeping around the edges of his vision as he stumbled from one door to the next.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Wen Qing had the cheek to ask him.

"Yes!" He glared at her, sweat dripping into his eyes.

Sighing, she grabbed his left arm and slung it over her shoulders, ignoring his hiss of pain as it pulled on the wound. Together, they went to the next door.

Wait, wasn't there a child among them?

That little brat who had come up to him when he visited the Burial Mounds and inexplicably hugged his leg?

Wei WuXian's son - where was he?

They found him a few more doors down - of course it would be the last room - clutching tightly to an old lady.

"Qing-Jiejie! Angry-Gege!" He cried tearfully.

Jiang Cheng stared at him in disbelief. Wei WuXian had the nerve to insult _his_ skill at naming things when his son was even worse! He bit back a retort in favour of shouting for them get out. The ceiling creaked ominously, raining a shower of cinders down upon their heads.

The others were gathered in a group, all of them calling out in relief when they saw the four of them.

"Go, go!" Jiang Cheng ushered them towards a small break in the flames - Fourth Uncle had soaked a blanket in water before dragging it out and throwing it on the ground.

They hurried past the line of the fire and were halfway across a field and then they saw a group of white clad people hurrying towards them. Jiang Cheng heard Master Lan's voice giving orders to search for victims and put out the fire.

Despite Wen Qing's support, Jiang Cheng fell to his knees and his arm slipped from her shoulders. Groaning, he felt someone rolling him onto his back. The grass felt cool and soothing against his sweaty robe, numbing the fire in his shoulder.

The last thing he saw was Wen Qing's worried eyes before everything went black.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	37. A Bridge Not Burned

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone!

Just a short note before we begin - this story was meant to be nothing more than a simple WangXian tale in which LQR finds there's more to the Yiling Patriarch than meets the eye. When XiYao and ChengQing came into the picture (because I want everybody to be happy), WangXian had to take a backseat to these two couples. With how sweet LXC and JGY are to each other, getting them together didn't take long, but with JC and WQ being prickly with unresolved issues, they needed a bit more time. My apologies to readers who only want to read WangXian. I promise we'll get back to them soon :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Jiang Cheng was lying face down, afloat in a sea of pain which made thinking or focusing on anything next to impossible. He recalled he had been injured in his right shoulder, but why did he hurt _everywhere?_

At the same time, he felt icy cold like he was submerged in the Cold Pool, and burning hot like he was in one of the nine levels of hell. In the distance, he could hear voices - Wei WuXian's, urgent and worried; Wen Qing's, also urgent and (thankfully) worried; HanGuang Jun's, neutral as always.

Then Wei WuXian spoke again, promising to extract the yin metal poison and promising Jiang Cheng that he would be fine. Before Jiang Cheng could tell him not to bother promising anything anymore, he heard flute music. The foreign, burning sensation in his body flared at once. He went rigid, knees and elbows locking, hands clenching into fists as the pain intensified. Gritting his teeth, he hung on as that evil presence exited his body bit by bit through his shoulder, coaxed by the haunting music.

It seemed to take forever before it disappeared at last, leaving him drained and weak as a kitten. A hand patted his arm and Wei WuXian told him he would be fine and to get some rest. For once, Jiang Cheng obeyed without arguing, sinking into sleep even before they could clean and bandage his wound.

When he next awoke, he was drenched in sweat like he had been training for hours on end. His inner robe was sticking uncomfortably to his skin. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open.

It was daylight. A-Jie and Wei WuXian were sitting beside his bed and talking in low murmurs. Wei WuXian had that silly smile on his face which could only mean they were talking about HanGuang Jun.

"... so Master Lan insisted that Lan Zhan slept in his rooms after that."

"I'm surprised he let you spend a whole night with Second Young Master Lan."

"Shijie, we didn't do _anything!"_

"With the number of rules they have here, I'm sure there are some about intimacy."

"But surely a bit of making out-"

Jiang Cheng gave a cough, catching their attention.

"A-Cheng, you're awake."

"Jiang Cheng!"

"Water," Jiang Cheng rasped.

They jumped up to fuss over him, Wei WuXian sliding a hand under his head to lift it while A-Jie held the cup to his lips. Jiang Cheng drank slowly, looking from one face to another and back again, drinking in their smiles like he drank down the water. Then A-Jie took away the cup and Wei WuXian laid his head back down.

Licking his lips, Jiang Cheng looked around, seeing Sandu and Zidian lying on the small table beside him. Above him were blue and white hangings, and outside the half open door were two long rows of beds with more of the same decor. He was in the Cloud Recesses infirmary.

"A-Cheng, how do you feel?" A-Jie sat on the bed and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He turned his face to it automatically.

"I'm fine, A-Jie," he said and coughed again. His throat felt raw like he had been shouting. "Why're you-"

Then he remembered. Xue Yang... Wen Qing... the fire...

He looked up at Wei WuXian, hovering behind A-Jie.

"Xue Yang escaped. What happened? Is Wen Qing alright? Is her family alright? What about the br- uh, your son?"

Wei WuXian grinned at him.

"Oh, you mean A-Yuan?"

"Do you have another?" Jiang Cheng snarked.

"Not yet," Wei WuXian countered.

Jiang Cheng glared at him as A-Jie chuckled.

"Anyway," Wei WuXian took pity on him, "your Wen Qing and her family are fine. Well, Granny's being treated for smoke inhalation, but it's not serious. Half the guestrooms were damaged in the fire though."

Jiang Cheng's eyes narrowed.

"And Xue Yang?"

"Dead."

"Dead," Jiang Cheng repeated, taken aback. "How?"

Patting his arm, A-Jie stood up.

"Since I've heard the story, I'll go look for Healer Wen," she said and left.

Wei WuXian sat down in her place and explained that Xue Yang had indeed been staying at the Burial Mounds as GuangYao suspected. He had created a small army of ghost puppets, but of course he was no match for the Yiling Patriarch and his trusty Chenqing. When the puppets turned on him, Xue Yang declared his intention of going after Wen Qing and her family for saving GuangYao's life and escaped.

"He _escaped?_" Jiang Cheng said in disbelief. "Just like that?"

"He had a transportation talisman!"

"So that's how he got here so fast?" Jiang Cheng did _not_ want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't spent the night here.

"Yes. He also set up the guestrooms to burn as a precaution before going to confront Wen Qing."

Jiang Cheng frowned, thinking hard as a headache grew between his eyes.

"But how did he break into Cloud Recesses? The barrier should've kept him out."

"He's stolen GuangYao's Lan jade token which ZeWu Jun gave to him. GuangYao didn't realise since he had been busy preparing for Shijie's wedding for the past month. In fact, last night was the second time Xue Yang broke into Cloud Recesses. The first time was two weeks ago."

Jiang Cheng took a moment to process this.

"So he was the one who poisoned the Twin Jades? Then you all rushed back here?"

"Yes and yes. Except for Wen Ning who insisted on fighting the rest of the puppets."

"Is he still there?!" Jiang Cheng demanded.

"No, of course not! ZeWu Jun sent a couple of disciples last night to bring him back. Oh, did you know that Lan Zhan can fly as fast as us? Well, as I used to? ZeWu Jun managed to match him and GuangYao almost died of fright, ahaha!"

"How did Xue Yang die?" Jiang Cheng wasn't in the mood to listen to the Twin Jades' flying prowess or GuangYao's lack thereof.

Pouting a bit at his lack of interest, Wei WuXian continued talking. They had reached Cloud Recesses in record time to confront Xue Yang outside the main entrance. Although taken aback, he couldn't resist crowing about how they were too late since he had already set fire to the guestrooms. When he whipped out another transportation talisman, an arrow pierced him right in the throat, courtesy of a furious GuangYao.

"That's it?" Jiang Cheng said in disbelief. "He should've been arrested and brought to trial!"

"I know," Wei WuXian agreed soberly, "but he'd already escaped once. We couldn't take any chances. We found the jade token and the black dagger inside his robes."

Jiang Cheng nodded. His headache was growing, making it difficult to focus. Now that they had fallen silent, he started to feel awkward. He was lying in bed, weak, sweaty and smelling of smoke while Wei WuXian looked bright and fresh in new robes of deep blue with red trimming and a silver accessory clipped to his hair ribbon.

Pressing his lips together, Jiang Cheng averted his gaze until a warm hand closed over his. Startled, he looked back up.

"My heart almost stopped when I saw those red lines spreading over your face," Wei WuXian said in a low voice.

Jiang Cheng just stared at him. Wei WuXian's lips twitched in an almost smile before he drew his hand away only for Jiang Cheng to grab it in turn.

"Thank you for saving me," he said gruffly.

Wei WuXian looked down at their hands and then at him.

"Least I could do. You're my brother," he said, his voice unsteady.

"Yeah, well..." Jiang Cheng attempted a nonchalant shrug only to wince instead when the movement pulled at his wound. "Thank you."

Wei WuXian huffed out a soft laugh.

"As Lan Zhan would say, no need for sorry or thank you."

Jiang Cheng scowled at once, grateful for the opportunity to change the subject.

"Do you _have_ to talk about him every other sentence?"

"I do _not!_ Just because you're in love with-"

"Wei WuXian!"

The both turned their heads as Wen Qing swept inside the room, followed by A-Jie. Jiang Cheng snapped his mouth shut and shot Wei WuXian a murderous look as the other's eyes crinkled in silent laughter.

"Ah, Wen Qing," Wei WuXian offered her a winning smile.

"Why are you interrogating my patient?"

"I wasn't! He was asking all sorts of questions."

"I was not!"

"A-Xian, A-Cheng needs to rest. We'll drop by later," A-Jie said and smiled at Wen Qing. "Thank you for your assistance, Healer Wen."

As the door closed behind them, Wen Qing laid a cool hand on Jiang Cheng's forehead while avoiding his gaze. That was fine with Jiang Cheng who was only wearing a white inner robe - he shifted his legs - with trousers, thank all the Gods! He refused to think about who had changed him.

"How are you feeling, Sect Leader Jiang?" Wen Qing sounded polite. Remote.

"Fine." Jiang Cheng spoke almost before she had finished asking. He cleared his throat again. "What about you?"

"Fine. Turn onto your side."

As soon as he complied, she tugged the right side of his robe loose and pulled it down his arm, exposing his shoulder.

"Hey!" He squawked.

"I need to check your wound," she said and leaned over him.

Lifting one side of the bandage, she probed his shoulder. He caught a whiff of medicinal herbs from the bandage and the scent of flowers from her hair, strands of it brushing his bare neck and sending goose bumps over his skin.

"It's healing well. That's good."

She stuck the bandage on again and straightened up, pulling his robe back over his shoulder.

Jiang Cheng tugged it straight at once.

"Thank you for ah, healing me."

"Wei WuXian healed you."

"Then thank you for..." he trailed off.

Checking his fever?

Coming to see him?

Deigning to speak to him at all?

"Cleaning your wound and stitching it up?"

"Yes."

"You're welcome."

With his head now empty of anything else except that annoying headache pulsing in a slow, insistent cadence, he waited for her to leave. She didn't.

"Sect Leader Jiang."

"Call me Jiang Cheng." The words flew from his lips, unbidden.

She finally met his gaze, her expression solemn.

"Thank you for coming to my aid last night."

"You're welcome." He fought not to squirm.

"And for alerting my family."

If she looked and sounded awkward then Jiang Cheng felt about a thousand times worse.

"You're welcome," he repeated. Despite how poorly he felt, he recognised this was an opening he would likely never get again.

"I apologise for not helping before." The words spilled out, but they sounded stiff. Stilted. Reluctant. He grunted in frustration. "I _mean_ it, I'm sorry."

She opened her mouth only to close it again, shaking her head.

"You had your reasons."

"I should have offered to take everyone in."

"I know why you couldn't."

"You were right. I lacked the courage."

"You had your own priorities. I understand now."

"You were right to decline."

"I would've done the same."

They stared at each other. Jiang Cheng frowned.

Were they defending each other's actions?

Or was he hallucinating?

Wen Qing took a step closer to the bed.

"We both value our family above all," she said very carefully as if not wanting to be misunderstood.

He stared at her in shock. Had she just... claimed they had one thing in common?

"Yes, but Wei WuXian..." he trailed off.

She rolled her eyes.

"Wei WuXian is an idiot who leaps before he looks and has zero sense of self preservation," she declared.

Jiang Cheng gave a snort of laughter before he could help himself.

"Finally, someone who agrees with me!"

Her lips quirked and then she looked solemn again.

"Get some rest, Sect Leader Jiang. I will come by this afternoon."

"Call me Jiang Cheng," he said again. He sounded like an idiot, but he couldn't help it. "After all, Jin GuangYao has recovered."

She pursed her lips.

"After you're recovered," she said and spun around, her back ramrod straight.

"But you promised!"

She didn't reply, but when she half turned to close the door behind her, Jiang Cheng caught the tiny smile on her lips.

_Oh._

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	38. Two Reluctant Epiphanies

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter. Warnings for angst :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Jin ZiXuan and Jiang YanLi weren't the only ones who rushed back to Cloud Recesses the next morning after hearing what happened. MingJue flew back as well, pleased that GuangYao had fulfilled his promise and annoyed that he had missed out on such an eventful night.

"I shouldn't have left yesterday," he grumbled. "Sect Leader Jiang and I could've taken Xue Yang down easily."

"Well, Sect Leader Jiang was up to the task," XiChen told him with a warm smile. The three of them were sitting at the low table in the Hanshi with the kettle heating on the little stove to make tea.

"Xue Yang almost got away!"

"But he didn't, thanks to A-Yao," XiChen said.

"I'm sure Sect Leader Jiang appreciated the chance to prove himself to Healer Wen," GuangYao offered. He looked demure, sitting opposite MingJue in white disciple robes that made him look even younger than his actual age.

"And I'm sure he considered the yin metal poisoning a necessary risk," MingJue said, deadpan.

GuangYao flinched.

"Da-ge, please," XiChen said with a sigh. "A-Yao, this wasn't your fault."

"It was, Er-Ge. Xue Yang gained entry into Cloud Recesses. I should've realised he'd stolen the jade token you gave me."

"Why should you?" XiChen asked, sounding like they had had this argument many times before. "You were so busy planning Sect Leader Jin's wedding that you didn't even take proper care of yourself."

"But you and HanGuang Jun ended up being injured!"

"Due to our own carelessness," XiChen insisted.

"If not for Young Master Wei's assistance, you two could've died. I don't know what I would've done if that happened."

"Well, we're fine so-" XiChen broke off when GuangYao shifted to face him and prostrated himself.

"Forgive me, Er-Ge." His words were somewhat muffled.

"That's enough, A-Yao. Please get up." XiChen shifted closer and tried to pull him up, but GuangYao shook his head, somehow managing to keep his forehead stuck to the floor.

When XiChen turned to MingJue in a mute appeal for help, MingJue went over and gently pushed XiChen aside before kneeling in front of their youngest sworn brother.

"Look at me, A-Yao."

Slowly, that head with the high ponytail secured with a silver hair clasp lifted. A-Yao stared at him with wide eyes.

"Da-Ge, you've never called me that before."

MingJue regarded him in silence, recalling the first time he had set eyes on this young man and the gut feeling he had then, that he would go far with the right guidance. He had taken A-Yao in, but he hadn't kept a close enough eye on him. He wasn't given to playing favourites, not even with HuaiSang, his own brother. Now, he regretted not doing so.

"I will do so from now on. You have done well, A-Yao."

Tears welled up in those round eyes and with a "Da-Ge!", A-Yao threw himself into MingJue's arms.

Taken by surprise, even with A-Yao weighing as little as he did, MingJue ended up falling backwards on his rear with an 'Oof', catching himself on one elbow while his other hand grabbed A-Yao's arm to steady him. He found himself looking up at XiChen's stunned expression which soon softened into a smile.

"A-Yao has always looked up to you, Da-Ge. You were the first to give him respect."

MingJue grunted and sat up with A-Yao clinging to his robes and crying into them. He pretended not to see XiChen's eyes darting to the supporting arm he placed around A-Yao's back.

"That would be you," he grumbled.

"I was never his superior, but you were," XiChen said.

MingJue snorted.

"Alright, that's enough," he said to the young man on his lap. "You're ruining my robes. Where's your pride?"

But that only made A-Yao cry even harder.

Exasperated, MingJue glared at XiChen who was smiling and teary eyed as he placed a gentle hand on A-Yao's head. It gave MingJue a very familiar pang, one he felt each time he saw them smiling at each other, each time he saw XiChen stopping A-Yao's bow, and each time A-Yao looked up at him with adoring eyes.

It wasn't until A-Yao was lying at death's door and XiChen looked too distraught for words that MingJue finally admitted to himself that it wasn't just friendship or attraction or fondness they shared, but something far deeper.

That ache struck again, harder and sharper. The three of them may be sworn brothers, but there was a gap between him and these two, a gap that would only grow wider once they became cultivation partners.

No, it was nothing more than regret, MingJue told himself. Regret that he had lost a capable lieutenant, first to Jin GuangShan and now to XiChen. It had nothing to do with how right A-Yao felt in his arms or how contented he felt whenever the three of them were together.

The former was just because A-Yao weighed no more than a bird while the latter was just so that he could keep an eye on him.

"That's enough," he repeated, forcing a sterner note into his voice. He didn't want to know if he was telling A-Yao that or himself. "You're making a mess on my clothes."

With a sniffle and a hiccup, A-Yao slid off his lap and stood up, ignoring his runny nose and somewhat puffy eyes.

"Please allow me, Da-Ge," he said impulsively, holding out his hands to pull MingJue up.

MingJue just grabbed his hands and gave a light tug, smirking when A-Yao toppled onto him again with a squeak.

XiChen just chuckled as he handed each of them a clean washcloth dampened with water from the kettle. As A-Yao blew his nose, MingJue discreetly pressed the cloth to his eyes before surveying the front of his robes in dismay.

"Ah, please allow me, Da-Ge!" A-Yao started wiping at the front of his robes.

"Use my cloth! Yours already has snot on it!"

As a pink faced A-Yao scrubbed at his robes and a smiling XiChen poured them tea, MingJue continued grumbling at them to hide the fact that he didn't want to leave.

Ever.

\- o -

Jiang Cheng felt much better after a long nap followed by a bowl of congee, bland as it was. Even better, A-Jie and Wei WuXian stopped by again to help clean him up and get him into fresh clothes.

He sat still as Wei WuXian combed and tied his hair with A-Jie looking on and smiling. It was embarrassing of course, but he couldn't deny it also felt... nice. It had been many years since they had done that for each other.

Until Wei WuXian carefully pulled out a lock of hair at his right temple, allowing it to fall beside his cheek.

"What're you doing?"

"Making you look good."

"You're messing up my hair."

"I'm not. This is how you used to style it, remember?"

"I'm not fifteen anymore!"

"Trust me, you look better like this."

"I'm a Sect Leader now!"

Wei WuXian just turned to A-Jie.

"Shijie?"

A-Jie's smile widened.

"A-Xian is right, A-Cheng. You look more approachable like this."

Jiang Cheng opened his mouth and closed it again, face growing hot as he looked at Wei WuXian who raised his eyebrows at him.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"There's no need for thank-"

"Yes, yes, I get it!" Jiang Cheng cut him off, knowing who it was he was quoting. "Stop hovering over me and sit down."

He waited until Wei WuXian was sitting beside A-Jie before clearing his throat.

"I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Oh?" Wei WuXian grinned. "Tips on how to court a certain healer perhaps?"

"No!" Jiang Cheng snapped. "It's about your golden core."

The twinkle in Wei WuXian's eyes vanished at once, leaving them curiously blank.

"There's nothing to ask." He attempted a careless shrug.

"Yes, there is," Jiang Cheng insisted.

A-Jie looked from one to the other, a tiny frown forming between her eyebrows.

"A-Xian, ZeWu Jun told us your core was... damaged?"

"That's right," Wei WuXian with a smile that looked strangely stiff.

"Was it the Core Melting Hand?" Jiang Cheng asked pointblank. He knew all the signs his brother displayed when he was being evasive.

Wei WuXian went very still before turning to Jiang Cheng, still smiling.

"If you must know, then yes. Before Wen Chao threw me into the Burial Mounds."

"So you _were_ there for three months?" A-Jie squeezed his hand, looking distressed.

"I'm sorry, Shijie, I didn't want you to worry."

Jiang Cheng swallowed, feeling again that searing pain of having his golden core - the one thing that defined his place in the Cultivation World - burn away, cutting him off from his spiritual energy and leaving him a useless husk, unable to wield a sword or any spiritual weapon. He had been in despair when it happened to him.

If not for Wei WuXian taking him to Baoshan Sanren and getting her to repair his core, he would likely be dead by now. He wouldn't have been able to exact revenge for A-Die and A-Niang or take over their sect or do anything at all. He didn't regret jumping down from the roof of that deserted house and garroting Wen ZhuLiu with Zidian, even if the latter hadn't been reaching for Wei WuXian with his outstretched hand.

Wait. Outstretched hand?

Why not with his sword?

According to Wei WuXian, Wen ZhuLiu had already melted his golden core three months prior so why had he looked like he was attempting to do that again?

Surely his memory wasn't that faulty that he couldn't remember who his recent victims were?

Especially one who was notorious for making a nuisance of himself and constantly mouthing off to Wen Chao?

"You're lying," Jiang Cheng said, his voice flat.

There was an unreadable look in Wei WuXian's eyes as he smiled, his earlier uncertainty having vanished.

"How do you know I'm lying?" He countered before glancing at A-Jie. "Anyway, we should let you get some rest. I'm sure Wen Qing will be along shortly. Remember to give her your best smile!"

Jiang Cheng just stared at him, not hearing half the words. He was recalling last night's dream of that golden orb which had entered him while he was standing on that deserted mountain. A bright golden core that originated not from his own body, but from Lotus Pier.

"You don't know where Baoshan Sanren lives, do you?" The words left his lips before he was aware of having spoken.

For just an instant, Wei WuXian looked like he had been turned to stone. Then he forced a laugh.

"Of course I do! I took you there, remember?"

Something formed in Jiang Cheng's chest, something hard and heavy and horrible. He swallowed.

"No, you didn't," he said slowly. "That was just a deserted mountaintop near Yiling, not the home of an immortal."

"A-Xian, is that true?" A-Jie asked.

The trapped expression on Wei WuXian's face made Jiang Cheng's heart pound in dread.

"So, if you don't know where she lives then who was it who repaired my core?" He asked, his voice shaking. He already knew the answer, he just wanted Wei WuXian to say it.

"A-Xian?"

Wei WuXian blinked and turned to smile at A-Jie. His face was pale.

"Shijie, we shouldn't stress Jiang Cheng-"

"Tell me!" Jiang Cheng demanded. "Who was there that day? That lady with the low voice, who was it?!"

Now Wei WuXian looked stricken.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I never wanted either of you to find out."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	39. No More Secrets

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this angst filled chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

_"Tell me!" Jiang Cheng demanded. "Who was there that day? That lady with the low voice, who was it?!"_

_Now Wei WuXian looked stricken._

_"I'm sorry," he said. "I never wanted either of you to find out."_

"It was Wen Qing, wasn't it?" Jiang Cheng asked.

Wei WuXian hesitated for a second before nodding.

"I knew it." Jiang Cheng had seen the looks they exchanged when Wen Qing was talking about golden cores and spiritual pathways before healing Jin GuangYao. But if Wei WuXian hadn't found Baoshan Sanren then that would mean that-

"_She_ was the one who repaired my golden core," he said, his heart racing. "She never said a word!"

"I swore her to secrecy," Wei WuXian said quickly.

Jiang Cheng stared at him in disbelief.

"Why would you do that? I would've thanked her. In fact, I should go thank her right-"

"No!" Wei WuXian's voice was sharp as he held out a hand.

Jiang Cheng paused in the midst of throwing back his blankets.

"Why not? It's a great accomplishment. I didn't even think it was possible."

Wei WuXian didn't answer.

"And why didn't she repair yours?" Jiang Cheng asked. "You're closer to her than I am."

That same trapped look flitted across Wei WuXian's face again.

"My... my situation was different."

Jiang Cheng frowned, his earlier euphoria fading. There was something else he was missing here, if he could just put his finger on it.

"Different _how?_ Because Wen ZhuLiu didn't melt your core? Or maybe he only melted a part of it? Is that why ZeWu Jun said it was compromised?"

But that didn't make sense either. Wouldn't a half melted core be easier to mend than a fully melted one?

Jiang Cheng grimaced. None of this made any sense! A-Jie also looked as confused as he felt.

"Anyway, that's a story for another day!" Wei WuXian gave a determined smile as he stood up.

"A-Xian, sit down."

Despite his increasing bewilderment, Jiang Cheng couldn't help nodding when Wei WuXian flinched before sitting down again. Neither of them were capable of defying their older sister.

There are a few things I don't understand," A-Jie said. "Like why did Healer Wen repair A-Cheng's core but not yours."

Wei WuXian didn't seem to want to meet her gaze, looking down at the embroidered blue sash of his robes.

"I don't understand it either," Jiang Cheng admitted. "Wen Qing shouldn't have been able to repair my core because there was nothing left of it."

Such a thing was impossible, but he had believed Wei WuXian anyway, because he always did. And because he was so very desperate, and the alternative - leading a mediocre life - was unthinkable.

"A-Xian, did she repair A-Cheng's core?"

A-Jie reached out to touch Wei WuXian's hair, but he refused to lift his head. Instead of forcing him to reply like she _should_, Jiang Cheng thought grumpily, she turned to him and frowned when her gaze passed over the small bedside table.

"She must have done so since A-Cheng can wield Sandu and Zidian."

It was Jiang Cheng who saw Wei WuXian flinch, and just like that, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, painting a picture as shocking as it was impossible. His breath stuttered in his throat, heart pounding so loudly in his ears that he was deaf to everything else. Throwing aside the blankets, he swung his legs to the floor and stood up.

Wei WuXian was still faster, whipping out a blank talisman and writing on it in a blur of movement before flinging it over his shoulder where it stuck to the door. A second talisman flew to the window, causing it to slam shut. He did all that while sitting down with one leg crossed over the other and no change in expression.

"A-Xian?" A-Jie looked bewildered at the sudden flurry of action.

Jiang Cheng wasn't, being quite familiar with those soundproofing talismans which only served to confirm his suspicions.

"You idiot!" He bit out through clenched teeth. "You gave me _your_ golden core, didn't you? _Didn't you?!"_

A-Jie stared at him in shock before turning to Wei WuXian whose head was bowed once more.

"A-Xian, is... is that true?"

Wei WuXian nodded without looking up.

"A-Xian. Look at me."

Jiang Cheng could count on the fingers of one hand and still have three leftover for the number of times A-Jie had used _that_ tone of voice. Still low and calm yet unmoving, a tone demanding absolute obedience.

Slowly, Wei WuXian looked up at her with guilty eyes.

"It's true, Shijie," he said in a low voice.

"You lied to us!" Jiang Cheng accused. "Why would you even-"

"Of course I lied! You'd never agree otherwise!"

"Of course I wouldn't!" Jiang Cheng shouted back. "What kind of person would agree to such a thing! You idiot! You stupid, _reckless_ idiot!"

His eyes were burning, his throat was burning and his chest hurt so much he couldn't breathe properly. He had never felt more like strangling Wei WuXian right this minute.

"A-Cheng? A-Cheng, calm down." A-Jie reached over to grab both his fists.

Screwing his eyes shut, Jiang Cheng took a deep breath. Exhaled and took another. And another. He opened tear wet eyes to see A-Jie's worried face.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly and cleared his throat. "I won't kill him."

A-Jie raised her eyebrows before turning back to Wei WuXian.

"A-Xian, was it Healer Wen who did this... this operation?"

"Yes," Wei WuXian said in a subdued voice.

"I didn't know such a thing was possible."

"That was what Master Lan said." Wei WuXian gave a faint smile as if recalling a past memory.

Jiang Cheng snorted at that.

"Of course he knows. The Twin Jades must know too."

Wei WuXian's smile turned down at the corners.

"They were shocked when they found out. Lan Zhan kept wanting to apolo-"

"Who else knows about this?" Jiang Cheng interrupted, not in the least bit interested to know how the righteous HanGuang Jun had taken the news. Probably as badly as himself, seeing as how they had both pestered Wei WuXian about not carrying Suibian.

Gods, the clues were there all along... only he hadn't seen them because he had grown up with Wei WuXian's confidence and arrogance in doing whatever he thought was right.

"Let's see." Wei WuXian started ticking off on his fingers. "Master Lan, Lan Zhan, ZeWu Jun, Chen-yishi - their personal healer from Gusu, Wen Qing, Wen Ning and you two. A grand total of nine people including myself. That's too many."

Jiang Cheng gave a bark of laughter.

"So you weren't planning on telling us at all, were you?"

Wei WuXian kept silent.

"Why?!" Jiang Cheng demanded, furious all over again. "Because you didn't think we _mattered?_"

Wei WuXian's eyes shone with angry tears as he jerked forward.

"Of course you mattered, you and Shijie mattered most of all! Otherwise I wouldn't have kept pestering Wen Qing! She didn't want to do it! She'd never done it before, no one had! She said it was far too risky and she couldn't guarantee she would succeed!"

Jiang Cheng barely felt the tears running down his face. His chest felt it was about to burst.

"Then why... _why_ did you keep asking her?!" He couldn't recognise the sound of his own voice, so anguished, so desperate.

"Because..." Wei WuXian trailed off and shook his head.

Jiang Cheng swallowed.

"Because I was so pathetic," he answered his own question.

"No," Wei WuXian answered quickly. Too quickly. "You needed a golden core. You had to seek revenge for Uncle Jiang and Madam Yu. You had to take over the Yunmeng Jiang Sect."

"So you kept asking Wen Qing until she agreed?" Jiang Cheng shook his head. "I should kill you for doing this behind my back!"

"And _that_ was exactly why I didn't tell you," Wei WuXian replied, infuriatingly calm.

"We fought, dammit!" Jiang Cheng shouted. "I fought you using _your_ golden core! I stabbed you in the stomach!"

"So what?" Wei WuXian shouted back. "I broke your arm!"

"That was nothing!" Jiang Cheng roared.

"Nothing?" Wei WuXian snorted. "You didn't look like it was nothing!"

The talismans at the door and window fluttered.

"A-Xian! A-Cheng! That's enough from both of you!" A-Jie's voice wasn't so loud as it was sharp, cracking like a whip. She grabbed their hands, one in each of hers, looking sterner than they had ever seen her. "Shouting won't help anything."

Jiang Cheng stared at her and sank onto the bed again, shoulders slumping as his anger vanished. Regret and guilt rushed in to replace it, swamping him and choking him.

What must Wei WuXian have thought each time Jiang Cheng or HanGuang Jun or someone else scolded him for not carrying Suibian?

Had he felt like screaming on the inside while he smiled, offered an excuse and twirled that shiny black flute of his?

What must he have felt each time he saw someone use their sword, knowing he had given up the one thing every cultivator prided themselves on?

To Jiang Cheng, the knowledge of what Wei WuXian had done, going way above and beyond the Jiang Sect motto, felt like a heavier burden than the sight of A-Die and A-Niang's dead bodies.

"A-Cheng?"

Jiang Cheng dashed his hands across his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, A-Jie," he said, voice shaking.

She smiled at him and turned to Wei WuXian.

"A-Xian, you said no one had done this procedure before."

Wei WuXian had sat down as well, looking tired.

"Not to my knowledge."

Jiang Cheng would have leaped to his feet again if A-Jie hadn't held out a hand.

"What were the chances of success?" She asked.

"Fifty percent, more or less," Wei WuXian muttered, looking defiant. "But it was a success."

Jiang Cheng saw the blood drain from A-Jie's face and was sure that he too, was sporting that same shade of white. He shot to his feet again, incensed by that casual tone.

"You idiot! What if it had failed? You'd have wasted your golden core for nothing!"

"It was worth the risk!"

"But what if it _had_ failed?"

Wei WuXian shrugged.

"Then we could've done something else. Maybe run a vegetable farm together? Or rear rabbits?"

"WEI WU_XIAN!_" Jiang Cheng didn't think he had ever felt this appalled.

The talisman at the door loosened and drifted to the floor.

"Ah, I was joking," Wei WuXian said with a quick smile. "I had complete faith in Wen Qing."

When Jiang Cheng just glared at him, Wei WuXian stopped smiling.

"I also promised Madam Yu I'd protect you, remember? I was just keeping my promise."

"I didn't... you shouldn't have to..." Jiang Cheng trailed off, his mind an unhelpful blank. He had the urge to hide in a corner somewhere and cry his eyes out. "You... you should take it back."

Wei WuXian blinked and then he started chuckling, shaking his head.

"Are you trying to get us both killed? That would be a waste of Wen Qing's time and effort, don't you think?"

Jiang Cheng stared at him, feeling confused, lost and tired.

"It was my choice to make, Jiang Cheng," Wei WuXian said. "I don't regret it. I never did."

"But I don't know what to do," Jiang Cheng admitted, sounding rather pitiful.

Wei WuXian smiled and reached out to grip his shoulder.

"That's easy. Just continue with what you're doing. It's your core now so you're responsible for it. Make it as strong as you possibly can."

Jiang Cheng swallowed.

"But I... I never-"

"I know," Wei WuXian said gently and thumbed away a tear. "But it's yours now. It's also one of the strongest cores out there, you know? It allowed me to challenge Lan Zhan and duel with him as an equal! Use it to protect Lotus Pier and your sect members. Use it to help the innocent and protect the weak."

Jiang Cheng nodded.

"And whatever you do, don't blame Wen Qing."

Jiang Cheng bristled at once.

"Who says I'm blaming her? I blame you!"

"I know you do," Wei WuXian replied in a weary voice.

Jiang Cheng pressed his lips together. All those years growing up, he had nagged at him to not stand out, to not call attention to himself and to not provoke anyone. But in the end, Wei WuXian's greatest heroic act hadn't been for HanGuang Jun or the Wens... but for Jiang Cheng.

"Wen Qing was right," he admitted. "When it really, truly mattered, you thought not with your head but with your heart."

"Yeah, well..." Wei WuXian shrugged, looking rather uncomfortable at the reminder when his old self would have preened and crowed.

"She also said you're a reckless idiot without a bit of self preservation." Jiang Cheng took great satisfaction in telling him that.

"Hey!"

"No help for it then. We'll have to look out for you from now on."

Wei WuXian's eyebrows shot up.

"You and Wen Qing? Together?"

"No! Me and A-Jie!" Jiang Cheng's face burned.

"But I thought you didn't blame Wen Qing?"

Jiang Cheng scowled at him.

"I don't! But we're not... you know..."

"It's alright. A-Cheng and I will look after our A-Xian," A-Jie said. She was smiling again even though tears were running down her cheeks.

"But why?" Wei WuXian protested at once. "I'm not defenseless! I'm the Yiling Patriarch, master of resentful energy. I can still out shoot Jiang Cheng with a bow! I'm still an expert on seals and talismans! And," he gave a sly smile, "I have Gusu Lan on my side as well as the great HanGuang Jun!"

"Will you never stop talking about him?" Jiang Cheng groaned.

"You started it."

With a soft laugh, YanLi stood up and placed a hand on each of their arms.

"We three have to stick together. Luckily I have two of the best brothers in the whole world," she said with a smile.

**"**Even if one of them is a reckless idiot," Jiang Cheng snarked.

"Oh? Who ran off to Lotus Pier the moment I went out to get medicine for Shijie?" Wei WuXian shot back.

"You really thought I was stupid enough to do that?" Jiang Cheng growled, annoyed. "You were careless! You didn't notice the soldiers standing right behi-!"

He stopped, horrified as both their eyes widened.

"What soldiers?" A-Jie asked.

"I did notice them," Wei WuXian said slowly, staring at Jiang Cheng. "I was just about to make a run for it but there was a shout and they just ran off."

"You were lucky," Jiang Cheng mumbled.

When Wei WuXian's face drained of colour, Jiang Cheng felt almost viciously pleased.

"Why did you... how could you..." Wei WuXian choked out. "You idiot!"

"No more than you were!" Jiang Cheng shot back, triumphant at finally, _finally_ being able to say this. He was taken aback when Wei WuXian started laughing.

"Have you gone mad?" He exclaimed, but Wei WuXian only laughed harder.

"A-Xian, are you alright?"

It took some time before Wei WuXian finally calmed down enough to speak even though a couple of stray giggles interrupted him.

"You needn't feel guilty anymore, Jiang Cheng. You distracted those soldiers and I gave you my core so we're even now!"

"Shut up," Jiang Cheng growled.

"We're even now, right?" Wei WuXian repeated with something very hopeful and pleading in his gaze.

Without a word, Jiang Cheng took a step forward and pulled him into a hug.

"So don't you ever, _ever_ do such a thing again," he choked out.

Wei WuXian's laugh was thick with tears as he hugged him back.

"I won't," he promised. "Only had one core to give away and you're the lucky recipient."

"Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah."

When they parted with sheepish smiles and tear stained faces, A-Jie was smiling at them, face radiant despite the tears flowing down her cheeks. Without a word, they each put an arm around her and each other in a a three way hug.

"A-Xian, A-Cheng," A-Jie started crying in earnest. "Please, no more secrets from now on, alright?"

"No more," they chorused in unison.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading that sob-fest! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	40. Finding Common Ground

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! I was struck with writer's block for the past few days so I'm just glad I could write again. Enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

The first thing Wen Qing saw upon entering Cloud Recesses' infirmary that afternoon was HanGuang Jun, standing rather conspicuously outside one of the two private rooms. It likely meant that Wei WuXian was inside Jiang Cheng's room rather than HanGuang Jun wishing to enquire about Jiang Cheng's health.

Why would he?

It was Jiang Cheng who now possessed Wei WuXian's golden core, Jiang Cheng who had fought with him and cast him out of their sect, Jiang Cheng who hadn't done what he could have. But to be fair, it was Wei WuXian who had forced his core on him, Wei WuXian who had suggested that staged fight, Wei WuXian who had done what he needn't have.

Honestly, Wen Qing didn't doubt the love between them, but being pitted against each other while growing up made for a complicated relationship, one strained even further by differing beliefs and temperaments.

"HanGuang Jun, isn't eavesdropping against the Lan Sect rules?" She dared to ask, emboldened by her close relationship with Wei WuXian.

"Wei Ying put up a soundproofing talisman," he replied, giving her a polite nod, but not bothering to refute her words.

Wen Qing stilled. She remembered the suspicious look on Jiang Cheng's face when she had alluded to Wei WuXian's missing core after Jin GuangYao had gotten poisoned.

If Wei WuXian thought it necessary to block out any sounds, did that mean they were discussing _that_ topic right now?

That could very well result in her having additional injuries to treat, and the room taking substantial damage.

"Young Mistress Jin is in there as well," HanGuang Jun added as if he could read her thoughts. He looked rather smug for someone on the wrong side of the door.

Wen Qing relaxed a bit only to jump when Wei WuXian's voice was suddenly audible. She heard the tiny in-drawn breath from HanGuang Jun and realised that the door was slightly ajar. A talisman paper fluttered to the floor just a few inches inside.

"Ah, I was joking. I had complete faith in Wen Qing. I also promised Madam Yu I'd protect you, remember? I was just keeping my promise."

"I didn't... you shouldn't have to... you... you should take it back." Jiang Cheng sounded anguished, almost in tears.

"Are you trying to get us both killed? That would be a waste of Wen Qing's time and effort, don't you think?" Wei WuXian on the other hand, was laughing like he didn't have a care in the world. "It was my choice to make, Jiang Cheng. I don't regret it. I never did."

"But I don't know what to do."

Jiang Cheng sounding so lost made something ache in Wen Qing's chest. She raised a hand to push open the door, but HanGuang Jun's hand closed around her wrist, stopping her with easy strength. Her eyes flew to his and he shook his head.

He was right. It was way past time the two brothers talked it out. Pressing her lips together, she nodded and he released her hand, but by tacit agreement, they continued to listen in.

"That's easy. Just continue with what you're doing. It's your core now so you're responsible for it. Make it as strong as you possibly can."

"But I... I never-"

"I know. But it's yours now. It's also one of the strongest cores out there, you know? It allowed me to challenge Lan Zhan and duel with him as an equal! Use it to protect Lotus Pier and your sect members. Use it to help the innocent and protect the weak."

It was HanGuang Jun's turn to look like he wanted to charge in now.

"And whatever you do, don't blame Wen Qing."

"Who says I'm blaming her? I blame you!"

"I know you do."

"Wen Qing was right. When it really, truly mattered, you thought not with your head but with your heart."

"Yeah, well..."

"She also said you're a reckless idiot without a bit of self preservation."

"Hey!"

"No help for it then. We'll have to look out for you from now on."

"You and Wen Qing? Together?"

"No! Me and A-Jie!"

Jiang Cheng's immediate and vehement denial made Wen Qing bite her lip. She should march in there _right now _and smack Wei WuXian upside the head for baiting him.

"But I thought you didn't blame Wen Qing?"

"I don't! But we're not... you know..."

Jiang Cheng sounded both frustrated and regretful. Wen Qing's face felt hot, but she couldn't seem to stop smiling. She didn't dare look at HanGuang Jun.

"It's alright. A-Cheng and I will look after our A-Xian."

"But why? I'm not defenseless! I'm the Yiling Patriarch, master of resentful energy. I can still out shoot Jiang Cheng with a bow! I'm still an expert on seals and talismans! And I have Gusu Lan on my side as well as the great HanGuang Jun!"

"Will you never stop talking about him?"

"You started it."

It was HanGuang Jun's turn to look a little self-conscious and Wen Qing smirked to herself. They exchanged startled looks when Jiang Cheng accidentally revealed that he had distracted the soldiers from capturing Wei WuXian which then resulted in him being captured and his core melted.

Wen Qing rolled her eyes. It was obvious the two brothers sometimes shared one brain cell between them. The rest of the conversation ended with a tearful Jiang YanLi's voice and muffled sobbing that brought to mind a three way hug.

Shaking her head, Wen Qing took a deep breath and let it out. Her throat felt tight.

"Heaven preserve me from those two idiots," she said, unable to keep her voice from trembling.

"You're in love with one of them."

She turned to stare at HanGuang Jun in shock, a retort rising to her lips. He just shrugged, a tiny movement of his shoulder as if to imply that it was fine since he was in love with the other idiot.

Wen Qing tossed her head and gave a rather unladylike snort.

"I see that Wei WuXian's shamelessness has already rubbed off on you," she muttered. Tipping her chin up, she squared her shoulders and pushed open the door.

\- o -

The first thing Wen Qing saw were three happy, tear stained faces turning towards her. She wasn't the type to wear her heart on her sleeve, unlike Wei WuXian, but the answering smile which curved her lips felt natural and comfortable.

"Wen Qing!" Wei WuXian beamed at her, his smile growing wider when he saw who was standing behind her. "Lan Zhan!"

As he hurried past her to greet his fiance like they hadn't seen each other in weeks instead of hours, Wen Qing exchanged a polite greeting with Jiang YanLi before turning to Jiang Cheng. He was wiping his cheeks with a tight, rather bashful smile.

"Maiden Wen."

"Pardon my interruption, Sect Leader Jiang."

"You're not interrupting. Call me Jiang Cheng."

Out of the corner of her eye, Wen Qing saw Jiang YanLi hiding a giggle as she went to join the other two.

"A-Cheng, we'll see you later." With that, Jiang YanLi ushered a protesting Wei WuXian and a stoic HanGuang Jun out, closing the door firmly behind them.

Jiang Cheng nodded, the grateful look on his face speaking volumes.

"I'd like to do a final check on your wound," Wen Qing announced. She had to admit he looked rather nice like this with his expression relaxed and his hair styled like how it had been at Gusu. She was sure it was his siblings' doing.

"It's fine," Jiang Cheng said. "A healer came by to donate some spiritual energy earlier."

She just gave him an expectant look until he sat down on the bed and shifted sideways to present his back to her. As soon as he untied his sash, she tugged the right side of his inner robe off his shoulder and down his arm as before.

The bandage had been removed. There was no more swelling around the dagger wound which had already scabbed over. She credited it to Wei WuXian's powerful core and the fact that he had extracted the yin metal poison without delay, unlike the Twin Jades.

The difference in time really made a difference, she mused, unaware that her fingertips were ghosting around the cut until Jiang Cheng shivered. She snatched her hand away at once.

"Ah. Much improved, Sect Leader Jiang," she said, wishing she didn't sound so breathless.

He turned his head to look at her.

"Call me Jiang Cheng."

It was so unexpected - although it really shouldn't be by now - that she smiled, almost even laughed.

"You never give up, do you?"

His eyes widened at that and he turned back to face her fully, only a little shorter than her despite sitting down.

"You said once I recovered," he reminded her.

"You're not quite there yet."

He gave her a disbelieving look which made her want to giggle again. Right this minute, she felt an unexpected kinship with Wei WuXian who delighted in teasing him.

"As soon as you're discharged," she compromised.

When his eyes narrowed - oh, he was _frowning_ at her now? - she looked away and realised she was staring at a nicely muscled shoulder. She reached out to pull his robe back up, but a hand grabbed hers; big, warm and strong. She sucked in a surprised breath, her eyes flying to his once more.

"Then discharge me. Now."

Wen Qing gulped, her brain empty of words. She licked her lips, saw his eyes dart down to her mouth... and then the door opened again.

"Jiang Cheng, the peacock's just arrived to - ah! Oops."

Eyes closing briefly, Wen Qing snatched her hand away, face burning. Forget claiming kinship with Wei WuXian, she could happily commit murder right now!

"Jiang Cheng, why're you indecent? Don't embarrass Wen Qing like that."

"Wei Ying."

"What? She's like a sister to me, I'm just watching out for her." The snicker in that voice was unmistakable.

"I am going to _kill_ him," Jiang Cheng gritted out, hand now clenched in a fist on his lap.

"You and me both," Wen Qing agreed.

His frown lifted.

"So, will you-"

"I haven't discharged you yet."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Phew, it's not easy writing ChengQing, but they're on the right path now so there will be some WangXian in the next chapter, promise! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	41. A Long Awaited Interlude

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy some WangXian at long last :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY (excluding the WangXian)

\- Chapter Start -

Fortunately for Wei WuXian, A-Jie entered Jiang Cheng's room with the peacock in tow and asked to meet A-Yuan before returning to Koi Tower. As Wei WuXian began singing praises of his son, Wen Qing picked up Jiang Cheng's outer robe and held it open in a silent invitation to help him get dressed.

Feeling his annoyance melt away, Jiang Cheng shifted around on the bed to make it easier for her.

"Am I officially discharged now?" He muttered over his shoulder.

"Yes, Sect Leader Jiang."

'You're forcing me to ask again, aren't you?"

"I'm not forcing Sect Leader Jiang to do anything."

"Jiang Cheng. _Please."_

When she kept silent, he uttered a muted groan and gave up, pushing his arms through the sleeve holes. She lifted his robe onto his shoulders and stepped closer.

"Jiang Cheng," she said in a low voice.

Sucking in a breath, he twisted his head to look at her, feeling her hands on his shoulders and her body pressed against his back. With a tiny smile, she stepped back before he could do something really stupid... like proposing to her on the spot.

\- o -

In the late afternoon sun, the section of burned guestrooms stood out as a stark reminder of last night's attack. The Wens had moved what little belongings they had to the undamaged rooms while waiting for their new homes to be ready.

"Xian-gege! Rich-gege!"

A-Yuan made a beeline for Wei Ying and stopped, took a step towards Lan Zhan and stopped again. Scratching his head, he turned back to Wei Ying, his little face scrunched up as if he couldn't decide who to approach first. Finally, he went to squat between them, hugged one leg each and grinned up at them.

"That's our clever son!" Wei Ying praised, laughing. He picked A-Yuan up and pressed a smacking kiss to one cheek. Lan Zhan immediately leaned in to kiss his other cheek.

"Whom you gave birth to?" A-Jie teased, paying no mind to her husband's scandalised expression.

A-Yuan scrambled down from Wei Ying's arms and ran over to hug her leg.

"Pretty-jiejie," he greeted, smiling up at her.

"A-Yuan, you're as charming as your mother!" Laughing, A-Jie scooped him up in her arms.

"He is, isn't he?" Wei Ying beamed at her. "Now that we have a son, you and the pea- ah, Sect Leader Jin should hurry up."

"Now that you have a son," Jiang Cheng retorted, "you two should get married as soon as possible!"

"Wedding invitations will be sent out soon," Lan Zhan promised, not batting an eye when Wei Ying hid his face in his shoulder.

Shijie and the peacock flew back to Koi Tower not long after that. Wen Qing ordered Jiang Cheng to rest as his shoulder was not fully healed before taking A-Yuan back to the infirmary to check up on Granny.

Left alone with no Master Lan in sight, Wei Ying and Lan Zhan went for a walk, their steps taking them in the direction of the rabbit field.

"Lan Zhan, you and Wen Qing heard our conversation earlier, didn't you?"

"Part of it."

"That's fine," Wei Ying assured him with a quick smile. "But I never intended for Jiang Cheng or Shijie to find out."

"Mn."

"I mean it." Wei Ying started swinging their joined hands. "What was the point? What's done is done, right?"

"They deserved to know and now they do."

Wei Ying sighed.

"Jiang Cheng was an idiot, not telling us he had distracted those soldiers and ended up being caught."

"You two deserved to know that too."

Wei Ying glanced at him, his steps slowing down as a rueful smile curled his lips.

"We both kept secrets from each other, didn't we?"

"Mn. And from your sister."

Wei Ying nodded in agreement but didn't comment further. As far as he was concerned, those harrowing days happened in the past, and that was where they belonged.

"What about you, Lan Zhan? Do you have any secrets from me?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"No secrets from Wei Ying."

"Ah ah ah, Lan Er-gege." Taking his hand back, Wei Ying moved to face Lan Zhan and even shook a playful finger in his face while walking backwards.

"What about that breakneck speed when we rushed back here to catch Xue Yang? That's not something you can achieve just like," he snapped his fingers, "_that._"

"Wei Ying never asked."

Wei Ying raised an eyebrow and Lan Zhan's eyes lowered.

"Didn't want Wei Ying to..."

"To what?"

When Lan Zhan kept quiet, Wei Ying looked around and saw the field just up ahead. Taking Lan Zhan's hand, he headed for the large tree by the gate, feeling a little thrill when Lan Zhan followed without hesitation.

"You didn't want me to?" Wei Ying prompted.

Lan Zhan's brow crinkled the tiniest bit.

"To feel regret."

"That I can't fly like that anymore?" Wei Ying guessed and huffed out a soft laugh when Lan Zhan nodded. "Of course I can! You'll still take me on your sword, won't you?"

"Whenever Wei Ying wants," Lan Zhan promised with tender eyes.

Wei Ying leaned forward to kiss him.

"I'm guessing your uncle doesn't know?"

Lan Zhan kissed him back.

"He doesn't. Xiongzhang and I haven't raced each other in years."

Wei Ying laughed again and pulled his hand free so he could loop both arms around Lan Zhan's neck.

"There's hope for you Twin Jades yet," he teased and kissed him again.

They were in a secluded part of Cloud Recesses not far from the Jingshi, the tree was large enough to block them from sight, and there was no one else around save for several curious rabbits hopping over to look for pats.

The light kisses soon morphed into deeper, open mouthed ones that sent desire flowing through their veins. Wei Ying pressed even closer, but Lan Zhan pulled back, lips tight with regret and willpower.

"Wei Ying, we should go to the Cold Pool."

"But we're not dirty," Wei Ying protested and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Not to get clean," Lan Zhan muttered after half a dozen more kisses, fingers threading through Wei Ying's hair and almost dislodging the red ribbon.

"No point going there then," Wei Ying quipped with an impish smile. He ran his hands over Lan Zhan's broad shoulders and down his back, clamping around his waist to tug him even closer. They groaned at the twin hardness pressed against each other's thighs.

"Can feel Wei Ying."

"Can feel Lan Zhan too."

Again, Lan Zhan stepped back, looking a bit dazed with his eyes dark, and his lips pink and shiny.

"We should go to the Cold Pool," he repeated, frowning a bit like he had forgotten why.

Wei Ying smiled as his heart melted inside him.

"In that case, shall we make it worth the icy dip?"

Lan Zhan stared at him.

"Do you know what I mean?"

Lan Zhan shook his head.

Wei Ying felt his heart melt even more.

"May I touch you?" He asked softly.

"Wei Ying may touch me anytime," Lan Zhan replied at once.

Wei Ying almost giggled, but settled for smiling.

"May I touch you... _there?_" He asked, putting the slightest emphasis on the last word, even briefly glancing downwards.

Lan Zhan's eyes widened a bit and the tips of his ears turned pink. He nodded.

They moved at the same time, Wei Ying lifting the front of the white robe skirts and tucking them securely into the white sash, Lan Zhan untying his trousers which slipped down to pool around his ankles. The inner white trousers were slightly tented, a small damp circle showing on the sheer fabric.

Holding Lan Zhan's gaze, Wei Ying reached in with Lan Zhan sucking in his already flat stomach to accommodate his hand. He curled his fingers around something hot and hard and long.

"Lan Zhan," he whispered.

Lan Zhan swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he twitched in Wei Ying's hand, growing hotter, harder, longer. His breathing turned even more shallow.

So did Wei Ying's as he drew his fingertips up and down, learning the length and shape and feel, from the thick root to the round wet head emerging from velvety folds. Lan Zhan had looked impressive even when ill and shivering that time, but now his flesh jutted outward instead of hanging down, hot and pulsing with life.

"Lan Er-gege," Wei Ying purred. "You feel so good in my hand."

He tightened his grip and began to stroke. Lan Zhan shuddered, eyes looking glazed.

Wetting his lips, Wei Ying looked down at where his hand disappeared inside those trousers. The ties were biting into his wrist and Lan Zhan's waist as well. He stopped moving.

"Wei Ying...!" Lan Zhan looked betrayed.

Wei Ying looked up with a quick smile.

"May I see you?"

Lan Zhan swallowed again, ears turning a deeper pink. He nodded once.

Wei Ying pulled free the ties of the inner trousers with his other hand, allowing them to slip down to pool above Lan Zhan's outer ones. The robe skirts hung down the back, but the front panels were still tucked into Lan Zhan's sash, the graceful folds framing his exposed groin as if displaying a prized treasure.

And it _was._

Wei Ying's body gave an answering throb. He forced his gaze up to Lan Zhan's face again, lips quirking in a smile at how pink his ears were.

"Lan Zhan is perfect," he praised and began stroking him again. The round head was leaking so he coated his fingers in the slippery liquid before tightening his grip.

"Wei... Ying..." Lan Zhan's voice was breathy, eyes glazed. He swayed a little.

"Hold onto my shoulders," Wei Ying told him and almost winced when they were tightly gripped. "Lan Zhan, I... I want to see you undone."

Lan Zhan just swallowed.

"May I, Lan Er-gege?" Wei Ying asked with his best smile, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head.

Lan Zhan shivered again and nodded.

"Yes," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Good," Wei Ying breathed and started stroking faster, keeping his eyes on Lan Zhan's gorgeous face. A low moan escaped Lan Zhan's lips as the flush spread from his ears to his cheeks. Wei Ying tightened his grip and stroked him firmly... until Lan Zhan stilled, uttering a small, surprised sound.

Looking down, Wei Ying used his free hand to block the spurts of creamy liquid from staining his own robes. He looked up again, mesmerised by the sight of Lan Zhan lost in bliss, lips parted and eyes with pupils blown wide staring into his own.

Then Lan Zhan shivered again and took a step closer to hide his face in Wei Ying's neck, his breathing quick and soft.

"Too fast," he mumbled. "Ashamed."

"What? Oh no, Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan, _no_, that's fine," Wei Ying crooned. His hands were sticky so he wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan, careful not to touch the white robes with his hands.

"That was so, _so_ beautiful! I'm so glad you let me do that, Lan Er-gege."

He pressed his lips to the silky hair, the tip of a heated ear, and then the forehead ribbon.

"Wei Ying can do anything to me."

The shy admittance made Wei Ying smile, touched beyond words.

"Lan Zhan can do anything to me too."

Lan Zhan straightened up, face still pink but resolute. With perfect balance, he stood on one leg and then the other, carefully working both pairs of trousers over his white boots.

"Lan Zhan, we're not at the Cold Pool yet."

"Wei Ying's hands got dirtied by me."

"Oh, that's fine. I thought-" Wei Ying broke off as Lan Zhan took his hands and carefully wiped them off with his inner trousers.

"Wei Ying thought what?"

"I thought I'd touch myself first," Wei Ying mumbled, suddenly shy in the face of Lan Zhan's unblinking scrutiny.

"I will do it."

Wei Ying hesitated, tempted, and then he shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll just, uh, what - wait!"

Lan Zhan had grabbed his robe skirts and tucked them into his belt in a mirror image of his own. Wei Ying found both pairs of his trousers untied in the blink of an eye and pushed down to his ankles and then a pale hand reached for him.

"Lan Zhan...!"

Lan Zhan was nothing if not a super fast learner although to be fair, he already knew what felt good. He rubbed the pad of one thumb over the glistening head and Wei Ying's knees buckled at once, causing him to clutch at Lan Zhan's shoulders.

"Lan Er-gege, you're making my legs weak - ah!"

Lan Zhan had done it again.

"Wei Ying should sit down."

"I - yes, wahh!"

The world spun around and tilted and Wei Ying found himself sitting in Lan Zhan's lap. Lan Zhan was seated cross legged on the ground, back against the tree, robe skirts protecting him from the ground. Wei Ying felt a puff of warm breath beside his ear and then _both_ his trousers were whipped right off and he was staring at his bare legs and feet - wait, his shoes and socks too?

"Lan Zhan!" He squawked. "How did you- ah!"

He stared in bemusement as Lan Zhan started stroking him again. It wasn't that he was _lacking_ or anything, but Lan Zhan seemed bigger than him, thicker too.

Maybe it was just the angle because they were standing when he had pleasured Lan Zhan earlier?

Or maybe Lan Zhan's hand was bigger than his?

Either way, it felt... _wonderful._ Wei Ying writhed about in Lan Zhan's lap as that hand rubbed and stroked, steadily pushing him closer and closer to a shattering release. He was only half conscious of the hardening flesh beneath him as he held onto the muscled thighs beneath his own.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Er-gege," he panted, his heart racing inside his chest, thundering in his ears. "So close..."

Then that strong hand around his flesh stopped.

"Lan _Zhan!_" Wei Ying wailed as his body went rigid in protest, teetering at the edge. "Don't stop _now!"_

Lan Zhan rubbed his palm over Wei Ying's leaking head, slipped down to grip him tightly at the base and then, in one deliberate and controlled stroke, moved _up._

Wei Ying came with a shriek that would have shocked all the rabbits around them if he hadn't clapped a hasty hand to his mouth. His hips jerked as Lan Zhan fisted him a few more times, heedless of the warmth coating his hand until Wei Ying sagged against him, a mess of trembling limbs and pounding heart and gasping breaths.

"I was... too fast," he panted in turn.

"Not too fast," Lan Zhan said and gathered him close with his other hand. "Wei Ying was perfect. Wei Ying _is_ perfect."

Wei Ying gave a breathless laugh, head lolling on Lan Zhan's shoulder, limbs like jelly. Long fingers caught his chin and turned his face to accept a loving kiss.

"Wei Ying is perfect."

"Lan Zhan is perfect."

Half a dozen languid kisses later, Wei Ying twisted around to sit sideways in Lan Zhan's lap.

"Lan Zhan."

"Mn?"

"If you wanted... since we're not wearing our trousers. Do you... want...?"

Lan Zhan stared at him with no change in expression until Wei Ying started to squirm, and then he shook his head.

"'No sexual relations outside of marriage'," he recited.

Wei Ying blinked, unsure if what he felt was relief or regret or a mixture of both.

"And not a suitable place for our first time," Lan Zhan continued as if they were talking about the weather. "We need a comfortable bed and clean sheets."

Wei Ying smiled.

"That's my Lan Zhan," he said. Pulling his legs in, he stood up with Lan Zhan offering a steadying hand and tugged his robe skirts free, allowing them to shield his bare legs.

"Love Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said, looking up at him with a hopeful expression.

Wei Ying laughed and held out his arms to pull him up.

"Love Lan Zhan too. Come on, the Cold Pool is a good idea now."

Lan Zhan pulled his own robe skirts free of his sash and smoothed out the wrinkles as Wei Ying put on his socks and shoes. With their trousers rolled up and hidden in Lan Zhan's sleeves, they left the meadow hand in hand, leaving behind the rabbits who hadn't gotten a single pat, but more than an eyeful.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)

June 4 2020 - Lan Zhan insisted that I clarify to everyone that he knew what that rule meant, but he'd decided to be... accommodating. Anything for his WY, you know *coughs*


	42. Looking Forward, Not Back

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Apologies for the long absence of... two weeks LOL A very tenacious little Paperman!HuaiSang insisted that he got first dibs on my time and my muse. Anyway, his story is done so enjoy this next chapter, it's the longest one to date!

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY ("Too much flufffff... and feelingsssssss... drowningggg... halp...")

\- Chapter Start -

The sun was rising in the east when Jiang Cheng woke up from the soundest sleep he had had in ages. His eyes traveled over the unfamiliar ceiling before he remembered where he was - in one of the individual guestrooms at Cloud Recesses.

Then he remembered what he and A-Jie had learned yesterday, about the golden core inside his body. He bolted upright with one hand pressed to his abdomen, bracing himself for the same shock and pain to set in, expecting the same murderous rage to swamp him... only to feel something far, far less.

Less encompassing.

Less angry.

Less... anything.

There was just this small ache inside his chest, but as soon as he focused on it, it started growing and spreading, pressing against his lungs and making it difficult to breathe. His eyes grew wet and his throat felt tight.

He knew why Wei WuXian had given him his core, he _understood_ why. It still made him want to weep... which he supposed was better than wanting to murder him. He wouldn't, of course. He had promised A-Jie he wouldn't. Besides, he had been left without a leg to stand on the moment he let slip that he too, had been reckless in luring those Wen soldiers away from Wei WuXian.

Jiang Cheng exhaled, wiped his palms over his eyes. They were both _idiots_, weren't they?

It was a miracle A-Jie hadn't given up and washed her hands off both of them. After all, she no longer needed two younger brothers with emotional baggage, not when she had a loving husband, a doting mother-in-law and a new role as the Jin Sect Leader's wife.

But that wasn't Jiang YanLi's style. In fact, she had as good as adopted _another_ younger brother, GuangYao, who had come out of his mother's womb complete with emotional baggage in hand.

No. Jiang Cheng decided she still needed him and Wei WuXian, if only to make sure the peacock continued to be an exemplary husband. GuangYao was too in awe of his half brother to do anything.

Pulling in a deep breath, Jiang Cheng let it out in one long exhalation.

Wei WuXian was right - all that had happened in the past and that was where it belonged. No point dwelling on it anymore even though Jiang Cheng knew he still would. It wasn't like he could give Wei WuXian back his core either.

Wei WuXian would still be fine. He wasn't some damsel in distress needing protection and coddling. He had survived three months in the Burial Grounds, bruised, battered and _without_ his core. He had always taken the lead growing up whether as instigator of their childhood pranks or as Head Disciple of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. He had been (although Jiang Cheng was loathe to admit it) the one the other disciples automatically turned to whenever they hit a problem.

So, Wei WuXian would be fine even without HanGuang Jun's support. A-Jie would be fine too. The only one Jiang Cheng needed to worry about... was himself. And Wen Qing. And how should he go about courting her.

He wanted to see her again.

He wanted to hear her say his name again.

He wanted to inform her of his intention to court her - as if his smitten behaviour wasn't obvious enough - before anyone else got the same idea.

After all, Wen Qing was beautiful and talented. She and her family were no longer pariahs, but valued guests of the Gusu Lan Sect. She had saved the life of ZeWu Jun's fiance and was practically a sister to HanGuang Jun's fiance.

Jiang Cheng would bet both Sandu _and_ Zidian that the entire package made Wen Qing a very attractive prospect. Spurred into sudden action, he threw off the blankets, ignoring the twinge his barely healed shoulder gave and swung his legs to the floor. Then he paused upon seeing the tray on the low table.

Running his hands through his unbound hair, he went to the table and plopped down with little ceremony since he was alone. The tray held a bowl of rice congee flavoured with vegetables, a steamed lotus paste bun and a pot of bitter medicinal tea. He downed everything, even the tea, suspecting it was prepared on Wen Qing's orders.

Now that his stomach was full and warm, he felt optimistic, almost cheerful. He was ready to start his day as soon as he got washed up and dressed. He would even style his hair as he previously had. A-Jie had said he looked more approachable like this and she was never wrong.

And then he would go look for Wen Qing.

\- o -

In the next guestroom a few feet away, Nie MingJue lay in bed, awake and staring up at the ceiling. A-Yao throwing himself into his arms yesterday with a smiling XiChen looking on had finally made him realise his true feelings for the two of them... when it was too late.

He, who never thought he would fear anything except his family's history of qi deviation, or despair over anything except for HuaiSang's lack of interest in cultivation, now found himself dreading the upcoming wedding ceremony in two weeks' time.

One he would have to attend as a sect leader, a sworn brother, and a friend.

Ignoring that persistent ache in his chest, he told himself it was too late. It wasn't as if he could confess to them now, or turn back time to start anew.

Even if he could, would he have done things differently?

Would he have allowed the warmth that had always simmered in him whether he saw XiChen to dictate his words and actions?

That might have turned him into a stuttering wreck, unable to speak coherently.

Would he have arrested XiChen's bows with an embrace instead of just his hands?

That would almost certainly earn him a whack over the head with Liebing.

But more importantly, would he have treated A-Yao with greater kindness in the hopes that he would remain loyal by his side?

No - to all of them. He wasn't the type to wear his heart on his sleeve, or pry into the affairs of others. He wasn't the type to hope that one would handle oneself with integrity and honour. It was something he simply expected of them.

Besides, XiChen and A-Yao had already forged a bond of sorts when they first met at the Gusu lectures three years ago. HuaiSang had told him about it, calling it 'instant attraction'. MingJue had called it utter nonsense, scolded him for reading those trashy romance novels and sent him off to sabre practice.

Except that HuaiSang had been right after all. XiChen and A-Yao were destined to be together and as their Da-ge, all MingJue could do was show his support and keep his feelings well hidden.

With that resolution in mind, MingJue got out of bed. He hadn't told HuaiSang when he would return to QingHe when he rushed over here yesterday morning, but there was nothing to hold him back now. If Jiang WanYin in the next guestroom was already awake, they could have breakfast together before leaving for their respective homes.

MingJue was doing up his hair when a knock at the door startled him into dropping his metal hair clasp. He cursed as it rolled across the floor and came to a stop with a 'tink' at XiChen's pristine white boot as he and A-Yao entered with laden trays.

"Good morning, Da-ge," XiChen greeted, stepping neatly over the clasp to place his tray on the low table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Da-ge," A-Yao echoed. He put down his tray and placed his hands together to offer a formal bow together with XiChen.

MingJue had to release his braids in order to arrest their bows with a hand under theirs. A-Yao bent down to pick up his hair clasp before turning to him with an eager smile.

"Please allow me, Da-ge!"

Just like yesterday, MingJue found himself sitting at the low table with XiChen opposite him. The only difference was A-Yao standing behind him instead of sitting between them. Watching XiChen prepare the tea and feeling A-Yao's thin fingers in his hair, MingJue felt the same contentment that he had yesterday, only this time it was bittersweet, offering him a glimpse of a future he had no part of.

He clenched a hand in his lap when A-Yao finished with a soft hum of satisfaction before moving to his front and running a critical eye over his handiwork.

"Your memory serves you well, A-Yao," XiChen praised. "I remember having to redo HuaiSang's hair for him a few times during his earlier lectures. He said he had forgotten how."

"Even after I taught him?" MingJue frowned. "And that was before A-Yao joined my sect."

His eyes narrowed at A-Yao, sitting between them and looking down at the covered bowls on the trays.

"So that's how you learned it, from doing HuaiSang's hair for him," he said, voice dry.

A-Yao offered him a quick smile, but didn't look guilty or abashed.

"He knew you would scold him if he kept asking you."

MingJue rolled his eyes, familiar with his younger brother's deviousness.

"Does this mean we all have taken turns helping him with his hair?" XiChen asked in disbelief.

MingJue chuckled reluctantly and the other two joined in. They started on their breakfast of rice and vegetable congee with A-Yao nibbling on a lotus paste bun and declaring he had enough of congee for the time being. The peace MingJue felt lasted until they finished eating and A-Yao poured their second round of tea.

Then XiChen pulled out an ornate red scroll from his sleeve and presented it to him with both hands.

"Da-ge, we would be honoured to have you and HuaiSang partake in our joy," he said formally and bowed his head.

MingJue stared at the invitation for two heartbeats before accepting it with two hands, thankful that they remained steady.

"Thank you. HuaiSang and I will attend with pleasure."

Despite his polite words, he shoved the scroll up his sleeve without opening it. No doubt HuaiSang would exclaim over the colour and design and calligraphy and add it to his collection of pretty things. After all, a wedding invitation from the conservative Lan Sect wasn't common, much less a double wedding for the famed Twin Jades whose chosen partners were both males.

With XiChen and A-Yao still smiling at him, MingJue forced himself to say something else.

"I am happy for you both." The words came out stilted. Wooden.

XiChen's bright eyes dimmed a little, but he gave a graceful nod.

"Thank you."

"Da-ge? Are you truly happy for us?"

Startled, they both turned to A-Yao.

"What do you mean?" MingJue demanded, his heart beating faster.

"A-Yao, why would you ask that?" XiChen sounded distressed. "Da-ge never lies."

The look in A-Yao's eyes was soft and open yet MingJue felt like they were staring into his very soul.

"Are you truly happy for us?" A-Yao repeated. "Do you not want... more?"

The small gasp made MingJue wrench his gaze away to see XiChen's eyes wide, a blush staining his cheeks.

"A-Yao," XiChen chided with an uneasy smile. "What are you implying?"

A-Yao turned to him as well, keeping his body very still except for that precise movement of his head. MingJue could no longer see his eyes, but he could still picture them, guileless and innocent.

"Er-ge, do you really mean to keep your feelings for Da-ge unsaid? Unvoiced?"

XiChen looked trapped, eyes flying to MingJue and the the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"I... I never meant... "

By now, MingJue's heart was racing.

"XiChen, you never meant what?" His voice sounded hoarse.

XiChen stared at him before turning to A-Yao.

"How did you know?"

"That you're in love with Da-ge?" A-Yao's voice was like silk. "Because I am too."

MingJue's heart gave a painful lurch, like someone was trying to yank it right out of his chest.

"But I love you, A-Yao," XiChen protested.

"And I love you, Er-ge. But that doesn't mean we don't love Da-ge as well."

A-Yao reached over to lay a hand on XiChen's and XiChen immediately flipped his hand over to hold the smaller one in his. Next, A-Yao reached for MingJue's hand next and MingJue found found himself copying XiChen, turning his hand up to grasp A-Yao's instead.

"But what about our wedding?" XiChen asked, voice faint.

A-Yao gave a tiny smile with just one side of his lips curling upward. It was a smile MingJue was familiar with - devious, sly and as charming as its owner.

"Da-ge doesn't mind that he can't be a part of the wedding ceremony," A-Yao said, not even batting an eye when MingJue's grip tightened on his hand.

"When did you realise?" MingJue demanded.

A-Yao's expression turned the tiniest bit reproachful.

"It was the way you looked at us when I was dying from Xue Yang's poison."

"You couldn't have seen anything when you were at death's door," MingJue scoffed only his voice was too shaky to sound at all sceptical.

"On the contrary," A-Yao said. "I believe one sees very clearly at such a time."

"Da-ge, is this true?"

MingJue turned to XiChen who looked stunned.

"Yes." That one word took more courage than MingJue thought it would although it shouldn't have since A-Yao had already disclosed his and XiChen's feelings for him.

A single tear slid down XiChen's cheek, but he didn't seem to realise.

"Were you not planning on telling us?" He asked, looking pained.

Seeing him look so torn, as if he was really contemplating calling off the wedding reassured MingJue more than he thought it would. A distressed sound from A-Yao made him realise he was crushing his hand. He released it at once.

"Sorry," he said gruffly.

"Da-ge doesn't know his own strength," A-Yao said with a wry smile, massaging his hand. "Nor his own appeal."

The brief look from under those long eyelashes, half shy and half... _not_, made MingJue feel very warrm.

"That's because I have none," he retorted and turned to Xichen.

"A-Yao is right. I love you both," he finally admitted.

Another tear slipped down XiChen's cheek.

"Does this mean... but I'm sorry, I can't include you in the ceremony," he protested.

"A-Yao is right in another thing as well," MingJue told him. "I don't care about the ceremony."

"Although there's no reason why we can't have our own private one later, is there, Er-ge?" A-Yao suggested with a smile that showed his dimples.

XiChen huffed out a soft laugh, wiping at his cheeks with his free hand.

"A-Yao is right in everything," he said and turned to MingJue. "Would you be willing to go through the three prostrations with A-Yao and me on our wedding night?"

"Oh, our wedding night sounds very nice," A-Yao said with an innocent smile.

"Better than it would've been if you hadn't said anything." Smiling, XiChen raised their joined hands to brush his lips against A-Yao's knuckles.

Seeing them act so intimate in his presence made something in MingJue squirm, not in an unpleasant way.

"Have you two-" He broke off, his usual bluntness failing him.

"Have we had sex?" A-Yao apparently had no such qualms and MingJue felt his face and body flare with unexpected heat. "No, not yet. Er-ge wants to follow the Lan Sect rules."

"Indeed," XiChen confirmed, face still pink. "Having reminded WangJi of the same, I should set a good example."

"Ah. Too bad then," MingJue said with a put upon sigh to hide how pleased he was at that disclosure.

"Da-ge," XiChen chided, looked embarrassed.

"Da-ge," A-Yao echoed although he didn't bother to repress the twinkle in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, MingJue got to his feet, the other two following. For a moment, they just traded looks of anticipation, of holding back and lingering shyness. No one knew who moved first but they were suddenly in a three way hug that felt just like coming home to MingJue, even with poor A-Yao somewhat squashed between them.

"Da-ge, Er-ge, I can't breathe...!"

With a chuckle, XiChen stepped back, arms falling from around MingJue's back, and then he leaned in again and pressed his lips to MingJue's cheek. Not to be outdone, A-Yao quickly stood on tiptoe to kiss MingJue's other cheek.

"You call _those_ kisses?" MingJue growled. Cupping A-Yao's face with his large hands, he kissed him full on the mouth, quick and hard, before grabbing a startled XiChen and planting one on him as well.

"So," he said into the startled silence, "do we still have to wait until the wedding?"

"I'm afraid so," XiChen said, struggling to hold back a laugh and a blush, and succeeding in neither.

"Indeed we should!" A-Yao looked scandalised although MingJue suspected it was mostly for XiChen's benefit.

He gave a thoughtful nod.

"Fine. Will I get one of your famous Gusu forehead ribbons then?"

"I'm so sorry, Da-ge," XiChen apologised, looking guilty. "The elders only hand that out during a wedding or adoption ceremony."

MingJue told him it was fine and didn't push the issue, but he promised himself he would get hold of one of them once they were married. At least one, preferably more. Smirking to himself, he stopped XiChen's apologies with another kiss which A-Yao immediately demanded he also wanted.

The next two weeks which MingJue had dreaded earlier this morning now couldn't come fast enough for him. For all three of them.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	43. Words Sweeter Than Honey

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

The good news was, Jiang Cheng spotted Wen Qing almost as soon as he left the guestroom. The not so good news was, she was talking to Granny Wen while Wei WuXian and HanGuang Jun played with A-Yuan and his toys a few feet away.

Jiang Cheng felt two things at once - his resolve cracking and a growl trying to escape his throat. Briefly closing his eyes, he shored up the first and swallowed back the second.

It was alright.

It was fine.

Good, even. After all, Wen Qing had almost twenty relatives staying here so having three - and a half - witnesses wasn't _too_ bad, right?

Then Nie MingJue, ZeWu Jun and Jin GuangYao emerged from the next guestroom, all three looking very pleased with themselves. Sect Leader Nie was even _smiling._

Since when did he smile?

No matter. It was none of Jiang Cheng's concern. Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath and kept his objective firmly in mind - informing Wen Qing of his intention to court her. Before he could take more than two steps towards her, she turned and saw him... and then she smiled.

Emboldened and elated, Jiang Cheng took another two steps towards her only to falter when she placed her hands together and bowed. Beside her, Granny Wen hastily gave an awkward bow. That caught Wei WuXian and HanGuang Jun's attention, which in turn caught A-Yuan's.

The sight of his brother's anticipative grin did _not_ bode well for Jiang Cheng.

"Sect Leader Jiang, I wish you a safe trip back to Lotus Pier," Wen Qing said, voice demure and eyes downcast. "Please mind your shoulder."

Jiang Cheng marched right up to her.

"You called me by my name yesterday," he reminded her, a displeased frown pulling his eyebrows together.

She raised hers in a silent question.

He stared at her and ignored everyone else, even Granny Wen who tried to surreptitiously move away to give them some privacy and looked like a crab walking sideways.

"Maiden Wen, I did not expect you to revert to unnecessary formality," Jiang Cheng added, his voice as stiff as his posture and the words he used. A part of him was annoyed at her bowing to him, another part was panicking that he wasn't sticking to the speech he had thought up earlier, and the rest of him prayed that the others would just _go away_ and let him make a fool of himself in private.

"I didn't want to overstep any boundaries," Wen Qing said with eyes still lowered. Hah - he was sure it was to hide the gleam in them.

"We are _not_ strangers." he bit out.

Her eyes lifted to his then, round and beautiful and innocent.

"Healer and patient?" She asked, undeterred.

"I haven't been your patient for almost twenty four hours," he said, exasperated.

She just looked at him, her expression politely enquiring.

A familiar snicker sounded from somewhere behind Jiang Cheng. He scowled, but when Wen Qing sent a narrowed eyed glare in that same direction and the snicker was cut off, his scowl turned into a smirk.

Perhaps he should start over.

"Maiden Wen-"

"Sect Leader Jiang, perhaps this isn't the best-"

"Why do you keep _calling_ me that?!" He burst out.

"Because _you_ haven't called me by _my_ name," she snapped back.

Jiang Cheng blinked and stared at her, tongue suddenly glued to the roof of his mouth. He swallowed and unstuck it.

"Oh," he said.

She nodded.

"Wen Qing," he said, sounding so reverent he wanted to cringe.

She smiled at him.

"There, was that so hard, Jiang Cheng?" She teased.

"Xian-gege, why is Qing-jiejie smiling at Angry-gege?"

This time, not even their combined glares could stop Wei WuXian's unholy cackle especially when accompanied by Sect Leader Nie's hearty chuckle.

With a snort, Jiang Cheng turned back to Wen Qing.

"Be mindful of your shoulder," she reminded him again. "No sword practice for at least three days."

"Never mind about my shoulder," he said and took another breath. His heart was racing.

"Wen Qing, would you... may I..." He trailed off as old familiar feelings of being second best, of not being good enough, of not _ever_ being good enough rose in him before he could shove them back down. "MayIcourtyou?"

Her eyebrows rose even though she must have expected it.

"Are you sure? I've heard of your requirements for a wife," she said.

Jiang Cheng felt his face pulse with heat. Even Zidian felt warm around his wrist, reacting to his emotions. He grimaced, wanting to throw the most withering glare he was capable of in Wei WuXian's direction.

"That was because of-" He clamped his jaw shut, appalled that he had almost blurted out the reason for making that list in the first place. He shouldn't let his parents' marriage dictate his own.

"I don't care about those requirements anymore," he said. He meant it.

"Do you have a list of new ones?"

Jiang Cheng swallowed. Was she asking because she was genuinely interested or because she was curious or because-

No.

Enough second guessing.

Fate was giving him a second chance. Just a sliver of one, but if he didn't recognise it for what it was, grab it with both hands, witnesses and likely rejection be damned...

"Whatever it is you embody," he vowed. His entire body was trembling. Zidian was vibrating a little, a couple of tiny purple sparks appearing.

Again, her eyebrows rose.

"You don't know everything about me," she warned.

Jiang Cheng dared to draw another breath.

"I know enough. I like what I know. Please allow me the opportunity to find out the rest."

"And what... what if you don't like the rest?" The doubt shadowing her eyes made hope soar in Jiang Cheng, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I will," he assured her. "I will still accept them. I... I'm far from perfect myself."

Taking a step closer, he froze when Zidian gave a louder spark. The both looked down in unison and then up at each other.

A child's giggle broke the silence - A-Yuan's no doubt - followed by Wei WuXian's rich chuckle that was cut off halfway as if he, or someone, had clapped a hand over his mouth. Jiang Cheng ignored them both, face _burning._

Wen Qing blushed, but her smile turned soft, almost wistful.

"I already returned your comb that day."

Jiang Cheng shook his head, that same hope in him spiraling even higher.

"That was a simple wooden comb given by a youth who admired your beauty. I will present you with another that would better represent my current feelings for you," he stated with all the confidence he could muster.

Wen Qing looked at him and he waited, aware that he was holding his breath. It almost felt like the entire world was holding its breath, waiting along with him.

"Just a comb?" She asked.

Caught off guard, he blinked and made an impatient sound, halfway between a gasp and a snort.

"And hairpins! Hairclips! Any number of hair accessories! As many as you want!"

Gah, Wei WuXian and Sect Leader Nie were laughing _again_, making his ears burn, but he ignored them because Wen Qing's eyes were dancing in merriment.

"A comb and maybe... two hairpins?" She teased with a smile.

Grinning, Jiang Cheng held out his hands. Wen Qing closed the gap between them and - _phzzzzzt! - _Zidian gave a loud spark. She jerked back, startled.

Even more laughter broke out, amused but also warm and supportive. Jiang Cheng's ears felt like they might be melting off the sides of his face right now. Trembling hands still outstretched, he closed his eyes and focused on calming his stupid, excitable energy.

The feel of two hands resting in his palms made his eyes snap open. Wen Qing's hands were small, but sturdy and capable.

"Thank you," he told her fervently. "You are amazing."

She smiled, cheeks flushed.

"You've already said that."

"It can't be said enough," he assured her.

She did a tiny eye roll before laughing and Jiang Cheng's heart leaped with joy.

"Please forgive me for not giving you and your family the help you needed at the time." The words spilled from him before he could hold them back. She pulled one hand free - he felt his heart crack - to place a slender finger against his lips. The crack vanished.

"We agreed not to talk of that anymore," she reminded him, "but since you brought that up then please forgive _me_ for performing the core transfer behind your back."

Jiang Cheng puckered his lips and kissed her finger. She snatched it back, eyes widening in shock. Without looking down, he captured her free hand again.

"That's in the past. We won't talk of that anymore," he said. "Promise?"

When she smiled and nodded, he raised her hands and pressed a reverent kiss to the back of each before lowering them.

"I will visit in a few days' time," he said.

"Wait - I still have a few questions," she said.

"What are they?"

"Will you accept Wen Ning as your younger brother?"

"I will," he promised and smiled. "I already have an older brother, now I have a younger one."

"Will you accept my family as your own?"

"Yes."

"Will you let me visit them from time to time?"

With an exasperated shake of his head, Jiang Cheng released her hand to brush her cheek with gentle fingertips.

"Why are you asking me all the easy questions?"

She gave a small, gasping laugh.

"Fine. Will you allow me to continue my work as healer and help whoever I want?"

"Yes! Does this mean we are courting?"

She smiled, blushed and nodded.

Filled wit triumph, Jiang Cheng yanked her forward and when she fell against him with a squeak, wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, not caring if she could hear the frantic beat of his heart. He buried his face in her sweet smelling hair, closed his eyes against the moisture filling them and breathed a prayer of thanks to whichever deity might be listening.

When she pushed at him, he raised his head and realised that her family - all of them except for A-Yuan - were now standing behind her, looking on and grinning.

"Ah." Hastily, he stepped back and gave Wen Qing an awkward smile when she glared up at him with pursed lips. Then he straightened his back and cleared his throat.

"If the winters of Gusu are too cold," he addressed her family in a clear voice, "I invite you all to enjoy the warmer weather of Yunmeng and the hospitality of my sect."

They smiled and thanked him with bows and he bowed back. Behind him, Wei WuXian was laughing again, as loud and carefree as he had in the past.

"But Gusu has a Cold Pool!" He called out.

Pivoting around on one heel, Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yunmeng has lotus ponds."

"But Gusu has mountains!" Wei WuXian's eyes glinted with challenge. "And a waterfall!"

Jiang Cheng tipped his chin up.

"Yunmeng has stalls selling everything from meat pies and lotus buns to textiles and carvings."

"But-but... ahh, Gusu has Emperor Smile!"

Wei WuXian's triumphant grin was as infuriating as it had ever been. Jiang Cheng couldn't top that and they both knew it.

But wait-

"Gusu also has the famed Wall of Discipline," he intoned as solemnly as he could.

Wei WuXian's grin slipped at once and he looked betrayed.

"Jiang Cheng, that was a low blow!" He wailed.

Jiang Cheng smirked. So it was, but he didn't care. He had still won this argument and - he glanced at Wen Qing standing by his side and smiling - he had won the girl as well.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	44. Destroying the Tiger

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Apologies for the almost month-long delay, NHS had captured my muse again. Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Wei Ying was adamant in destroying the Stygian Tiger Seal before the double weddings took place. Master Lan and the Twin Jades told him there was no hurry, not with the newfound trust between the Four Great Sects, but Wei Ying didn't want to put it off any longer after having promised everyone at the meeting that day.

He finally won the argument when he said he wanted to marry Lan Zhan with a clean slate, as it were.

Master Lan cleared his schedule for the next two days to prepare the Mingshi for the ritual. With three senior disciples, he checked and rechecked all the wardings on the doors and walls, the protective talismans, spiritually charged tapestries and calming bells inside the Mingshi. He had all the musical instruments there tested and polished, and even replaced a few guzhin strings which he thought looked a bit worn. He also went around the outside of the Mingshi, checking for cracks in the walls and doors.

Wei Ying who had dropped by with Lan Zhan on both days, opened his mouth a number of times only to close it again when Lan Zhan shook his head at him.

After all, who was he to object just because Master Lan wanted to make sure the ritual wouldn't endanger everyone's lives?

More than anyone else, Wei Ying knew of the immense power the Stygian Tiger Seal contained. It had required all his concentration to control it when he had used it to awaken Wen Ning's consciousness. It truly was too dangerous an artifact to remain in this world.

Wen RuoHan and Xue Yang were dead, Jin GuangShan incapacitated and Jin GuangYao redeemed, but who was to say there wouldn't be someone else in future with a plan to get untold power for himself and bring about another war?

\- o -

It was close to dinner time on the second day when Master Lan finally declared the Mingshi ready for tomorrow's ritual.

"Thank you, Master Lan," Wei Ying said with a bow. "Your efforts are most appreciated."

"Thank you, uncle." Lan Zhan bowed as well.

"Hmmph! Only because you insisted on doing this before your wedding. What if something were to happ-" Master Lan broke off and flicked his sleeve in annoyance.

Feeling that same rush of fondness for him, Wei Ying bit back a smile and affected a look of dismay.

"Master Lan, do you mean you wouldn't have bothered if I was already married?"

"Of course not, you silly boy!" Master Lan snapped. "You would be my nephew then. I would have to triple check everything!"

Wei Ying blinked at him.

"Oh," he said and gulped, glancing at XiChen-xiong to see him smiling and then at Lan Zhan who looked equally pleased.

"After dinner, the four of us should meditate and get a good night's rest." Turning around, Master Lan led the way to the dining hall, back ramrod straight.

A warm hand closed over Wei Ying's and squeezed.

"Uncle likes Wei Ying very much," Lan Zhan murmured.

"Agreed," XiChen-xiong said although there was an odd look in his eyes when he saw GuangYao waiting for them at the end of the walkway.

\- o -

The next morning, when Wei Ying and Lan Zhan walked up to the Mingshi, Master Lan, XiChen-xiong and GuangYao were already there. So were half a dozen senior disciples standing guard outside the doors. Master Lan refused to let anyone else inside despite GuangYao and Wen Ning's repeated requests.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine," Wei Ying chirped, twirling Chenqing between his fingers.

"Wei WuXian, do _not_ say such things!" Master Lan glared at him. "Your wedding is only a week away or have you forgotten?"

"Of course not, Master Lan. Wei Ying apologises." Wei Ying looked contrite only to wink at Lan Zhan as soon as Master Lan entered the Mingshi, leaving the doors open.

XiChen-xiong turned to a worried looking GuangYao.

"A-Yao, you don't have to wait here for us. I'll look for you in the Library Pavilion once we've finished."

"I'd rather wait here."

"But it could take hours."

"I don't care. Please be careful, Er-ge."

"Of course I will. I-mpf!"

Ignoring their embarrassed audience - save for one delighted Wei Ying - GuangYao had reached up to kiss his fiance soundly on the lips before smiling at him.

Wei Ying had to hide a grin at XiChen-xiong's ears turning pink, a trait he apparently shared with Lan Zhan.

"A-Yao, you can't just-"

"Da-ge made me promise to send him a message as soon as you're done," GuangYao interrupted him, dimples flashing as he smiled. Then he stood on tiptoe to whisper something in XiChen-xiong's ear.

Wei Ying's eyebrows went up when those ears reddened even more. He glanced at Lan Zhan only to find his fiance staring in a different direction in an obvious attempt to ignore them.

"Besides, Sect Leader Jiang will be here soon so I'll have company," GuangYao added in a normal voice, glancing at Wei Ying.

Wei Ying chuckled and took a step closer, tugging Lan Zhan by the hand.

"He's only coming here to give Wen Qing his courting gift," he said. "According to Shijie, he spent quite a bit on it. I can't wait to see what it is!"

"I'm sure he's also here for you, Young Master Wei," GuangYao said, ever polite.

"WuXian is fine, GuangYao. We'll be brothers soon."

GuangYao smiled and bowed, but didn't say anything.

"Are you three going to keep me waiting all day?" An annoyed Master Lan stuck his head out from the Mingshi.

"Ah, sorry!" Wei Ying pulled Lan Zhan towards the Mingshi. XiChen-xiong followed after a final squeeze of GuangYao's hand and a whispered reassurance.

The doors of the Mingshi slammed shut behind them just as Sect Leader Jiang and Healer Wen ran up.

\- o -

Jiang Cheng had set off for Cloud Recesses early in the morning with a silk pouch tucked inside his robes and feeling rather jittery with nerves. He had found the perfect gift for Wen Qing - a matching set of comb, mirror and half a dozen hairpins, all made from a rare green jade streaked with light purple.

It was just a coincidence that Wei WuXian was also going to destroy the Stygian Tiger Seal today. But since he would be in Cloud Recesses, Jiang Cheng might as well stay a bit longer to ensure that everything went well. A-Jie would want to know the outcome and so would the peacock and Sect Leader Nie.

When he reached the main entrance, Jiang Cheng thought he would have to go all the way to the guestrooms to find Wen Qing. To his surprise, she and Wen Ning were waiting for him at the main courtyard.

Jiang Cheng greeted Wen Qing with a chaste kiss on her cheek. He didn't dare kiss her lips yet, not with Wen Ning and half a dozen Lan disciples looking on. Perhaps when he presented his gift to her once they were alone.

It still rankled that Wei WuXian and HanGuang Jun could confess to each other in private while he himself was subjected to a whole group of witnesses gawking and laughing at his stuttering attempts.

"Sect Leader Jiang," Wen Ning approached them. "You'll have to hurry if you want to see Young Master Wei before they start. Master Lan forbade anyone from entering the Mingshi except for himself, Young Master Wei and the Twin Jades."

Jiang Cheng turned to Wen Qing who nodded, looking worried.

Seized with a sudden urge to see his brother - to scold some sense of self preservation into that thick head of his, of course - Jiang Cheng grabbed Wen Qing's hand and they hurried along the walkway that led to the Mingshi.

Unfortunately, they were just in time to catch a glimpse of dark and light blue robes disappearing inside the Mingshi before the doors slammed shut with an ominous finality.

"Sect Leader Jiang. Healer Wen. Young Master Wen." Jin GuangYao greeted them with a formal bow. "I'm afraid they just went inside and no one else is allowed in."

"Young Master Jin." Wen Ning managed an equally formal bow back despite his stiff body, looking flustered that ZeWu Jun's future partner had acknowledged him.

'Young Master Jin," Jiang Cheng greeted and noted the jeweled clasp in Jin GuangYao's hair.

ZeWu Jun's collection of hair accessories must be impressive since there always seemed to be a different one in his fiance's hair each time Jiang Cheng met him.

\- o -

Inside the Mingshi, the spiritual tapestries moved in a slight breeze, brushing against the small bells beside them and sending them swaying on their chains, chiming softly.

QiRen and WangJi sat behind the two guzhin at the far wall with XiChen kneeling between them. Wei WuXian stood beside the large Calming Bell hanging in the centre of the room. Suspended in the blue glow beneath the bell was a Qiankun pouch covered with protective talismans. Even with the pouch tied up, the malevolent presence from within was unmistakable.

It felt like the Stygian Tiger Seal was sentient and aware of its imminent destruction.

QiRen wondered if WuXian was aware of that and immediately chastised himself for the thought. Being its maker, of course he was. Unlike a spiritual weapon though, the seal held no loyalty to its master and would obey whoever wielded it. That was another reason why it should be destroyed to avoid it falling into the wrong hands.

He couldn't help thinking that the blue glow from the bell was unflattering, turning WuXian's pale skin ashen and highlighting the faint shadows under his eyes. He was slender compared to WangJi and XiChen, but right now, he looked skinny as if he hardly ate.

That may have been true when he stayed at the Burial Mounds, but it certainly wasn't now. QiRen had shared enough meals with him to know that WuXian had a healthy appetite, one helped by the spiced peppers and hot oil that WangJi kept him supplied with. On his part, QiRen had ordered the kitchens to put eggs on the menu more often and to even serve fish to his two nephews twice a month.

Yes, it was a shameless indulgence and he tried very hard not to recall how high the Head Cook, Lan QingZhao's eyebrows had shot up when he told her. Just as well she didn't know XiChen and WangJi were still vegetarians.

"Let's get started, shall we?" WuXian raised Chenqing to his lips and began playing a familiar tune, one QiRen hadn't heard since his nephews suffered yin metal poisoning a month ago.

Wisps of black started to materialise around WuXian and the qiankun pouch began to shake. One of the protective talismans detached itself and fluttered to the floor, followed by another.

As more resentful energy appeared, the tapestries started billowing and the bells swung, chiming louder. QiRen and his two nephews started playing _Rest_ on their respective instruments to calm the Stygian Tiger Seal. The tendrils of resentful energy around WuXian thickened and the pouch shook angrily, causing a few more talismans to fall off. Tiny tears appeared on the white embroidered silk.

With a suddenness that startled them all, the pouch gave a violent jerk and the Stygian Tiger Seal shot out, zipping around the room and ricocheting off the walls and tapestries, setting the bells to ring even louder.

"Wei Ying?"

QiRen heard the barely suppressed alarm in WangJi's voice.

"It's fine. Continue playing," WuXian replied, his eyes tracking the seal. As soon as it moved across the room, he flung a talisman at it, freezing it under the bell again. It shook, trying to fight off the talisman and escape.

The cool air inside the Mingshi began to heat up. QiRen wet his dry lips. The exposed areas of his skin started to itch, either from the dry air or the presence of the Tiger Seal.

WuXian was playing a different melody now, one which QiRen didn't recognise, but WangJi did, from the slight narrowing of his eyes.

The black smoke in the room turned to crimson and coalesced into four female ghosts clad in red flowing robes which matched their lips and long nails. Smiling at WuXian, they positioned themselves around the bell and held out their hands towards the seal. The remaining black smoke in the air funneled towards them, forming four spheres of solid black. The Tiger seal shook even harder as if desperate to escape its fate.

The air grew hotter and drier. The breeze turned into a strong wind which tore around the room, ripping a tapestry loose and flinging it across the room. It slapped into another tapestry on the other side of the room and brought it down. The bells were swinging wildly on their chains, the resultant clamour no longer calming, but shrill and deafening.

Even their long hair and robe sleeves were whipping in the wind. WuXian's robe skirts were flaring out around him. His ubiquitious red ribbon, even anchored in place with one of WangJi's hair clasps tore loose and fluttered across the room, drawing their attention.

The amount of resentful energy building formed snaking cracks along the walls and chipped the black floor tiles. QiRen licked at his cracked lips again, barely feeling the sting of the tiny cuts on them.

With an almost musical sound, a crack appeared at the base of the large bell and ziz-zagged its way up the polished surface. The pressure in the room increased, pressing painfully against QiRen's eardrums and pinching his skin.

The black smoke in the air seemed to mingle with the wild sweep of WuXian's loosened hair and those of the ghosts. He stopped playing and lowered his hands, Chenqing resting at his side. With his free hand, he pushed back his hair. His eyes were glowing red.

"Wei Ying!" There was outright panic in WangJi's voice now and that, more than anything, caused an answering dread to swell in QiRen's chest. They stopped playing and stood up together with XiChen.

As one, the ghosts turned to them, still smiling. The globes of energy they controlled were about the size of a man's head.

"Wei Ying?" WangJi's voice shook.

"Stay there, Lan Zhan," WuXian ordered. "Stay where you are, all three of you!"

Removing more talismans from his robes, he flung them in their direction. Something almost invisible shimmered in the air in front of the three Lans.

A barrier, QiRen realised. Wait. Why did-

"Wei Ying!" WangJi shouted. "Wait!"

WuXian raised Chenqing and played a single high note, pure and deadly. The last thing QiRen saw were his burning eyes and the four globes flying towards the Stygian Tiger Seal.

Then the world exploded.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I know - cliffhanger :) Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care!


	45. Achieving the Impossible

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! I'm no Yiling Patriarch or Healer so please excuse the oversimplified explanations in this chapter. Enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Jiang Cheng didn't excel at music the way Wei WuXian did, but all young masters studied music to some degree. He recognised the flute music filtering out from the Mingshi immediately and his healed shoulder twinged at the memory of having the yin metal poison extracted a few days ago.

When the melody stopped and changed to a different one, his entire body went cold. _That_ was the tune Wei WuXian had played to summon a red clad female ghost to torment Wen Chao in that deserted house around two years ago.

The Lan disciples exchanged wary glances as they stood in a row outside the doors and maintained a protective barrier. Jiang Cheng's right hand closed around Sandu's hilt, his left around Wen Qing's wrist. He could feel pressure swiftly building up inside the Mingshi.

"Get back," he ordered the disciples and started moving backwards, pulling Wen Qing with him. Wen Ning did the same with Jin GuangYao.

They were about a dozen steps away when an explosion shook the Mingshi. Large cracks snaked along the walls and the stout wooden doors trembled. The barrier wavered.

Without a word, Jiang Cheng swung Wen Qing into his arms and spun around, breaking into a run. Wen Ning was right beside him, having scooped Jin GuangYao up with no effort at all.

"Watch out!" Jin GuangYao yelped.

Looking over his shoulder, Jiang Cheng sent Sandu flying out of her sheath to break one of the Mingshi doors flying towards them.

"Put me down, you'll need both hands!" Wen Qing struggled to get down and Jiang Cheng complied.

"Stay behind me," he told her.

"Young Master Wen!" Jin GuangYao sounded panicked.

Jiang Cheng almost pulled a neck muscle with how fast he twisted his head. He was just in time to see part of a roof shattering upon impact with Wen Ning's outstretched fist. More debris was flying towards them. Jiang Cheng unleashed Zidian, using her longer reach to smash anything that came at them, and Sandu for the smaller items that got through. Wen Ning just used his fists.

When the noise finally ceased, Jiang Cheng waited for half a dozen heartbeats before lowering his arms and looking over his shoulder. Wen Qing's hands were clutching the back of his robes and her face was pale.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She released his robes and turned to Wen Ning. "A-Ning?"

"I'm fine, Jiejie," Wen Ning replied, dusting off his hands. He looked behind him. "Young Master Jin?"

Jin GuangYao looked very small standing behind him, his eyes huge in his white face. He gulped and nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sect Leader Jiang and Young Master Wen."

"That Wei WuXian. I'm going to break his legs!" Scowling, Jiang Cheng started striding back towards the Mingshi, stepping over the debris that littered the damaged walkway. Parts of the roof were torn off and some of the pillars were damaged. One was missing except for its base.

The Lan disciples were sitting or lying on the ground, but Jiang Cheng paid them no heed. They were groaning and moving which meant they were alive.

"We're coming with you," Wen Qing said, hurrying to keep up with his longer stride, sparing the others disciples no more than a swift glance. Wen Ning and Jin GuangYao were just a step behind.

\- o -

Thanks to WuXian's barrier, QiRen couldn't see anything beyond a roiling sea of black smoke, couldn't hear anything beyond a muffled roar.

Later, he would be impressed at its strength, a testament to WuXian's powerful talisman skills.

Later, he would be thankful the Mingshi was still standing, even if the walls suffered horrendous cracks, and the doors were blasted off its hinges.

Later, he would be grateful for so many things.

Right now though, he was consumed with a panic he hadn't felt since the night of XiChen and WangJi's yin metal poisoning, fears of all kinds jumbled up inside his head with no room for anything else. Then a familiar blue light flashed and the barrier shattered.

The resultant din from the explosion assaulted his eardrums again.

"Wei Ying!"

WangJi leaped forward to catch the figure flying towards them. Even braced for impact, the force of WuXian's body colliding with his sent them both crashing backwards into the guzhin WangJi had played earlier, slamming it into the wall behind them where it broke in a tangle of splintered wood and loosened strings.

Something caught on QiRen's arm, a sharp edge tearing his sleeve and leaving a stinging pain. His eyes met XiChen's wide ones with the same understanding. Without a word, they pulled up their energy and cast the Golden Thread Formation barrier.

They were instantly shielded once more.

"The barrier. I had to." WangJi's voice shook as he clutched WuXian to him, face hidden in WangJi's chest.

"You shattered it," XiChen stated. It wasn't a question. That was when QiRen saw Bichen lying on the floor, unsheathed.

"I put you and uncle in danger. Forgive me."

QiRen just tsk'ed.

"How is he?"

Slowly, WangJi loosened his embrace. WuXian's face was white and bloodstained, bleeding from his qiqiao. He was unconscious.

"Wei Ying?" WangJi whispered as he patted his cheek.

"Check his pulse," XiChen said.

WangJi pressed shaking fingers to the side of WuXian's neck. QiRen counted at least six frantic heartbeats in which he did not breathe until a soft sob escaped WangJi.

"He's alive."

When the barrier wobbled, QiRen knew XiChen felt the same relief he did.

"We have to get him to the infirmary," XiChen said.

There were no more sounds from beyond the barrier and the black smoke was dissipating. Cancelling the spell, they stared wordlessly at the destruction before them. Tapestries ripped from the ceiling and lying on the floor, tangled up with the bell chains... the large Calming Bell broken into half a dozen large pieces with sharp, jagged edges... large cracks on the walls and ceiling with a chunk of floor tiles missing and others chipped and cracked.

There was no sign of the Stygian Tiger Seal or the female ghosts. The doorway was filled with bright sunlight, silhouetting the four persons rushing up to them.

"Er-ge, are you alright? Oh, Young Master Wei!" Jin GuangYao sounded terrified.

"Young Master Wei!" Wen Ning sounded even more so.

"Wei WuXian!" Sect Leader Jiang and Maiden Wen, on the other hand, sounded absolutely _furious._

\- o -

"What happened?!" Jiang Cheng demanded as he fell to his knees beside Wei WuXian and grabbed his hand. "His hand's cold!"

Wei WuXian was also very still. Beneath the lines of blood on his face, his skin looked almost grey while his lips were blue.

"Wei Ying shielded us before the Stygian Tiger Seal exploded," HanGuang Jun explained, voice unsteady. "He... he has no golden core to combat the backlash of resentful energy."

Jiang Cheng's heart lurched. Wen Qing was checking Wei WuXian's pulse and Wen Ning was holding out her pouch of acupuncture needles.

"What little spiritual energy he has is being overwhelmed by the resentful energy," she said briefly. "I need to extract it, but I... I can't."

"Why not?" Master Lan demanded.

Wen Qing shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm not the Yiling Patriarch," she said. "He's the only one who knows how to do that."

"There must be something you _can_ do," Jiang Cheng said, hating himself for pressuring her the instant those words left his lips.

"Anything," HanGuang Jun added.

"Healer Wen, if you can't extract it, what about neutralising it?" Jin GuangYao asked.

They all turned to stare at him.

"The way you neutralised the poison in my body that time," he elaborated.

They turned back to Wen Qing.

"But that was just poison! This is resentful energy. I can't... " Trailing off, Wen Qing looked at the three Lans, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "I'd need a lot of yang energy to combat it. Compatible yang energy from a few sources and I'd have to channel it through me at the same time."

"Wait. That could kill you!" Jiang Cheng objected at once.

"I can manage it," Wen Qing said. "I... I'm quite sure I can."

"You said such a thing would fry you to a crisp," Jiang Cheng reminded her in a hard voice. "I can't allow you to risk your life."

He loved Wei WuXian. He _did_, but he also loved Wen Qing.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You promised to let me heal whoever I wished to," she reminded him.

Jiang Cheng opened his mouth and closed it again. His heart, already pounding three times its usual speed twisted inside his chest. He glanced at Wen Ning who just shook his head.

"Then... channel it through me." Jin GuangYao's face was still white, but his voice was steady. "Would you be able to control it then?"

"A-Yao, no!" ZeWu Jun protested at once.

Jin GuangYao tipped his chin up.

"I don't have much energy to donate, Er-ge. Please let me help anyway I can."

Master Lan cleared his throat.

"That is commendable, Young Master Jin, but your core won't be able to take it."

"Maiden Wen," HanGuang Jun said. "My core is strong enough."

Wen Qing shook her head.

"I need all three of you to contribute your energy _together_ since you're the most compatible with each other."

Jiang Cheng snorted.

"If anyone's going to play the martyr, it'll be _me_," he said curtly. "I'll be the conduit. They can pass their energy through _me."_

"So you'll be the one ending up fried?" Wen Qing glared at him.

"Better me than you," he retorted. "My cultivation is higher and my golden core is - was... " he swallowed. "I have a better chance of surviving this than you."

"You're so stubborn!" Her glare intensified.

"No more than you!" He shot back.

Stop arguing like you are already married!" Master Lan shouted at them. "We are wasting time!"

They both blinked at him, startled and then sheepish before Jiang Cheng turned back to Wen Qing.

"Please allow me to live up to the motto of my sect," he requested, voice steady. "You can... guide me."

She looked like she was about to cry or punch him in the face, he wasn't quite sure which. Perhaps both.

"I swear you and Wei WuXian are going to shorten my life," she scolded and turned to the Lans.

"The three of you - put your hands on Jiang Cheng's back. Let him hold Wei WuXian."

HanGuang Jun all but shoved his fiance at Jiang Cheng who automatically caught him.

Jiang Cheng had embraced Wei WuXian before, but he had never noticed how fragile he felt or the worrying lack of muscle on his frame. He was going to insist that Wei WuXian stay at Lotus Pier after this and feast on meat three times a day, at least until his wedding!

"We're ready," Master Lan said.

Jiang Cheng felt three warm palms pressing against his back.

"Do it," he told Wen Qing and looked down at Wei WuXian's face. He wished he hadn't. Wei WuXian looked like a corpse, skin turning grey with fine greenish blue veins visible beneath.

Jiang Cheng cried out when a _tsunami_ of spiritual energy poured into his body from his back and into Wei WuXian who started screaming and struggling. Jiang Cheng tightened his arms around him.

"Hold his legs still!" Wen Qing shouted.

Jin GuangYao dived for one, Wen Ning for the other.

Zidian lit up, blinding them all with brilliant purple white light. Hissing in pain, Jiang Cheng ripped it off with his teeth and flung it far away, scorching his lips in the process. The air around them became charged with energy and smelled the way it did before a storm. Fine hairs on the napes of necks and arms stood straight up.

Jiang Cheng was clenching his jaw so hard it was a wonder his teeth didn't crack. He fought not to crush Wei WuXian's ribs as he hunched over him, back bowed and muscles screaming in protest at the _ocean_ of power surging through him, burning his insides.

His spiritual pathways felt like they were on fire, his meridian points smoking, and his already full core overwhelmed and charged to bursting.

Was his hair on fire?

Were his clothes burning right off his body?

_Great._ He was going to to die naked while clutching his unconscious and likely just as naked brother. HanGuang Jun would be sure to stab his lifeless body with his sword a million times, followed by ZeWu Jun and Master Lan.

But even that morbid thought melted away under the onslaught of pain. Jiang Cheng couldn't hear or see anything after that. He had no idea how Wen Qing was even directing the energy into Wei WuXian or how much time had passed.

It was a surprise, almost a shock when the torrent of energy stopped all at once. Slowly, the debilitating agony began to subside.

After some time, Jiang Cheng became aware of more than just his thundering heartbeats and his broken whines of pain. He tried to straighten up and grimaced. His body felt rather charred, so stiff and dry he might break in two if he moved. Or just crumble into dust.

Slowly blinking away tears of pain, he focused on Wei WuXian and saw the greyness of his skin fading to pink. He was vaguely aware of movement, bodies shuffling around him, something brushing against his hip.

"Look," someone said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Wei Ying, you're safe. Stay with me," HanGuang Jun said, voice shaking.

"Stay with _us_," Master Lan corrected, voice no more steadier than his nephew's.

Wei WuXian no longer felt like a corpse in Jiang Cheng's arms. He was warm, his skin was pink again and he was glowing.

Wait. _Glowing?_

"You did it." Wen Qing had never sounded so soft, so gentle. She was smiling down at Wei WuXian, her face sweaty and her eyes filled with tears.

Jiang Cheng realised she loved Wei WuXian more than him, but that was alright. Jiang Cheng loved him more than he did himself too.

When Wei WuXian's eyes blinked open and looked around, HanGuang Jun took out a clean cloth from his robe sleeve and wiped away the dried blood with the help of the tears still flowing down his face and dripping onto Wei WuXian's.

Wei WuXian looked surprised as his eyes traveled from one face to the next.

"Why..." He coughed, voice raw. "Why's everyone looking like someone died?"

"You _idiot!_" Jiang Cheng told him which pretty much conveyed all that he wanted to say except that it wasn't enough.

"Love Wei Wing," HanGuang Jun said which, to him, probably wasn't enough either.

"Welcome back, WuXian," ZeWu Jun said.

"Don't you _ever_ do something like that again!" Master Lan scolded.

Jiang Cheng found his arms suddenly empty and realised Wei WuXian was back in HanGuang Jun's arms. He was also being touched and caressed to a rather embarrassing degree.

Looking away, Jiang Cheng carefully ran trembling hands down his face, afraid he would remove more than a few layers of skin if he pressed any harder. He felt half grilled - just serve him up with a side of soy sauce - and fancied he could almost see smoke rising from the backs of his hands. His skin felt raw and thin. Overly sensitive.

Then Wen Qing, his future wife, mistress of Lotus Pier and mother of his children, grabbed his hand like she didn't care about all that.

"Ow!"

She pressed his palm to Wei WuXian's stomach.

"Feel that!"

It took a few moments for Jiang Cheng to understand what she meant. His eyes widened.

"Is that a...?"

The three Lans looked at each other. HanGuang Jun pushed Jiang Cheng's hand away and ripped off Wei WuXian's belt. All three Lans placed their hands on his stomach.

"Oi! W-wait. I'm fine with Lan Zhan groping me but why's everyone wanting a piece?" Wei WuXian protested, weakly trying to bat away their hands.

"I don't believe it," ZeWu Jun said in a faint voice.

"What?" Wei WuXian asked.

"What?" Jin GuangYao echoed and placed his hand beside ZeWu Jun's.

"It's unheard of," Master Lan said and removed his hand.

"What is?" Wei WuXian asked.

"What is?" Wen Ning repeated and reached over to gingerly place his hand beside Jin GuangYao's.

"It's a miracle," HanGuang Jun declared, a few more tears spilling from his eyes.

"_What is?!"_ Wei WuXian's voice was urgent with growing panic, still trying to push away everyone's hands. "Am I pregnant? I _swear_ Lan Zhan and I didn't - wait, I'm a man. I can't get pregnant!"

Everyone else except for HanGuang Jun snatched back their hands at once.

"Don't be ridiculous, you silly boy!" Master Lan scolded.

"Ah, Master Lan, please don't scold me. I almost died-"

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!"

Everyone gave a collective wince.

Wei WuXian struggled to sit up with HanGuang Jun's arm going around his shoulders.

"Lan Zhan, please tell me. What is it?"

HanGuang Jun swallowed.

"Wei Ying," he said, voice soft and awed, "you have a new golden core."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	46. Touch Smoother Than Silk

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

_Wei WuXian struggled to sit up with HanGuang Jun's arm going around his shoulders._

_"Lan Zhan, please tell me. What is it?"_

_HanGuang Jun swallowed._

_"Wei Ying," he said, voice soft and awed, "you have a new golden core."_

Wei WuXian blinked.

"I what?"

"You have a new golden core," HanGuang Jun repeated.

"I have?"

"Mn." HanGuang Jun was smiling, actually _smiling_ at him.

And instead of checking to see if it was true, Wei WuXian smiled back, one trembling hand going up to cup HanGuang Jun's cheek.

"Lan Zhan is smiling even more than when I made that rabbit lantern."

"Love Wei Ying so much."

"Love Lan Zhan even more!"

Shaking her head with an exasperated sigh thrown in, Wen Qing turned to Jiang Cheng. He was staring at the destruction before them while sitting very still as if he feared to move. His face and neck were an angry red, as were the backs of his hands and likely everywhere else. He had taken the brunt of the three Lans' tremendous spiritual energy while she directed it into Wei WuXian. She wasn't in pain, well, not compared to him, but she _was_ tired.

Gently, she placed her hand over Jiang Cheng's nearest one. He turned to her, startled, and then he winced.

"Start meditating. You need to rid your core of the excess energy so it can start the healing process," she told him.

He looked chagrined that he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Don't feel bad," she said. "Your core should automatically heal any injuries you get, but it needs a nudge after being overwhelmed like that."

When he nodded and closed his eyes, she looked back at the others. Wei WuXian was finally checking out his new core, eyes also closed with one hand pressed to his middle while HanGuang Jun looked on. Master Lan was trying to remove his outer robe and ZeWu Jun was telling him it was daytime so WuXian wouldn't feel cold.

They all seemed to have forgotten who the true hero of the past few minutes was.

"I must look horrid," Jiang Cheng muttered. "Like boiled meat."

Wen Qing turned back to see his eyes still closed.

"Heroic, you mean," she said.

His eyes snapped open at once.

"What - who? Wei WuXian?"

"You," she said, smiling. "You look heroic, not horrid."

And now he looked horrified, skin reddening even more although it was a bit hard to tell.

"Oh. You were just thinking aloud and not asking me?" She teased. "Never mind, continue meditating while we wait for the healers."

Somewhat to her surprise, he nodded and closed his eyes again.

She turned back to see Master Lan now scolding a contrite looking Wei WuXian while HanGuang Jun nodded in agreement, still holding him close. One of Master Lan's sleeves was torn and bloodstained but he didn't seem to be aware of it.

ZeWu Jun was admonishing a pouting Jin GuangYao about wanting to risk his life earlier and telling him how furious their Da-ge would be if he had heard that. Wen Qing's eyebrows went up; she hadn't thought the three sworn brothers were _that_ close to one another.

Wen Ning was kneeling nearby, looking from one couple to the other. Catching his eye, Wen Qing smiled at him and he smiled back before both their gazes went to Wei WuXian again.

Wei WuXian had been in agony for two days and one night when she performed the core transfer two years ago. Perhaps it was fate that Jiang Cheng too, should suffer while returning the favour. That didn't mean she couldn't make the healing process more comfortable for him.

\- o -

When white clad disciples entered the Mingshi, Wei WuXian protested that he didn't need to go to the infirmary, but subsided under the stern looks he got. Wen Qing noted that he didn't seem all that put out and hid a smile. As she stood up and brushed down her robes, ZeWu Jun came over.

"Healer Wen, WangJi will bring uncle and WuXian to the infirmary. Would you please accompany Sect Leader Jiang there too?"

"There's no need, ZeWu Jun," Jiang Cheng replied, opening his eyes. "My... my core will take care of it."

"If you're sure?" ZeWu Jun replied, scrutinising him before smiling. "In that case, please make use of our Cold Pool. It will help you heal faster."

"Oh, the Cold Pool!" Wei WuXian exclaimed. "Lan Zhan, let's go there instead. I don't need the infirmary."

"Wei WuXian." Wen Qing had the satisfaction of seeing his smile falter. "You'd better be in an infirmary bed by the time I get there if you know what's good for you."

"But I'm fine!"

"Chen-yishi would want to examine you as well," ZeWu Jun said with a smile.

"I... oh. Fine, I'll go."

With another shake of her head, Wen Qing turned back to Jiang Cheng.

"The Cold Pool is a good idea. Do you know where it is?"

"I do, Healer Wen," Jin GuangYao spoke up. "I would be pleased to accompany Sect Leader Jiang there."

"Thank you," Wen Qing told him. "A-Ning and I will see if we can help out at the infirmary."

She turned back to Jiang Cheng who nodded at her.

"I'm fine," he told her. "Go."

"I'll see you at your guestroom this afternoon then," she said and bent down to kiss his cheek. His skin felt hot against her lips. She heard his in-drawn breath and smiled, not looking back as she straightened up and left.

\- o -

_A few hours later..._

Jiang Cheng opened his eyes to the familiar sight of the Cloud Recesses guestroom ceiling.

After Wen Qing and the others left the Mingshi, he had continued meditating for almost an hour before getting up with Jin GuangYao's help. Walking was still difficult, but at least he didn't feel like screaming each time he moved. When they emerged from the Mingshi, they were greeted by a few Lan disciples. One of them held out a silk pouch and explained he had found it lying beside the walkway earlier.

Jiang Cheng had almost grabbed it from him, horrified to realise he had dropped his precious courting gift without noticing, perhaps when he was deflecting the rubble earlier. Taking pity on his stiff fingers, Jin GuangYao had taken the pouch with a polite "If I may?" and opened it for him to check its contents. To Jiang Cheng's profound relief, the contents were undamaged. Just as well he had dropped the pouch earlier or the combined spiritual energy from the Lans might have shattered the items.

After that, he and Jin GuangYao went to soak in the Cold Pool for half an hour, teeth chattering too much to attempt any conversation. Neither were in a chatty mood anyway. Jiang Cheng had felt better after getting out and making sure all his fingers and toes were still attached to his person. He felt even better now after a nap except his insides were still a little tender, and his skin was dry and itchy.

A movement at the corner of his eye made him turn his head and he hissed when the movement pulled at his neck.

"Did I wake you?" Wen Qing came closer and placed a cool hand on his brow. "No fever, that's good."

"I'm fine," Jiang Cheng said automatically and cleared his throat, feeling pleased and self conscious at her presence.

Sitting up slowly, he ignored the fierce sting across his back and thighs, like his skin was about to split apart. He also ignored how his hair must look like after sleeping on it while still wet. And since he was going down that path, he might as well ignore how he still looked like a boiled shellfish.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked surprised.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine," he repeated and carefully swung his legs to the floor. Sandu and and Zidian were lying on the bedside table next to the silk pouch. He decided not to put on Zidian for now. What he needed were his robes. The silk inner wear he had on courtesy of Jin GuangYao were too small for him.

Wen Qing took out a small bottle from her robes and held it up.

"I brought a healing lotion for your skin."

"Thank you." Jiang Cheng tried to take it, but she shook her head and held it out of his reach.

"I'll apply it for you."

"I can do that myself," he said hastily.

"I'm sure you can," she agreed, already pouring a pale green liquid into her palm.

"Just hand me-" He broke off in surprise and jerked backwards when she stepped neatly between his legs.

"Hold still," she said and started applying the lotion on his face with gentle fingertips.

"I can do-"

"Don't talk if you don't want to taste it."

Jiang Cheng shut his mouth. The lotion smelled of pine and felt _wonderful_ on his parched skin, soaking in instantly. He uttered a tiny moan of relief, saw Wen Qing smile and closed his eyes. When she reached his jawline, he tipped his head back and let her spread the lotion around his neck, even on the shell of his ears and behind them.

"Alright. Now take off your robe."

His eyes snapped open at once.

"What?" He squawked.

"I also need to apply this on your body."

"I can do that myself!" He reached out to take the bottle, but she took a quick step back and held the bottle up higher.

"You can't reach your back."

"Yes, I can!"

She regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a healer, Jiang Cheng. Do you think I haven't seen a naked man before?"

He scowled at once, displeased at that disclosure.

"As your healer, let me do your back at least," she said.

Lips pressed tight, Jiang Cheng turned away and untied the robe. He tried to shrug it off, wincing as his skin protested again. Deft hands pulled the robe free of his arms and guided him to lie facedown. He felt her sit beside him and that cool liquid going on his shoulders and upper arms, bringing instant relief. Then her palms got involved, applying the lotion in long sweeping strokes up and down his back. The itch and pain dissolved like magic, and the knowledge it was _her_ doing this made it a thousand times better...until a hand dipped below the waist of his trousers.

With a yelp, he jerked up on one elbow to face her, ignoring the flare of pain across his chest.

"Wen Qing!"

"Loosen your trousers," she told him with no change in expression.

"You can't touch me there," he protested. "I'll do it. I'll do the rest myself."

"It's just your back."

"It's my behind," he corrected and cringed at how _prim_ he sounded. "And we're not... not..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that that was your intention."

He froze, still leaning up on one elbow. They were suddenly broaching the subject he had only intended to bring up _after_ being properly dressed, and _after_ presenting his gift to her. Not like this, half naked and lying in bed!

He opened his mouth and closed it again, his brain empty of words. Just like his confession, things weren't going according to plan. He almost rolled his eyes at that.

Since when had anything in his life gone according to plan?

"I will get to see every bit of you eventually, right?" Wen Qing's eyes were big and innocent, a sure sign she was laughing at him.

Jiang Cheng bit his lip. Shameless, he castigated himself as he pulled free the ties on his trousers.

"You just like ordering me around," he mumbled.

She burst out laughing at that. Despite the destruction to his pride and dignity, he felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"We'll take turns," she promised with a sweet smile.

He didn't believe her, not really, but he nodded anyway.

"I'll hold you to that," he said and laid down on his stomach again.

He went rigid as soon as she pulled his trousers down, fully exposing his buttocks. A shiver ran through him when she smoothed on the lotion, his body reacting helplessly to her touch. Then she lifted the trousers back up, the thin silk sticking to his damp skin.

"Turn over."

She sounded a little breathless, but maybe that was just his imagination.

"... I can't."

She made an impatient sound.

"I'll apply the lotion to your chest. You do the rest yourself. How's that?"

Jiang Cheng shook his head, still trying to regulate his breathing and get his stupid body to _calm down._

"I'll do the rest myself," he said, his voice sounding somewhat strangled. He counted at least six seconds of silence before,

"Oh. Something else I shouldn't see?"

There was no mistaking the amusement colouring her voice. Grabbing the discarded robe, Jiang Cheng held it to his lap before sitting up, gratified to find her cheeks flushed pink.

"That's right," he said in an even voice as he forced himself to meet her gaze. "Not now."

Not if he didn't want her to run screaming from the guestroom and alerting the whole of Cloud Recesses. Knowing his infernal luck, the first person she would run into would be Wei WuXian who would then be laughing at him for _life._

To his surprise, Wen Qing closed the bottle and held it out to him.

"You're right. You should do the rest yourself." Her eyes darted lower to his exposed chest and her flush deepened as she tried to stand up.

Without thinking, Jiang Cheng's hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"Wait. Where're you going?"

"To give you some privacy. Isn't that what you want?"

Jiang Cheng stared at her, heart pounding so loudly he could barely hear his own thoughts. Want warred with propriety, leaving him floundering. He wanted her to apply the lotion for him, yet he was terrified of the same thing.

"Yes. And no." He almost winced at how hoarse he sounded. He could also feel the faint tremors in Wen Qing's wrist, and see how her fingers trembled.

"Well," she said softly. "You'll have to let go of my wrist."

He released her at once.

"And you'll have to lie down."

He didn't flop down like a sack of rice but slowly lowered his back onto the mattress, inch by inch, letting every abdominal muscle he had bunch and stand out. It stretched the skin of his back but it didn't hurt anymore thanks to the lotion. He saw her stare at his chest, her wide eyes drawn to his midriff.

Triumphant at having something to show off, something that pleased her, he smiled, ignoring the excited throb of his body.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

Her eyes shot up to his and she glared, annoyed at having been caught staring, before jerking her gaze away. Too late, he saw where it landed.

"Wait...!"

She whipped away the discarded inner robe he had left bunched over his groin, leaving him with the inner silk trousers which did absolutely _nothing_ to hide the state his body was still in.

Jiang Cheng jerked upright again. He didn't know who uttered that high pitched squeak, but it was likely him. Grabbing the robe from her, he clutched it to his chest like a virginal maiden. Then he remembered it wasn't that part he needed to hide and shoved it down into his lap again.

Wen Qing was staring at the door across the room, colour high in her cheeks.

Jiang Cheng cleared his throat.

"I thought you said you'd seen everything?" he finally asked.

"Not... not like that!" Wen Qing's eyes darted to his face and then his lap and then back to the door. Her face probably matched his now with how red it was.

Jiang Cheng swallowed back a laugh of relief.

"So," he began, "do you still want to-"

Except that life decided to mess with him again with a knock at the door.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	47. The Very Innocent Ghost General

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

_A few hours earlier..._

Wei Ying was ushered to one of the two private rooms in the infirmary where he was ordered to strip off his torn and bloodstained outer robes before being poked and prodded at by Wen Qing. Once she was satisfied that his core was stable and could be cultivated to match the strength of his previous one, she declared her intention of continuing her research on golden cores.

Wei Ying had already expected as much and made no objections to being her sole guinea pig. It wasn't everyday that one grew a new golden core after all. As she attended to the minor cuts he had sustained here and there, he glanced around the crowded room, lips quirking in a small smile.

Chen-yishi, who had lit into him until he felt like a much loved grandnephew, was bandaging the cut on Master Lan's arm, courtesy of a jagged shard from the large Calming Bell. XiChen-ge and Lan Zhan were talking quietly to two senior disciples while another disciple sat in a corner, playing Cleansing music to ensure they had no lingering resentful energy.

Since the door was ajar, Wei Ying could see the ward outside bustling with activity as healers attended to the disciples who had been injured when the Mingshi exploded. Wen Qing and Wen Ning had gone to help them, leaving Wei Ying alone with his thoughts. With nothing else to distract him, the impact of having a golden core again finally sank in.

It was Jiang Cheng who had achieved the impossible this time. Jiang Cheng who had insisted on taking the three Lans' powerful spiritual energy inside himself and ended up half cooked. Wei Ying was deeply grateful to Lan Zhan, XiChen-ge and Master Lan for contributing their energy, to GuangYao for volunteering despite his weak core, and to Wen Qing for saving his life.

But it was Jiang Cheng's insistence on being the conduit that allowed him to return Wei Ying's priceless gift, even unknowingly. Things had indeed come full circle between them and brought with it a host of other benefits that Wei Ying didn't even realise until right this moment.

He could finally walk the crowded, broad road in the sun once more instead of the single log plank into the dark... although he wasn't ready to stop using resentful energy for good.

He could wield Suibian again instead of defending himself with ChenQing... although he would still continue to use her.

He could travel on Suibian as well instead of having to rely on others to give him a ride... although he loved it when Lan Zhan did.

Most importantly, he could be with Lan Zhan for a whole lot longer than he had initially thought, and _that_ was something he had tried very hard not to think about.

Before he knew it, tears formed in his eyes and spilled over. He started weeping silently, surprised at first and then too embarrassed to utter a sound.

"Wei Ying!" It was Lan Zhan who noticed first and went to sit beside him, pulling him into his arms.

Wei Ying buried his face in that muscled chest, taking comfort from those strong arms and that steady heartbeat under his ear. More people sat on the bed and hands touched him, patting his hair and squeezing his shoulder, but no one asked any questions or expected him to explain his tears.

Eventually, he fell into a half doze, physically and emotionally worn out. He was arranged to lie back on the pillow and tucked in. His face wiped clean with a wet cloth and the last thing he felt was a kiss to his forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

o -

_A couple of hours later..._

Wen Ning knocked on the private room door before carefully pushing it open. It was already ajar so it shouldn't count as breaking a rule. He was pleased to see Young Master Wei sitting up in bed, dressed in clean robes and eating a bowl of congee. HanGuang Jun was sitting beside him, looking pleased.

"Young Master Wei. HanGuang Jun."

"Wen Ning!" Young Master Wei beamed at him before a look of dismay crossed his face. "I hope Wen Qing doesn't intend to start her research immediately. Surely it can wait until after the wedding and honeymoon?"

"Oh no, Young Master Wei!" Wen Ning would have blushed if he could. "Just that Sect Leader Jin and Young Madam Jin are on their way here. They were worried when they learned about the explosion."

Young Master Wei turned to set down his bowl on the bedside table, looking both pleased and guilty.

"Shijie and the peacock? Aiya, who told them about that? I'm fine! We're all fine!"

"I know, but-"

Wait, does Jiang Cheng know?"

"I'm going to inform Sect Leader Jiang after this. I believe Young Master Jin brought him to the guestroom after soaking in the Cold Pool. He should be there."

"How is he?"

Wen Ning's white forehead creased, but luckily someone answered on his behalf.

"Pardon my intrusion," Young Master Jin entered the room and bowed. "Sect Leader Jiang said he felt better, but his skin was still red."

"So that's why Jiejie dropped by to get a skin lotion a few minutes ago. It must be for him," Wen Ning said.

Wei Ying pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"If Jiang Cheng's skin is still irritated, he won't be able to apply the lotion himself. It would hurt to bend and turn, right?"

"I'm quite sure Jiejie will apply it for him," Wen Ning said and blinked at the blinding grin he got.

"Ah, of course. Riiiiiiight," Young Master Wei declared and turned to HanGuang Jun.

"Lan Zhan-"

"Mn. Finish your lunch first."

As Young Master Wei pouted and reached for his bowl, Young Master Jin bowed again.

"Young Master Wei, you just recovered. I would be happy to inform Sect Leader Jiang of his sister's visit."

"Me too," Wen Ning added.

Young Master Wei shook his head, downing the rest of his porridge at an alarming speed.

"I'm fine now. I should be the one to tell him in person," he insisted. "Why don't you two go wait for them at the Yashi?"

"But-"

"Nope. I've got this." Setting down the empty bowl again, Young Master Wei downed the tea HanGuang Jun held out to him and wiped his mouth on the snowy cloth that was offered next. Then he hopped out of bed and was out the door with a clap on Wen Ning's shoulder, closely followed by HanGuang Jun.

"I'm glad to see Young Master Wei so eager to thank his brother," Wen Ning said solemnly only for Young Master Jin to utter a snort which he turned into a delicate cough.

"Young Master Jin, are you alright? Shall I pour you some tea?"

\- o -

_Inside a certain guestroom..._

Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing's heads turned towards the door in unison.

"Oi, Jiang Cheng! Are you awake?"

"It's Wei WuXian," Jiang Cheng grumbled in a low voice. "Did you lock the door?"

"I think so," Wen Qing replied, her eyes darting from the door to him.

There was another knock and the door handle rattled.

"It _is_ locked," Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing said together, sounding equally relieved.

Their eyes then went to the two windows were were also closed and latched since Jiang Cheng hadn't bothered to open them earlier.

He couldn't believe they were _whispering_ as if they doing something illicit. Which they weren't! Well... not from a healer and patient context. But no one, especially Wei WuXian, would believe that since he was shirtless, awake, and wearing a pair of trousers much too small for him.

Jiang Cheng ground his teeth together as Wei WuXian started pounding on the door instead of knocking.

"Jiang Cheng, wake up! Shijie's arriving soon with the peacock!"

With a low groan, Jiang Cheng let his head fall forward. He loved A-Jie, he _did_, and he was always glad to see her, but...

"I'll get the door before he breaks it down," Wen Qing said and stood up.

Without thinking, Jiang Cheng's hand shot out to grab her wrist again, tugging so that she sat back down, too surprised to glare at him.

"What?"

Leaning forward, he kissed her, just a quick press of their lips before pulling back. Her eyes went wide, lips parting in surprise and colour flooding her cheeks.

Jiang Cheng smiled at her, wishing they were alone so he could kiss her again.

"Go get the door," he told her.

She rolled her eyes at the order, but she was smiling as she stood up and went to unlock the door. It swung inwards and hid the bed from view which Jiang Cheng was very thankful for.

"Wen Qing? Isn't this Jiang Cheng's room?" Wei WuXian's voice held silent laughter which Jiang Cheng was very familiar with. The idiot had somehow found out she was here!

"Yes, it is." Wen Qing sounded like her usual self as she thrust the bottle at him. "Since you're here now, _you_ can apply this healing lotion for him."

Jiang Cheng opened his mouth to protest and closed it again.

"Oh." Wei WuXian sounded like he was grinning. "Was that why you took so long to open the door?"

"Yes. I was applying this on his back for him," Wen Qing said with her usual bluntness.

Jiang Cheng's shoulders sagged at her reply and he waited for Hell to break loose.

"You did what?"

Wen Qing took a quick step to the side, but Wei WuXian was faster. His head appeared round the door, eyes widening and lips stretching in a delighted grin.

"Aiya, Jiang Cheeeeeeeeng! You're even more indecent this time! Whose trousers are those? A-Yuan's?"

"Shut up!" Jiang Cheng barked at him, face flaring with heat.

As Wei WuXian snickered, HanGuang Jun's face appeared beside his. He frowned and whispered something to Wei WuXian.

"Ah, Lan Zhan is right. My apologies for intruding! Wen Qing, make sure you apply that lotion all over Jiang Cheng, every last bit of him. He's so red!"

"I'm going to break your arms _and_ legs!" Jiang Cheng shouted before he could stop himself.

Ignoring both of them, Wen Qing raised her eyebrows at HanGuang Jun who gave her a tiny, resigned shrug. Nodding, she turned back to Wei WuXian.

"Jiang Cheng and I will see you in an hour," she said and gave him a shove in the chest, hard enough that he disappeared from sight with a squawk. HanGuang Jun disappeared as well, no doubt to save his shameless fiance from a most deserving fall.

With decisive movements, Wen Qing shut the door and locked it for good measure. She stood there, breathing quickly as Wei WuXian's good natured complaints grew fainter and fainter. When she turned to Jiang Cheng, her cheeks were red and her chin lifted as if for battle.

Wait. Did she think he would be annoyed at her pushing Wei WuXian out?

Holding her almost defiant gaze, Jiang Cheng stood up, paying no mind to the painful stretch of the skin on his legs. His heart was hammering inside his chest.

"I love you," he said fervently. "Please marry me."

Wen Qing's mouth fell open.

"I know I haven't given you my courting gift yet, but I brought it with me. And I know I'm not looking my best right now, far from it. But please, _marry me_."

Wen Qing lifted a hand to her mouth only to force it back down. Then she smiled, wider and wider until she was laughing.

"Will you?" Jiang Cheng asked, almost lightheaded with anticipation.

"Yes! If you'll have me!"

"What kind of silly question is that?" Jiang Cheng growled. Closing the distance between them with quick strides, he pulled her into his arms, forgetting that he wasn't wearing a robe until she pushed at him.

"Ow!"

"Let me go! I haven't finished applying the lotion yet! And you're half naked!"

Jiang Cheng released her immediately and offered a bashful smile when she glared up at him.

"So, will you apply it on every last bit of me?" He dared to tease even though he really didn't know what he would do if she said yes.

Pressing her lips together, she shook her head, but her eyes were dancing.

"Only your chest," she stated. "For now."

Jiang Cheng sighed and gave her a lingering kiss this time, just because he could.

"For now," he echoed.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Yunmeng sibs reunion in the next chapter. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, that would really keep my muse motivated :)


	48. For His Nephews

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Wei Ying's complaints turned to chuckles as he and Lan Zhan walked back to the main buildings. He doubted Wen Ning realised what he had inadvertently disclosed. GuangYao did though, Wei Ying was sure of it.

"Jiang Cheng is bolder than I thought," he declared. "I never expected he would dare remove his robes in front of a female."

"Mn."

"Then again," Wei Ying continued, swinging their joined hands lightly, "it's not like Wen Qing hasn't seen his chest before."

He stopped abruptly, both the walking and the hand swinging. He had told Lan Zhan that the past lay in the past yet here he was, bringing it up himself.

"During the core transfer?" Lan Zhan asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah."

Lan Zhan glanced back at the guestrooms and turned back to Wei Ying.

"Wei Ying has a new golden core, thanks to Jiang WanYin. I am deeply grateful to him."

"And I'm grateful to all of you." Wei Ying's smile felt a little wobbly on his lips and he had to blink a few times. The enormous amount of spiritual energy channeled through him this morning must have created new tear ducts because his eyes kept watering. Although he supposed no one could blame him for feeling a bit emotional after what happened.

"Anyway!" He pasted a smile on his face and resumed walking, tugging Lan Zhan along. "I shouldn't have teased him like that. But it's so much fun!"

"Mn."

Seeing Lan Zhan's perplexed expression made Wei Ying want to giggle.

"Wen Qing will kill me if I overdo it though. Did you see how hard she shoved me earlier?"

"Mn."

"Luckily you were there to catch me."

"Will always catch Wei Ying."

\- o -

Wen Qing and Jiang Cheng reached the main courtyard just before the Lanling Jin visitors arrived. Jiang Cheng looked better with the redness of his skin starting to fade. He also looked ecstatic.

Wei Ying couldn't help grinning when Wen Qing excused herself and Jiang Cheng grabbed her hand, raising it to his lips before releasing it. It wasn't until she walked past him that Wei Ying spotted two jade hairpins in her hair. He was sure she didn't have those on earlier.

Shijie and the peacock arrived not long after that, accompanied - to no one's pleasure - by the disagreeable Jin ZiXun.

"Why's _he_ here?" Wei Ying muttered, nudging Jiang Cheng's arm with his elbow.

"No idea, but don't make a scene," Jiang Cheng muttered back.

While the others exchanged formal greetings, YanLi rushed forward, her eyes worried.

"A-Cheng, A-Xian!"

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng stepped forward as well, arms outstretched.

"Shijie!"

"A-Jie."

The three siblings met in a tight three way hug. To Wei Ying's consternation, his eyes started prickling again. He buried his face in Shijie's sweet smelling hair and took deep breaths until he was composed enough to lift his head. The Twin Jades wore pleased expressions, Jin ZiXuan had on a resigned one, while Jin ZiXun looked annoyed.

When the siblings parted, Shijie searched her brothers' faces, a fair hand cupping each of their cheeks.

"I was so scared when I heard about the explosion."

"Ah, it was nothing, Shijie," Wei Ying said with a smile.

"We're still alive," Jiang Cheng added.

They might not see eye to eye on everything, but allaying Jiang YanLi's fears was one thing they always agreed on.

"So the Stygian Tiger Seal is destroyed? You look pale, A-Xian. And you, A-Cheng, you look... flushed."

"We're both fine, A-Jie, don't worry," Jiang Cheng assured her.

"Oh, we also have good news!" Wei Ying announced. Before he could say anymore, the peacock stepped forward.

"It's good to see you again, Sect Leader Jiang, Young Master Wei," he greeted with a bow. "Please know that we are eager to welcome you to Koi Tower anytime to return your kind hospitality. My mother wishes the same."

Jin ZiXun stepped forward.

"Sect Leader Jin is a busy man with many responsibilities and demands on his time," he bit out. "Surely you don't expect him to drop everything to bring his wife here each time something happens?"

Wei Ying's eyebrows rose at that, as did Jiang Cheng's.

"That's not what I meant," ZiXuan quickly said, shooting his cousin an exasperated look. "A-Li has decorated the spare pavilion next to ours for receiving her personal guests. She would be happy to show it to you."

Wei Ying noted the faint shadows under the peacock's eyes. Jin ZiXuan hadn't been sect leader for even a whole month. It wasn't a drastic step up like Jiang Cheng's had been two years ago, but it can't have been easy either. LanLing Jin internal politics were well known.

"You're right," Wei Ying said. "It'll be our turn to visit next."

"But your wedding to HanGuang Jun is coming up so we'll still visit you first," Shijie teased with a smile.

Wei Ying beamed at her.

"In that case, why don't Lan Zhan and I have our honeymoon at Koi Tower?" He suggested.

Shijie hid a laugh and glanced at her husband who looked horrified at the prospect of having a newly married couple so near their rooms.

Giving Wei Ying a sharp nudge, Jiang Cheng cleared his throat.

"I'm sure the pavilion is beautiful, A-Jie," he said.

"Thank you. ZiXuan had a lotus pond added and even planted the lotuses himself."

"Oh? I'm impressed," Wei Ying's eyebrows went up. "You actually got those lily white hands of yours dirty?"

ZiXuan gave a tight nod, but his cousin scowled at once.

"Know a lot about dirt, don't you?" He sneered at Wei Ying.

"I sure do," Wei Ying replied cheerfully. "In fact, there's a lot of it back at the Burial Mounds. Let me know when you want the full tour."

ZiXun glared at him, but his glower shifted to alarm when he looked past them. Wei Ying glanced over his shoulder to see Master Lan approaching them with XiChen-xiong and GuangYao.

After exchanging another set of greetings, Master Lan turned to ZiXun.

"I admit I didn't expect you to return so soon. Since I have the rest of the afternoon free, we shall go over the next five hundred rules."

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng snickered as Jin ZiXun's posture went rigid with embarrassment.

"That isn't necessary, Senior Lan. Sect Leader Jin and I can't stay long," he said and glanced at ZiXuan who ignored him. Then he turned to GuangYao, eyes narrowing at the elaborate silver hair clasp.

"GuangYao, you appear to be fully recovered."

GuangYao gave a polite bow.

"Thanks to ZeWu Jun and Healer Wen," he said.

"Oh, that's right. All the Wen do-"

Zidian crackled as Jiang Cheng stepped forward and glowered at him.

"Have a care how you speak about my fiancee's family," he said tightly.

"Who is also _my_ extended family," Wei Ying declared, standing shoulder to shoulder with him. Then he frowned. "Wait. Fiancee?"

Jin ZiXun's lips twisted like he had eaten something sour. He glanced at ZiXuan who shook his head in warning, huffed in annoyance and turned to Master Lan instead.

"In that case, allow me to congratulate you, Senior Lan, for opening your home to the notorious Yiling Patriarch and the son of a prostitute."

"Jin ZiXun!"

"That is enough!"

Shijie, the peacock and XiChen-xiong's angry voices sounded at the same time. XiChen-xiong even stepped forward, his face as cold as Wei Ying had ever seen. On the other hand, GuangYao took a step back, his face turning blank.

"The Yiling Patriarch, hmm?" Master Lan stroked his goatee, looking thoughtful. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

As Jiang Cheng snorted in surprise, Wei Ying grinned at the Twin Jades, recalling how Chen-yishi had teased Master Lan with that before.

"And the son of a prostitute? Does _that _have a nice ring too?" ZiXun sneered.

"ZiXun, I'm warning you." ZiXuan glared at him.

Master Lan's face then took on a coldness worthy of Lan Zhan's best.

"Jin ZiXun, it seems your memory is failing you. Your uncle Jin GuangShan was slow to show his face during the Sunshot Campaign. It was WuXian who turned the tide for us against Wen RuoHan's undead army. It was GuangYao who spied for us at great peril to himself, and the one who ended Wen RuoHan's life."

Wei Ying glanced at GuangYao who looked stunned and then at Jin ZiXun who looked flabbergasted.

"For two heroes to join Gusu Lan," Master Lan stroked his goatee again and nodded, "I am not displeased."

Wei Ying didn't know if it was the words he used or the satisfied tone in Master Lan's voice, but he started tearing up _again_. He struggled to control himself as Master Lan narrowed his eyes at ZiXun.

"Since you can't even recall that much, we shall go through the Wall of Discipline from the top. What say you, XiChen? WangJi?"

"You're right, uncle," XiChen-xiong replied at once, looking pink faced and dewy eyed.

"Mn. Uncle is right," Lan Zhan added.

"Most definitely, Uncle QiRen!" Wei Ying chirped before snapping his mouth shut.

Oops, had he said that aloud?

"Uncle?!" ZiXun squawked, looking outraged.

Apparently he had. Wei Ying didn't dare look at Master Lan now.

"Indeed, I will gain two more nephews by the end of the week," Master Lan said in a crisp tone. "If you are interested to apply, Jin ZiXun, I will have to disappoint you. I have no more unattached nephews and only accept worthy and courageous candidates."

Oh.

No.

That was an incredibly _wonderful_ burn, but _extremely_ ill timed. Wei Ying's eyes watered again. Blinking rapidly, he looked around at the others.

The Twin Jades were beaming, even Lan Zhan, as they stood tall and proud.

Jin ZiXuan was shaking his head while giving his cousin a dry 'You asked for that' look while Shijie trembled by his side, hiding her laughter behind her sleeve.

Jiang Cheng gave a loud snort and elbowed Wei Ying hard in the side.

GuangYao looked radiant.

And Jin ZiXun's face turned redder than Jiang Cheng's best as he sputtered in outrage.

ZiXuan cleared his throat.

"How fortunate as I still require my cousin's assistance, Master Lan. I will bring him to the Wall of Discipline where you may have an hour with him before we depart. Please wait for me here, A-Li."

"Very well, Sect Leader Jin." QiRen inclined his head graciously, but as soon as the two cousins were out of sight, he exhaled and looked rather unhappy.

"How many rules have I broken?" He muttered. "That was a shameful lack of self-discipline."

Wei Ying barely heard a word, still struggling to control himself. Perhaps he was just tired or overwhelmed with the excitement of growing a new golden core again, but his tears were flowing and his chest was heaving.

He...

He just...

He just wanted...

\- o -

QiRen's mouth fell open when a sobbing Wei WuXian took two stumbling steps towards him and threw his arms around his neck.

"What - Wei WuXian, what are you doing?!"

Nothing happened except for the two arms tightening around him.

"Stop this nonsense at once!"

That didn't work either.

QiRen shot a panicked look at his two nephews standing there and looking - just looking - at him. GuangYao looked stunned, Sect Leader Jiang looked appalled and Young Madam Jin had the most joyful smile on her face.

"What do I do?" QiRen whispered.

"Hug him back, uncle," XiChen advised.

"Mn," WangJi agreed.

Hesitantly, QiRen brought his arms up and placed his hands on WuXian's back.

"Too skinny," he muttered. "You need more nutritious food, _not_ those ridiculous ulcer causing hot peppers. Especially now that you have to care for a new-"

He snapped his mouth shut, mortified that he was _babbling_ of all things, and tightened his hold on the boy, half afraid he would actually hurt him. He didn't see Young Madam Jin mouthing 'Care for a new what?' to her husband or Sect Leader Jiang facepalming himself.

When WuXian just clung to him even tighter, QiRen suddenly remembered he was wearing one of his formal silk robes.

"Enough." He gripped WuXian's shoulders and pulled him away before releasing him.

WuXian stared at him with a mess of tears and snot on his face. With a watery smile, he lifted one arm, presumably to wipe his face on his sleeve. Before the horror QiRen felt could dawn on his face, a snowy cloth appeared between them.

"Wei Ying."

As QiRen took a judicious step back, WuXian grabbed the cloth, mopped his face clean and blew his nose which probably felt very satisfactory to him but sounded completely awful to the others. Then he gave a radiant smile, eyelashes spiky and the tip of his nose red.

"Uncle QiRen," he said just because he could.

"Hmph! Don't wear out my name," QiRen felt obliged to say.

WuXian, incorrigible rascal that he was, only laughed.

"Oh, I intend to, Uncle QiRen!" Turning to to GuangYao who was still wide eyed, he beckoned him over. "Join me, GuangYao?"

GuangYao hurriedly shook his head and took a step back.

"Young Master Wei, I shouldn't."

Undeterred, WuXian took a step towards him, grabbed his arm and urged him forward.

"You should hug him too," he said in a loud whisper.

"That's enough mischief from you, Wei WuXian," QiRen scolded and sighed when GuangYao stumbled to a stop before him, thanks to a discreet push in the back by XiChen.

Without a word, GuangYao tipped his head forward until his forehead rested against QiRen's chest. With a sigh that seemed to come from the depths of his soul, QiRen rested his hands on GuangYao's back, but the boy didn't move, forehead still stuck to QiRen's chest.

Beaming, Wei Yin turned and handed the soiled cloth to WangJi.

"Thank you, Lan Zhan."

"No need for thank you or sorry between us." WangJi folded up the cloth and tucked it back inside his sleeve.

"Love Lan Zhan."

"Love Wei Ying."

"Oh, for the love of..." Sect Leader Jiang sounded like he had had enough.

After a moment, GuangYao carefully retreated, head still down.

"Very well. It's time I-" QiRen broke off and wobbled as something small slammed into his leg and latched on. He looked down in surprise.

"Xian-gege hugged Rich Uncle. Pretty-gege hugged Rich Uncle. A-Yuan can also hug Rich Uncle!"

As warm laughter broke out, A-Yuan beamed up at QiRen.

"Aiya, A-Yuan!" Still sniffling a bit, WuXian beckoned a hand. "Don't disturb Rich Uncle. Come here."

A-Yuan shook his head.

"Busy hugging Rich Uncle."

"Hmmph!" QiRen reached down and lifted A-Yuan, settling him on his hip.

"A-Yuan, is it? The correct term to address me is 'Grand uncle'."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	49. Return to Lotus Pier

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Over the next few days, a sense of quiet urgency descended upon the Cloud Recesses. There was no shouting or rushing around, but people were moving with purpose, more so than usual.

The guestrooms destroyed by the fire were repaired, as was the damaged Mingshi. The Lan Sect Ancestral Hall was cleaned from top to bottom and each tablet of the departed wiped and polished. Those of the Twin Jades' parents were placed in greater prominence to facilitate prostrations for the upcoming wedding.

Banners and tapestries with auspicious sayings were dug out of storage, dusted and kept aside, to be hung on the walls of the Main Hall on the same day. Bolts of pale peach coloured silk were purchased for the same ceremony as were packets of incense sticks.

New bedding were received and laundered before being folded with scented pouches and stored in the linen chests at the Hanshi and Jingshi.

Four male wedding robes, tailored to perfection, were also received and carefully hung up to prevent wrinkles.

To Wei Ying, it felt like time had somehow snuck past him and sped on ahead. When he decided to destroy the Stygian Tiger Seal before marrying Lan Zhan, it was a week ago. Excluding the three days after that - two for Uncle Qiren to prepare the Mingshi and one for the actual ritual - that still left four days until the wedding.

Unfortunately, his and GuangYao's time were no longer their own.

After breakfast, they were instructed to attend core nurturing and strengthening lessons with a group of six and seven year old disciples who had newly formed their golden cores. Luckily, the sight of small disciples kneeling in a row with their brand new forehead ribbons and serious little faces was such a charming one, otherwise the feared Yiling Patriarch and the famed LiangFang Zun might have passed out from the humiliation of having to attend breathing and meditation exercises alongside _children._

Determined to save himself the indignity of being on par with tiny tots, Wei Ying threw himself into the lesson. GuangYao was equally determined with the result that they both pulled ahead of the most promising disciple there by noon.

After lunch, they found to their dismay that a three hour long meditation session awaited them, accompanied by two disciples playing Songs of Cleansing. The only saving grace was that the Twin Jades attended the session as well. Even if none of them had been exposed to the backlash of resentful energy from the Stygian Tiger Seal the other day, it was still one of the pre-wedding rites of the Lan Sect.

With the other three sitting as still as the Goddess Guanyin herself, Wei Ying tried his best not to fidget. He might have yawned a few times and shifted closer to Lan Zhan until their knees touched. He might have tugged at Lan Zhan's sleeve once or twice and pouted when he didn't get any reaction, but on the whole, he thought he behaved very well.

The day finally took a turn for the better when the session ended and the two guzhin players excused themselves. XiChen-xiong then disclosed to a delighted Wei Ying and GuangYao that Uncle QiRen had given them permission to have dinner at the neighbouring Caiyi Town. The four of them opted to stretch their legs by walking there instead of using their swords. XiChen-xiong booked a private room in the biggest eatery and ordered a variety of dishes, half of them meat based and heavily seasoned and spiced, and the other half vegetarian and mild. Not to be outdone, Lan Zhan ordered two bottles of Emperor Smile to be shared between Wei Ying and GuangYao.

\- o -

_A while later..._

"That was delicious!" Wei Ying rubbed his full stomach with a contented sigh. "But I have to say the food at Yunmeng is still better."

"Mn. Can try when we go there."

"Oh, that's right!" Wei Ying's eyes lit up. He and Lan Zhan would be travelling to Yunmeng tomorrow to pay their respects to Uncle Jiang and Madam Yu's tablets in the Lotus Pier Ancestral Hall. "Jiang Cheng promised us a good lunch if we bring Wen Qing. You won't mind carrying the two of us, right?"

Lan Zhan shook his head.

"Maiden Wen is family," he said.

Wei Ying beamed at him before turning to GuangYao.

"Where's your mother's grave, GuangYao? Lan Zhan and I would like to pay our respects as well."

GuangYao smiled, looking very pleased.

"Young Master Wei is very kind. It's located at Yunping City where I grew up."

Wei Ying blinked in surprise.

"Oh, that's part of Yunmeng! Why didn't you mention it earlier? Let's all go together!"

"That's a good idea," XiChen-xiong agreed. "A-Yao and I would also like to pay our respects to Sect Leader Jiang's late parents if he doesn't mind."

"He won't," Wei Ying assured him.

"I should let uncle know," XiChen-xiong continued, "he may want to pay his respects too."

"Er-ge, in that case, Master Lan can wait at Lotus Pier while we visit Yunping," GuangYao suggested hastily. "I'm sure it won't take too long."

\- o -

The following day, six people set out from Cloud Recesses early in the morning with Uncle QiRen taking Wen Qing as his passenger. They reached Yunmeng an hour before noon. Even before they descended, Wei Ying was already grinning at the familiar sight of blue green lakes sparkling in the sunlight with tiny boats going to and fro. He looked all around, craning his neck to see as far as he could.

"Wei Ying, hold tight."

"I am, Lan Zhan. I'm just excited!"

When they landed at the far end of the pier, the familiar sight of colourful stalls lining the long wooden walkway, bustling with people chatting, laughing and haggling over prices brought a wave of nostalgia to Wei Ying that made his throat feel tight. He longed to bask in the sights, sounds and smells he had missed for two whole years.

Right at the other end end of the walkway stood Lotus Pier. The last time Wei Ying had set eyes on - no. He refused to think of that now. Like the proverbial phoenix, Lotus Pier had risen from the ashes and looked majestic, strong and beautiful once more. Wei Ying had to push down another surging emotion, this time of regret at not standing beside Jiang Cheng when he had needed him.

Truly, Jiang Cheng was the stronger one. He had rebuilt Lotus Pier up from _nothing._ He stood there now with the main gates flung wide in welcome, head up and shoulders back with a wide grin on his face.

Blinking back tears, Wei Ying grabbed Lan Zhan's hand and started up the walkway, but he had forgotten they would be noticed at once.

"Why, it's Young Master Wei! Young Master Wei has returned!"

"Welcome back, Young Master Wei!"

"Are those the Twin Jades of Gusu? Such beautiful looking cultivators!"

"Young man, is that your husband to be? I think I'm in love, haha!"

"Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, Young Master Wei!"

"That distinguished man must be the famed teacher Lan QiRen!"

"Who are the other two with them?"

"Here's a bag of lotus seeds, freshly picked just this morning!"

"Some meat pies for you! Still warm from the oven!"

The group's progress slowed down as they smiled and acknowledged the happy greetings, and gave thanks for the food, flowers and gifts pressed into their hands. Glancing behind him, Wei Ying saw how overwhelmed Wen Qing and GuangYao looked and smiled.

They weren't the only ones. Jiang Cheng looked torn between wanting to greet his guests with the dignity of a sect leader and wanting to pull his fiancee into his arms. In the end, training and discipline made him place his hands together for a formal salutation.

"Master Lan. ZeWu Jun. HanGuang Jun. Young Master Jin."

Dispensing with ceremony, Wei Ying strode up and threw his arms, still laden with packages, around Jiang Cheng.

"Jiang Cheng, I've missed this place so much," he whispered, voice shaky.

"Idiot," Jiang Cheng muttered, sounding none too steady either. "Of course you did. It's home."

Wei Ying stepped back and huffed a soft laugh as he brushed away a tear from Jiang Cheng's cheek.

"You look much better now," he said. "Go greet your fiancee."

He stepped back and had his face tenderly wiped by Lan Zhan as Jiang Cheng held out his hands to Wen Qing, grinning from ear to ear. The embrace and rather passionate kiss that followed made Uncle QiRen harrumph and mutter about it never being too soon for another wedding.

Blushing, Jiang Cheng led them inside the large courtyard and into the main hall. Wei Ying had to smile at the familiar sight of the lotus shaped throne Uncle Jiang used to sit in for formal visits and discussions.

"Lunch is ready," Jiang Cheng told them and raised an eyebrow, "unless you all...?"

"We'd like to pay our respects first," Wei Ying said quickly.

"Mn."

Jiang Cheng nodded and smirked at him.

"In that case, Wei WuXian, lead the way if you still remember it," he said.

"Of course I do! Let's go, everyone!"

Grinning, Wei Ying grabbed Lan Zhan's hand again, but as soon as he exited the main hall, his eager steps slowed down. He knew the way to the Ancestral Hall blindfolded and found his eyes growing wet again as he traversed the familiar covered corridors and numerous outside walkways built over water. He never thought he would ever step foot inside his old home. Lan Zhan was silent beside him while the others fell back a step.

The Ancestral Hall looked the same as always, quiet and welcoming with the flickering light of numerous candles lighting up the golden tablets. Wei Ying stepped inside, lips curved in a wistful smile. He had spent countless hours here, kneeling in punishment for one misdeed or another; some of it real, others... not. Despite Madam Yu's strict and sometimes harsh treatment of him in the past, the memories only brought another wave of fond recollections, mostly because Shijie and Jiang Cheng sneaked in to keep him company whenever possible.

The smile on his lips remained as he knelt on a cushion and lit three lotus scented incense sticks for Lan Zhan and another three for himself. He hadn't thought of what to say, but the words came easily and surprisingly, didn't hurt much.

"Uncle Jiang, Madam Yu, here I am again to disturb your rest," he began in a low voice. "I'm sorry it took some time, but... well, a few things happened. I'm sure Jiang Cheng told you all about them."

"I did," came Jiang Cheng's voice from behind him.

Wei Ying's smile widened a bit.

"Madam Yu, please know that I did my best to protect Jiang Cheng," he continued, speaking even lower. He wasn't unwilling to let Jiang Cheng hear him, but he didn't want to sound like he was expecting anything in return.

"With zero thoughts of self preservation," came Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing's voices at the same time, turning Wei Ying's smile into a grin which he had to fight down.

"But you should know that Jiang Cheng returned my gift in a way none of us expected so he doesn't owe me anything. He never did," he continued, voice trembling. He glanced at Lan Zhan, kneeling beside him, gazing straight ahead and content to wait for him to finish.

"Anyway! You two can rest easy now. Shijie is happy with the peacock in Lanling, I will be with Lan Zhan in Gusu and Jiang Cheng... well, he's found a bride worthy of becoming the new Mistress of Lotus Pier. Wen Qing will take good care of Jiang Cheng. Sooner than you know, there will be the pitter patter of little-"

"Wei WuXian!" Wen Qing's voice joined Jiang Cheng's in a whisper-shout.

"Ahaha, A-Xian is being shameless again! Forgive me. Anyway, I want you two to know that Lan Zhan, yes, the second Jade of Gusu, the great HanGuang Jun, and I are getting married. We..." he paused to clear his throat, "we humbly ask for your blessings."

Glancing again at Lan Zhan and seeing those tender, _tender_ eyes on him this time, Wei Ying blushed and turned back to stick the incense sticks in the holder, Lan Zhan following his movements. They held out their arms at shoulder length with the fingers of both hands pointing inwards and touching. In unison, their hands parted and turned, palms down and fingers pointing forward, and they bowed until their foreheads touched the floor.

They only needed to do it once as part of the three prostrations, but somehow one bow turned into two and then three as if to make up for all the times they hadn't been here. Getting up with Lan Zhan's hand under Wei Ying's elbow, they made way for the others to offer their own prayers.

When it was Wen Qing's turn, Jiang Cheng jerked his head at Wei Ying in a silent request for some privacy. Grinning, Wei Ying led the way back to the main hall at a leisurely stroll. Just before they turned the corner, he glanced over his shoulder to see Wen Qing kneeling beside Jiang Cheng, no doubt being introduced as his future bride. A small part of him was tempted to turn back, but he managed to squash that imp of mischief.

Still, it reminded him of something else.

"Come on, I'll show you all my old room!"

It wasn't until they had all crowded inside - everything was unchanged, even the papers left scattered on the writing table - that Wei Ying saw what he had once carved into his bed frame and regretted his impulsive offer. Uncle QiRen snorted and left the room at once while XiChen-xiong and GuangYao hid their smiles and followed suit.

"Ahaha, I'd forgotten about that," Wei Ying mumbled, face pulsing with heat.

Lan Zhan looked up from where he was scrutinising the picture.

"When?"

Wei Ying gave a sheepish smile and shrug.

"When I came back from the Gusu lectures," he admitted. Seeing Lan Zhan's eyes widen, he quickly held up his hands. "It was just for fun! I didn't... that is, I didn't know..."

Lan Zhan was suddenly standing before him, eyes glowing.

"Doesn't matter. Love Wei Ying."

Wei Ying's smile widened into a grin as he looped his arms around Lan Zhan's neck.

"Love Lan Zhan!"

A loud knock on the half opened door made him jump.

"You two had better not be doing anything inside there!"

With a sigh, Wei Ying dropped his forehead onto Lan Zhan's shoulder.

"Jiang Cheng is taking revenge on me, isn't he?"

"Mn."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	50. Perform Acts of Chivalry

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone. Please be warned that this chapter includes some physical violence against a female character.

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Jiang Cheng kept his promise and prepared a feast showcasing Yunmeng's spicy cuisine. They comprised mostly of Wei Ying's favourite meat dishes and a few lightly seasoned vegetarian ones so that his Lan guests wouldn't keel over at his table.

After the heavy meal, they moved to one of the rooms overlooking the main lake to sip lotus leaf tea and nibble on sweet lotus seeds while enjoying the view. It was a warm day. The tiny splashes of water against the wooden stilts and the lazy drone of dragonflies among the lotus flowers soon sent them all into a light doze although Uncle QiRen later insisted that he was just meditating.

Two hours later, they roused themselves to travel to Yunping City. GuangYao was taken aback when Uncle QiRen insisted on accompanying them. The five of them left Wen Qing with Jiang Cheng at Lotus Pier with a promise to return soon, and a teasing 'Don't do anything I wouldn't!' reminder from Wei Ying which earned him twin glares.

\- o -

Yunping City was a bustling place that Wei Ying would have loved to explore, if not for GuangYao leading them past it, leaving the shops and people behind. They followed the road until GuangYao stopped and pointed out a small hill some distance away. A narrow dirt path between the tall grasses led up to it.

"The ground here gets muddy after rain. I apologise in advance if your robes get dirty," he said, directing his gaze at Uncle QiRen.

They all assured him it was fine and continued on.

The hillside was covered with graves, scattered in no particular order among the scraggly trees. Many of the small tombstones were moss covered and starting to crumble. GuangYao walked on without hesitation, winding his way around the graves with a familiarity that spoke of frequent visits as he headed for the other side of the hill. Just before they rounded a bend, he stopped again and looked over his shoulder, a hesitant smile on his lips.

"My mother's grave is just up ahead," he said.

Turning back, he took a few more steps and stopped so abruptly that XiChen-xiong beside him took another step before he realised. Wei Ying, who was busy looking around, would have walked right into GuangYao's back if Lan Zhan hadn't tugged on his arm to stop him.

A woman was kneeling before the last grave with her head and face swathed with a pink scarf, leaving only her eyes visible. She started and looked up when she heard their footsteps. Then she noted the swords the three Lans carried and slowly got to her feet.

"Do not be afraid, madam," XiChen-xiong said with a polite smile. "We mean you no harm."

"I know that scarf. Sisi-Jie, is that you?" GuangYao stepped forward.

"A-Yao? I didn't recognise you at first."

"Why are you covering your face?"

Eyes widening, Sisi took a few steps back and stumbled on a tree root. Everyone stepped forward instinctively, but it was GuangYao who reached her first, grabbing her arm to steady her. The pink scarf loosened and slipped down, revealing heavy bandages on her forehead and cheeks.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Sisi-Jie, what happened?" GuangYao asked.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Pulling her arm free, Sisi turned away. "Don't look at me!"

"Madam, we can assist you," XiChen-xiong said.

She shook her head, face still turned aside. Then with a sound almost like a sob, she turned back, eyes gleaming and head held high. A dot of crimson had appeared on the bandage high over one cheek.

"There's nothing anyone can do."

"What happened? And when?" GuangYao's voice was sharp.

"Two days ago." Sisi's voice was low. Bitter. "I went out to buy some rouge, but three men grabbed me and dragged me into an alley."

Horrified, Wei Ying glanced at the others. Lan Zhan's lips were pressed tight in anger, XiChen-xiong's face was as white as GuangYao's and Uncle QiRen's looked like it was carved from stone.

"You know it's not safe to go out at night," GuangYao chided.

"It was almost midday!" Sisi burst out before wincing and raising a shaking hand to her cheek as the red dot spread. Then she forced her hand down and clenched it into a fist. "It was broad daylight!"

The anguish in her voice was palpable. She took a few breaths in a visible attempt to calm down.

"One... one of my regulars is a... wealthy merchant," she continued. "His wife didn't want him to see me anymore so she... she..." Her voice broke as she gestured to her face.

"Regulars," Wei Ying repeated, his gaze going from her to GuangYao's shocked face and back to her again.

"Ah. Everyone," GuangYao said and paused to moisten his lips, "please allow me to introduce Sisi. She... knew my mother."

"No need to spare my feelings." Sisi gave a slight, graceful bow. "My name is Sisi. I work in the same brothel as A-Yao's mother."

Without hesitation, Wei Ying placed his hands together and bowed back.

"Wei Ying, courtesy name WuXian," he said. "Pleased to meet you."

She blinked at him in surprise whether at his polite greeting or in recognition of his name.

"The Yiling Patriarch?" She asked uncertainly. "You're younger than I thought you'd be."

"I get that a lot," Wei Ying assured her with a smile.

"Lan Zhan, courtesy name WangJi." Lan Zhan bowed next, taking his cue from his fiance.

"Lan Huan, courtesy name XiChen," XiChen-xiong introduced himself.

Sisi looked from one to the other.

"The... Twin Jades of Gusu?"

"And I am their uncle," Uncle QiRen said with a curt nod of his head. He didn't give his name.

Still wide eyed, Sisi turned to GuangYao who blushed, anticipating her next question.

"It's a long story, Sisi-Jie. I'll tell you about it one day, but I'm staying at Gusu now. ZeWu Jun has kindly given me a home."

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she smiled, or attempted to.

"I'm happy for you, A-Yao. Your mother would be too."

"What about you?"

Sisi's hands slipped off his shoulders.

"What about me?" Her voice was hard. "What's done is done."

"But what will you do?" GuangYao asked.

"Madam Sisi," XiChen-xiong stepped forward. "At least let us bring you to a healer."

Sisi shook her head.

"And be seen with me in public? No. Besides, I've already bought some medicine."

With a nod of her head, she tried to walk past them. GuangYao grabbed her arm again.

"Wait. Take this." Pulling out a money pouch from his robes, he pressed it into her hand. "You can't work covered up in bandages."

Sisi looked down at the beautifully embroidered pouch and blinked a few times.

"It's too beautiful, A-Yao. I can't accept this."

Undeterred, GuangYao tipped out its contents onto her palm, folding her fingers over the gold and silver pieces.

"Then take the money. You need it more than me."

Tears escaped Sisi's eyes and soaked into the bandages, causing more spots of red to appear. With a nod, she stuffed the money down her front, causing the others to avert their eyes at the flash of pale curves.

"Thank you, A-Yao. Meng Shi raised you well."

Without looking at the others, she walked off quickly, dabbing at her eyes with her scarf. GuangYao stared after her before turning to the others with a pained smile.

"She was the only one who was kind to my mother and me when we lived at the brothel."

XiChen-xiong wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

"We'll look for her again before we leave," he promised.

GuangYao smiled, but shook his head.

"Thank you, Er-ge, but none of you should sully your reputations by going to such a place. Not even Young Master Wei," he said firmly as Wei Ying opened his mouth.

"We'll think of something," Wei Ying insisted, folding his arms across his chest. "Won't we, Lan Zhan?"

"Mn."

"We could get someone to deliver a message," XiChen-xiong suggested.

"Meanwhile, we have something to do," Uncle QiRen reminded them.

"Yes, of course."

GuangYao went to kneel before his mother's grave and XiChen-xiong followed, paying no mind to his pristine robe skirts touching the ground. From their sleeves, they removed incense sticks, flowers and food offerings from Cloud Recesses and arranged them before the grave.

The other three stayed a few paces behind to give them some privacy. Wei Ying smiled when XiChen-xiong and GuangYao bowed three times like he and Lan Zhan had at Lotus Pier, but his thoughts remained on the unfortunate Sisi.

\- o -

After everyone paid their respects to Meng Shi and got ready to leave, XiChen-xiong turned to Uncle QiRen who informed GuangYao they would transfer his mother's remains to Cloud Recesses after the wedding. GuangYao almost burst into tears of joy as he bowed low and thanked him.

They retraced their steps back to town and were approaching the gate when a woman's cry reached their ears. Exchanging looks of concern, they hurried past the gate to see a few people walking in the direction of the town square.

"Uncle, what happened?" Wei Ying asked the nearest man.

"The local thugs must be creating trouble again," the man said and shook his head. "Best not to get involved."

"Thanks." Wei Ying strode up to where a crowd was starting to gather, Lan Zhan beside him.

"Let go of me!" A woman shouted.

Walking faster, Wei Ying caught a glimpse of two men holding a struggling woman by her arms. Her face was covered in bandages and on the ground nearby lay a pink scarf and a few other items.

"It's Sisi-Jie!" he said, turning to Lan Zhan in shock.

As they pushed their way past the gawking onlookers, the third thug, apparently the leader, grabbed the front of Sisi's robes with both hands and yanked. The thin material tore like paper. Sisi cried out as a few small things fell to the ground and rolled about, catching the sunlight.

"I told you she bought food with silver! Look, there's gold too!" The two men released her and started scrabbling about on the ground. Sisi fell to her knees and tried to snatch the money from them.

"Give that back," she cried. "That's mine!"

"Yours?" The same man who had ripped her clothes dragged her up by her hair, forcing a cry of pain from her. "You're a prostitute! Who would give you such money? Not that anyone would want you now looking like that!"

He backhanded her across her face, causing her to scream and fall to her knees again.

"That's enough!" Wei Ying snarled, yanking Chenqing from his belt. Someone moved past him, too fast to see, while a hand grabbed his.

"Wei Ying, wait." Lan Zhan's voice was urgent.

Later, Wei Ying would learn that XiChen-xiong had stopped GuangYao from rushing forward. Right now, his attention was caught by Uncle QiRen who had the leader's wrist in a tight grip that forced him to release Sisi's hair.

"Make sure to act virtuously. Be careful with your words."

Uncle QiRen sounded like he might have been sitting in the Orchid Room back at Cloud Recesses while reciting the Gusu Lan rules except that there was a vein ticking in his temple and his eyes were blazing. Wei Ying had never seen him looking this furious, not even when Jin ZiXun insulted him at Shijie's wedding.

"Be respectful and humble."

With each rule uttered, Uncle QiRen's white knuckled grip tightened. The thug's lips pulled back in a grimace of pain, the fingers of his captured hand starting to spasm and twitch.

"Stop bad habits."

"Nrgh..."

"Do not create damages."

"S-stop!"

"Perform acts of chivalry."

"Stop!"

"Uphold the value of justice."

"My hand...!"

Help the underprivileged."

"Nrghh!"

"Uncle, his wrist might break soon," XiChen-xiong called out, his tone casual as if it didn't matter to him one way or another. He was keeping an eye on the other two thugs with a hand resting on Shoyue's hilt.

"We are causing a scene," Lan Zhan agreed, sounding like he didn't care either.

Wei Ying just stared, torn between wanting to cheer and wanting to kick the thug where it would _really_ hurt.

With a snort of utter disgust, Uncle QiRen released his victim's wrist with a shove that sent him sprawling on the ground. The thug scrambled to his feet, cradling his injured wrist, and fled with his two cohorts. Uncle QiRen then rounded on the crowd.

"What are you all gawking at?" His voice was sharp and cutting. "If none of you are willing to help this poor woman then be off with you!"

Muttering among themselves, the crowd began to disperse. Some looked awed and the others shocked, but they still glanced over their shoulders as they left. No doubt this incident would provide fodder for gossip over the next few days.

"Sisi-Jie, are you alright?"

GuangYao was kneeling beside Sisi who was sobbing in pain as she cupped a hand over her cheek. The bandage was turning red with blood. Wei Ying took a step forward and hesitated, wondering if he should let GuangYao handle things.

"Can you stand up?" Getting to his feet, GuangYao grabbed Sisi's upper arm and pulled. Unfortunately, that only made her torn robes gape wide open, exposing one rounded breast. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

"Oops," Wei Ying muttered as he quickly averted his gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the three Lans doing the same, Uncle QiRen even spinning around.

Gripping Chenqing between his teeth, Wei Ying started undoing his belt, intent on stripping off his outer robe.

"Use this!" Something blue and white appeared in front of his face. He followed the tight fist gripping it, to the connected white clad arm and shoulder, to Uncle QiRen's rather flushed face.

"Ah. Right."

Tucking Chenqing back inside his belt, Wei Ying went to kneel beside Sisi. With GuangYao's help, they got her into the robe and tied it closed with her scarf. Then they helped her to her feet.

"T-thank you," Sisi said, tear wet eyes darting from one to the other. Her long hair had come loose from its clasp and what little they could see of her face was white. "I'm afraid I... "

Her eyes rolled back and despite Wei Ying's support, she slumped heavily against GuangYao, causing him to stagger sideways with a squeak.

"I will take her."

In the blink of an eye, Sisi lay in Uncle QiRen's arms and he was giving GuangYao a reproving look.

"You shouldn't be looking at or touching an unclothed woman."

"It's not my first time, Master Lan," GuangYao protested.

"WHAT?!"

"A-Yao?"

"Uh, I meant I grew up in a brothel. Such sights were... not uncommon." GuangYao kept his eyes lowered.

Uncle QiRen huffed and turned to Wei Ying next.

"As for you-"

"It's not my first time either, Uncle QiRen."

"WHAT?!"

"Wei Ying?"

"Ah! Not like that, I swear!"

With both hands up in surrender, Wei Ying hurriedly explained that during the hot summers of Yunmeng, almost everyone would jump into the lakes to cool off, boys and girls alike. He might not have seen actual skin but he was quite familiar with female curves outlined by wet and clinging inner robes.

Uncle QiRen still looked disapproving though so Wei Ying grinned at Lan Zhan instead.

"Master Lan, Sisi-Jie needs help," GuangYao reminded them.

"Why don't we return to Lotus Pier?" Wei Ying suggested at once. "Wen Qing's there!"

"Hmmph, she's not at your beck and call."

Wei Ying smiled.

"I know, but she's as good as my sister, Uncle QiRen. I'm sure she'll help."

"We will pay her for her services," XiChen-xiong assured his uncle.

"It is getting late," Lan Zhan agreed and took Wei Ying's hand, earning him a relieved smile.

"We'll travel by sword," Uncle QiRen decided. "Don't forget, we still have to return to Cloud Recesses tonight."

His sword flew out of his sheath and hovered above the ground.

"Uncle?" XiChen-xiong stepped forward in concern.

"I can manage," Uncle QiRen told him and stepped onto his sword, his movements sure despite the unconscious woman in his arms. "Let's go."

Ignoring the few locals still staring at them, they flew off in the direction of Lotus Pier with much heavier hearts than they had arrived with.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! The rules Lan QiRen recited was taken from my-otp-list . tumblr post / 178014806440/so-i-heard-youve-been-wondering-what-are-the, based on a list transcribed by an unknown Weibo user.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter and take care :)


	51. Overflowing Generosity

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! A couple of minor Jiang Sect OCs are introduced in this chapter. Enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

After the remains of the elaborate lunch at Lotus Pier had been cleared away, everyone who wasn't on duty retired to their rooms for a well-deserved rest. All but two curious sisters who decided to tail Sect Leader Jiang as he gave a tour of his home to Maiden Wen.

"This place is beautiful. I couldn't even tell it had been destroyed in a fire." Maiden Wen's voice floated back to them.

Jiang Mei and Jiang Xiu grinned at each other, pleased as punch. They had grown up in the Yunmeng Jiang Sect with their parents. Their father was a senior Jiang Sect disciple and a distant cousin of the late Jiang FengMian while their mother was the head servant. Both had perished in the attack led by Wen Chao two years ago while their daughters were hidden away with the children of the other servants.

"I like how the the lotus flower is incorporated everywhere," Maiden Wen continued. "The whole place is clean. You have a well-run home here."

"Thank you." Sect Leader Jiang's back straightened even more as he glanced around, beaming with pride.

A-Mei and A-Xiu exchanged another look and stifled another round of giggles. It was worth the frantic rush early this morning, kicking the other servants out of bed to rush through the place with bucket and mop, and standing first in line for fresh produce from the market to prepare lunch. They had even bought extra seafood - freshly caught - just in case the guests stayed for dinner.

When Head Disciple Jiang Long told them of Sect Leader Jiang's engagement a few days ago, everyone had taken the news with mixed feelings. Thanks to the local merchants and relatives living in other places, they had heard a lot of rumours.

Wen Qing was a prominent healer from a side branch of the Wen Clan who specialised in healing. She had midwifery experience, was an excellent acupuncturist, and could whip up healing balms, anesthetics and antidotes in the blink of an eye.

She sounded formidable and matured. They pictured someone well built, perhaps leaning towards middle aged.

Wen Qing had stayed by the late Wen RuoHan's side to ensure her beloved younger brother's safety. Later, instead of forsaking her fellow Wen relatives, she had opted to throw in her lot with them and Young Master Wei in the barren, hostile Burial Grounds. She had been the only one Young Master Wei feared.

She sounded fierce and capable. They pictured a second Madam Yu who had cracked the the figurative and literal whip over the men in her life.

Seeing as Sect Leader Jiang was less than twenty, they had fretted for his happiness and peace of mind. It was a pleasant surprise to set eyes on this small sized young lady with big eyes and a sweet smile. She was diplomatic and polite and did not throw her weight around.

So what if she was a Wen and the sister of the feared Ghost General?

She was a healer and a talented one at that, something every pragmatic Jiang appreciated.

So what if she had been loyal to Wen RuoHan while he was alive?

She had been guarding her younger brother and that showed she prized family above all.

So what if she had stayed in that horrifying Burial Mounds place for two years?

She had helped Young Master Wei take care of her family _and _he already thought of her as a sister!

Most important of all, Maiden Wen looked at Sect Leader Jiang the way they always wished the late Madam Yu would look at the late Sect Leader Jiang.

\- o -

Jiang Cheng avoided showing Wen Qing his rooms, not wanting her to think he had ulterior motives even if they were engaged. Not to mention he was all too aware of the infernal shuffling and giggling following them everywhere. It made his eye twitch, something he knew Wen Qing noticed.

A-Mei and A-Xiu had always been as curious as cats. To her credit, A-Mei was a capable sixteen year old who had taken over her late mother's duties of housekeeping while A-Xiu, a year younger, always assisted the healers as much as she could.

When tragedy struck two years ago, Jiang Cheng had been desperately grateful they and the other servants hadn't deserted him. Now, he could see he had been too lax on these two in particular. Ignoring them as best he could, he stood beside Wen Qing on the front walkway and enjoyed the cooling breeze that blew across the lake, chasing away the heat of the afternoon sun.

"I should be stricter with them," he muttered in lieu of an apology.

"Don't," Wen Qing said with an impish smile. "They think the world of you."

He gave her a disgruntled look.

"I want them to think the world of _you_," he said. "I want them to respect the future mistress of Lotus Pier."

She smiled up at him, paying no mind to the playful breeze tugging at her hair.

"Respect should be earned. I will do my best."

Jiang Cheng felt his heart swell with more love than it could contain. He longed to sweep her into his arms and kiss her, but with those two incorrigible girls lurking behind the corner, he settled for taking Wen Qing's hand in his.

"Let's go back inside for a cup of tea," he suggested. "No telling when the others will return."

"I think you spoke too soon." Wen Qing pointed with her free hand at where three specks in the sky were rapidly growing larger.

There were a few shouts from the Jiang disciples on duty who had also spotted them. As the group flew closer, Jiang Cheng saw Master Lan carrying a woman in his arms – a sight he never thought he would witness. Then again, each Twin Jade was sharing their sword with their fiance.

"Looks like someone's injured," he said.

"In that case, I'll need a room," Wen Qing told him, patting the qiankun pouch that always hung from her belt. "Also hot water, some clean cloths and basic medicines."

"A-Mei! A-Xiu!" Jiang Cheng barked.

With sheepish expressions, the two girls emerged from behind the wall and bowed to them. Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow before relaying Wen Qing's words and telling A-Xiu to assist her.

\- o -

In a few minutes, Wei WuXian and co landed on the walkway and the three Lans' swords flew back into their sheaths. Wen Qing spared them a glance to make sure they were uninjured before turning her attention to the newcomer. She was dressed in Master Lan's outer robe, one pale hand gripping the front of his inner robes as her eyes darted around. The bloodstained bandages on her face made Wen Qing wince in sympathy.

"What happened?" Jiang Cheng demanded, directing the question at Wei WuXian.

"Ah, Jiang Cheng. You wouldn't believe who-"

"Stay still!" Master Lan interrupted as the woman started struggling, causing him to tighten his hold on her. Then he grimaced and shifted his arm higher up to avoid touching her side.

"Sisi-Jie, please calm down." Jin GuangYao hurried over to placate her.

"A-Yao?" Sisi stopped struggling. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You fainted so we brought you here. This is-"

"Allow me," Jiang Cheng cut in, taking a step forward.

Sisi shrank back against Master Lan's chest, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut as his lips moved soundlessly. Wen Qing glanced at Wei WuXian who mouthed 'Lan Sect rules' to her and grinned.

"I am Jiang WanYin," Jiang Cheng introduced himself. "This is my home, Lotus Pier."

Sisi stared at him.

"The leader of the Yunmeng Jiang sect?"

"Yes. My fiancée, Wen Qing, is a healer and will take care of you."

The note of pride in Jiang Cheng's voice made Wen Qing blush.

"Thank you, Sect Leader Jiang, Healer Wen." Sisi bowed her head.

"Please follow me, everyone," A-Xiu said and led them to another pavilion with several doors set in the corridor. Opening the first one, she gestured for Master Lan and Wen Qing to enter.

Master Lan strode over to the bed and laid Sisi down, looking relieved.

"Senior Lan, I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"Apologies not necessary," Master Lan replied curtly. He straightened up halfway and froze, looking down at the slender hand now covering his.

"Then allow me to thank you for your kindness," Sisi continued.

"Thanks are not necessary either," he muttered. Pulling his hand away, he spun around and all but fled the room, almost crashing into A-Mei who was carrying a laden tray.

The last thing Wen Qing saw was Wei WuXian clapping a hand over his mouth before Jiang Cheng shut the door. Shaking her head, Wen Qing turned to smile at her patient.

"Healer Wen, I am in your debt," Sisi bowed her head, graceful despite her injuries.

"Call me Wen Qing. I heard Jin GuangYao call you Sisi-jie?" Wen Qing prompted.

"Yes, my name is Sisi." Giving a tentative smile, Sisi winced, a trembling hand going up to her injured cheek. Then her eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm still wearing Senior Lan's robe... and some of my blood got onto it."

A-Mei and A-Xiu were beside themselves with curiosity when they removed the blue and white silk robe and saw the torn robes underneath.

"Maiden Sisi, what happened?" A-Xiu exclaimed.

"Just Sisi. I am no maiden."

"... oh!"

"Questions later," Wen Qing said. "I need to check her injuries first."

With a sympathetic smile, A-Mei folded up the robe and bowed.

"I'll get this cleaned for Senior Lan," she said and left the room.

\- o -

Wen Qing emerged from the room almost an hour later to report that Sisi was sleeping, worn out from her recent ordeal. In addition to a few bruises here and there, she had suffered seven cuts on her face. Five were relatively shallow and Wen Qing was confident they would heal well using her special ointment. She had brought a small amount, but had more of it back at Cloud Recesses.

The two remaining cuts, across her forehead and over her right cheekbone, were deeper and starting to get infected.

"Does that mean they will scar?" Wei WuXian asked

Wen Qing wondered if he was recalling MianMian whom he had saved from being branded in the face by Wen Chao's whore and gotten a scar on his chest for his pains.

"I'm afraid so," she replied. "If she had a golden core, perhaps-"

"If she had one, she wouldn't have been a-" GuangYao broke off, looking horrified at his outburst. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Healer Wen!"

Wen Qing gave him a small smile.

"Sisi told us what happened," she said. "It makes no difference to me, but I want to monitor her injuries until they heal."

"Thank you, Maiden Wen," ZeWu Jun said with a smile. "We will of course reimburse you for your trouble."

Wen Qing shook her head.

"No need, you've already been very generous for Jin GuangYao and Jiang Cheng," she said, ignoring Jiang Cheng's squawk of 'What?!'

ZeWu Jun turned his polite smile on him next.

"Sect Leader Jiang, you were stabbed by Xue Yang while in Cloud Recesses so we consider that our responsibility."

"Wait a minute. I got injured because I chose to fight him!" Jiang Cheng objected.

"While on Cloud Recesses grounds," ZeWu Jun repeated before turning back to Wen Qing. "Madam Sisi is a friend of A-Yao so her well-being is our responsibility too."

"Not so fast," Jiang Cheng said, eyes narrowing. "Sisi's from Yunping City which is part of Yunmeng. That makes her _my_ responsibility."

The triumph in his voice was unmistakable. Wei WuXian uttered a snort which he half-heartedly turned into a cough.

"Well, that's true," ZeWu Jun conceded, "but she was kind to-"

"She's staying here until she heals and that's that," Jiang Cheng interrupted him.

Wen Qing had never seen ZeWu Jun pout. She sighed and tapped Jiang Cheng on the arm.

"I do need to treat her wounds for the next few days."

He brightened up at that.

"Then you can stay here too."

"I've already used up the ointment I brought."

"I'll buy whatever ingredients you need."

Wei WuXian gave another cough.

"Jiang Cheng, didn't you and Wen Qing promise to attend my wedding?"

Jiang Cheng glared at him and then at ZeWu Jun who was gracious enough to not look _too_ smug.

"Fine," he snapped. "But I'm still paying for Sisi's care."

"With all due respect, Sect Leader Jiang," Master Lan spoke up. "That honour goes to me."

Both Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian's jaws dropped.

"Uncle," ZeWu Jun started only to fall silent when Master Lan held up a hand.

"I involved myself in the altercation this afternoon and am therefore responsible for the outcome."

Everyone else stared at each other, trying to find the logic in that statement.

"Does that mean she'll be staying at Cloud Recesses?" Jiang Cheng asked pointblank.

"Yes. At least until her wounds heal."

As Jiang Cheng gaped at him, GuangYao grinned.

"She can attend our wedding ceremony!"

"That was also why I wanted her to come home with us," ZeWu Jun told him with a smile.

"Home," GuangYao repeated, smiling back.

"Home," Wei WuXian echoed, looking at HanGuang Jun.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

"We'll all have dinner here and leave together."

\- o -

Dinner wasn't as elaborate as lunch had been, but the flavourful seafood broth and silky smooth noodles were much appreciated by all. Even the three Lans enjoyed the meal.

When A-Xiu appeared to inform them that Sisi had woken up, GuangYao insisted on bringing her some food. ZeWu Jun accompanied him and Wen Qing followed, both to check on her patient and for propriety's sake.

Sisi was sitting up in bed, looking better after her nap. Her long hair was in a simple braid and the cuts on her face covered by neat bandages.

"Sisi-Jie, how do you feel?" GuangYao asked politely as he sat beside her.

"Better, A-Yao, thank you. Oh, that smells so good!" Sisi's stomach gurgled right at that moment and she blushed.

Touching Sisi's forehead, Wen Qing nodded in approval.

"No fever, that's good. You can eat."

Sisi didn't need to be told twice. She gobbled down half the noodles before forcing herself to stop.

"Please excuse my poor manners," she apologised. "This is easily the best meal I've had in a while."

"The only meal you mean?" GuangYao asked.

Sisi gave a reluctant nod.

"I know what it's like to go hungry," GuangYao told her.

"Me too," Wen Qing said.

"And me, even if for a short time," ZeWu Jun said. "Please eat up, Madam Sisi. I will ask for more if you like."

Sisi smiled and shook her head.

"This is enough. Thank you."

"We're returning to Gusu tonight, Sisi-Jie," GuangYao told her. "Er-Ge - that is, ZeWu Jun - and I are getting married in two days. So are HanGuang Jun and Young Master Wei."

The noodles in Sisi's chopsticks fell back into the soup as she stared at him and then at ZeWu Jun who nodded, looking very pleased.

"So the rumours of the Twin Jades getting married are true? I hadn't realised..." Sisi turned to set the bowl down on the table. "My congratulations to all four of you. I... I should leave."

GuangYao grabbed her hand.

"That's not what I meant. Come with us."

Sisi's eyes widened as she looked from him to ZeWu Jun who nodded at her.

"Your wounds will take a week to fully heal," Wen Qing said in a brisk tone. "I need to make sure they don't get infected."

Sisi bit her lip.

"As you know, I was robbed this afternoon. I can't pay you," she said in a low voice.

"It was my fault," GuangYao said, looking guilty. "The money pouch was a gift from Young Madam Jin and only had gold and silver pieces as lucky money. I didn't think-"

"No, A-Yao. I was careless," Sisi assured him.

"It's my duty to help people, Madam Sisi," Wen Qing said. "Luckily, I am not in the situation of requiring payment."

When tears gathered in Sisi's eyes, Wen Qing gently pressed the hem of her sleeves to them.

"Don't get the bandages wet."

"It seems I am in everyone's debt," Sisi choked out. "A-Yao, someone like me won't be allowed inside a morally upright sect like Gusu Lan."

GuangYao gave a soft laugh and shook his head.

"They welcomed the Yiling Patriarch and me," he said and squeezed Sisi's hand. "You don't have to worry."

"My uncle also insisted on bearing all your expenses," ZeWu Jun added. "I hope you will accept his invitation."

Sisi blinked at him in surprise and then a strange expression crossed her face.

"Ah yes, of course," she said with a resolute nod. "He may request anything from me. It would be my utmost pleasure."

It was ZeWu Jun's turn to blink in surprise as GuangYao uttered a squeak, and both he and Wen Qing turned bright red.

"Sisi-Jie!" GuangYao protested. "Master Lan doesn't require any, uh, gratitude of _that_ sort!"

"Of course he doesn't!" ZeWu Jun exclaimed once he realised, turning equally red.

"Then why is he helping me so much?" Sisi sounded bewildered. "I can't possibly impose-"

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" GuangYao cut in.

Sisi bit her lip.

"I know someone who works in a brothel that is frequented by... well, less fussy customers."

"No." ZeWu Jun's voice was firm. "Madam Sisi, I insist that you come with us."

Blinking hard, Sisi nodded.

"Thank you, ZeWu Jun."

\- o -

_Half an hour later..._

Everyone was waiting in the main courtyard when Sisi joined them, dressed in one of Madam Yu's robes that had escaped the fire. Two senior Jiang disciples would accompany them to Gusu.

As six swords rose into the air with Wen Qing as Jiang Cheng's passenger and Sisi as Master Lan's, the other disciples and servants waved them off, calling out wishes for a safe journey and congratulations for the upcoming double wedding.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter and take care :)


	52. A Step Closer

**Author Notes: **Hello again, everyone! Sisi said I shouldn't leave everything to the last minute so I changed the trip to Yunmeng to a day earlier. The following changes were made:

\- Chapter 49: WY and co travel to Lotus Pier the day before the eve of the wedding before the Wens move to their new homes.  
\- Chapter 51: WY and co inform Sisi of their upcoming wedding in two days' time, not one.

Hence, the following day in which this chapter takes place, is the eve of the wedding. Apologies for any confusion and enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Wei Ying had been in Yunmeng for less than a day, yet the moment he stepped outside the Jingshi the next morning, the anticipation seemed to have increased twofold, even in this quiet corner of Cloud Recesses. The sense of urgency grew stronger when he reached the main buildings and saw white clad disciples walking about at a faster clip than usual, carrying banners and scrolls, and even potted plants.

Jin GuangYao was standing outside the Main Hall, staring blankly at the cleaning activity going on inside. He had been the one in charge of Shijie's wedding, even to the point of greeting each and every guest upon arrival, and defusing - or trying to defuse - any tension that arose. Smirking at a certain memory involving Uncle QiRen and Jin ZiXun, Wei Ying walked up to him.

"Is this nicer?" He asked.

"Oh!" Spinning around, GuangYao gave a formal bow which Wei Ying just sighed and nodded at. "What do you mean, Young Master Wei?"

"Just watching instead of doing all the work." Wei Ying waved a hand at the Main Hall and the bustle of activity within.

GuangYao dimpled.

"A very nice change," he agreed. A faint shadow lurked in his eyes before it vanished like an unwanted memory.

"The lack of gold and glitter makes a welcome change too," a dry voice observed.

GuangYao's smile turned abashed as he bowed again.

"Sect Leader Jiang. I know Glamour Hall was rather overdecorated during your sister's wedding, but-"

Wei Ying clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's fine. We know who was the one with bad taste. Just be thankful he didn't pass it down to you."

"Agreed," Jiang Cheng said. "And since you two are free enough to gawk at other people working, you're coming with me."

"Where to?"

"The guestrooms. Wen Qing and her family are moving to their new homes."

Wei Ying threw his other arm around him.

"Lead the way. GuangYao and I shouldn't see our fiances today anyway."

"Where're they then?" Jiang Cheng asked, shrugging off Wei Ying's arm.

"Holed up with Uncle QiRen for a temporary handover of sect duties. You know, so that ZeWu Jun and HanGuang Jun can enjoy two weeks of honeymoon with their wonderful husbands! Not together of course."

"I should hope not!"

Wei Ying just chuckled while GuangYao wisely kept silent.

\- o -

The rest of the morning was spent helping Wen Qing and her family carry their few belongings to their new homes which were completed just yesterday. A group of junior disciples were already waiting to prepare the newly vacated guestrooms for the wedding guests that would arrive later today.

The Wen survivors were happy to have permanent homes at last. They had spent most of the past month planting vegetables (except radishes) in the fertile land allocated for their use. There were a dozen chickens running around in a fenced off area. A corner of the land with a few fruit trees had been claimed by Fourth Uncle for making his potent fruit wine.

Little A-Yuan was excited and kept running around, occasionally helping, but mostly hampering the adults' efforts. He would be given a courtesy name after he was formally adopted by Wei Ying and Lan Zhan and would alternate his time between staying with Granny Wen and the Jingshi with his parents. When he grew older he would move to the junior disciples' dorms. He didn't seem upset by the news and announced that had already made a friend, Lan JingYi, who was around his age.

\- o -

After lunch, Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng and Jin GuangYao stopped by the infirmary to visit Sisi. She was occupying one of the private rooms and looked well rested after a good night's sleep.

"Thank you for coming to see me," she said. "I'm sorry I don't have any gifts for your weddings."

"Think nothing of it, Sisi-jie," GuangYao said as he sat on the bed. "Your presence is already a priceless gift. I never thought I'd have a family member attend my wedding."

"I'm not family, A-Yao."

"A good friend then," GuangYao replied.

"Thank you," Sisi said and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Turning to Wei Ying, she repeated her apology.

"We'll have more than we know what to do with," Wei Ying assured her. "I'm just happy we'll have one more guest from Yunmeng and a pretty lady at that!"

Sisi smiled, but again it didn't reach her eyes.

"Perhaps it's best if I don't attend. I don't want to bring bad luck to you all. Besides, I'm..." she trailed off and gestured to her face.

"Then it's a good thing A-Mei passed this to me last night," Wen Qing announced as she entered the room, Uncle QiRen a step behind. She held out a small purple headdress attached with a short veil.

Sisi accepted it in silence, trembling fingertips tracing the exquisite embroidery and quality stitching of one of Yunmeng's foremost tailors. Then she looked up, her searching gaze going from Wen Qing to GuangYao to Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng, and finally to Uncle QiRen who hasn't said a word so far... although he hadn't taken his eyes off her either.

Wei Ying had to fight back a smile.

"Please attend tomorrow's ceremony, Madam Sisi," Uncle QiRen finally spoke.

No fancy words or unnecessary pleas - just a straightforward request that left no room for doubt. Wei Ying lost the battle with his smile.

This time, Sisi's smile reached her eyes. A single tear fell and she quickly bowed her head.

"I will. Thank you, Senior Lan."

\- o -

Wei Ying heard a familiar voice call out as they left the infirmary.

"Wei-xiong! Jiang-xiong! San-ge!"

Nie HuaiSang waved his fan as he hurried over, leaving behind two Nie Sect disciples.

"I'm dusty and tired from the long trip here," he complained. "Oh, let's go sit in the Cold Pool for a while!"

"Didn't you say your toes would fall off if you went in there again?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"Better than being dusty and sticky," HuaiSang countered with a winning smile.

In less than twenty minutes, the four of them had stripped down to their inner wear and were soaking in frigid water while chatting away. Or trying to with their teeth clattering from the cold.

"It's funny. Da-ge hates social events except for the free flowing liquor - something he won't even get here - yet he's been counting the days til your weddings," HuaiSang confided with a laugh, nodding at Wei Ying and GuangYao. "He practically wore a hole in the floor with all that pacing!"

To the others' puzzlement, GuangYao turned pink and hurriedly changed the subject.

\- o -

They left the Cold Pool an hour later - HuaiSang glancing down at his feet as soon as they got out - and followed Wei Ying to the Jingshi to get warmed up. Jiang Cheng wasn't pleased at having to attend dinner with the other sect leaders. He was even more put out when HuaiSang opened a box left on the Jingshi porch to reveal QingHe's signature dishes so they wouldn't have to 'endure rabbit food'.

After waving Jiang Cheng off, Wei Ying, HuaiSang and GuangYao enjoyed a delicious dinner with two bottles of Emperor Smile. HuaiSang set aside the third bottle to be opened once Jiang Cheng rejoined them later.

As they chatted, they heard the door behind the painted screen slide open and the sound of water being poured. Surprised, Wei Ying went to peep around the screen. Two tubs stood there, separated by a small screen. Four Lan disciples were busy filling them up with water which had large green leaves floating in it.

"Oh, Young Master Wei."

"Why two tubs?" Wei Ying asked. "They can't be for HanGuang Jun and myself, right?"

"HanGuang Jun and Young Master Wei are not allowed to meet until tomorrow."

"Then who-"

"Those look like pomelo leaves," HuaiSang said, coming up beside Wei Ying. "They must be for you and San-ge."

"But we're already clean!" Wei Ying protested, not looking forward to getting wet again. He dipped his fingers in the nearest tub and quickly withdrew his hand. "It's hot!"

"Thank you for your hard work. We apologise for the inconvenience." GuangYao bowed to the Lan disciples.

Wei Ying hastily added his thanks before the disciples left to get more water, their faces showing no change of expression.

"If I'd known we needed a bath, I wouldn't have frozen myself in the Cold Pool with no Lan Zhan to keep me warm," he complained, just because he could.

"Shut up! The pomelo leaves represent good luck," Jiang Cheng said as he entered the Jingshi.

"Jiang Cheng, you're just in time!" Wei Ying beamed at him, earlier grievances forgotten.

"For what?" Jiang Cheng demanded, trying not to stare at the mostly cleared plates which still had some hot peppers on them.

"The best liquor in Gusu!" HuaiSang chirped as he held up the unopened bottle.

"We also saved some food for you," GuangYao added, uncovering a plate that had been set aside.

With Jiang Cheng's good mood restored by the meat and liquor, the next half hour passed by swiftly. His head snapped up at the knock on the door.

"Who-" Wei Ying began.

"At last!" Grinning, Jiang Cheng leaped to his feet and and went to open the door.

Jin ZiXuan, Shijie and Wen Qing entered, all smiling.

"Shijie, you're here!" Wei Ying leaped up as well to hug Jiang YanLi. "The pea- Sect Leader Jin too!"

"Sect Leader Jin, Young Madam Jin." GuangYao bowed low.

"A-Yao, please don't be so formal," Shijie told him with a smile as she stopped his bow. Then she noticed the bottles and wine cups on the table and laughed.

"Alright, boys' time over," Wen Qing said.

The four males cleared the table - well, HuaiSang stood to one side, claiming he had done his share in supplying the food and liquor - and wiped it down while Jin ZiXuan brought in another table and placed it beside the first one, separated by a foot of space.

Kneeling beside the tables, Shijie took out several items from a qiankun pouch and arranged two red candles in red holders, a red comb and a face mirror on a stand on each table. Wen Qing brought in a tray with two bowls of sweet soup with small rice balls.

"What's all this?" Wei Ying was mystified.

"It's the hair combing ceremony, Young Master Wei," GuangYao said, looking teary eyed. "Young Madam Jin, does this mean...?"

Shijie smiled at him.

"I already consider you a younger brother so I will conduct the Hair Combing ceremony for both of you after your baths. Ideally, it should be done by your parents," her smile dimmed for a moment before it returned, "but a happily married woman with her husband still living is the next best choice."

"I can't imagine anyone better, Shijie," Wei Ying assured her, "but XianXian already knows how to comb his hair."

"Idiot!" Jiang Cheng whacked him upside the head.

"Ow, I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"Then shut up or neither you nor your precious HanGuang Jun will get any good luck!"

Wen Qing shook her head and gave a brief explanation to everyone who needed one, namely, the Yiling Patriarch. By the time she finished, he was as teary eyed as GuangYao.

"Ah. Thank you, Shijie," he said, voice trembling.

"That's more like it," Jiang Cheng said with a sniff.

"Who's combing Lan Zhan's hair for him? And XiChen-xiong's?"

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

"Ask them tomorrow."

"And who did yours, Shijie?" Wei Ying asked before he could stop himself.

"A-Xuan's mother," Shijie replied, the gentle smile never leaving her face. Then she turned to Jiang Cheng. "I hope I won't have to wait too long before I get to do it for you."

"Right." Jiang Cheng's face turned as red as Wen Qing's. "Well, the bath water should have cooled down by now."

GuangYao got up at once and went behind the screen to undress. Wei Ying sighed and followed, absently stripping and leaving behind a trail of clothes.

"Get behind the screen before you strip!" Jiang Cheng barked at him.

Hiding a grin, Wei Ying sauntered barefoot to the screen and dropped the last article of clothing - his inner trousers - two steps away from it.

"Wei WuXian!"

Wei Ying peeped out from behind the screen to grin at him.

"Jiang Cheng, you've seen the Demon Subduing Cave. It doesn't have a door, remember?"

Shijie was giggling behind her sleeve, ZiXuan pretended blindness and deafness, and Wen Qing shook her head.

"So?" Jiang Cheng demanded.

"So, Wen Qing has already seen all of me," Wei Ying drawled.

With a look of belated realisation dawning on his face, Jiang Cheng swung to Wen Qing who was glaring at Wei Ying.

"Get your skinny rear in the tub before I toss you in!" She snapped.

\- o -

_Some fifteen minutes later..._

Wei Ying and GuangYao sat at the two tables, squeaky clean from head to toe and clad in brand new inner robes and trousers of red silk.

"Right, let's start with you, A-Xian." Shijie knelt down behind Wei Ying.

Jiang Cheng looked solemn as he lit the two candles. He and Wen Qing sat opposite Wei Ying while Jin ZiXuan and HuaiSang sat facing GuangYao.

Wei Ying had been chatty all day, thanks to the company of family and friends, well spiced food and Emperor Smile, even though not seeing Lan Zhan all day was like a physical ache in his chest. But right now, he found himself unwilling to talk, too busy committing this moment to memory.

His wet hair dampening the back of his thin robe.

Tiny crimson beads of melted wax rolling one by one down the sides of the shiny red candles, collecting in a smooth pool at the base.

Twin flickering flames reflected in Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing's eyes as they smiled at him while his own teary eyes stared back at him from the mirror.

The soft rustle of Shijie's robes as a slender arm clad in pale gold reached past him to pick up the comb.

The softest hitch of her breath and then the feel of the comb's teeth sliding through the hair at the crown of his head.

"May your marriage last for a lifetime," Shijie recited as she drew the comb down in a smooth, deliberate stroke.

_A lifetime with my Lan Zhan, staying beside him and loving him._

"May you be blessed with a happy and harmonious marriage until old age," Shijie recited with another stroke of the comb.

_A harmonious marriage with my Lan Zhan, me teasing him everyday and him going 'Mn' in reply._

"May you be blessed with an abundance of children and grandchildren." The giggle in Shijie's voice made Wei Ying smile and think of A-Yuan.

_My little radish is all we need, but if Lan Zhan doesn't mind, I would love to care for more. I wonder if he's thinking the same things I am?_

"May you be blessed with longevity," Shijie recited the final line as she drew the comb down a final time.

_And I promise to be grateful for every second given._

He already felt so, so blessed with a wonderful soulmate, an extended family who loved and accepted him, and friends from all all Four Great Sects who supported him.

Who knew there was still one more way to bring even more good luck to his wedding?

"Thank you, Shijie," Wei Ying said, tears streaming unchecked down his face. He felt her hands on his shoulders and reached up to cover them with his own.

"Drink up your soup, A-Xian," she said and never had her voice sounded so gentle, so loving.

Wei Ying didn't care much for sweet stuff, but he downed every last drop and ate every rice ball in the bowl, feeling like he was about to burst with joy.

"Good thing these two don't need makeup," Wen Qing muttered, dabbing at her eyes. "It'd be a wasted effort."

Jiang Cheng just grunted and blinked as Shijie went to kneel behind GuangYao. It was Jin ZiXuan who lit the candles on his table and Wei Ying got to witness the whole ceremony again.

He wasn't the only one shedding tears of course. HuaiSang was sniffing and mopping at his eyes while ZiXuan blinked a few times, possibly recalling his own wedding.

As for GuangYao, he cried even more than Wei Ying did.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! The ritual and lines from the hair combing ceremony were taken from various internet sources, but any deviations from tradition and errors are my own.

In a traditional Chinese wedding, the hair combing ceremony is held at the bride and groom's homes respectively. Since Wei Ying and GuangYao already staying at Cloud Recesses, I had the Jingshi be the premise for this ceremony while the Twin Jades had theirs at their uncle's place.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this sappy chapter and take care :)


	53. The Morning of the Wedding (Reprise)

**Author Notes: **Hello again, everyone! Enjoy the next chapter :)

Beta: JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Wei Ying woke up to one of the best sensations in the world, that of gentle fingers combing through his hair.

"Lan Zhan," he mumbled.

A giggle made his eyes snap open at once - that did _not_ sound like Lan Zhan. Twisting around, he saw Shijie sitting beside him on the bed. He bolted upright, full awake now.

"Shijie! Wow, you look gorgeous!"

She did. The top half of her hair was held up by an elaborate gold hair clasp dotted with tiny golden peonies. She was wearing a fancy gold outer robe of some lacy material that showed the purple silk robe beneath.

Jiang Sect colour, Wei Ying thought happily.

"Thank you." Shijie tapped his nose with a fingertip, smiling. "So, A-Xian thought I was his Second Young Master Lan?"

Wei Ying smiled and blushed.

"Of course not," he mumbled. "I'm not supposed to see him until the ceremony."

"Then why did you think it was _him_ touching your hair?" A familiar voice demanded.

Wei Ying's head jerked to the small table where two people were sitting.

"Jiang Cheng! Wen Qing! Well, you know that Lan Sect rules forbid sexual relations outside of marriage, right?"

"Never mind. I don't want to hear anymore."

"When Lan Zhan was recovering from yin metal poisoning, we slept in this very-"

"I _said_ I _don't_ want to hear-"

"Ahaha, nothing happened, don't worry! Well, we kissed but Uncle QiRen-"

"Gah!"

Snickering, Wei Ying looked around and then he froze.

"Wait - it's morning! What time is it? Did I oversleep? Are we late?"

Flinging aside the blanket, he swung his legs to the floor only for Shijie to hold out her hand.

"You're not late, A-Xian. But it _is_ time to get up."

Wei Ying smiled, his heart still beating fast. It was here at last, the day of his wedding!

"A-Cheng, could you bring A-Yao here?" Shijie asked. "He might as well get ready together with A-Xian."

"Right." Jiang Cheng stood up and shook his head when Wen Qing wanted to follow suit.

"Just make sure my idiot of a brother gets dressed or he'll miss his own wedding," he told her.

"Hey!"

After Jiang Cheng left, Wei Ying went behind the screen to get washed up. Brand new silk inner wear were laid over the top of the screen and he changed into them, the solid red colour sending even more butterflies into his stomach. Which made no sense at all seeing as he wasn't a maiden about to marry a man she had never even met.

It made him wonder how did such marriages last and how would people even expect them to consummate their union before getting to know one another. And _that_ reminded him - with a lurch of his heart - that he and Lan Zhan could finally do that tonight.

There would be no bloodstained sheets - he hoped not! - or speculation about impending pregnancies - there had better not be! - but the knowledge of getting to know Lan Zhan in the most intimate way possible was both thrilling and terrifying in equal measure.

"...Xian? A-Xian, are you alright?" Came Shijie's worried voice.

"Did you drown yourself in the basin?" Wen Qing sounded more annoyed than worried.

Sucking in a deep breath, Wei Ying ran trembling hands down his face and exhaled. Then he sucked in another breath for good measure, feeling his heart rate slow down a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and pasted a big smile on his face before stepping out from behind the screen.

He wasn't marrying some unknown person, but his beloved Lan Zhan. There was no need to worry or behave like some virginal bride about to be deflowered by her husband. Besides, Lan Zhan was as much a virgin as he was. And seeing how shy he had been that one time they took turns to-

"Wei WuXian, wipe that smirk off your face _right now_."

\- o -

Wei Ying had no idea why wedding robes were the most complicated apparel ever designed. It probably had something to do with dissuading people from getting married more than once. There were far too many layers - good thing Cloud Recesses had much cooler weather - and the outer robes were so embroidered he couldn't even find the fastenings without being blinded.

"Do you need any help?" Shijie asked, eyes twinkling.

"Please, Shijie." Wei Ying ducked his head and peeped up at her, thrilled that not one but _two_ sisters were here to help him dress and get ready.

As Shijie brushed aside his hands and took over, Wen Qing shook her head.

"Who's going to help you dress after you're married?"

"Lan Zhan, of course."

"Don't make him regret his choice."

Wei Ying pouted, thinking that perhaps one sister - the nicer one - was enough.

"Why do I bother?" With a sigh, Wen Qing got up to help.

Wei Ying was glad to have her help especially when Jiang Cheng returned a few minutes later with a perfectly dressed GuangYao and two qiankun pouches which he handed to Shijie.

"From ZeWu Jun and HanGuang Jun for their brides" - "Hey!", "Sect Leader Jiang!" - "They're identical."

Shijie took out two large hair accessories in silver, inlaid with tiny precious stones that gleamed in the light.

"Oh, how beautiful," she said. "Perfect for formal occasions!"

"I hope you know how to use these because I have no idea," Wen Qing told her.

"Well..." Shijie trailed off and took a moment to examine the clasp. "It's quite similar to mine. Why don't I do A-Yao's hair for him and you can follow what I do for A-Xian?"

With that decided, GuangYao and Wei Ying sat sideways at opposite sides of the table, both of them facing in the opposite direction. As their hair was pinned up, Wei Ying grinned at Jiang Cheng who looked fit to burst with happiness at his sister and fiancee getting on well together.

He wondered if the Twin Jades were wearing similar accessories today and if anyone was helping them with their hair. Somehow, he couldn't quite picture Uncle QiRen doing it. Maybe if he had Sisi-jie's help-

"There, that should stay up." Shijie's voice broke through Wei Ying's thoughts and he turned to see, getting a 'tsk!' from Wen Qing behind him.

A few red ribbons shot with gold thread were provided with the wedding robes. Shijie had woven one of them through the hair accessory, making it part of the ensemble.

"Turn around, A-Yao. Oh, you look very handsome... or should I say beautiful?"

GuangYao blushed as he bowed.

"Thank you, Young Madam Jin. I'm very grateful."

"YanLi-jie will do."

"I can't. It's too informal," GuangYao protested.

"I insist." Shijie squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad to see ZeWu Jun has been taking good care of you."

As GuangYao blushed a deeper pink, Wen Qing cleared her throat.

"And we're done too."

"Shijie, what do you think?" Wei Ying asked at once. He had never worn his hair all up like this. It left the back of his neck rather bare and exposed. Not to mention the hair accessory was kind of heavy.

"You look very handsome, A-Xian."

"Really?" Wei Ying beamed at her. "Not beautiful like GuangYao?"

"Young Master Wei!"

Shijie laughed while Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing rolled their eyes in unison.

"Both of you look beautiful. In fact, all my younger brothers are beautiful!"

"Oi, Jiang Cheng, that includes you."

"Shut up!"

\- o -

Wei Ying and GuangYao were too nervous to eat the sweet porridge they had been given despite Shijie's gentle urging and Wen Qing's less than gentle admonishments.

"I'll be sure to remind you to eat when it's your wedding day," Wei Ying told Wen Qing.

"You won't be allowed in my room on that day," she shot back with a smirk.

Pushing away his bowl, Wei Ying stuck out his lower lip at her. A knock on the door had him turning around to see two familiar senior disciples entering with cloth wrapped guzhin on their backs.

"Not again," he groaned.

"Young Master Wei and Young Master Jin missed a whole meditation session yesterday," one of them said in a reprimanding tone.

"It's alright, A-Xian," Shijie said. "The ceremony doesn't begin until noon. I'm sure some of the guests are still on the way here."

"Young Madam Jin is right," said the second disciples. "Besides, ZeWu Jun and HanGuang Jun are having a similar session with Master Lan right now."

That made Wei Ying feel better. Calmer too after the hour long session, not that he would ever admit to that.

Their next visitor was Nie HuaiSang who entered just as the Lan disciples were leaving, looking rather disapproving at the increasing number of people in the Jingshi. HuaiSang was dressed in elaborate robes of grey and green silk and held a matching fan.

"Young Madam Jin, Maiden Wen," he greeted politely before turning to Jiang Cheng.

"Jiang-xiong, why didn't you invite me here? It's so boring in the Main Hall," he complained. "Everyone's just sitting there waiting and not daring to talk louder than a whisper! Da-ge didn't sleep a wink last night and his tossing and turning kept _me_ up all night!"

Rubbing his eyes, he blinked.

"Oh, Wei-xiong, San-ge, you two look exquisite!"

The door opened again and this time, Jin ZiXuan entered, dressed in gold robes that matched Shijie's.

"Lunch will be served in the Main Hall soon," he announced, doing a double take when he saw Wei Ying and GuangYao in their wedding finery. Then he turned to Shijie. "A-Li, you need to eat something."

There was a worried frown on his face which made Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng exchange looks.

"Later," Shijie told him, patting his arm.

"But you'll be too hungry and-"

"I'm not going to miss seeing A-Xian and A-Yao get married." Shijie was still smiling, but there was that note in her voice which said she wasn't going to back down from this.

With a sigh, Jin ZiXuan took out something small and cloth wrapped from his robes. He unwrapped it to reveal a steamed bun.

"Mother told me to pass you this."

"Thank you, this will do nicely," Shijie told him. "You should return to the Main Hall to keep her company."

"And have her scold me in front of everyone for leaving you?" He shook his head. "I'm staying here."

Shijie smiled at him before biting into the bun while Wei Ying exchanged a baffled shrug with Jiang Cheng.

The next knock at the door was by the same two Lan disciples as before.

"Young Master Wei and Young Master Jin, it is time to proceed to the Ancestral Hall. Immediate family members may follow, but other honoured guests, please return to the Main Hall."

A pouting HuaiSang bid them farewell for now before going off. Jiang Cheng kept a firm hold on Wen Qing's wrist when she looked after him, undecided.

"A-Xian, are you ready?"

"XianXian is nervous!" Wei Ying blurted out, hands clenched in his robes, palms sweaty.

"XianXian? Really?" Jiang Cheng snorted. "How old are you?"

"XianXian is three."

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes again, so hard a tear squeezed out. He dashed it away, mortified.

"Then you're too young to get married! Let's call it off!"

"No!" Wei Ying grabbed his sleeve.

Some of the panic must have shown in his eyes for Jiang Cheng's expression softened a bit. He even patted Wei Ying's hand.

"You're marrying the most devoted man in Cloud Recesses," he said gruffly. "His family's accepted you. What's there to be nervous about?"

"Oh. You're right."

"Of course I'm right!"

Smiling, Shijie turned to GuangYao.

"What about you, A-Yao? Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous too, Young - uh, YanLi-jie."

"In that case, call me by name too," ZiXuan told him. "We're brothers after all."

GuangYao's face was a study in shock.

"A-are you sure?"

ZiXuan nodded firmly.

"ZiXuan...ge?"

"Just ZiXuan. We are the same age."

GuangYao shook his head.

"ZiXuan-ge," he insisted.

With a soft smile, Shijie gently pressed the hem of her sleeves to GuangYao's eyes.

"No crying on your special day," she chided with a smile.

"Shijie," Wei Ying drawled as he flung an arm around GuangYao's shoulders and grinned. "You're going to make him cry even more."

Then he turned to GuangYao.

"Enough with the tears. Your nose is turning red."

"Really? Oh no!"

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! We're still not at the actual ceremony yet but who am I to deny Wei Ying and GuangYao their share of butterflies on their big day? We'll meet up with the Twin Jades in the next chapter.

And yes, I did move up an important development by a little! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and take care :)


	54. To Offer Respect

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy the next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

The Lan Sect Ancestral Hall was situated close to the Back Mountains, not too far from the Jingshi. In this secluded part of Cloud Recesses, there was no indication of today's celebration or the fact that one hundred plus guests were inside and around the Main Hall. The small wedding entourage only encountered a few diligent disciples on cleaning or guard duty.

The peaceful surroundings did much to calm Wei Ying's nerves. By the time they came within view of the Ancestral Hall, he felt only excitement at seeing the familiar figures standing outside the entrance, two of them clad in identical crimson finery.

"Lan Zhan!" He called, grinning widely. "XiChen-xiong! Uncle QiRen! Oh, Madam Sisi, Chen-yishi!"

Picking up the pace, he hurried forward, ignoring the disapproving mutters of 'No running in Cloud Recesses!' from the two Lan disciples, Lan Ming and Lan Wu.

As breathtaking as the Twin Jades looked in those heavy red and gold robes and the same silver hair clasps, it was the deep joy on their faces that stood out the most. That and their tear wet eyes which immediately made Wei Ying's throat tighten in response.

"Lan Zhan," he whispered, staring in awe at his gorgeous fiance.

"Wei Ying." Lan Zhan took a step forward and stopped, glancing around.

"Oh. Right." Wei Ying tore his gaze away to focus on the others.

Uncle QiRen wasn't smiling, but he looked as pleased as Wei Ying had ever seen him. Chen-yishi on the other hand, was beaming wide enough for both of them, wrinkled eyelids like happy little crescents. Sisi was smiling too although she looked wary of Shijie and the Peacock, possibly due to their gold robes.

Remembering his manners, Wei Ying placed his hands together and joined the others in exchanging bows and introductions. Then Lan Zhan and XiChen-xiong stepped forward in unison.

"A-Yao."

"Wei Ying."

Beaming, Wei Ying held out both hands and sighed happily at Lan Zhan's warm ones closing over them.

"Your hands are so warm!"

"Missed Wei Ying."

"Missed Lan Zhan too!"

"Wei Ying looks perfect."

"Oh, Lan Zhan looks perfect too!"

A suppressed groan sounded from somewhere behind Wei Ying.

"Can we get started?" Jiang Cheng wanted to know.

\- o -

Wei Ying had been to the Ancestral Hall before to pay his respects to Chen-yishi's deceased partner, Lan Zhong.

It was a large circular building much like the Library Pavilion except that the ceiling was several stories high. Half the walls were covered with row upon row of tablets of deceased Lan members. Right in the centre was a tall, slowly revolving stand much like the Jiang Sect's one but without the water feature. It held the tablets of noted Lan clan members with the founder of the Lan Sect, Lan An, and his cultivation partner occupying the topmost row.

Facing the entrance was a low stone table with several incense stick holders. The tablets of the Twin Jades' parents rested on two holders in the centre.

Lan Ming entered the hall and stationed himself beside the table.

"Lan XiChen, remove your forehead ribbon and tie it around your left wrist and the right wrist of Jin GuangYao. Prepare for the three prostrations."

XiChen-xiong did as requested while exchanging smiles with GuangYao. As soon as they entered the hall, Chen-yishi nudged Uncle QiRen's arm.

"Let's go inside," he urged. "I want a better view."

Uncle QiRen turned to Sisi who smiled at him, gentle fingers brushing against his sleeve.

"Please go ahead, Senior Lan," she said politely. "I will stay here."

She moved to the side of the entrance where she could observe GuangYao's face. Without a word, Wei Ying went to stand beside her and Lan Zhan followed. Shijie walked up to Sisi's other side and smiled at her.

Lan Ming cleared his throat.

"The first prostration is to the Heavens and Earth to pay respect to the gods and ancestors."

XiChen-xiong and GuangYao got down on their knees and bowed until their foreheads touched the floor and then they stood back up.

"The second prostration is to the parents to thank them for their care."

Again, they got down on their knees and bowed before getting up, XiChen-xiong assisting GuangYao.

"The third prostration is to each other to show mutual respect."

They turned to each other with tear bright eyes and radiant smiles before bowing a third time. When they got up and exited the hall, Wei Ying had to hide a grin at the rosy state of GuangYao's nose.

Lan Ming spoke again.

"Lan WangJi, remove your forehead ribbon and tie it around your left wrist and the right wrist of Wei WuXian. Prepare for the three prostrations."

Wei Ying beamed as Lan Zhan bound their wrists together just like in the Cold Pool Cave three years ago. Wait - did this mean they were already marr-

His thoughts broke off when Lan Zhan grasped his hand and together, they entered the hall. Wei Ying smiled at Uncle QiRen and Chen-yishi and they both nodded, one smiling with his eyes, the other with his whole face.

Then Wei Ying looked at the revolving stand, taking in the shiny plaques, the smell of incense, the slightly smoky air. Lan Zhan's hand squeezed his and he started, turning to meet a watchful, tender gaze.

"Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan's voice was very low, barely above a whisper.

"I'm fine," Wei Ying whispered back.

When Lan Ming cleared his throat, they knelt down on the floor, Wei Ying employing all the grace he could muster instead of simply falling to his knees as was his habit.

"The first prostration is to the Heavens and Earth to pay respect to the gods and ancestors."

Wei Ying had heard those words before. Twice.

At Shijie's wedding a few weeks ago and again just a few minutes ago. But it was only _now_ that they echoed in his mind, encircled his heart, and entered deep inside his soul.

It seemed a lifetime ago since Lan Zhan proposed to him, since he and XiChen-xiong and Uncle QiRen found out about his golden core.

How strange to think that all this might not have happened if not for Xue Yang stealing into Cloud Recesses late one night and the Twin Jades happening upon him and ending up with yin metal poisoning.

If they hadn't been near the Library Pavilion that night.

If Xue Yang had arrived a few minutes earlier or later.

If Uncle QiRen had refused to ask for the Yiling Patriarch's help.

So many ifs.

And if just one of those ifs hadn't happened then Wei Ying might still be at the Burial Mounds with the Wen survivors. He wouldn't have found out about Lan Zhan's feelings for him or vice versa. He wouldn't have been able to give his extended family a safe home or reconcile with Jiang Cheng or witness Shijie get married.

Jin GuangShan wouldn't have tried to poison him that night. GuangYao wouldn't have intervened to repay Shijie's kindness and found a far better future with ZeWu Jun. Madam Jin wouldn't have helped to save GuangYao's life. The Four Great Sects wouldn't have forged a stronger bond with Jin ZiXuan taking over his father's place.

Jiang Cheng wouldn't have courted Wen Qing again and succeeded. GuangYao wouldn't have met Sisi again and helped her.

Huh. It looked like they all owed Xue Yang - a second squeeze of his hand made him blink. He turned to see Lan Zhan's worried face and quickly offered an apologetic smile. Right. This wasn't the time to daydream.

Taking a deep breath, Wei Ying glanced around, grounding himself in the smoky fragrance in the air, the flickering light of numerous candles and the gleam of the plaques around him. He took note of the hard floor under his knees, the silken rustle of the exquisite robes he wore and the unaccustomed weight of the bun his hair was in. Then he looked back at Lan Zhan, losing himself in the loving gaze of his best friend, soul mate and soon to be husband.

"The first prostration is to the Heavens and Earth to pay respect to the gods and ancestors," Lan Ming repeated in a louder voice, looking rather impatient.

Facing front again, Wei Ying and Lan Zhan bowed low and got to their feet.

"The second prostration is to the parents to thank them for their care." Lan Ming's voice remained a touch loud as if to forestall anymore delays.

They knelt down and bowed again, Wei Ying uttering silent thanks to his birth parents, Uncle Jiang, even Madam Yu. When he stood back up, he caught sight of the unexpected frown on Uncle QiRen's face and the sympathetic smile Chen-yishi gave him, but there was no time to wonder about that.

"The third prostration is to each other to show mutual respect."

As Lan Zhan took a careful step back to give them more room, Wei Ying felt those silly tears welling up in his eyes _again_. The only saving grace was that Lan Zhan looked just as teary eyed as him. They bowed a final time and straightened up, meeting each other's gazes again with happy smiles.

Lan Zhan rose first to offer his hand to Wei Ying.

"Lan Zhan is crying." Wei Ying pressed his sleeve to that beloved face.

"Wei Ying is crying," Lan Zhan replied and returned the favour.

When Lan Ming gave a cough, they exited the hall and basked in Shijie's beaming smile as she hurried forth to congratulate them.

\- o -

QiRen led his guests back to the Main Hall so they could be seated before the wedding couples arrived for the next ceremony. He could hear Young Madam Jin conversing softly with Sisi behind him and had to squash a sudden and very illogical urge to eavesdrop. Too bad Sect Leader Jiang and Maiden Wen's bickering on who had cried the most earlier drowned out their voices.

"Lost in memories, old friend?"

QiRen tsk'd at that, giving Chen-yishi beside him a dry look.

"Were you expecting any different?"

Chen-yishi just smiled.

"A wedding does that to one," he replied.

He was wrong, but QiRen wasn't about to set him straight.

"With a double wedding comes twice the joy." Chen-yishi sighed, a sound rich with nostalgia. "Do you remember when A-Zhong and I took our bows?"

"Of course."

"I could count on one hand the number of witnesses who turned up. I'm glad you were one of them."

QiRen hunched a shoulder, as uncomfortable with gratitude now as he was then.

"So am I," he said in a dry voice. "Or I'd have missed the moment he stepped on the hem of your robes while you two were getting up after the first bow and almost stripped you naked for all heaven and earth to witness."

Chen-yishi chuckled in delight.

"Or when I dropped the wine cup and soaked the front of his robes with sweet tea. He accused me of wanting payback."

QiRen's lips twitched at the memory.

"Elder Zhao predicted your marriage would fail. He was wrong," he said.

"He was indeed," Chen-yishi agreed. "A-Zhong and I knew we were going against tradition. We had an example to set."

"He would be happy with today's weddings then," QiRen said.

Chen-yishi nodded but didn't say anything more, his smile turning wistful. It wasn't until they were nearing the Main Hall that QiRen remembered something.

"Chen-yishi, as XiChen and WangJi are both marrying male partners, they should know... that is, _I_ should tell - but I wonder... if you..."

"Put your mind at ease," Chen-yishi told him, eyes twinkling again. "I spoke to your nephews last night after the hair combing ceremony while you were drying your eyes."

"It was the smoke from the red candles," QiRen huffed, wincing at how defensive he sounded. "Thank you. I'm sure they appreciate... what about the... ah... oil?"

His voice squeaked a bit at the end, but Chen-yishi was kind enough not to laugh at him.

"My wedding gift to them, a bottle of pure flower oil each. GuangYao may already know about such things from where he grew up, but WuXian may not. My grand niece is still young and may not be able to advise."

"Ah. Right." QiRen could feel his face pulsing with heat. "Uh... how much did you tell them?"

Chen-yishi shrugged, looking straight ahead.

"Just the basics. I would be happy to offer more advice if needed, but I'm sure they will learn together as A-Zhong and I did."

QiRen nodded, pushing away several unwanted images which tried to slip into his brain.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Chen-yishi replied. "You were the one who brought them up single-handedly and did an admirable job of it."

QiRen stayed silent.

"I saw your face when they did their second bows. You deserve to be acknowledged too."

"No." QiRen said at once. "I am their uncle, not their father."

"You are more their father than your brother ever was."

QiRen just pressed his lips together, pushing away painful memories from the past.

"Very well," Chen-yishi said with a sigh. "Oh, would you like to know the fragrance of the oil I gave each of them?"

QiRen turned to glare at him at once.

"That is _not_ necessary!"

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! This is taking longer than expected, but we'll finish with the ceremonies in the next chapter. Meanwhile, please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and take care :)


	55. And Now We are Wed

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy the next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Wei Ying wished Lan Ming and Lan Wu had followed Shijie, Jiang Cheng and the others to the Main Hall. The twenty minute wait would have been a lot more pleasant without their nearly unblinking gazes. It made him wonder if they expected the Yiling Patriarch and Lianfang Jun to elope with their almost husbands right under their noses.

Even when they left the Ancestral Hall, the two disciples followed them from behind instead of leading the way. Seeing as XiChen-xiong had no qualms holding GuangYao's hand with both their wrists still tied with the forehead ribbon, Wei Ying reached for Lan Zhan's hand as well.

The butterflies inside his stomach began squirming again once they neared the main buildings and heard the murmur of voices and strains of music. They increased even more when they came within sight of the main courtyard and found it filled with tables and chairs for guests who could not be accommodated inside the Main Hall.

Warm applause broke out when the four grooms stepped inside the courtyard. Wei Ying smiled and nodded at the young disciples and servants clad in different sect colours, and even residents of nearby Caiyi Town. There was the merchant who sold Emperor Smile and the lady who sold seasonal fruits including loquats! He was a bit surprised not to see any of the Wens around and wondered where they were. A-Yuan and Granny had been looking forward to the festivities.

"Proceed to the Main Hall," Lan Ming said and began chivvying the four grooms along as if eager to get this over with. The music from inside the Main Hall grew louder, it sounded like a symphony of a dozen guzhin played in unison.

"Songs of Celebration," Lan Zhan murmured under his breath.

"Right." Wei Ying wrinkled his nose just a bit. Celebration in the Lan Sect, like everything else, was low key. The melody did sound uplifting and positive, yet it still had a calming effect on his nerves.

Possibly to dissuade the listeners from getting too carried away?

"Wait here until we announce your names." With that final admonishment, Lan Ming entered the hall.

Lan Wu followed after giving the four grooms a tight smile and slight bow. He looked nervous. Wei Ying felt a bit sorry for him, but he wasn't going to change his mind. None of them were.

Looking over GuangYao's head with ease, Wei Ying took in the pastel decor inside the hall, so different from the garish reds of Glamour Hall. The round pillars and tables were covered with pale pink fabric while tiny potted ferns decorated each table and bigger potted plants lined the walls. Banners with auspicious sayings hung on the walls, swaying in the slight breeze.

When the music ended, Wei Ying felt butterflies in his stomach start to riot once more.

"Respected Lan Elders, Sect Leaders and honoured guests, we welcome Lan XiChen, Lan WangJi and their cultivation partners." It was Lan Wu who spoke this time.

The four of them, Wei Ying and Lan Zhan two steps behind XiChen-xiong and GuangYao, entered the hall to applause and increased chatter.

"Xian-gege, rich-gege! You two look so pretty! Kind-gege and pretty-gege too!"

A wave of startled laughter broke out at A-Yuan's piping treble. Wei Ying spotted him and the other Wens sitting at a large table near the entrance and felt the tight knot in his chest loosen.

"Thanks, A-Yuan," he called out and grinned, waving his free hand. He turned to see Lan Zhan giving them a small bow. XiChen-xiong and GuangYao waved to them as well, smiling and flushed pink.

A-Yuan was already on his feet, prevented from running to his new parents only by Granny Wen's firm hold on his arm. Sisi, seated on his other side, said something to him and he sat down again. Then he started bouncing in his seat and waving both hands.

Wei Ying's delighted grin faltered when he didn't see his two Wen siblings among them. He was sure he knew where Wen Qing would be, but surely Wen Ning wasn't on guard duty or something like that.

Was he worried that someone would make off with their chickens if they weren't guarded?

Wei Ying only continued walking when Lan Zhan tugged at his hand.

The Main Hall was long enough to accommodate almost two dozen minor sects with two tables each, one behind the other. Wei Ying could feel Sect Leader Su's narrowed eyed stare on him and Lan Zhan. Sect Leader Yao was looking around as if expecting something to happen. Beside him, Sect Leader Ouyang bowed politely as the four grooms walked past.

At the front of the hall were two rows of long tables where the Lan Elders sat, their faces stern and unsmiling except for Chen-yishi who was beaming and Uncle QiRen who gave the impression of being happy without actually smiling.

Wei Ying smiled at them before taking a closer look at the four tables allocated for each of the four Great Sects.

Sect Leader Nie and HuaiSang sat in front of their disciples. The former tore his gaze away from XiChen-xiong and GuangYao just long enough to nod at Wei Ying and Lan Zhan before staring at his sworn brothers again. Wei Ying shrugged before returning HuaiSang's excited wave.

Sitting opposite the Nies was the Jin Sect group. Wei Ying's smile widened at the sight of Shijie with a half eaten pastry on her plate, sitting beside the peacock while Madam Jin and - wait, MianMian? - sat behind them. It looked like Jin ZiXun hadn't been invited. Wei Ying chuckled when Shijie blew him a tiny kiss which he caught with his free hand and pressed it to his heart, hearing the tiny huff of amusement from Lan Zhan beside him and a muffled snort from the Jiang Sect group.

Head Disciple Jiang Long sat beside Jiang Cheng and behind them were Wen Qing and Wen Ning. Grinning, Wei Ying caught Jiang Cheng's eye and nodded his approval before waving at the other three.

The last four tables opposite the Jiang group were for the newlyweds, laid out with auspicious red dishes and utensils. Wei Ying was relieved; sitting with the Lan Elders and presiding over the hall wasn't his idea of fun.

As the four of them stood in a single row before the elders, an increasingly nervous Lan Wu looked at XiChen-xiong who nodded at him.

"Respected Lan Elders, Sect Leaders and honoured guests, I now invite you to witness an additional prostration," he announced.

A murmur of surprise rippled through the audience.

"What?"

"Another prostration?"

"Hah!" Sect Leader Yao sounded triumphant as if he had finally discovered a conspiracy of some sort.

As the Elders frowned at each other in puzzlement, Wei Ying caught sight of Jiang Cheng's 'Uh oh' look and fought down a grin. This time, it wasn't his doing. Fine, he had voiced out what he had seen earlier, but it was entirely up to the Twin Jades whether or not they wanted to do anything about it.

He and GuangYao were pleased when they did.

"Lan Wu, what is the meaning of this?" Elder Zhao demanded. "Did they not perform the required bows at the Ancestral Hall?"

Lan Wu looked a little miserable as he bowed to the elders.

"Yes, they have, Elder Zhao. But Lan XiChen, Lan WangJi and their partners also wish to pay their respects to Elder Lan QiRen."

Uncle QiRen's eyes went round as the murmur of voices grew louder.

"Preposterous!" Sect Leader Yao exclaimed. "The second prostration is for the parents, _not_ the uncle or any other relative!"

"Perhaps Lan QiRen has added a new rule to the famous Wall of Discipline," Sect Leader Su suggested in a rather snide tone.

Lips pressed thin, Wei Ying glared over his shoulder at him.

"We do not deviate from the norm of three prostrations," Elder Zhao insisted.

Wei Ying saw the tiny frowns gathering between Lan Zhan and XiChen-xiong's eyebrows. He raised his own at GuangYao who stepped forward at once. With a deep and very formal bow to the elders and Lan Wu, GuangYao smiled and spoke in honeyed tones.

"Honoured Elders, Sect Leaders and guests, please excuse my boldness. The late Sect Leader, Qingheng-Jun was in seclusion while the late Madame Lan passed away while ZeWu Jun and HanGuang Jun were still very young. It was their uncle, Lan QiRen who single-handedly brought them up, cared for them, educated them and instructed them. He was parent, uncle and teacher rolled into one.

"It would have been inappropriate to pay him respect while in the Ancestral Hall, but his nephews wish to acknowledge his diligent care for almost two decades. Young Master Wei and I are, of course, in full agreement with this. We beg your indulgence to proceed."

He bowed again, low and formal.

"But this is-" Elder Zhao began only to be interrupted.

"An _excellent_ suggestion!" Chen-yishi declared, rising to his feet. "I am glad to see QiRen's nephews and their husbands upholding at least two of our rules, 'Be respectful and humble' and 'Be loyal and filial'. On behalf of all the Lan Elders, please proceed!"

With such a ringing endorsement from the most senior Healer of the Lan Sect, Elder Zhao subsided, frowning and grumbling to himself.

Never underestimate the power of the Lan Sect rules, Wei Ying sing songed to himself. He glanced over his shoulder again to see Sect Leader Ouyang shaking his head at Sect Leader Yao and Sect Leader Su looking... vinegary.

Lan Wu cleared his throat, looking relieved.

"Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi pay their respects to Elder Lan QiRen for his care. Wei WuXian and Jin GuangYao pay their respects as well."

The four of them got down on their knees and, with great ceremony and in perfect unison, bowed low until their foreheads touched the floor, remaining like that for three seconds before straightening up. Uncle QiRen bowed his head in turn, a single tear running down his cheek as a beaming Chen-yishi patted his arm.

As the grooms stood back up, a disciple brought a tray with four red cups to Lan Wu.

"The next step is the wine drinking ceremony... although we have sweet date tea instead," Lan Wu announced. "Lan XiChen and Jin GuangYao, take a cup with your right hand and link your right arms together. Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian, take a cup with your right hand and link your right arms together."

It was awkward to drink like that and in public. Wei Ying was hard pressed not to giggle with Lan Zhan's face so close to his.

"Too bad it's not Emperor Smile," he whispered.

"Mn. There's some in the Jingshi," Lan Zhan replied.

They each drank a small mouthful of the overly sweetened tea, cheeks brushing against each other's. Over Lan Zhan's shoulder, Wei Ying saw XiChen-xiong, bending low to accommodate GuangYao, mouthing '... need more later' and tried not to grimace.

Who would have thought that ZeWu Jun had such a sweet tooth?

Unlinking their arms, they deposited the cups back on the tray.

"The final step is the gifting of the Gusu Lan forehead ribbon. Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi, please put on your own ribbons."

Uncle QiRen placed a wooden box on the table and got to his feet, looking prouder than anyone had ever seen him.

"Lan XiChen and Jin GuangYao, step forward," Lan Wu said.

Taking out a rolled up ribbon, Uncle QiRen shot XiChen-xiong an unreadable look before turning to GuangYao.

"Just this once, I will claim parental privilege and tie this ribbon for GuangYao," he announced.

XiChen-xiong's smile widening in pleased surprise and GuangYao's audible sniff made Wei Ying grin and then he realised what it meant for himself and turned to Lan Zhan.

"Does Wei Ying mind?" Lan Zhan asked in a low voice, gaze warm and steady.

Huffing softly, Wei Ying shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all."

Lan Zhan squeezed his hand and they turned back to see Uncle QiRen tying the ribbon for GuangYao who had bowed so low his forehead was almost resting on the box.

"Gusu Lan accepts Jin GuangYao as a Lan Clan member," Lan Wu announced, his eyes suspiciously shiny.

"I will honour and safeguard this ribbon, Master Lan," GuangYao said in a trembling voice.

"We are family. Uncle QiRen will do."

"Ah. T-thank you, Uncle QiRen."

Beaming, XiChen-xiong drew him to one side and tenderly wiped his face.

"Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian, step forward," Lan Wu said.

Taking out another rolled up ribbon, Uncle QiRen looked at Lan Zhan and received a quick nod before turning to Wei Ying.

"My turn, Uncle QiRen!" Wei Ying chirped.

Uncle QiRen's lips twitched.

"Never did I imagine I would give a forehead ribbon to the notorious Yiling Patriarch," he said. "But there is a first time for everything."

Beaming, Wei Ying bowed his head and felt the cool silk ribbon slide around his forehead and those fingers, sure yet trembling just a bit, tying it for him.

"I will honour and safeguard this ribbon, Uncle QiRen," he promised.

"Gusu Lan accepts Wei WuXian as a Lan Clan member. This concludes the entire wedding ceremony," Lan Wu announced and waited for the applause to die down. "Respected Lan Elders, Sect Leaders and honoured guests, please wait for your cups to be filled before joining us in a toast to the newlyweds."

For a moment, all Wei Ying could see was a blur of faces staring back at him. Then he blinked and everyone came into focus - Sect Leader Yao shaking his head, Sect Leader Su looking even more displeased, and Sect Leader Nie with a rather odd look on his face.

But the Wens were applauding, A-Yuan was cheering, Wen Qing and Wen Ning were smiling and waving, Jiang Cheng looked pleased and Shijie's smile was radiant.

\- o -

_A couple of hours later..._

The feast drew to a close as the sun set completely, the last few rays of golden light fading from the windows facing west. The food was better than Wei Ying had anticipated. A variety of vegetarian dishes of course, but also steamed fish and even chicken in honour of the occasion and important guests. No alcohol was served so everyone toasted the newlyweds and washed down their dinner with tea.

As there was no lavish entertainment planned after the meal, the guests started leaving after bowing to the Lan Elders and Sect Leaders. Those who opted to spend the night were escorted to the guestrooms while those who lived nearby or wanted to return home headed for the main gates.

As soon as the majority of the guests left, the other Lan Elders followed even though Uncle QiRen and Chen-yishi stayed back, along with the newlyweds, the Wens and three Sect Leaders. The stiff formality of the occasion melted away and in its place were laughter and tears as congratulations, hugs and teasing words - not too ribald - were exchanged.

"Rich-gege, are you celebrating anymore with Xian-gege tonight?" A-Yuan asked. He had gotten his share of hugs and kisses and was in Lan Zhan's arms.

The four newlyweds immediately turned bright red to match their robes, Jiang Cheng started choking on nothing while almost everyone else chuckled. Wen Ning had a pained smile on his face. Uncle QiRen, Madam Jin, Jin ZiXuan and Head Disciple Jiang Long pretended deafness. Shijie, Sisi, Mian-Mian and even HuaiSang huddled together, hiding their laughter behind flowing sleeves and a fan. Chen-yishi snickered and knocked Uncle QiRen's arm hard enough to get a 'Tsk!' from him.

Ignoring his fiery blush, Wei Ying lifted A-Yuan into his arms.

"Well, there will be more kisses," he replied as solemnly as he could.

"Mn," Lan Zhan agreed.

"Is that it?" Rolling his eyes, HuaiSang pulled a qiankun pouch from his sleeve and thrust it at Wei Ying. "Read that and don't disappoint me!"

"Ahaha, thanks!" Blushing even deeper, Wei Ying quickly passed A-Yuan to Granny and waved as the Wens left the hall.

"What about us, HuaiSang?" GuangYao asked.

"Not to worry, San-ge. Here's your gift!" HuaiSang thrust another pouch into his hands and winked at XiChen-xiong who looked mortified.

Sect Leader Nie frowned at his younger brother, but didn't say anything. After exchanging a cryptic look with XiChen-xiong and GuangYao, he bowed to the rest and left.

"We will retire as well. Congratulations once again," Madam Jin said with a polite nod of her head. "I will be sure to relay every detail of the festivities to my poor paralysed husband when we return to Koi Tower tomorrow."

Her voice was rich with satisfaction but the others, conscious of the Lan servants clearing up around them, murmured appropriate words of sympathy.

"Enjoy your special night, XianXian," Shijie whispered as she hugged Wei Ying. "ZiXuan and I may not be able to visit again for a while so please come see us instead."

"Of course. Being a sect leader is busy work," Wei Ying quipped and grinned at Jiang Cheng, both of them missing Madam Jin's raised eyebrow and Shijie's indulgent smile.

After they left, Wei Ying turned to Sisi.

"Now that you're discharged from the infirmary, Madam Sisi, where will you be staying?" He asked politely.

"Call me Sisi-Jie like A-Yao does," Sisi replied. "Healer Wen has kindly offered me a bed since it'll be easier to check on my cuts."

"Really?" Wei Ying fought down a smile. "I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in Uncle QiRen's guestroom now that XiChen-xiong and Lan Zhan have moved out."

"Wei WuXian!" Uncle QiRen glared at him before turning to Sisi. "As promised, you are free to stay in any of the guestrooms once our guests have left."

"I am in your debt, Senior Lan," Sisi said with a graceful little bow.

Wei Ying nudged Lan Zhan's arm when he saw the tips of Uncle QiRen's ears turn pink. Apparently, it was a family trait.

Jiang Cheng cleared his throat and stepped closer, clapping a hand on Wei Ying's shoulder.

'If _he_ does anything to hurt you, let me know,' he muttered.

Laughing, Wei Ying pulled him into a hug.

"First times are supposed to hurt."

Jiang Cheng pulled away and glared at him, appalled.

"Don't be so shameless! And who told you that?" He demanded.

"Besides, it could be me hurting Lan Zhan."

"Forget I said anything," Jiang Cheng snapped, turning red.

"Not that I plan to, of course."

"Shut up!"

"Whoever hurts the other will answer to _me_," Wen Qing stated which made Wei Ying stop smiling at once.

"Well, why are you four still here? Go enjoy your wedding night with my gifts," Chen-yishi urged.

"Gifts?" Wei Ying repeated.

With another 'Tsk!', Uncle QiRen grabbed Chen-yishi's arm and started tugging him towards the entrance.

"We'll meet you all for lunch tomorrow," Chen-yishi threw over his shoulder. "QiRen, do slow down."

Smiling and still rather red in the face, the four newlyweds exited the Main Hall.

"A-Yao and I will see you tomorrow, WangJi, WuXian," XiChen-xiong said with a warm smile. "Congratulations to you both."

"Likewise, xiongzhang," Lan Zhan replied and bowed, getting one in return from both XiChen-xiong and GuangYao while Wei Ying nodded his head.

Then hand in hand, the two couples went their separate ways to the Hanshi and the Jingshi to begin a new chapter in their lives.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I've taken liberties with the wedding ceremonies - substituting wine with sweet tea is just one of them - and have likely made other mistakes as well. Anyway, please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and take care :)


	56. WangXian

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! My muse balked at the idea of writing something explicit and could only be coaxed into something very, very soft. Please keep in mind that I'm basing my story off The Untamed drama rather than the MDZS novel. This chapter is unbetaed so please excuse any typos and enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

Wei Ying was uncharacteristically silent on the walk back to the Jingshi. He was more relieved than he could express that the whole wedding ceremony was over at last. It had been an eventful week. He was tired, and his facial muscles ached with how much he had smiled today.

Not that he regretted it, of course. It was a life changing experience, but that didn't mean he was eager to repeat it.

Now that they had left the Main Hall behind them and there was no one else around, he perked up a bit. They were using the back paths so they wouldn't bump into any of the guests. There was no one else to smile at and be polite to. No more expectations than to get undressed and crash into bed with Lan Zhan. They hadn't gotten a chance to share a bed for the past three weeks or so!

Tipping his head back, Wei Ying looked at the bright full moon above them and pulled the cool and sweet night air into his lungs. Then he smiled and squeezed the hand of the man beside him. His best friend, soulmate and husband.

Lan Zhan turned to him with a tiny smile on his lips.

"Relieved all of that is over?" Wei Ying asked, already knowing the answer.

His reply was a single, emphatic nod. With a chuckle, Wei Ying moved closer to him.

"Me too. But we're officially husbands and cultivation partners now. At last."

"Mn." There was a world of contentment in that one syllable.

Wei Ying grinned again, feeling ridiculously happy as he started swinging their clasped hands to and fro.

"Lan Ming refused our request outright, but Lan Wu supported us," he commented.

"Uncle will see that neither are punished for their decisions."

Wei Ying sent him a fond look of which half was reserved for Uncle QiRen.

"He deserves to be recognised," he said.

"Lucky that Wei Ying noticed in the first place."

Wei Ying chuckled again.

"My distraction paid off for once, huh? Oh, here we are!"

And there was the Jingshi in front of them, with the little gate and the gravel path leading up to the low graceful building. A warm glow showed between the shutters at the windows, welcoming them home.

Wei Ying's smile widened. They were home.

The first thing he noticed when they entered were the two bottles of Emperor Smile on the low table. The second was the thicker mattress on the bed and a pile of folded blankets at the foot.

Turning to Lan Zhan, he tilted his head at the bed with a lift of his eyebrows. A curl of nerves and anticipation settled in his stomach - leftover butterflies maybe.

"Tea and and Emperor Smile first," Lan Zhan decided.

Wei Ying nodded. After such an eventful day, they needed a bit of time to unwind before... well, anything else. They sat down at adjacent sides of the table, Wei Ying with his elbow on a raised knee and head propped on hand as Lan Zhan got ready the tea things. The water in the kettle didn't take long to boil once set on the tiny stove.

Wei Ying found himself smiling foolishly again. This was something he could get used to, a nightly ritual for them at the end of a long day.

By the time Lan Zhan poured himself a cup of the fragrant tea, Wei Ying had drunk two cups of Emperor Smile and brought the bottle closer to himself. He wasn't sure if it was the silence or the liquor but-

"I'm nervous. Are you?" He blurted out.

Lan Zhan's cup wobbled a bit in his hand. Eyes snapping up to Wei Ying's, he gave a guarded nod. More relieved than he cared to admit, Wei Ying reached over to squeeze his free hand.

"Shall we take a look at HuaiSang's gift?"

"Mn."

Setting the teapot and cups aside, Lan Zhan brightened the oil lamp as Wei Ying pulled out not one, not two, but three erotic picture books from the qiankun pouch.

"These look familiar, don't they?" Wei Ying gave Lan Zhan a teasing smile as he spread the books on the table.

"The Library Pavilion during your punishment," Lan Zhan replied promptly.

"Yup! I still owe HuaiSang a book for the one you destroyed, yet he gave us three more," Wei Ying said, laughing.

"I will apologise when I see him next."

Scooting closer to Lan Zhan, Wei Ying opened the first book. The two males depicted still wore their robes but they were untied. The one pressed against the wall with his legs wrapped around his partner's waist wasn't wearing his trousers. They were both kissing.

"Oh."

It wasn't the first time Wei Ying had seen such images, but he found himself blushing all the same. There hadn't been much opportunity nor inclination to think of such things at the Burial Mounds. Glancing at Lan Zhan, he smiled at his pink tipped ears before turning the next page.

The same two men were depicted, still loosely robed and with both their trousers missing this time. One of them was bent over a desk and the other pressed up against his back.

"How much does Wei Ying know?" Lan Zhan asked in a low voice.

"More than Lan Zhan, I think?" Wei Ying gave another mischievous smile. "HuaiSang had quite the collection and insisted on sharing them with us during the Gusu lectures. Mostly to enjoy Jiang Cheng's shocked reactions, ahaha..."

Then he remembered something.

"What did Chen-yishi mean about his gifts?"

Lan Zhan's pretty ears turned a deeper pink as he nodded at a glass bottle of amber liquid on the small bedside table.

"Almond flower oil."

Wei Ying blinked and felt the heat in his cheeks flare.

"So the books and HuaiSang were right? It really does go... in... _there?_" His voice squeaked a bit at the end.

Lan Zhan nodded.

"How?!" Wei Ying burst out.

"With patience. And foreplay. And oil," Lan Zhan replied as if he were reciting.

"Did Chen-yishi say that?"

Lan Zhan nodded again.

"Last night when he presented his gifts to xiongzhang and myself. He explained about the sexual relations between two males. He said," his voice went even lower, "it wouldn't hurt if done properly. In fact, it would..."

"It would?" Wei Ying breathed, leaning towards him.

"It would feel good. For both parties."

"Oh."

Their gazes met and skittered away, both of them blushing.

"It seems Lan Zhan knows more than me after all," Wei Ying said after a moment.

"In theory only," Lan Zhan admitted and cleared his throat. "Wei Ying, we have the rest of our lives to be intimate. We don't have to start tonight."

Taking a deep breath, Wei Ying released it, feeling those butterflies subside again.

"You're right. Sharing a bed without Uncle Qiren breathing down our necks is already an improvement, isn't it?"

"Mn." Another heartfelt sound that made Wei Ying want to giggle.

"Take down Wei Ying's hair first," Lan Zhan suggested, drawing a comb from his sleeves.

"Right! Then I'll take down yours."

Turning around on his cushion, Wei Ying sat still as gentle fingers untied his forehead ribbon and placed it carefully in his hands before unpinning the heavy silver hairpiece, giving instant relief. The pins Wen Qing had ruthlessly stuck into his hair to hold his bun in place was next. Wei Ying couldn't help uttering a groan of relief when his freed hair tumbled down his back.

"Much better. My turn," he said and started to turn around.

"Comb Wei Ying's hair first."

Wei Ying settled back in place and smiled to himself. This was the second night in a row that someone was combing his hair for him - he was getting spoiled!

The stress of the day fell away as the silence enveloping them turned mellow and intimate. The only sounds he could hear were their soft breathing and the even, rhythmic slide of the comb through his hair, making him sleepy.

"Lan Zhan? Who did the hair combing ritual for you and XiChen-xiong last night?" He asked, absently rolling up his brand new ribbon.

"Uncle did while Chen-yishi recited the lines."

"I'm glad," Wei Ying said softly as he pictured the scene in his mind, wishing he could have seen it. Chen-yishi could very well have chuckled at that line about having lots of children, like Shijie had.

"What about Wei Ying?"

"Shijie did mine and GuangYao's, right here at this table. Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing were here too. So were the peacock and HuaiSang for GuangYao."

"Mn."

"There was, uhm, quite a crowd here last night," Wei Ying said, hunching a shoulder in apology.

"Family and friends," Lan Zhan corrected.

Wei Ying couldn't detect any annoyance in his voice at having the privacy of the Jingshi invaded or reprimand at having so many witness a private ritual. His smile turned even sappier. As soon as the comb was set on the table, he turned around.

"My turn," he said and rose onto his knees as Lan Zhan presented his back to him.

Wei Ying untied his ribbon with the same care, thrilled that he could now handle it with impunity. After the silver hairpiece and pins were removed, he slid reverent fingers through Lan Zhan's hair while combing it, marveling at the silky texture.

"Lan Zhan's hair is beautiful."

"Wei Ying's hair is more beautiful."

Wei Ying chuckled.

"My hair is a mess and you know it."

"Wei Ying's hair is a beautiful mess."

Laughing again, Wei Ying drew the comb through his husband's hair one final time and set it down on the table.

"There, all done," he said and pressed a kiss to the top of Lan Zhan's head.

Turning around, Lan Zhan rose to his knees and held out his hands to Wei Ying, getting to his feet in a graceful movement and pulling them up together. Wei Ying was about to suggest they start removing their wedding robes when Lan Zhan leaned forward and kissed him.

A kiss that started out chaste and closed mouthed, and ended up hungry and deep, tongues coming into play. When they parted out of the sheer need to breathe, Wei Ying stared at Lan Zhan.

"Looks like we're not going to sleep right away," he said, feeling giddy with anticipation as his body throbbed. Then reality crashed down on him, making him freeze on the spot.

Wait. They were both males so how would it go?

At least for their first time?

Who would take the other?

"Lan Zhan." Wei Ying placed a gentle palm to that smooth jade-like cheek. "How do you want to do this?"

Lan Zhan turned his face into his palm and pressed a kiss to it.

"Make Wei Ying happy," he said.

"That's it?"

"Mn."

"But that could mean so many things. What if I want to... to take you?"

Lan Zhan's flush spread from his ears to his cheeks, but he nodded, his gaze never wavering.

Wei Ying felt his eyes sting and swallowed.

"Well," he said with a smile, "since Chen-yishi gave you advice, maybe you should take me first? Show me how it's done?"

Lan Zhan's eyes glowed.

"Is Wei Ying sure?"

Wei Ying leaned forward.

"Yes," he said against Lan Zhan's lips.

\- o -

Making love with Lan Zhan turned out to be something Wei Ying should have expected... if he had thought that far ahead. It wasn't an abrupt, rough and tumble coupling on the floor, both of them carried away by passion. It wasn't a clothes ripped off and arms pinned behind one's back affair either with one dominating the other. It wasn't rough or painful in any way.

It was... _slow_. Lan Zhan was determined to make it a good experience for both of them, moving with careful steps and pausing after each one to check on Wei Ying's reactions.

It was... _instructive_. Lan Zhan was adamant not to make any mistakes, recollecting and even reciting aloud Chen-yishi's advice from time to time.

It was... _solemn_. Lan Zhan kneeling between Wei Ying's legs on the bed, sporting a crinkled brow and an earnest expression, deaf to Wei Ying's subtle hints to go faster.

Even when they were still standing beside the table, he started with a systematic disrobing of Wei Ying's wedding robes, layer by layer, piece by piece. Pausing at each bit of pale skin uncovered, he conveyed his admiration through reverent kisses and caresses. Wei Ying who was at first, disarmed by such solicitude, soon grew impatient for more.

But none of his teasing or whini- uh, pleading could incite Lan Zhan into doing away with his gentle ministrations in favour of getting to the good bit no matter how many hints of 'Lan Er-gege, that's fine. I'm fine. You can go faster.'"

Even when they were mostly naked and on the bed with the perfumed silk sheets, Lan Zhan still proceeded to prepare him at the same steady pace.

Leaning against the head rail and squirming in place with two fingers inside him, Wei Ying tried to grab at Lan Zhan's arm. He was too far. He bolted upright halfway and gasped when that pushed those long fingers deeper inside him. A sudden burst of electrifying sensation sizzled through his spine and down his legs, turning them to jelly. He flopped back down.

"Oh!"

"Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan froze at once. "Are you alright?"

"Oh no, don't-"

"Are you in pain?" Lan Zhan's perfect forehead crinkled with worry.

"Yes, I'm-"

"I'm sorry!" Lan Zhan hastily pulled out his fingers, looking guilty.

"No! Gah!" With his half melted brain processing things at a slower rate, Wei Ying lurched upright again and grabbed Lan Zhan's retreating wrist.

"Yes, I'm alright. No, I'm not in pain. Don't apologise, but do that again."

Lan Zhan blinked at him and then the worry melted from his face.

"Ah. So that's where...?" Looking down, he carefully inserted his fingers again. Wei Ying canted his hips higher, even though they were already propped up on a pillow.

"... here?"

"Ngh... yes..."

"Again?"

"Yes!"

\- o -

Their eventual joining did away with the remainder of their fears, both voiced and unvoiced. Lan Zhan was well endowed but Wei Ying's body accepted him with minimal discomfort, thanks to all the careful stretching and the silky, fragrant oil. Even when their hips were finally pressed together and Wei Ying felt full to bursting, Lan Zhan still paused, balanced over him on those impossibly strong arms.

"Wei Ying?" His voice trembled.

Wei Ying, clutching at his biceps, could feel the tremors rippling through his body, those lean hips giving aborted little jerks that Lan Zhan was desperately trying to suppress.

"I'm fine, Lan Zhan. Come on, make me feel good."

"Don't want to come too fast."

"It's fine, it's fine. Then we'll try again."

Breathing in, Lan Zhan drew back, both their breaths catching at the sensation, and then he slid forward again, biting back a groan.

"Ah! Again, Lan Zhan... again..."

They moved together after that, slowly at first until they found a rhythm. Wei Ying's hips rose to meet Lan Zhan's with their gazes locked on each other's. Their skin glowed and their hearts pounded in tandem as heat and friction built up between them until neither could hold back anymore.

They fell into release together with Lan Zhan's hand around Wei Ying's length, crying out each other's names as they came.

\- o -

Lan Zhan was heavy, but Wei Ying was sated and exhausted enough to almost drift off, arms and legs loosely curled around Lan Zhan.

"We should clean up," Lan Zhan said and levered himself up, the wet squelch of their bodies separating making him look almost horrified.

Letting out a soft laugh, Wei Ying rubbed his eyes and raised up onto his elbows, wrinkling his nose at the small twinge between his legs. Lan Zhan had gotten off the bed, naked and magnificent. He disappeared around the screen and came back with a basin to which he added some hot water from the kettle.

Wringing out a clean cloth in the water, Lan Zhan wiped Wei Ying clean with tender thoroughness and then himself. By the time he laid the basin aside, Wei Ying had shrugged into his night robe and was handing out another robe for him.

Lan Zhan lay down on his back as usual and Wei Ying curled up beside him, throwing an arm and leg over his body.

"Ready for sleep already?" Lan Zhan asked.

"It's past your bedtime," Wei Ying replied, smothering a yawn. "Besides, I don't want to go limping around Cloud Recesses tomorrow."

"If Wei Ying claims me now, it could be me limping tomorrow."

Wei Ying blinked. Then he sat upright and frowned down at him.

"I wouldn't hurt Lan Zhan. Wen Qing would stick all her needles into me!"

When Lan Zhan just blinked up at him, Wei Ying smiled and shook his head. He lay down and pillowed his head on Lan Zhan's shoulder, enjoying the strong arm that wrapped around his own. Closing his eyes, he breathed out.

"We could both limp tomorrow," Lan Zhan suggested.

Eyes snapping open again, Wei Ying bolted upright once more to stare open mouthed down at Lan Zhan.

"Lan Er-gege, you-" was all he could manage before he started chuckling. The smile on Lan Zhan's lips made Wei Ying laugh even harder as he imagined the expressions on the others' faces when they met tomorrow, particularly Jiang Cheng's.

"No. Neither of us will limp tomorrow. Chen-yishi would be disappointed."

"Wei Ying is right."

"Of course I am."

Wei Ying lay down and curled up beside Lan Zhan again.

"Love Wei Ying."

"Love Lan Zhan too."

But it was a long while before Wei Ying stopped snickering enough to fall asleep.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and take care :)


	57. 3Zun

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! My muse finally consented for things to be a bit more explicit this time. This chapter contains 3Zun content so please hit the Back button if it isn't your thing. Otherwise, enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

XiChen was relieved not to come across anyone as he and GuangYao hurried to the Hanshi. Their brisk pace gave the impression of being eager to enjoy their wedding night. That was true of course, but more importantly...

"Did Da-ge look upset?" He asked.

"Trust me, Er-ge, he looked more eager than upset," GuangYao replied with a laugh. "I'm sure he's already waiting for us."

"What about the sweet tea?"

"Lan Wu promised to send over a fresh pot."

"You think of everything, A-Yao," XiChen praised and got a dimpled smile in return.

\- o -

MingJue perked up when he heard footsteps coming up the steps of the Hanshi. He had made himself comfortable in the past ten minutes or so with Baxia resting on the low table. He had also helped himself to some Emperor Smile, no doubt from HuaiSang.

As two red clad figures entered, he smirked and set down his cup.

"XiChen, A-Yao. I hope you two don't mind that I've helped myself to one of your gifts."

"Not at all, Da-ge," XiChen replied with a wide smile.

"In fact, thank you for helping us finish it," GuangYao added with a similar smile.

When they put their hands together to bow, MingJue had to leap to his feet to stop them, a large hand under theirs.

"Cultivation partners do not bow to each other," he said with a frown. "Or have you two...?"

"Changed our minds?" GuangYao shook his head, smiling. "Rest assured we haven't, Da-ge."

"We still want to marry you," XiChen added.

MingJue was more relieved than he wanted to admit.

Well then," he said, voice deepening, "I'm ready."

He had been ready for the past two weeks. He had also been distracted and absent minded, caught himself grinning at nothing at all and even pacing in his room as he counted down the days. HuaiSang had noticed but stopped asking after being told off.

He still looked suspicious though.

MingJue had taken to frequenting the training fields late at night when he couldn't sleep, his qi itchy under his skin, unsettled and unbalanced. Despite exhausting himself, he would toss and turn in bed until he gave in and stroked himself to completion, hard and fast, just to get some form of relief.

It was frustrating. Being celibate had never been an issue before this. He had never sought affection or warmth from anyone; falling in love with XiChen had put paid to that. And after realising that he felt the same way about GuangYao, and learning that they both loved _him_ as much he loved _them_...

Tonight.

He would finally be able to love both his sworn brothers tonight. Not at the same time of course although... that _would_ be interesting.

"Da-ge, would you put this on?"

MingJue blinked to see XiChen holding out his outer wedding robe to him, rich with gold embroidery. XiChen's second layer was plain red silk. Without a word, MingJue removed his silver and green outer robe and put on the red one. The length was fine, but it was a little tight around the shoulders and chest. That was alright, he didn't need to fasten it for their prostrations.

"Da-ge looks _very_ nice," GuangYao praised.

"He does indeed. We'll take turns bowing with him, A-Yao." XiChen looked charmingly flustered. "Would you remove my ribbon and tie it around Da-ge's right wrist and my left one?"

"With pleasure. By the way, the Lan Sect Ancestral Hall faces north."

XiChen and MingJue turned to face the side wall of the Hanshi.

"The first prostration is to the Heavens and Earth to pay respect to the gods and ancestors," GuangYao recited flawlessly despite having heard the words only once before.

When XiChen lowered himself to his knees, MingJue did the same, his knees thudding to the wooden floor. If it made him look too eager, he didn't consider that a bad thing. Together, they bowed until their foreheads touched the floor and then straightened up and rose to their feet.

"The second prostration is to the parents to thank them for their care."

Again, they got down on their knees and bowed.

"The third prostration is to each other to show mutual respect."

XiChen and MingJue turned to face each other with equally bright eyes and wide smiles. They each took a step back before kneeling down again and bowing to each other.

When they rose to their feet with XiChen giving MingJue a hand, GuangYao came forward.

"My turn," he said eagerly. "Please remove my ribbon, Er-ge."

With utmost solemnity, XiChen tied the ribbon around GuangYao's right wrist and MingJue's left one. Then he stood to the side and recited the same three lines as the other two bowed in unison, prompted by the latter when he stumbled over a word or two.

MingJue didn't mind XiChen helping him up, but when GuangYao did the same, he felt the insult of it and scowled.

"I'm only twenty five," he growled. "Nowhere near my deathbed yet."

"Of course not, Da-ge!" GuangYao looked shocked at the insinuation.

"You deserve our fullest consideration," XiChen cut in smoothly.

"Oh?" MingJue raised an eyebrow. "In that case, indulge me."

"You have but to ask," XiChen assured him. "What is it?"

MingJue opened his mouth, realised he wasn't quite shameless enough to voice it aloud and closed it again.

"Does Da-ge wish to take us both?" GuangYao asked, voice demure but eyes twinkling with devilish intent.

"A-Yao!" XiChen exclaimed at once, ears turning a vivid pink.

MingJue's body reacted with a swell of heat at hearing those words uttered with that innocent smile.

"Well, we need to complete the wine drinking ceremony with sweet tea first," GuangYao continued as if he hadn't noticed their reactions.

"Tea?" MingJue asked, frowning at the teapot and two red cups on the low table. "When we have Emperor Smile?"

"Gusu Lan rules, Da-ge," XiChen gave another deprecating smile.

"Very well," MingJue grumbled. He didn't care for sweet things, but he appreciated the thought.

Linking arms with XiChen, he took a sip and grimaced at the sugary sweetness of the tea. Next, he linked arms with GuangYao, grunting as their disparity in height forced him to bend much lower.

"Is your back alright, Da-ge?" GuangYao asked, all big eyed innocence.

MingJue glared at him, but GuangYao just drank his tea with a little smacking sound of his lips. When they straightened up, XiChen untied the ribbons.

"I'll take down your hair, Da-ge," he offered.

"I'll help," GuangYao chimed in.

Sitting on a cushion and feeling their fingers undoing his hair clasp, MingJue felt deja vu washing over him. Two weeks ago, he had thought he wouldn't get to be a part of this. It was thanks to GuangYao's keen observation and his courage in voicing out their feelings for each other that MingJue was here right now.

Feeling gentle fingers combing through his hair, realising he would experience this each time they were together, knowing he was forever bound to these two as they were bound to him... MingJue's heart was too full for words.

"Er-Ge, I'll take down your hair now."

"Thank you, A-Yao."

MingJue turned to watch them for a few moments before shifting closer to GuangYao.

"Who did your hair this morning?" He asked as he began removing the pins.

"It was YanLi-Jie," GuangYao replied, voice soft with joy.

"XiChen?"

"WangJi. We helped each other," XiChen's voice held a laugh.

After their hair had been combed nice and smooth - although MingJue's was still curly enough for GuangYao to coo over, they fell silent, eyes drawn to the bed with the new silk sheets and the extra bedding.

"I don't think it's big enough," XiChen said, biting his lip.

"We'll make it work. A-Yao can just sleep on either one of us," MingJue told him with a straight face.

"Da-ge, I'm not _that_ tiny!"

As XiChen tried and failed to hold back a laugh, MingJue stood up and pulled his two husbands to their feet.

"Let's get started," he said. "Or do you need me to instruct you two on what's next?"

"Well, Chen-yishi gave WangJi and I a quick explanation last night," XiChen offered, blushing.

"Your family healer?"

"Yes. His cultivation partner was male. He also gifted us with a bottle of rose oil."

"How lovely!" A-Yao's eyes lit up. "I have lavender oil, but rose is better. I... ah... I know what to expect as well."

"And I know the basics," MingJue said shortly, pressing his lips together when the other two stared at him. "What? One picks up things here and there."

"Oh," XiChen said, eyes round.

"Heard some. Seen once or twice. That's it," MingJue hastily added.

None of them said anything as three pairs of eyes darted to the bed again and then away.

"Shall we start by removing our robes?" GuangYao suggested.

"Agreed," MingJue said and shrugged off his red robe, tossing it down on the low table.

\- o -

XiChen topped the list of young masters of the cultivation world. His cultivation, whether in sword or music, was one of the highest. As one half of the Twin Jades of Gusu, he was well known for his good looks and gracious manner.

He still felt inadequate standing before MingJue who seemed to be built from nothing _but_ muscle. That was already intimidating in itself without the virile proof of masculinity between his thighs, as big as the rest of him.

XiChen hoped the little squeak that sounded when MingJue dropped his trousers didn't come from him. He should have extinguished the two oil lamps _before_ they stripped since the light from the full moon outside was more than sufficient.

"XiChen, why don't you and A-Yao get things rolling?"

XiChen's head snapped up from that mesmerising yet intimidating sight, heat pulsing in his cheeks as he met MingJue's solemn eyes.

"Da-ge?"

"Enjoy each other first. I insist."

"Oh." XiChen wet his lips and turned to GuangYao who smiled at him.

"May I suggest something, Er-ge?"

"Of course, A-Yao."

\- o -

GuangYao's suggestion turned out to be a back massage with a few drops of the precious rose oil.

XiChen had no idea where or when he had picked up this particular skill, only that those clever fingers were finding every knot and tense muscle he didn't know he had, and smoothing them away. He found himself relaxing on the perfumed sheets, his earlier worries vanishing under those skilled hands. He only twitched a bit when the sheet covering his buttocks and legs was removed.

"Lift your hips a little, Er-Ge."

He obeyed without question and felt his knees nudged apart. Then something blunt and oiled touched that secret place between his buttocks. He tensed up at once, head jerking up and eyes flying open. That felt like a-

"Relax, Er-ge," GuangYao crooned. He shifted around to kneel in front of XiChen, fingers slipping under his chin to raise his head higher for a kiss.

XiChen's breath hitched against GuangYao's lips, his attention focused on that fingertip rubbing against his tender flesh before entering him. Turning to look over his shoulder, his eyes met MingJue's burning ones just as that finger pushed all the way in.

"Ahh!"

\- o -

MingJue prepped XiChen the same way he did everything else - with a single minded focus that was both exhilarating and nerve wracking at the same time. Coaxed onto his hands and knees, attention split between GuangYao's tender kisses and MingJue's earnest attentions, XiChen could do nothing but pant and shiver... until one broad finger turned into two, and growing pleasure slid sideways into sharp discomfort.

"Ah, ow!"

"Sorry," MingJue muttered and withdrew from him.

There was the clink of glass and then freshly oiled fingers touched XiChen again, rubbing teasingly against him, making him pant and squirm before slipping inside. They thrust in and out, slow and purposeful, twisting this way and that. XiChen was incoherent with the blissful sensations overwhelming him. His trembling limbs were barely able to support his weight and he was so hard he feared he would spill himself before they got any further.

"Da-ge, enough," he panted. "Please..."

"You're not ready yet," MingJue muttered, his anxious voice belying the confident way he stroked and stretched.

"I am. I'm ready," XiChen insisted breathlessly, pushing against those fingers and sending them deeper inside him. "Ahh..."

"XiChen, I'm not... small."

"Oh, Da-ge is _huge_," GuangYao agreed and smiled at XiChen. "Come, let's turn you around, Er-ge."

XiChen collapsed onto the bed and turned onto his back with GuangYao's help. The heat in his face spread down his neck at the two pairs of eyes focusing on his aroused length lying against his stomach. MingJue's thick erection actually twitched and grew longer, the tip dripping with clear liquid.

XiChen found himself licking his dry lips.

"Come lean against me, Er-ge." Two hands grasped under his arms and pulled him backwards until he was half sitting, half lying against GuangYao's chest.

"There you go. Nice and ready," GuangYao murmured and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Are you ready?" MingJue asked as he shifted closer between XiChen's legs.

"Yes..."

GuangYao's hands slid over XiChen's hips and under his knees. He pulled the trembling thighs _upward_ and _out_, fully exposing XiChen to MingJue's burning gaze.

"A-Yao!" XiChen protested and blushed even deeper, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Don't be shy," MingJue told him, voice rumbling. "You're beautiful."

"Er-ge is very beautiful," GuangYao agreed.

"Are you ready?" MingJue asked again as he shifted closer.

"Yes, Da-ge."

\- o -

By the time MingJue finally sheathed himself inside XiChen, he was breathing hard, eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving as he held himself very still. XiChen was panting, light and shallow, his senses overwhelmed and his body filled to bursting. A few tears had leaked from the corners of his eyes which GuangYao gently wiped away.

"XiChen?" MingJue asked, worry knitting his brows together. "I should have stretched you more."

"I'm fine, Da-ge. You can move, just... ah... just go slo- ahh!"

MingJue had pulled out almost all the way, and with a pained sounding groan, thrust forward again, rocking XiChen against GuangYao's chest.

"You're so _tight_," he grunted. "XiChen, are you sure...?"

XiChen still felt like he was about to be split in half, but he nodded quickly.

"I'm fine. A-Yao, are you alright? Am I leaning too hard against you?"

A soft, slightly breathless laugh sounded above his head and another kiss was pressed to his hair.

"Don't worry about me, Er-ge. Just enjoy yourself."

"Tell me if I'm - ahh!"

MingJue had thrust forward again, back bowed as he supported his weight on two powerful arms, muscles standing out in stark relief. Recalling what Chen-yishi had told him, XiChen continued to shift his hips until the next thrust sent sparks racing through his spine.

"Yes! There!" He gasped.

MingJue stopped at once.

"There what?"

"Don't stop! That felt..." XiChen squirmed in place, too shy to give voice to his pleasure even though he was intimately joined with MingJue.

"Good?" MingJue prompted.

XiChen nodded.

With a relieved smile, MingJue bent down to kiss him and then GuangYao. Straightening up, he pulled halfway out and slammed home again.

XiChen's back arched on a cry as sparkling pleasure washed through him again... and again... and again. MingJue was moving faster now, the tendons standing out in his neck, sweat beading on his forehead and rolling down his cheek.

"XiChen, I-I won't last much longer. You?"

"Uh..."

"A-allow me, Da-ge." GuangYao's voice wasn't too steady either. With his legs on either side of XiChen, he bent forward and just managed to close his hand around XiChen's neglected length, letting each of MingJue's powerful thrusts drive it through his fist.

"A-Yao, Da-ge!" XiChen's grip on MingJue's shoulders tightened as the additional stimulation swept him to the edge and pushed him over, his release spurting out between GuangYao's fingers.

A moment later, he felt a similar warmth at his back as GuangYao gasped into his ear and shuddered. Then it was MingJue's turn, groaning as he spilled himself inside XiChen before collapsing onto him.

The three of them lay there as they caught their breath, overwhelmed by their first experience and in each other's arms. Then GuangYao stirred and gave a soft laugh.

"You two look amazing," he crooned as he stroked his husbands' hair and sweat dampened skin.

After some time, XiChen shifted from under the large and hot weight of MingJue's body and groaned.

"Da-ge?"

With a sigh and a kiss pressed to XiChen's neck, MingJue sat up. XiChen flushed as that still hard length withdrew from him, and their bodies separated with a rather embarrassing sound.

"A-Yao, what about you? Did you come?" MingJue asked, straight to the point as usual.

XiChen tipped his head back to see GuangYao smile, face flushed pink.

"I did, Da-ge. Seeing the two of you... I couldn't help it!"

Pleased, MingJue dropped a kiss on GuangYao's nose before reaching for one of their discarded inner robes. He wiped XiChen's chest with it and then his own.

"Well, we're not done yet," he announced, eyes gleaming. "Now I want to see XiChen taking you. Or you taking him, I don't care which."

\- o -

_The next morning..._

XiChen awoke at five, still curled on his side with his head pillowed on a muscled shoulder. He raised his head and winced a bit as his neck protested. Then he sat up and winced again.

"Ow." The burn between his legs was still there.

A large hand found his and squeezed.

"I'm sorry, XiChen," MingJue apologised. "I was too eager."

XiChen squeezed back and smiled, even though MingJue was little more than a dark silhouette against the pale sheets.

"Please don't apologise, Da-ge. You _are_ huge."

"That doesn't sound like a compliment." MingJue's voice was cautious.

XiChen chuckled.

"It is," he assured with a smile. "I'll be fine once I meditate a bit."

He should have done so last night to get his qi circulating, but MingJue had pulled him and GuangYao into his arms and they had all fallen asleep soon after. Looking down at the small figure curled up on MingJue's other side, XiChen's smile softened.

"A-Yao may need some healing energy though."

MingJue sat up slowly, careful not to disturb their other husband.

"If you two want to switch things around next visit," he began gruffly, "I'm open to it."

"A-Yao and I will hold you to that, Da-ge." XiChen leaned forward to kiss him.

"In fact," MingJue continued, "I'm sure I can take both of you in me at the same time."

XiChen choked at once, almost combusting from the erotic mental images those words brought up.

"Da-ge!" He whisper-shouted.

"Well, time to go back to the guestroom." MingJue reluctantly got down from the bed. "HuaiSang never wakes up this early, but I've had enough questions from him."

"We'll see you two at lunch," XiChen told him.

"You can see me earlier if you two are up for another round."

Stifling another chuckle, XiChen shook his head.

"Chen-yishi will be disappointed if he sees A-Yao and me limping after all his advice!"

"Ah. Too bad."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and take care :)


	58. Mistaken Assumptions

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! After the two wedding nights, it's time to focus on another prospective couple. Enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

The following afternoon, Sisi moved into one of the guestrooms once all the wedding guests left. She chose the one furthest from the main buildings - and nearest to the Wen settlement - so there was little chance of being disturbed should Cloud Recesses host another major event.

She was wiping down the few pieces of furniture when there was a knock at the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Madam Sisi?"

"Oh." Hurrying to the door with cleaning rag still in hand, Sisi flung it open. "Senior Lan, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Madam Sisi," Lan QiRen greeted, nodding in reply to her bow. "I wanted to see how you were settling in."

"Thank you. Please come in," she invited with a smile and stepped aside. "Would you like some tea?"

To her surprise, he nodded again and entered. She gestured to the low table and waited for him to sit, surreptitiously wiping her hands clean. Then she sat adjacent to him and tossed the rag under the table.

The act of making and serving tea was one she was familiar with, and skilled at. Filling the small kettle, she set it on the tiny stove before lighting it, keeping her movements graceful and unhurried.

As she readied the teapot and measured out the tea leaves, she made casual conversation about the guestrooms, the spare robes she had found and Wen Qing's excellent healer skills. Having already known Lan Qiren was a taciturn man, the slight nods and 'Hm's he gave in reply didn't discourage her at all.

When they first met at Meng Shi's grave, he had said little, but his heroic actions later on more than made up for it. He had apprehended that thug with enviable ease, holding him immobile and in pain with no more than a single hand. He had lent her his robe to protect her modesty and even carried her in his arms to Lotus Pier.

A-Yao had insisted later on that all of them had wanted to help, just that Lan QiRen was... faster. Even now, he was the first visitor to her new home!

Sisi was both gratified and touched. She had wondered if anyone would visit her other than Wen Qing who insisted on checking her healing cuts every morning and Wen Ning who had volunteered to bring her her meals.

Well, A-Yao would visit, of course, and the Twin Jades and Wei WuXian. But they would be leaving for their respective honeymoons in a few days. Besides, she shouldn't expect newlyweds to keep someone like her company!

When the tea was ready, she poured it out and set the teapot down. Picking up a cup, she offered it to Lan QiRen with both hands and a smile. Her hands were one of her best features; small with slender fingers and tapering fingertips.

Surely there was no harm in calling attention to them?

Lan QiRen hesitated before nodding his thanks, fingertips gingerly plucking the cup from her. As he brought it to his lips, Sisi decided to broach the subject that had been burning in her mind over the past couple of days.

"Senior Lan," she began. "I wish to repay you for all your kindness to me."

He frowned, still holding the cup between his fingers. It made her a bit worried for the tea was very hot!

"You have no money. Even if you did, I have no need of it," he told her, not unkindly.

"I wasn't thinking of money."

He set the cup down abruptly. Hot tea sloshed over his hand, making him wince.

"Oh no!" Grabbing the tea towel, Sisi reached for his hand, intent on wiping it clean.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as her hand clutched his.

"The tea! You burned your hand."

"You shouldn't touch me!" He snatched his hand back.

Sisi froze on the spot, eyes wide and lips parting in shock. Her heart - used to compliments and insults alike over the years - clenched inside her chest while ingrained habit made her dip her head at once.

"I'm so sorry!"

It wasn't the first time she had apologised after a customer raised his voice at her through no fault of her own. But in this case, it _was_ her fault. She had broken one of the most basic rules of all - _never_ touch anyone without their express permission, especially those of a higher social standing than her.

Lan QiRen was not her customer. Yes, he had carried her that one time, but that was _his_ decision, not hers. He may not have minded touching her then, but it wasn't something she should take for granted.

It meant nothing to him.

It will never mean anything to him.

Slowly, Sisi withdrew her trembling hands and clenched them tightly in her lap.

"Madam Sisi."

She peeped up to see the shock on his face replaced by tight regret.

"You have no need to apologise," he said gruffly.

Sisi bit her lip. His words would have meant more if they didn't sound like they were being forced from him. Pasting a smile on her face, she raised her head.

"I only meant to wipe your hand clean," she said, keeping her voice steady and her hurt hidden.

"I know."

For the first time since they met, a void opened between them; a stark reminder of how different they were. A noted and respected elder of one of the four greats sects in the cultivation world, and a prostitute.

Lan QiRen exhaled and looked even more regretful.

"Our rules forbid casual touches between a man and a woman who aren't married," he explained.

Sisi smiled again, more naturally this time.

"Of course. I understand."

"I didn't mean to imply your touch was unwelcome," he said. "It's not."

Halfway wiping up the spilled tea, she looked at him in surprise. That almost sounded like he was encouraging her to touch him again. But he had also said they had rules against that. And the tips of his ears had turned pink.

Confused, Sisi settled for refilling his cup instead. Then she remembered what she had wanted to say in the first place.

"Senior Lan, you're right. I have no money, but I also don't wish to be beholden to anyone."

When he frowned, she found herself wishing she could smooth away the two deep lines between those straight eyebrows. Perhaps with a gentle fingertip or better yet, with her-

"How do you suggest to repay me then?" He asked.

"How do you think?" Sisi countered. She had lost her looks but she was still young and healthy. She could cook and clean and was reasonably skilled at sewing.

Surely a sect as large as Gusu Lan would have room for one more servant?

"Out of the question!" Lan QiRen leaped to his feet, his knee knocking into the table and spilling more tea. He looked outraged this time, face tuning red. "Your touch may be welcome, but how could you even - did I ever imply I wanted...?"

Sisi stared up at him in shock.

"I-I don't understand," she protested. "The Cloud Recesses is so big, surely there's room for-"

"You should know such a thing isn't allowed! I would be the laughingstock of the whole cultivation world!"

"What? Why?!" Sisi asked in bewilderment.

Was it against their rules to help a prostitute?

As they stared at each other, confusion flitted across Lan QiRen's face. Then he shook his head, flicked his sleeve in annoyance and left, shutting the door with a snap.

Sisi stared at it, wondering what on earth had she said wrong.

\- o -

Wen Qing was fuming as she made her way to Master Lan's home. It didn't help that she had to ask one or two passing disciples for directions, or that her obvious agitation prompted them to ask why was she looking for him, and if there was anything wrong.

In other words, stalling her.

She had to assure them, with a smile pasted over gritted teeth, that everything was fine before they would part with the precious directions. Even then, they looked like they regretted doing so.

Well, _someone_ was going to regret it even more and it wasn't going to be her. She was up on the veranda of the _Ahnshi_, or Peaceful Room, and bangi - knocking on the door before she could talk herself out of it.

"Healer Wen." Master Lan looked surprised when he opened the door.

"Master Lan." Wen Qing sketched a quick bow, reminding herself that he was still her family's benefactor. It wouldn't do to alienate him when they had finally settled down on their own land. "I hope I'm not disturbing."

"No. I was just... meditating." He sounded a bit testy.

Her eyebrows went up at that. Meditating like there was _nothing_ _wrong_, like _he_ had done _nothing wrong_.

"Is anything the matter?" He prompted when she didn't say anything.

"It's Sisi."

In a heartbeat, his expression changed from enquiring to wariness, confirming Wen Qing's suspicions.

"That deep cut over her cheek," she said. "It was finally closing last night and now it's not."

When he just blinked at her as if unable to comprehend her words, she threw up her hands, exasperated.

"Why bring her all the way to Gusu if you're just going to undo all my work?" She demanded, her voice rising despite herself.

He bristled at her words.

"Healer Wen, mind your tone. What are you saying?"

"Sisi is crying her heart out and all I could get out of her was that you had seen her last!"

"Crying?" Master Lan repeated, his face going white and then red.

Wen Qing's eyes narrowed.

"Did you visit her?"

"Yes, but-"

"When?"

"An hour ago. I-"

"Did you say something to hurt her?"

"I... that was not my intention."

It wasn't a denial.

"You insulted her?" Despite her best efforts, Wen Qing's voice rose again.

"I did not!" Master Lan looked outraged, face still flushed.

"Then what did you say?"

"I- she..." Master Lan pressed his lips together, almost scowling. "I do not wish to repeat it."

Wen Qing thought her eyebrows couldn't rise any higher. She was wrong.

"She wanted to... repay me for the care shown to her." Master Lan looked like he was choosing his words very carefully.

"So?"

"So?!" Master Lan swelled up like an indignant balloon of righteousness. "I refused, of course! Did you imagine I would accept such an offer?"

"What offer?"

"To... to warm my bed."

Wen Qing frowned.

"She said that? But why? GuangYao and ZeWu Jun already told her you'd refuse."

"Of course I would," he huffed and then he frowned in turn. "When did they tell her that?"

"At Lotus Pier after dinner. ZeWu Jun told her you'd bear the entire cost of her treatment and she thought you'd want... recompense."

Master Lan looked outraged all over again.

"Perform acts of chivalry! Help the underprivileged!" He was almost shouting. "I was just upholding our rules!"

"What about her profession?" Wen Qing asked.

He stared at her.

"That has nothing to do with it. Besides, she is a very attractive young lady."

"Young?"

Master Lan glared at her.

"Yes, young! She must be in her early thirties, that makes me at least ten years older than her!"

"Attractive?" Wen Qing asked next. "She will bear those two scars on her face for life."

Now he looked even more irritated.

"Only a shallow person would be put off by those two lines. She's beautiful."

Then he coughed, ears turning pink.

"Ah. Not that physical attractiveness is important, of course. What matters is an individual's principles and honour. And..."

Wen Qing stared at him, fighting a sudden, almost overwhelming urge to roll her eyes. She wasn't unaware of the undercurrents between Master Lan and Sisi, something even Wei WuXian had noticed. It was... cute. Not that she would ever say that aloud, of course.

"Regardless of what happened, Master Lan," she said, "the fact remains that my patient is very upset."

Now he looked stricken. Good.

"I'm sure you know that words can cut as deeply as any knife." She should know, having insulted her Jiang Cheng in front of so many people.

Master Lan looked even more stricken now.

"It would seem I have misunderstood," he muttered. "But if she didn't mean... _that_, then what was she offering?"

Without waiting for her reply, he shook his head and gestured for her to move aside.

"Where're you going?" Wen Qing asked.

He turned back to look at her, face resolute and chin up.

"To apologise."

"Good man," she said under her breath and followed him.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I made up a name for LQR's quarters as I couldn't find any info on it. Also, SS did touch LQR's hand while at Lotus Pier, but forgot since she wasn't in the best frame of mind then. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and take care :)


	59. Assumptions Corrected

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! This chapter is a bit shorter than the ones before, but it ended at a good place so enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

Master Lan didn't say anything more as he led the way to the guestrooms. Despite his resolve, he still walked at his usual sedate pace. The only differences were his heavy frown and pursed lips, both visible from his side profile, suggesting he was either deep in thought or busy composing an apology to Sisi.

Wen Qing thought it best not to antagonise him any further and followed two discreet steps behind. She could cite Healer rights in wanting to accompany him, but truth to tell, she was also... curious.

It looked like some of Wei WuXian's shameless behaviour had rubbed off on her after two years in the Burial Mounds.

When she and Master Lan reached the walkway where a grassy field separated the guestrooms from the main buildings, they saw Sisi standing at the other end of the walkway.

That was the good news. The bad news was, she wasn't alone.

ZeWu Jun and Jin GuangYao appeared to be comforting her, standing very close and speaking in low voices. Master Lan looked even more displeased at that, pursed lips all but disappeared with how hard he was compressing them.

Wen Qing supposed she couldn't blame him. If she had to apologise for anything, she wouldn't want any witnesses either.

"Ah! Uncle QiRen. Healer Wen." GuangYao saw them approaching first.

"What? Oh no, I... shouldn't - sorry!" Spinning around, Sisi presented her back to them and hurriedly pressed a sleeve to her eyes.

"Uncle. Healer Wen." ZeWu Jun looked solemn as he and GuangYao bowed in greeting as though they hadn't all sat down to lunch a few hours ago. "It seems something or someone has upset Madam Sisi."

Wen Qing returned their bows and saw Master Lan turning red out of the corner of her eye.

"Lan Zhan, look! Everyone's over there!"

Wen Qing bit back a smirk when Master Lan visibly started at that all too familiar voice before turning pale.

"Great minds think alike, huh, Wen Qing?" A beaming Wei WuXian strode up to them, tugging HanGuang Jun by the hand. "Of course we all want to visit Sisi-jie!"

... who still didn't turn around.

"Wei Ying." HanGuang Jun's voice was quiet.

Wei WuXian's smile faltered, lessened and finally vanished when he took in the solemn faces around him.

"What's wrong?"

"Uncle. Xiongzhang. Madam Sisi. Maiden Wen. GuangYao." HanGuang Jun offered a formal bow.

Wei WuXian sketched a quick bow as well even though his expression clearly said he didn't see the need to be so formal with family.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, eyes darting from one face to the other.

Master Lan looked like he was on the verge of a qi deviation, even shifting on his feet as if contemplating a hasty retreat. But maybe he wouldn't run. Maybe he would just order all of them to leave instead, or take Sisi somewhere else to apologise in private.

"Sisi-jie?" Wei WuXian sounded worried.

Slowly, Sisi turned around, showing a tear stained face with a pink bandage on her cheek. Master Lan actually winced at the sight.

"What happened?" Wei WuXian exclaimed.

Another tear slid down Sisi's cheek and disappeared into the soaked bandage.

"It's... not important, Young Master Wei," she choked out.

"Not important?" Wei WuXian echoed in disbelief. "Sisi-jie, you're upset enough to cry."

"She wants to leave Cloud Recesses," GuangYao fretted, adding fuel to the fire.

"What?" Wei WuXian and Wen Qing chorused.

"I..." Sisi's eyes slid in Master Lan's direction and then away. "It's a... a minor misunderstanding."

"If it's minor then you don't have to leave," GuangYao told her.

"Who was it with?" Wei WuXian demanded with a hint of anger in his voice.

Glancing at Master Lan, Wen Qing saw him exhale, rigid shoulders slumping under blue silk robes as he cleared his throat.

"It was me," he confessed.

Every head swiveled to him in shock, even Sisi's. HanGuang Jun's eyes were wider than usual.

"Madam Sisi." Placing his hands together, Master Lan gave a stiff bow, causing several mouths to fall open around him.

Sisi pressed trembling fingers to her mouth, her eyes huge.

"I apologise for raising my voice at you earlier," Master Lan said.

Sisi stared at him and then she glanced around their stunned audience.

"Senior Lan, a noted elder such as yourself shouldn't abase himself before someone like me."

"He should if he is ashamed of his behavior," Master Lan insisted.

"_Ashamed?_" Sisi echoed in shock and shook her head, one hand lifting halfway towards him. "Oh no, that's too much. Please don't say that."

"I also apologise for jumping to the wrong conclusion," Master Lan continued doggedly.

"Ah." Sisi gave a sheepish smile and let her hand drop back to her side, colour blooming in her cheeks. "It was partly my fault for not stating what I meant."

"But it was my fault for making the wrong assumption," Master Lan insisted.

Wen Qing couldn't help rolling her eyes a bit. Everyone was shamelessly listening in, heads turning from one to the other and back again. Wei WuXian was practically starry eyed.

"What assumption?" He wanted to know.

Sisi glanced at him and then at the others.

"It's not important, Young Master Wei. A... a minor misunderstanding, that's all."

Wen Qing ground her small teeth together, unsure if she should applaud Sisi's diplomacy or stick her with a needle. Before she could decide, Master Lan took a step forward.

"Madam Sisi, it is important. It's not minor at all."

"What is?" Wei WuXian was almost bouncing in place with curiosity, subsiding only when Master Lan turned to glare at him.

"Ah. Sorry, Uncle QiRen."

With a snort, Master Lan turned to Sisi again.

"Please accept my apology."

Sisi gulped, cheeks still flushed.

"Senior Lan, I truly didn't mean to offend you earlier. I wasn't offering my services."

There was a squeaked out 'What?!' from Wei WuXian.

"Well," Sisi gave an abashed shrug, "I _had_ thought of repaying you that way at first, but ZeWu Jun and A-Yao assured me you would refuse."

"Of course I would!" Master Lan huffed.

"But I do apologise in turn for not explaining myself clearly." Sisi bowed her head.

Master Lan took another step forward.

"I will accept that if you accept my apologies," he offered gruffly.

"Of course I will." Sisi's smile was quite breathtaking as she held out her hands in an impulsive, rather sweet gesture.

Master Lan hesitated before grasping her hands, giving them a quick squeeze before releasing them.

"Ah. Right. In that case, I hope you will continue to stay here," he said.

When Sisi smiled again, Wen Qing saw the tips of Master Lan's ears turn pink again.

"Cloud Recesses is so beautiful, I would like nothing more. But I want to earn my keep and not live off charity."

"Madam Sisi, it's not necessary."

"Senior Lan, I insist. I don't mean to boast, but I can cook and sew quite well."

"No. You are above such menial tasks." Master Lan's reply was immediate and decisive. "Besides, Lan JiaYing, the Head Librarian, has been requesting for an assistant. If that is agreeable to you?"

Two more tears escaped Sisi's eyes and Master Lan twitched at the sight.

"I don't think I'm qualified, but thank you." Sisi said, her voice trembling. "Please be assured I will do my best."

When Master Lan closed the remaining gap between them with an impatient sounding 'tsk', ZeWu Jun and GuangYao hurriedly moved away from Sisi.

"Alright, that's enough now," Master Lan muttered as he pulled out a square of blue silk from his sleeve and began dabbing at Sisi's face.

Wen Qing's eyebrows and respect for Master Lan rose even more. Seeing the others still openly staring at them - with Wei WuXian being the most avid, coupled with a huge grin - she decided they had all intruded enough.

"Let's go," she said, making a note to stop by Sisi's guestroom later to check on the reopened cut.

"Aww, Wen Qing..."

"_Now_," she stated firmly, making Wei WuXian pout.

"Ah yes, Healer Wen is quite right," ZeWu Jun said, looking a bit sheepish as he took GuangYao's hand. "We can visit Madam Sisi tomorrow."

"Agreed." HanGuang Jun tugged at Wei Ying's hand.

As the five of them walked away with Wei WuXian and GuangYao still sneaking glances over their shoulders, Wen Qing allowed herself one last look as well.

Master Lan was still tut-tutting and dabbing at Sisi's tears while she, half laughing and half crying, was trying to grab the cloth from him.

Smiling, Wen Qing turned back and poked a grinning Wei WuXian in the side to get him moving again.

"Keep walking," she told him.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you found LQR's apology satisfactory :) Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and take care!


	60. A Valiant Attempt to Assist

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Later that evening, the two Wen siblings visited Sisi; one to check on the reopened cut on her cheek while the other brought her her dinner. Neither of them mentioned the earlier incident, but Wen Ning's sympathetic almost smile suggested he knew about it.

They, along with GuangYao and Wei WuXian, had likely realised what the three Lans probably still didn't - that in wanting to spare Sisi from what he deemed as _menial tasks_, Lan QiRen had denigrated the few skills she had.

She knew he meant well. He had apologised in front of his four nephews who thought so highly of him, to whom he must have wanted to appear as wise and respected. He had even _bowed_ to her.

But why did he offer her the post of assistant to the Head Librarian?

The Library Pavilion in Cloud Recesses was famous throughout the Cultivation World for its vast collection of ancient scrolls and precious manuscripts!

Everyone else, even the late Meng Shi - bless her ambitious heart - would have jumped at the chance to work there, but Sisi was terrified of touching those precious items lest she accidentally damage them. She felt faint just thinking about it.

Did Lan QiRen think it would be an easy job because she wouldn't have to stand under the sun or slave over a hot stove?

Well, that _was_ sweet of him. Under any other circumstances she would be happy to accept. He just hadn't realised she was the least qualified person in the world.

She was illiterate.

Hopefully, the Head Librarian was a very patient woman.

\- o -

The next morning, ZeWu Jun and GuangYao turned up at Sisi's doorstep to invite her for lunch. She happily accepted and didn't realise it wasn't a cosy lunch for three until they passed the Hanshi and headed for the main buildings.

Wen Qing was waiting for them outside the Main Hall. The wedding decor had been removed and the hall partitioned to form a smaller common area and several private rooms, each with a round table that could seat up to eight people. Sitting in one of the rooms were Lan QiRen, HanGuang Jun and Wei WuXian.

Sisi bowed with the others, warmth creeping into her cheeks as she recalled - for the hundredth time - how Lan QiRen had dried her tears rather fussily before walking her back to her room yesterday. Judging from the awkward bob of his head, he was recalling the exact same thing.

By the time she tore her gaze away, there was was only one seat remaining, on Lan QiRen's left. He was glaring at ZeWu Jun who pretended not to notice.

As soon as Sisi sat down, lunch was brought in and they started to eat. It was a silent affair with Wei WuXian fidgeting a few times and exchanging meaningful nods with GuangYao. Sisi finished her portion of fried noodles and tofu soup, and declined a second helping. She was grateful for food that she didn't have to prepare or pay for, but Gusu Lan's cuisine was... well, very lightly seasoned.

As ZeWu Jun boiled water for tea, GuangYao cleared his throat and smiled at Sisi.

"Sisi-jie, is that one of the spare robes from the guestroom? It fits you so well!"

"Thank you," Sisi replied. "It was too big, but I managed to alter it last night."

"I'm not surprised." GuangYao's smile was guileless. "I remember watching as you altered and even embroidered the robes for the other ladies. You made them so much more pleasing to the eye."

Sisi stared at him in surprise. She was sure that nothing short of torture would induce him to talk about his childhood let alone relate an anecdote about it. And in front of Lan QiRen and the Twin Jades, no less!

She glanced at Lan QiRen beside her who kept silent.

"What about you, GuangYao?" Wei WuXian, ever curious, wanted to know. "Did Sisi-jie sew you anything?"

A soft pink tinted GuangYao's cheeks as he nodded.

"Sisi-jie found out my mother was saving every bit of money to buy me books so she collected the discarded robes from the others to make inner clothes for me. I didn't mind wearing them... except for the pair made from embroidered red silk because they _itched!_"

GuangYao was an excellent conversationalist who could strike the perfect balance between brevity and humour while looking perfectly innocent. Wei WuXian, Wen Qing and ZeWu Jun chuckled, HanGuang Jun nodded but Lan QiRen's eyebrows shot up.

"That's amazing, Sisi-jie," Wei WuXian praised.

"She's a good cook too," GuangYao added, warming to his subject. "She could take the plainest of ingredients and make a tasty dish from them."

Sisi blushed as everyone's eyes turned to her again.

"Our madam only allowed us to have vegetables and not much variety at that," she explained. "I had to get creative or we would eat the same dish everyday. Eggs were rare while chicken and fish were reserved for customers. Whenever one of them ordered a meal, the cook would ask for my help and later, I would ask the chosen companion of that customer for feedback to improve my knowledge."

Lan QiRen, who had started to look grudgingly impressed, now looked displeased again. Realising she had divulged a bit more than she intended, Sisi bit her lip and looked down at her plate.

"Oh, I can cook too!" Wei WuXian declared and ignored a skeptical look from Wen Qing. "Sisi-Jie, you're from Yunping so you must love spicy dishes, right?"

"Of course," Sisi agreed.

"A-Yao does too. What's your favourite dish, Madam Sisi?" ZeWu Jun asked politely.

"It's saliva chicken, also known as mouthwatering chicken," GuangYao answered and dimpled. "It was my mother's favourite dish too."

"Oh, mine too! I'm drooling at the thought!" Wei WuXian said. "Please teach me to cook that dish, Sisi-Jie!"

"Me too," GuangYao added, not to be outdone.

"If Madam Sisi doesn't mind," ZeWu Jun began only to pause when Lan QiRen cleared his throat with a rather loud harrumph.

"Killing of animals is forbidden," he said curtly. "Your wedding feast was an exception."

"Of course, Uncle QiRen!" Wei WuXian grinned at him, not in the least bit abashed.

"Yes, of course," GuangYao murmured.

An awkward silence descended on the table.

"Da-ge likes spicy food too," ZeWu Jun said into the silence, a non sequitur which had everyone looking confused. With a tiny sound, GuangYao snatched up the teapot and began pouring the tea.

"However, an occasional fish may be allowed," Lan QiRen announced.

Wei WuXian perked up at that.

"That's right! We've been having fish twice a month which, come to think of it, is rather odd. Doesn't that count as-"

"As for you four," Lan QiRen cut him off, "aren't you leaving tomorrow morning for your honeymoons?"

Wei WuXian blinked owlishly at him and then at Lan Zhan, possibly wondering why he had been interrupted.

"We have decided to stay until the end of the week, uncle," HanGuang Jun replied.

"Yup," Wei WuXian said cheerfully. "We plan to travel to Lanling on foot to see Shijie. And the peacock."

"Mn."

"Oh, we plan to travel on foot too," ZeWu Jun said with a smile. "But we're going to QingHe first to see Da-ge."

"And HuaiSang," A-Yao hastily added.

"And HuaiSang, of course!"

Everyone drank their tea and A-Yao refilled their cups.

It was Wen Qing who cleared her throat next.

"I expect Sisi's cuts to fully close in two days' time," she announced, eyes sliding ever so briefly in Lan QiRen's direction. "If they don't get wet again."

As he shifted in his seat, Wei WuXian jerked his chin at Wen Qing.

"What's the hurry?"

It was Wen Qing's turn to look a bit discomfited.

"Granny Wen, A-Yuan and I plan to travel to Yunmeng," she explained. "Uh, for wedding plans."

"_What?!_ Jiang Cheng proposed? When was that? Why didn't he tell me? And you're taking my son?" Wei WuXian exclaimed in rapid succession. "Go make your own!"

GuangYao and Lan QiRen choked on their tea and had their backs patted. Wen Qing ignored the quiet 'Wei Ying' from HanGuang Jun and gave a rather unladylike snort.

"_You_ asked Granny Wen to look after A-Yuan while you enjoyed your honeymoon!" She shot back.

Wei WuXian opened his mouth and closed it again in favour of giving a sheepish smile.

"Our heartiest congratulations, Maiden Wen," ZeWu Jun said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Wen Qing inclined her head.

"Congratulations. Chen-yishi informed us you would hold a few classes with our senior healers on acupuncture before then?" Lan QiRen asked after a careful sip of tea.

"Of course, Master Lan," Wen Qing replied. "My wedding isn't for another three weeks."

"We'll be sure to attend, Healer Wen," GuangYao told her. "My congratulations as well."

"Please don't worry about me, Wen Qing," Sisi said. "I'm sure I can start work at the library tomorrow or the day after."

"But-" Wei WuXian protested.

"Sisi-jie," A-Yao said at the same time.

"And I am very grateful to Senior Lan for the opportunity," Sisi added firmly. She appreciated their rather transparent attempts to showcase her skills, but it was better than no work at all.

"You are welcome. I am sure you will enjoy it," Lan QiRen told her, one hand stroking his goatee.

He didn't see the mutinous looks his two newest nephews gave it... as if they would have liked to shave it right off.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and take care!


	61. An Admission

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

The Library Pavilion was a large circular building, well ventilated with windows all around. A magnificent magnolia tree stood outside, allowing the slightest breeze to waft the delicate fragrance of magnolia blossoms inside the library. Painted blinds at the windows facing west had been pulled down to keep out most of the afternoon heat.

Individual low tables of polished wood for reading and writing were placed alongside the walls which were lined with row upon row of books. In the centre of the library, a large circular bookshelf held even more books and scrolls.

It was a stunning place, as beautiful as it was intimidating, boasting a wealth of ancient knowledge and spiritual scriptures. It smelled of wood and books... paper... ink... actually, it smelled rather like Lan QiRen, under that faint hint of agarwood incense that clung to his robes.

Ignoring the two senior disciples staring at her from across the room, Sisi straightened her shoulders when a middle aged woman with a strict face came over.

"Madam Sisi?"

"Just Sisi, Madam Lan." Sisi gave a polite bow which the other lady returned.

"I am Lan JiaYing, the Head Librarian. You may address me as Lan-qianbei."

"Yes, Lan-qianbei."

"I need an assistant who is quiet, conscientious and would treat my precious books and scrolls with great care. You were recommended by Elder Lan QiRen himself."

Sisi felt her face grow warm.

"Senior Lan? Well, he.. uh..."

Was sorely mistaken?

Had lied through his teeth?

Thought he was doing her a favour?

"Thank you. I'll do my best," she ended up saying.

Lan JiaYing nodded and made no mention of Sisi's face.

"As you can see, the library is mostly empty in the early afternoons when there are classes going on. Come with me, I will show you the different sections we have."

The finality with which she spun around made panic bubble up inside Sisi.

"Lan-qianbei, you should know - I can't read!" She blurted out.

Lan JiaYing turned around again, looking as shocked as if Sisi had confessed to being a fierce corpse.

"I will do my best to memorise where each section is," Sisi quickly added, "but I can't read or write. If that makes me unsuitable for this post, I understand."

Lan JiaYing raised her eyebrows at that.

"You were recommended by Elder Lan QiRen," she repeated. "He must have good reason for doing so."

Reason which he had not thought to inform Sisi.

After a moment, Lan JiaYing continued.

"In that case, your duties will be to clear the tables of any books or writing instruments - there's a rule for everything here, but none for my library! Brushes will be thoroughly cleaned and dried under the sun, if possible. Check the books and scrolls for any ink stains before putting them on that table to be re-shelved later. You will spend four hours here every day after lunch. Sunday is your free day."

Despite her misgivings, Sisi smiled in relief.

"Yes, Lan-qianbei. Thank you."

Lan JiaYing nodded.

"It would be good if you can find someone to teach you to read though," she said. "Follow me, I will show you each section."

\- o -

When Sisi reported to work the next afternoon, Madam Lan JiaYing stayed just long enough to explain she had to supervise a one hour class of junior disciples whose teacher had suddenly taken ill. She repeated her rules about caring for the books before hurrying off.

Left alone, Sisi went around gathering the books left on the individual tables and taking them to the designated table in the corner. She had moved halfway around the library when she heard the door open and peeped around a shelf to see who is was, still holding an armful of books.

"Senior Lan!"

Smiling, she took a couple of steps from behind the shelf before remembering that the cuts on her face weren't covered. Wen Qing had decided that they were safe from infection this morning. Instead of fresh bandages, she had given Sisi a small bottle of ointment that would reduce any itch or tenderness. She had also promised to take another look at them upon returning from Lotus Pier.

For now, Sisi cringed at how the scabbed over cuts must look like and quickly bowed her head.

"Madam Sisi?"

There was a note in Lan QiRen's voice that might have been concern. Sisi peeked up to see him frowning at her as he came closer.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and took a step back.

"Nothing at all, Senior Lan. Can I... help you with anything?"

A stupid thing to say, seeing as it was the second time she was here while Lan QiRen could probably pinpoint the exact location of every single book in this place. A sigh sounded, followed by the hem of blue robes and two pristine white boots entering her vision. They stopped two feet away from her.

"I hadn't thought my goatee is that off-putting."

Sisi's head jerked up in surprise at the dry tone.

"What? Oh no! It makes you look... it makes you look... distinguished."

If she were perfectly honest, she didn't much care for it.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that pause," he replied in an even drier tone and quirked an eyebrow at her.

Taken by surprise, Sisi started laughing until the movement pulled at her cheek and her smile turned into a wince. Shifting the books to her left arm, she covered her right cheek with her right hand and spun around.

A hand grasped her left shoulder, its hold firm but not tight, causing her heart to lurch.

Was this a prohibited casual touch, or one with intent?

"Madam Sisi, please look at me."

Slowly, she turned around and his hand fell from her shoulder.

"You do not need to hide anything." That same hand closed over her wrist and pulled her hand down from her face.

Fighting the urge to flee, Sisi took a deep breath and tipped her chin up instead, meeting Lan QiRen's gaze straight on. He nodded in approval and even gave a tiny smile.

"Good. Those two lines do not detract from your looks. Never forget that."

She was gaping at him before she realised and snapped her mouth shut. Her face felt hot again. She didn't think she had blushed as much in the past five years as she had since meeting him.

"If not for Healer Wen, I wouldn't dare show my face in public," she said, willing her voice to remain steady. "I am very grateful to her."

"As am I." Lan QiRen nodded. He didn't seem to realise he was still holding her wrist.

"And I am very grateful to you," Sisi continued.

He frowned.

"I thought we had gone over that the other day," he said, looking and sounding peeved.

Sisi smiled, this time ignoring the slight pull of her cheek.

"I meant, for finding me this job. Thank you." She gave a bow.

He shook his head, his eyes flicking downward for the tiniest instant. "How are you settling in?"

"Quite well," Sisi replied, wondering if she should tell him she couldn't read, and if he would find her another job then. Nervously, she wet her lips and saw his gaze flick down to her mouth again.

"You have all been very kind," she said.

"Gusu Lan rules say-"

"I saw the Wall of Discipline. You have so many rules." She shouldn't interrupt him, but she was flustered. They were standing less than two feet apart. Again, she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips.

"Yes. Too many," Lan QiRen muttered. He was staring at her lips again.

"Perhaps... you could reduce them?"

"I plan to."

When had they started whispering?

And when had he moved closer?

Or had she taken another step?

She could feel his breath on her face now, warm and smelling of tea. Her throat was dry and her heart was beating so fast.

"That's good," she said, voice barely above a whisper as she tipped her head up.

He shuffled even closer, hand tightening on her wrist.

The sound of voices from outside followed by the unmistakable sound of the doors opening reached their ears.

"Oh!"

At once, they sprang apart and took a step back. Lan QiRen was still holding Sisi's wrist and the sudden tug forward made her lose her balance. She fell onto him, books dropping from her arm as she pressed both hands against his chest to arrest her fall. Her added weight made him stumble backwards until his back met the shelf behind him with a solid thump.

Half a dozen books tumbled down from the upper rows, bouncing off their shoulders and arms before smacking onto the floor with dull thuds.

Sisi stared into Lan QiRen's eyes. She was a tall woman, only a couple of inches shorter than him. She could feel the pounding of his heart beneath her right palm, beating almost as fast as hers.

He was touching her right now. In fact, he was embracing her with both arms. If not for her hands, she would be plastered against him from chest to hip with nothing but their robes between them.

"Lan Zhan, did you hear that?"

"Mn. Books falling."

The voices were most unmistakably HanGuang Jun and Wei WuXian's.

"Oh dear," Sisi said.

"Oh no," Lan QiRen groaned, tipping his head back until his hairpiece clunked against the shelf. Another book fell, clipping his ear on its way down as if to chastise him.

Then the young couple appeared around the shelf and stared at them. Four eyes went impossibly wide.

"Oh," Wei WuXian said while HanGuang Jun appeared to be rendered speechless at the sight of his uncle with a woman in his arms.

"Ah. I... I was right, Lan Zhan! We did hear something!" Wei WuXian had a blinding grin on his face.

"Mnhr." HanGuang Jun sounded like he was being strangled. Sisi wondered if he was thinking of that same casual touch was forbidden rule.

"Look, some of the books had fallen from the shelves! By themselves!" Wei WuXian continued in that same overly loud, overly bright voice.

"It was my fault. I was clumsy," Sisi told him. "Senior Lan... prevented me from a fall."

"Sisi, please," Lan QiRen mumbled, the pink in his ears spreading to his face. Then he looked down and froze. Glancing down, Sisi saw that the neckline of her robes had loosened, allowing him a tantalising sight of her cleavage. It was deeper than usual, thanks to how she was leaning against him. Heat flared through her, not all of it embarrassment.

"I never knew the Library Pavilion was haunted, Lan Zhan. What else could it be? It's not even a windy day!" Wei WuXian turned to his husband, eyes dancing with glee and voice trembling with laughter.

"Mnhr!" HanGuang Jun's ears had taken on the same hue as his uncle's.

"We should pick them up, but uh... I'm sure someone will. Rabbits! Yes, let's go see the rabbits, come on!"

Grabbing a still stunned HanGuang Jun's hand, Wei WuXian spun around in a swirl of dark blue robes and pulled him away. Their retreating footsteps were followed by the double doors thudding shut a few seconds later, and that was followed by unrestrained laughter that made Sisi want to dig a hole where she stood and jump right in.

With another groan, Lan QiRen let his head thump back against the shelf again - harder - his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Sisi bit her lip, wondering if she should invite him to join her in that hole. Then he grabbed her upper arms, gently pushing her to stand upright before letting go.

"Madam Sisi, are you alright?" He asked, carefully avoiding looking any lower than her eyes.

"Yes. And you?" She asked.

"Of course I am," he huffed.

They took a moment to straighten their robes, avoiding each other's gazes, before bending down to pick up the fallen books.

As she guiltily straightened a bent cover, Sisi wondered if she would be out of a job. Then she remembered that Lan QiRen was equally guilty and didn't know if that made things better or worse.

"You're welcome to read any of them after finishing your tasks," he finally ventured, breaking the awkward silence after he had placed all the books back on the shelves. His movements were sure, confirming Sisi's suspicion that he knew the library inside out.

"I can't," she admitted. "Unlike Meng Shi, A-Yao's mother, I never learned how to read. Well, I can read and write my own name, but not very well."

The appalled expression on his face confirmed her other suspicion that he hadn't thought of that.

"It's not your fault," she reassured him. "You spent your life surrounded by people who can read and write as easily as they breathe air."

He looked irritated at that.

"That is still no reason for me to assume-" he began and broke off, frowning. "Was that why WuXian and GuangYao were giving all those hints the other day? About your cooking and sewing skills?"

Sisi's smile widened.

"They're good boys. You must be proud to call them your nephews."

"There was a time when I didn't," Lan QiRen admitted. "But I do apologise for not realising earlier."

"Should I should stop working here now?" Sisi asked.

Still frowning, he shook his head.

"I am first and foremost, a teacher. If you are willing to learn then I am willing to teach."

She gaped at him.

"You must be joking!" She exclaimed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean... but you're a busy man. You shouldn't waste your time on someone like me."

"How I choose to spend my time is up to me. I can certainly spare a few hours a week. If you are willing."

Sisi couldn't stop the smile breaking out on her face anymore than she could stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you!" Before she could stop herself, she had darted forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. Then she drew back, dismayed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

She was lying, she wasn't sorry at all, what with him staring at her, mouth half open. His eyes were so big it put her in mind of a startled deer. Or not so much a deer but a billy goat because of his-

With great difficulty, she swallowed a giggle.

Lan QiRen cleared his throat.

"I will uh... see you tomorrow around five in the evening." His voice sounded strangled as he spun around and beat a hasty retreat from the Library Pavilion.

"Tomorrow," Sisi whispered, staring after him.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and take care :)


	62. An Afternoon at Lotus Pier

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! FFN was on the blink a few days ago so if you haven't read Chap 61 yet, please do so. The next SiRen scene needs some work so let's see how ChengQing is doing at the moment. Enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Jiang Cheng and Head Disciple Jiang Long arrived at Cloud Recesses earlier in the morning. Wen Qing, Granny Wen and A-Yuan were already waiting for them at the main courtyard.

Jiang Cheng was impressed at Wen Qing's time management and relieved not to find any delays bearing the name Wei WuXian. It really was too early in the morning for a barrage of nosy questions about his upcoming wedding when he hadn't even started to plan for it.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten about Wei WuXian's son.

"Qing-jiejie, we have to look for Xian-gege and Rich-gege. They're not here yet."

"They're not coming with us, A-Yuan."

"Why not?"

"They're busy doing... things."

"What things?"

"Aiya, things that married people do, of course." Granny Wen tried to spare Wen Qing from having to reply.

"Like what?"

They were both spared from having to reply - and Jiang Cheng from having to hear said reply - when Wen Ning walked up to them.

"Ning-gege, are you coming with us?"

"Ah, I'm afraid not, A-Yuan."

"Why not?"

"I have to take care of our new home. And the chickens."

"Oh." A-Yuan looked crestfallen.

"But you have a good time," Wen Ning added. "Tell me about the lakes when you return."

"And the houses floating on water?"

"Yes, so don't keep Sect Leader Jiang waiting."

"Who's that?"

"Uh... Angry-gege," Wen Ning mumbled, avoiding his future brother-in-law's scowl.

"Alright, that's enough questions. I'll carry you," Wen Qing told A-Yuan who shook his head, lower lip sticking out.

"I want Xian-gege to come with us! It's his old home, he told me. Rich-gege should come too!"

A few sharp words seemed imminent judging from Wen Qing's frown, which would no doubt be followed by tears judging from A-Yuan's mulish look. Both would have caused a delay and, knowing Jiang Cheng's luck, somehow caused Wei WuXian to manifest in a heartbeat if Jiang Long hadn't intervened. Stepping forward, the latter crouched down in front of A-Yuan and smiled at him.

"A-Yuan, is it? My name is Jiang Long. I have two sons who are about your age. If we leave now, you'll have time to go fishing with them at the lake."

A-Yuan who had hidden his face in Wen Ning's robes turned to look at him.

"You have sons?" He asked.

Jiang Long nodded and held up two fingers.

"Two of them."

"Fishing?" A-Yuan asked next.

Jiang Long nodded again.

"Fishing from a _boat_," he said, sweetening the deal.

A-Yuan brightened up and nodded.

"Alright, let's go," he agreed.

Jiang Cheng knew there was a reason why he had appointed Jiang Long as Head Disciple.

\- o -

For the first half of the journey, Jiang Long carried A-Yuan who asked a great many questions about his sons and Lotus Pier. A-Yuan only kept quiet when Jiang Cheng carried him for the second half of the journey, to spare them all from further chatter.

A-Yuan perked up again at his first glimpse of the lakes of Yunmeng, glittering in the sunlight. He turned his head right and left, even leaning out as far as he could from the circle of Jiang Cheng's arms.

"Hold still or you'll fall," Jiang Cheng warned him.

"A-Yuan, what did I tell you about staying still when flying on swords?" Wen Qing asked over Jiang Cheng's shoulder.

"Sorry, Qing-jiejie." A-Yuan stopped squirming and hid his face in Jiang Cheng's shoulder. Then he peeped out again to look at the view below them.

"That's a good boy," Jiang Cheng praised.

He didn't see the wide smile Granny Wen, standing behind Jiang Long, exchanged with Wen Qing.

\- o -

They arrived at Lotus Pier close to noon. There were fewer people around as the sun was overhead and the stalls were closed. Still, those who were there cheered and waved at them.

When they landed in the front courtyard of Lotus Pier, disciples and servants alike crowded around.

"Sect Leader Jiang, welcome back!"

"Head Disciple Jiang, welcome back!"

Jiang Mei and Jiang Xiu pushed their way to the front and bowed to Wen Qing in unison, beaming.

"Healer Wen, it's good to see you again! How was your trip?"

"We prepared a special lunch just for you!"

"Thank you, Jiang Mei, Jiang Xiu," Wen Qing said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm hungry too," Jiang Long said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fed," Jiang Xiu told him with an impudent grin before turning back to Wen Qing, "But Healer Wen is the future mistress of Lotus Pier!"

Jiang Cheng tried not to burst out grinning. He put A-Yuan down and rolled his shoulders. A-Yuan was small for his age, but carrying a constant weight was still a strain.

"And who's this sweet boy?" A-Xiu knelt down in front of A-Yuan who immediately turned to hug Jiang Cheng's leg.

It was the second time he had done so. Jiang Cheng felt both regret and relief that Wei WuXian wasn't here to see it.

"This is Wen Yuan, soon to be Lan Yuan," he introduced the boy.

"He's my late cousin's son," Wen Qing explained. "HanGuang Jun and Wei WuXian have decided to adopt him."

"He can sit with my sons for lunch," Jiang Long offered but A-Yuan shook his head and stuck to Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing throughout the meal.

\- o -

In the end, the wedding discussion didn't take up much time.

Both Jiang Cheng and Wen Qing were pragmatic people who were not too bothered with the intricate and strict rules governing gifts, dowries and ceremonies. Neither had living parents to advise and insist on those either.

Since Granny Wen couldn't remember all the rituals she herself had gone through half a century ago, Wen Qing said that as long as her family could witness her and Jiang Cheng doing the three prostrations, she would be happy to consider herself married.

That got her a surprised look from Jiang Cheng and a horrified 'Aiya!' from Granny Wen. A-Yuan, who was starting to doze off, became all eyes and ears once more, looking from one to the other with renewed curiosity.

"Lady Wen, that's little more than an elopement!" Granny Wen protested. "Your parents would be rolling in their graves! Sect Leader Jiang's parents too!"

"Granny Wen is right," Jiang Cheng said firmly. "Yunmeng Jiang is one of the Four Great Sects. We may not be as wealthy as the other three, but we can afford a proper wedding ceremony. My sect members expect it. So do my siblings."

It was a toss up between who would kick up a bigger fuss if they didn't have a ceremony to attend - A-Jie or Wei WuXian.

"We also have to invite the Nie, Lan and Jin sects. And the smaller Yunmeng ones."

"Very well." Wen Qing gave a put upon sigh, but looked rather pleased. "Perhaps we could borrow Sect Leader Jin and Young Madam Jin's wedding robes."

Jiang Cheng shook his head at once, looking almost appalled.

"Those have huge peonies embroidered on the front _and_ back! No, I will order new ones to be made, and that's that."

Seeing her about to object, Jiang Cheng raised his eyebrows at her and she closed her mouth again, smiling.

They decided on an auspicious date about two and a half weeks from now. Traditionally, the groom would travel to the bride's home to bring her to his. Granny Wen suggested that Wen Qing spent the eve in nearby Yiling town since it was at the foot of Burial Mounds which had been their home for the past two years.

Pleased to have the preliminary details finalised, Jiang Cheng grabbed Wen Qing's hand and raised it to his lips. She blushed as Granny Wen chuckled.

"Granny, why is Angry-gege kissing Qing-jiejie's hand?"

"Never mind that," Granny Wen told him when she saw Jiang Xiu entering the room. "It's time for your afternoon nap."

"What about fishing?" A-Yuan protested.

"It's too hot right now," Jiang Cheng told him. "Jiang Long and his sons are resting at their home so you should do the same."

"Madam Wen, I'll show you and the young master to your room," Jiang Xiu offered with a bow to Granny Wen.

"Qing-jiejie, are you coming with us?" A-Yuan asked, still delaying the inevitable.

"She'll be with Sect Leader Jiang," Granny Wen said, trying to usher him along.

"Oh. Will they be resting together?"

Jiang Xiu gave a snort which she tried to turn into a cough and ended up coughing for real.

"Xiu-jiejie, are you alright?"

"Ah. Ahem, I'm fine, A-Yuan. You're such a good boy for asking. Come along now."

Meanwhile, Jiang Cheng was staring out the window as he waited for the fire in his face to die down.

"Well, Sect Leader Jiang?"

He turned to see Wen Qing tipping her head at him, cheeks flushed pink.

"Will we be resting together?"

Jiang Cheng exhaled and ran a hand down his face.

"There's nothing I'd like more," he admitted and shook his head. "But we'd better not give A-Yuan anymore encouragement. He truly is Wei WuXian's son."

When Wen Qing laughed, Jiang Cheng felt his annoyance melting away.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested.

\- o -

The outer walkways were bathed in bright sunlight at this time so Jiang Cheng led the way to a pavilion at one end of Lotus Pier.

"This is A-Jie's favourite spot for practising calligraphy and drawing," he explained.

"It's a beautiful place," Wen Qing commented. She rested her hands on the painted railing and looked out at the water surrounding them from almost all sides.

Jiang Cheng stood beside her, close enough for their elbows to touch.

"More importantly, it faces the back of our home and is furthest from the main rooms."

"So it's nice and quiet here?" Wen Qing guessed.

Jiang Cheng snorted at that.

"Hardly if Wei WuXian and I were here. It was our favourite place too. A-Jie didn't mind. She could focus on her work just fine."

It wasn't until Wen Qing stared at him that he realised he had said too much.

"So that you couldn't hear your parents' voices."

Jiang Cheng nodded, feeling just a bit wretched now for bringing it up. He couldn't blame Wei WuXian if he had blabbed about his less than happy childhood thanks to the late Madam Yu.

"Wei WuXian was tight lipped about many things, but he missed the two of you very much," Wen Qing said and gave a wry smile. "Of course, he spoke more after a few cups of Fourth Uncle's fruit wine."

Jiang Cheng just gave a mirthless chuckle.

"At least your parents were with you for most of your life," Wen Qing continued in a matter of fact voice. "My parents were killed by the Goddess Statue on Dafan Mountain when A-Ning and I were still children."

Jiang Cheng blinked and straightened up. Right. No more feeling sorry for himself.

What did he even have to feel sorry for?

"You're amazing, have I told you that today?" He asked and reached for her hand.

Wen Qing smiled and shook her head, her eyes dancing.

"Not today."

"Well, you're amazing and I love you," Jiang Cheng told her before kissing her.

The aborted giggle had him whipping his head up and around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"Ahh! I didn't see or hear anything, Sect Leader Jiang!" Jiang Mei set down a laden tray on the table. "Cook made some pastries in honour of Healer Wen's visit."

Without waiting for a reply, she turned around and walked off. Jiang Cheng scowled at her back.

"I like her and Jiang Xiu in particular," Wen Qing couldn't resist commenting as she sat down at the table. "They think the world of you."

"Sure they do. That's why they bully me all the time," Jiang Cheng replied, deadpan.

When Wen Qing handed him a cup of tea with a smile, he accepted it with both hands and decided that cheeky servants or no, he was still the luckiest man on earth.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and welcome to my new readers! Please leave a review if you're enjoying this story. So far I've only been hearing from one or two readers so it's been pretty lonesome. Thank you again and take care :)


	63. The Meaning of Sisi

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Lan-qianbei dismissed Sisi at five, none the wiser about the falling books incident earlier.

Relieved, Sisi wished her a good evening and left the library. She had a standing invitation to have dinner with the Wens, but she only knew Wen Qing and Wen Ning. Since Wen Qing was still at Lotus Pier, Sisi decided to cook her own dinner. There were enough provisions in her guestroom for a few meals.

The knock at her door an hour later made her wonder if Wen Ning had brought her dinner after all. To her surprise, her visitors were ZeWu Jun and GuangYao, each carrying a tray of food.

"Madam Sisi," ZeWu Jun greeted with a smile. "May we join you for dinner?"

"Uncle QiRen is dining alone this evening. So are WangJi-xiong and WuXian-xiong," GuangYao explained.

"Oh." Sisi hoped she wasn't blushing. "In that case, you two should enjoy each other's company."

"Sisi-jie, it's more fun to eat with you," GuangYao chided gently. "We'll share what we brought. Whatever you've cooked smells delicious!"

"Besides, A-Yao and I can enjoy our meals during our honeymoon," ZeWu Jun added, "together with Da-"

"Ah! Let's put down the trays first, Er-ge," GuangYao interrupted him.

"Come in then," Sisi invited. "I've cooked rice and a vegetable soup which we can share."

She was relieved they didn't seem to know about this afternoon's incident and wondered how long it would take before she could see HanGuang Jun and Wei WuXian without blushing. However long it took her, it would no doubt take Lan QiRen twice as long.

"Sisi-jie? Is anything the matter?"

With a start, Sisi realised they were already seated at the low table. GuangYao looked worried, bless his heart.

"I'm fine, A-Yao," she told him. "Let's eat. Oh, we're having steamed fish tonight? How nice!"

\- o -

After her guests left, Sisi's thoughts returned to Lan QiRen yet again.

She didn't know him all that much, but she had already formed a picture of him in her mind. She had met many men in her life. One didn't meet with so many (and sleep with most of them) without learning something.

Lan QiRen was a product of Gusu Lan, a sect with monastic beginnings and governed by strict rules. GuangYao had recited about a hundred to her when she first came here. She was sure he could memorise the entire Wall of Discipline within a few days.

Some of the rules were no brainers like 'Do not enter Cloud Recesses without permission' or 'Change clothes after a shower' or 'Do not be wasteful'.

Some were good ones like 'Perform acts of chivalry' or 'Uphold the value of justice' or 'Help the underprivileged.' Lan QiRen had stated those among others while apprehending that thug who attacked her.

Some were... well, she had definitely broken rules like 'Do not smile for no reason' or 'Do not rise after five am' or 'Do not talk during mealtimes'. Courtesans were required to smile constantly. They often woke up at noon after a night of entertaining customers and could only catch up with fellow ladies during mealtimes.

Lan QiRen on the other hand, was brought up on strict discipline, unchanging routines and inflexible rules. She had also heard about the famous Gusu forehead ribbon from one of her more recent customers - a middle aged man who left the Gusu Lan sect after his wife died.

Anyone growing up in such a place would be staid and boring. Predictable with a clear cut view of the world, of what was right or wrong, black or white. Their rules would force them to be civil and to help the needy, would guard against pride and arrogance. But they would also instill a sense of self importance in taking the higher moral ground, and complacency would set in over their righteousness.

Of course, those were assumptions on Sisi's part and she knew how mistaken they could be. For example, neither Twin Jade was pompous and their attitude towards her had been unfailingly kind. Although Lan QiRen exhibited reserved manners and reticent behaviour, he had proven he was much more than that.

He had shown true anger when coming to her rescue at Yunping City.

He had displayed real desire to help by lending her his robe and carrying her to Lotus Pier.

He had expressed genuine regret by apologising to her and giving her what he believed to be an easy job.

Sisi knew it was partly because he was attracted to her. She had been with enough men to read the signs, but therein lay the problem.

Lan QiRen was a respected elder, but the rules he lived by forbade him from flirting with women. He was as inexperienced as a boy if his recent behaviour was any indication. In fact, it was likely he had never even kissed a woman let alone slept with her.

It wouldn't be difficult for her to encourage that attraction if she wanted to.

But what would the outcome be?

Would he take her on as his mistress and close his eyes to all those rules on appropriate behaviour?

Would he sleep with her and then kick her out for giving in to his desires?

Either outcome would discredit and shame him. Sisi couldn't do that, not when she too was experiencing that same attraction.

\- o -

The next morning flew by as Sisi altered another spare robe to fit her measurements. As soon as she stepped foot inside the Library Pavilion, time slowed down to a crawl, like an ancient turtle going for a stroll. Even though she was kept busy checking books and cleaning brushes, it felt like forever before she heard the distant bell toll five times.

By the time Lan QiRen entered the library, she was so jittery she dropped her cleaning rag. Snatching it up, she wiped the last few shelves and peeked at him as he crossed the room to speak to Lan-qianbei.

To say that the lady was surprised was an understatement. Eyebrows rising to her hairline, she looked between Sisi and Lan QiRen a few times.

"You wish to teach Sisi?" She repeated.

He inclined his head.

"Basic reading and writing three times a week from five to six. I hope using the library at this time will not inconvenience you?"

Of course not, Elder Lan. As you know, I usually leave at half past five. Please go ahead."

"Thank you. We will lock up the library when we leave."

Lan JiaYing gave Sisi another look rich with surprise before going to sit at her table once more.

Sisi hurried to the back room to rinse out the rag and wash her hands. A few tendrils of hair had escaped her bun, but she didn't dare keep Lan QiRen waiting any longer.

When she came back out, Lan JiaYing still didn't look disapproving which was good. Unfortunately, she now looked like she had a secret to share which wasn't good.

Not that it was a secret, Sisi told herself. The Library Pavilion was accessible to everyone and was a large open space. Except that Lan QiRen had seated himself at one of the round tables on the other side of the library, half hidden by the large circular bookshelf in the middle of the room.

Well, anyone could still see them if they walked around that bookshelf, right?

"Elder Lan, I am ready for my first lesson," Sisi said with a bow and smile.

"Madam Sisi, please sit down."

Looking like yesterday's incident had never happened, Lan QiRen gestured to the seat on his right. He opened a used notebook which had some scribbles in it, turned to a blank page and placed it before her.

"You mentioned you know how to write your name. Show me."

Sisi dipped a clean brush in the prepared ink. She was glad he had wet the ink stone for her since she was afraid she would make a mess of it. With her lower lip caught between her teeth, she held the brush over the paper and very, very carefully wrote her name.

The result was unsurprisingly shaky. She looked up, heart sinking at his stern expression.

"Again."

She did so. A tiny bit better, she thought critically, although his pursed lips suggested otherwise.

"Do you know the meaning of your name?" He asked.

"To think or to consider," she replied. "That was what Meng Shi once told me."

"Correct. If you pair '思' (sī) with another character, the meaning broadens. For example, '思考' (sī kǎo) means to reflect on, or to ponder over. '思想' (si xiǎng) means thought, thinking, idea or ideology." *

"I see."

"You are also holding the brush incorrectly."

"Oh, sorry!"

Lan QiRen shook his head.

"No need for apologies. Hold the brush upright and control its movements with your thumb, index and middle finger. Let it rest rest against your ring and smallest finger." **

Sisi adjusted her hold.

"A little higher or your strokes will be too broad on the paper."

She shifted her fingers. He did an aborted movement with his hand, like he wanted to grab hers only to stop. Then he gave a tiny shake of his head.

"Not quite, but it will do. We will start with numbers. I will write the numbers '一' (one) to '十' (ten) for you."

When he took the brush from her, their fingertips briefly touched and she saw the sharp glance he gave her.

Dipping the tip of the brush in ink, he pulled over a new notebook and wrote her name on the cover in perfect calligraphy. He blew on it for a bit before opening the book to the first page, marked by large squares.

Sisi guessed these were the kind of books used by children to practise their calligraphy. She watched closely as he wrote one character in each square, going horizontally and reading aloud as he did. Then he turned the book to face her and handed her the brush.

Just then, Lan JiaYing approached them and cleared her throat.

"Elder Lan, Sisi, I'm going off now," she said and bowed. "Good evening to you both. Please remember to lock up when you leave."

Lan QiRen just nodded but Sisi stood up to bow in turn.

As soon as the door closed behind the Head Librarian, Lan QiRen exhaled, shoulders seeming to slump a bit. He got up and went to stand behind Sisi on her right.

"Elder Lan?" Sisi looked up at him.

"The first step to writing is to hold your brush properly," he said. "I will position your fingers."

With that, he reached forward and moved her fingers to his satisfaction.

"Now, write your name again in the practice notebook."

With the tip of her tongue between her teeth, she did so.

"Don't grip the brush too tightly. Like this."

This time, he closed his hand over hers and wrote her name, twin characters unfolding under the brush.

"Take note of which strokes require a bigger pressure on the brush."

Sisi barely heard what he said. She, who had experienced countless male hands on almost every part of her body, found her attention riveted on that large, well shaped hand wrapped around hers. His inner wrist rested on the back of her hand and she fancied she could feel his pulse beating against her skin, racing like hers was.

"Again."

Moving her hand, he wrote her name once more. Sisi curled her left hand into a fist on her lap, fingernails digging into her soft palm. He was just holding her hand, but already, she was shaking.

"Again." His voice had deepened.

She turned her head to look up at him, standing so close to her, his gaze affixed to the curve of her neck below her ear. When his eyes flicked up to hers, she glimpsed something bright and hot in their depths before he looked away.

"Keep practising," he said in a tight voice as he went to sit back down.

"M-my name? Or the numbers?"

"Yes."

She blinked.

"I mean... the numbers."

"Ah."

She dipped the brush in the ink again and started writing the numbers, taking care to hold the brush as instructed. She wrote the first three ('一', '二', '三') without incident, going horizontally across the page. When she came to '四', he raised his hand.

"No. The sequence of your strokes are wrong. I will show you."

He reached for her hand again, thought the better of it and grabbed another brush.

"Follow my brush strokes," he said and wrote a perfect '四' in the practice notebook.

She did so and he nodded. He corrected her '五' as well.

"One to five is enough to start off with. You may not remember if we continue to ten."

"I understand."

"I will see you in two days," he said and stood up.

Sisi stood up as well and bowed.

"Thank you, Elder Lan," she said.

"No need for thanks," he said, his eyes darting to her neck again.

"I know my hair is untidy," she began only to stop when he shook his head.

"You look beau-" he broke off pressed his lips together. "I mean, I will see you in two days."

"Of course," she replied although he had already said that. He didn't wait for a reply, spinning around and making a beeline for the door.

Alone in the library, Sisi pressed her fingers to her flushed cheeks and smiled. Little did she know that she would see him again tomorrow evening with an even bigger reason to thank him.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! The Gusu Lan rules were taken from Unforth's A Compiled List of Known Lan Clan Rules over on AO3.

* The meaning of 'Sisi' was sourced from the Chinese yabla website since I'm only a little better than Sisi at recognising Chinese characters.

** The position of the fingers was sourced from several instructional YT videos.

Any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review if you did. Take care :)


	64. A Fly in the Ointment

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! A minor OC is introduced in this chapter. Enjoy :)

**Beta:** JeanGirlMY

\- Chapter Start -

Two days ago, Elder Zhao visited Lan QiRen with a special request.

His sister's eldest daughter had married a wealthy merchant some twenty years ago and after a few years of trying for a child, finally gave birth to a son. The overjoyed parents spoiled the child rotten with the result that he had grown up with a high opinion of his average cultivation skills, and a penchant for liquor and flirting with women.

When the grandmother heard that he had been caught molesting a younger female cousin and that it wasn't the first time, she insisted that his parents send him to Gusu to be taught by the teacher famous for producing outstanding students, even out of the most hopeless cases.

QiRen understood why they couldn't wait for next year's official Gusu lectures - who knew what that sixteen year old would get up to by then?

But the timing!

With XiChen and WangJi going on their respective honeymoons in a couple of days, QiRen would be busy handling sect affairs for the next two weeks. Personally tutoring a troublemaker would eat into his limited free time which he had planned to... well, spend with Sisi.

But only because she was his guest! He had invited her to stay at Cloud Recesses so he was responsible for her well being and making sure she was happy here. That reminded him that Young Master Jung would be staying at the guestrooms too. Arrangements would have to be made.

When the young man and his two servants arrived at Cloud Recesses yesterday evening, they were escorted to the guestrooms furthest away from Sisi.

\- o -

The next morning, QiRen entered the Orchid Room and was greeted by the richly dressed Jung MingYu, his servants and two junior disciples who had just joined the Lan Sect.

It was tradition for all young masters attending lectures at Cloud Recesses to present a token of appreciation to Lan QiRen. He tried to find room for them all - the Heluo Scriptures from the Jin sect three years ago was displayed on a prominent shelf in his office while the purple ceramic cauldron from the Nie sect sat on his desk and puffed serene trails of smoke.

But Young Master Jung's gift - a gaudy incense burner gilded in gold and studded with as many precious gems as the sides could hold - made his eyes water. He gave an inward shudder at the monstrosity and caught the barely hidden disgust on senior disciple Lan Wu's face as he accepted the gift on his behalf. QiRen would have ordered the gems removed and the gold melted down to finance nearby orphanages if it weren't for the possibility that news might leak out, causing a serious loss of face on both sides.

For now, he told Lan Wu to take it to his office. He planned to bury it in the deepest corner of the Lan Sect Treasure Pavilion and hoped it stayed hidden for all time. Clearing his throat, he eyed his students and announced that they would spend the first two days of lectures going through the Lan sect rules.

Jung MingYu looked horrified when he unrolled the very thick scroll on his desk and realised it contained only a quarter of said rules.

The two new disciples, brother and sister orphans who were grateful to be accepted into a prestigious sect, paid scrupulous attention the whole morning. The two Jung servants were quiet as they stared down at their scrolls although QiRen couldn't be sure if their eyes were still open. At one point, there was the sound of soft snoring.

As for Jung MingYu, his attention and upright posture lasted for only half an hour. Unacceptable! Even Wei WuXian had paid attention for the first two hours at least!

Ah. Partiality towards family members was forbidden. QiRen increased the volume of his voice and soldiered on.

By noon, he was nursing a growing headache and a deep annoyance. He had expected some resistance since Jung MingYu wasn't here of his own accord. He hadn't expected to suffer through numerous complaints delivered in an incessant, monotonous grumbling that set his teeth on edge. Even Jin ZiXuan who was quite the arrogant young man three years ago had behaved well while in class.

Before lunch, Jung MingYu went on and on about the poor quality of the writing materials provided, the inadequate size of the desk before him, the thinness of the cushion beneath him, the stuffiness of the Orchid Room and the lumpy mattress on the bed of his too small guestroom.

After lunch, two more complaints were added - the bland vegetarian cuisine and the no talking while eating rule.

Lan Ming, who had taken over Lan Wu's place and was sitting next to QiRen, looked about ready to wring Jung MingYu's neck.

Emboldened by their stony silence, QiRen's developing eye tic and the annoyed glances from the two junior disciples, Jung MingYu then turned to the female one sitting three feet away from him.

"Psst! Young maiden, what's your name?"

Silence.

"Don't ignore me. Don't you know who I am?"

QiRen stopped reciting the rules. He had had enough.

"Young Master Jung," he spoke, voice sharp. "Your being here is for your own benefit. It is most unbecoming of a young master to not pay attention during lessons."

"I have," Jung Mingyu said at once, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very well. Recite twenty rules from what we have covered so far to show you were listening," QiRen replied.

Jung MingYu's face twisted in a scowl. He didn't say anything.

"Not even ten?" QiRen asked, voice dry.

"Coming here wasn't my-"

"Silence!" QiRen snapped. "Your parents sent you here to have your behaviour corrected. So far, all you have done is justify their action."

Jung MingYu made an obvious attempt to swallow his anger. He pasted a smile on his face.

"But Gusu has so many rules, Master Lan. Who can remember them all, let alone follow them?"

QiRen felt his blood pressure rise, the knot between his shoulders twisting tighter.

"Copying the rules should help," he retorted. "Lan Ming will bring you to the Library Pavilion where you will copy all our rules. You will spend the next few days there from eight in the morning to five in the evening until you have finished."

Jung MingYu's mouth fell open in dismay.

"That's thousands of rules! It's a waste of my time!"

QiRen was never more tempted to use the Lan silencing spell on him.

"You haven't paid attention the whole morning. That is an even greater waste of your time and mine!"

"Coming here is a waste of time!" Jung MingYu shot back.

"Do not talk back to your elders!" QiRen snapped. "Lan Ming, escort him to the Library Pavilion now."

Lan Ming was already stepping down from the dais, silent disapproval radiating from him in waves. Scowling, Jung MingYu stood up, tossed his head and stomped off, ignoring his two worried servants.

With a wave of his hand, QiRen dismissed them and the two young disciples who were wide eyed at the exchange. As soon as he was alone, he dug his fingertips into his temples. His head was throbbing.

\- o -

Half an hour later, QiRen felt calmer and even a little ashamed of his earlier outburst.

He had accumulated decades of teaching experience under his belt.

He had turned around the most insipid and indolent of young cultivators.

He had even survived having Wei WuXian in his class!

Surely Jung MingYu wasn't too much for him to handle?

With a nod, QiRen got up, smoothed down his robes and left the Orchid Room, intending to treat himself to a soothing pot of tea and some meditation.

He would have preferred to see Sisi again, but their next lesson was tomorrow. Besides, she was at the Library Pavilion and calmer mind or no, QiRen had had enough of Young Master Jung for today.

As he made his way to his rooms, he spied a familiar figure in white, striding along the path leading to the male dorms.

"Lan Ming?" He called.

Jerking to a stop, Lan Ming turned to QiRen and displayed a black ink stain on his pristine white robes. He looked angry and embarrassed as he bowed.

"My apologies, Master Lan. Young Master Jung copied only a few rules before he started doodling on the paper. When I went over to admonish him, he knocked over the ink and accused me of startling him."

QiRen pressed his lips together as his head started throbbing again.

"Where is he now?"

"Still in the Library Pavilion. I will return as soon as I have changed. Lan-qianbei agreed to keep an eye on him in the meantime."

No sooner had the words left his mouth when they spotted the Head Librarian hurrying up the same path from the library and making a sharp turn in the opposite direction, heading for the female dorms. She didn't appear to have seen them. There was a similar stain on her neck and robes, and she looked _furious._

"Ah," Lan Ming said, looking a little nonplussed. "I should have-"

"Who else is there besides that troublemaker?" QiRen interrupted him.

"Only Madam Sisi, the new assistant."

QiRen nodded. It seemed that Fate was giving him an excus - ah, _reason_ to go to the Library Pavilion after all. Tea and meditation would have to wait.

"I will supervise Jung MingYu until you return," he announced.

"Thank you, Master Lan," Lan Ming replied with another bow. "My apologies for inconveniencing you. I will be there as quickly as possible."

With a nod, QiRen headed for the Library Pavilion. An immature young man such as Jung MingYu should not be left unsupervised there especially after he had been scolded and issued a punishment.

It had nothing to do with Sisi being there with him. Nothing at all.

QiRen found himself walking much faster than usual, but he wasn't running. He wasn't breaking any rules. He was... hastening. Yes, that was it.

\- o -

MingYu snickered as the head librarian left in a hurry. She looked just as horrified at the small ink stain on her robes as that stuck up Lan Ming did. From the way they rushed out, one would think there was a rule about keeping their white robes nice and clean.

Maybe there was, but it wasn't his problem. His pride still smarted at the scolding he had received from that staid old man. It was obvious Lan QiRen was very proud of the three thousand plus rules carved into the wall at the entrance.

As for his punishment of copying out the rules, it was ridiculous! Nonsensical!

He was the Young Master Jung, a talented cultivator and the strongest among his cousins!

So what if most of them were girls and the only other two males were seven and nine years old?

MingYu was a very skilled archer who could hit the innermost circle of the target six times out of ten! He came from a wealthy family and had no need to memorise another sect's rules. In fact, he would write to his father right now and demand to be brought home.

The food here was appalling and there was no entertainment to be found. It was like living at a monastery! The only difference was that there were some females here... like the attractive woman kneeling on the floor nearby and wiping up the ink he had spilled.

MingYu's eyes roamed over her figure as he recalled his jiujiu's recent visit. His jiujiu had left the Lan sect a year ago to become a rogue cultivator after his wife died. He informed MingYu's parents that he was content with his new life of helping villages get rid of ghost puppets and demons. Somewhat sheepishly, he also confessed to visiting a brothel for the first time in his life. It was at Yunping City and the beautiful courtesan who was assigned to him that night was named Sisi.

It wasn't a common name yet the head librarian had also called this woman Sisi.

Were they one and the same woman?

But why was she working here and not at Yunping City?

MingYu got to his feet, smirking. Well, there was only one way to find out.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and take care :)


End file.
